Una decisión de más allá
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Otra romántica comedia en donde Trunks y Goten serán los principales protagonistas cuando crezcan... Un nuevo capítulo Arriba ! Historia original y personajes son de Akira Toriyama, no olvidar.
1. Chapter 1

**Una decisión de más allá.**

_Me presento ante ustedes con una comedia de tintes románticos una vez más, esperando sea de su agrado, mientras recupero y arreglo los avances de mi fic "El Universo está en juego…". Trataré de no alargar mucho el fic, pues algunas partes estarán basadas en el anime con ligeras modificaciones y otras son de mi cosecha, todo sin el afán de apoderarme de historia y personajes propiedad de Akira Toriyama y socios. Empezamos y conforme se desarrollen los acontecimientos entenderán la razón del título. _

_***** Breve introducción, lejos de la dimensión terrenal en el universo de Dragon Ball *****_

En un alejado lugar perdido entre las dimensiones del espacio - tiempo se desarrollaba una curiosa reunión de consejo. Dicha reunión había sido convocada por un anciano de lo más decrépito y demacrado, el cual parecía más un cadáver viviente que otra cosa, sin embargo tenía una expresión de viveza en el rostro arrugado. Junto a él se encontraban otros cuatro o cinco sujetos de lo más estrafalario que pudiera imaginarse, y todos escuchaban las palabras del anciano con visible respeto, aunque alguno parecía un poco incómodo por la situación planteada.

Esa reunión era para darle una lección a alguien que se encontraba en la Tierra, y ese alguien se había distinguido por las maldades que cometió en su pasado y de las cuales no parecía hallarse arrepentido a pesar de que ahora tenía una vida mejor que la de antaño. Lo más fácil hubiera sido enviarlo derechito al infierno, pero hasta en eso tuvo bastante suerte. En fin, ya le tocaría pagar en vida inclusive por delitos que aun no cometía, más al final entendería que no era un castigo como tal.

Bien, señores, he dicho –el anciano terminó de hablar y de exponer las razones de su decisión.

Estamos de acuerdo con usted –le respondieron sus acompañantes al unísono-, así tendrá que hacerse.

Entonces debe quedar asentado en los libros y veremos el transcurso de los acontecimientos. Seguiremos en contacto uno de estos días –dijo el decano levantándose de su asiento, siendo imitado por los demás, los cuales se retiraron ordenadamente del área de juntas.

_********** Era del Dragón, año 766. Aproximadamente un mes después del Cell Game **********_

Milk aprovechó la estancia de Gohan en el hospital para hacerse un chequeo rutinario de salud, pues hacía como quince días que se había sentido un poco mal. Y aunque sospechaba de qué se trataba era mejor confirmarlo clínicamente.

¿Y por qué motivo se encontraban en el hospital? Bueno, le había permitido a su pequeño participar en un torneo de artes marciales organizado por Mr. Satán y su gente, sin saber que enfrentaría una vez más a unos peligrosos sujetos que pensaban exterminar la Tierra. Afortunadamente todos los amigos de su esposo fallecido, incluido al antipático de Vegeta y su joven hijo del futuro, estuvieron ahí para auxiliar y apoyar a Gohan en todo lo que pudieron. Al final varios resultaron heridos, pero consiguieron vencer la amenaza.

Muy bien, señora Son, mañana a primera hora tendremos los resultados –le dijo el laboratorista con amabilidad después de tomar sus datos.

Muchas gracias por todo –dijo ella despidiéndose educadamente para dirigirse a la habitación que su retoño compartía con Krilin y con el joven Mirai Trunks.

¿Todo está bien, Milk? –le preguntó Bulma al verla entrar. La científica había estado platicando animadamente con su hijo del futuro en tanto éste cargaba al pequeño Trunks en sus rodillas.

Todo perfecto –respondió la aludida con una sonrisa tomando su respectivo bolso-. Ahora debo irme porque los enfermos deben descansar adecuadamente para recuperarse de sus lesiones –añadió y se dirigió a su propio hijo dándole un tronado beso en la frente a modo de despedida-. Bueno, Gohan, cariño, mañana vengo por ti para llevarte a casa, así que pórtate bien como un buen paciente… -le dijo amorosamente-… y no vayas a levantarte de la cama por nada del mundo o podrías empeorar –puntualizó en tono de reproche tierno.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso, mamá, yo siempre me porto bien –respondió el muchachito un tanto avergonzado por las palabras finales de su progenitora, la cual no olvidaba esa primera estancia en un hospital por heridas de consideración obtenidas también en una batalla, su primera batalla.

Bien, entonces estaremos aquí a primera hora del día –dijo Bulma con una sonrisa, rememorando también ese suceso. Al momento le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su descendiente del futuro-. Nos vemos mañana querido Trunks, esta noche recargaré las baterías de la máquina del tiempo para que puedas regresar sin problemas y no angusties demasiado a mi otro yo –y le guiñó un ojo con complacencia al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a su pequeño bebé-. Bien, Trunks, dile adiós a Trunks –le dijo con dulzura indicándole que fuera cortés consigo mismo.

"_Adió Tunks"_ –el chiquillo respondió al modo de los bebés, balbuceando algo ininteligible para los oídos no educados, sonriendo y agitando la manita de forma vigorosa.

Oigan, ¿nadie se va a despedir de mí? –preguntó Krilin en tono apesadumbrado… para su mala suerte, las mujeres aun no lo tomaban en cuenta.

¡Qué descanses, Krilin! –le dijeron las damas al unísono antes de retirarse, regalándole una sonrisa sincera que lo hizo sentir mejor.

"_Adió Kilin"_ –dijo el pequeño Trunks despidiéndose también, imitando a las señoras.

Bulma se ofreció amablemente para llevar a Milk hasta su casa en el monte Paoz, y platicaron algunas cosas de interés para las féminas de su edad en tanto el pequeño Trunks se quedó plácidamente dormido después de tomar su ligero refrigerio… unos cinco litros de leche tibia. La joven morena hizo un mohín de ternura al recordar que su Gohan también había sido un bebé muy bonito.

¡Qué lindo es mi bebé! –exclamó Bulma en voz baja viéndolo dormir, y posteriormente se dirigió a su amiga en voz calmada-. Por cierto, Milk, ¿de verdad está todo bien contigo? –le preguntó con algo de suspicacia-. Mira que te tardaste bastante cuando fuiste al baño allá en el hospital –agregó.

Bueno… lo que sucede es que fui a hacerme unos análisis clínicos al laboratorio –respondió la morena algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta-. No me he sentido muy bien en estos días.

Eso es lógico -observó la científica disimulando su pesar-, no tiene mucho tiempo que Gokú murió y has de sentirte sola y deprimida por ratos… creo que en tu lugar haría lo mismo si Vegeta se hubiera muerto –complementó en tono de comprensión.

Eee… sí, algo hay de eso… extraño muchísimo a Gokú –afirmó Milk tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Te entiendo perfectamente, amiga, aun eres bastante joven para ser viuda por segunda ocasión –la joven genio ya no pudo guardar un suspiro de sentimiento-, y al pequeño Gohan le hará mucha falta su padre… sobre todo cuando llegue a la adolescencia –puntualizó sin pretender sonar descortés.

¡Oh, Gohan, mi pobre niño! –ante esas últimas palabras la morena ya no pudo controlarse y soltó el llanto-. ¡Ahora tendrá que tomar el papel de padre y ya no podrá ir a la universidad! –sollozó con abatimiento.

A ver, a ver…cálmate por favor Milk y explícate –Bulma tuvo que detener su nave y descender en un pequeño valle cercano al monte Paoz para brindarle atención a su compañera y arrullar a Trunks al mismo tiempo, pues el nene se despertó al escuchar los sonoros lamentos de la amiga de su mamá -. Tranquilo, Trunks, mami está aquí contigo.

Lo siento tanto… no quise despertar a Trunks -hipó la aludida al tiempo que se sonaba la nariz.

Descuida, en seguida se calmara… -dijo la científica restándole un poco de importancia para no hacer sentir más mal a su "cuata"-… ahora necesito que me digas a qué te referías con que Gohan tendrá que tomar el papel de un padre.

Bueno… verás… tengo la impresión de estar nuevamente embarazada, pues tengo los mismos síntomas de cuando estuve esperando a Gohan… así que por ello fui a practicarme unos análisis para confirmar mis sospechas –dijo la de oscura cabellera con la cabeza gacha y tono de tristeza, soltándose una vez más a llorar-. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora con mi Gohan, qué voy a hacer yo sola con otro hijo?

Oh, Milk, no hay porque desanimarse así –la de cabellera azul se sonrió por un segundo ante la noticia, pues a ella le parecía fabuloso el hecho de que su buen amigo Gokú, con todo y su candidez, haya hecho "travesuritas" con su esposa antes de morir en el dichoso _"Cell Game"_. Le palmeó el hombro a su amiga para transmitirle gozo-. Tú bien sabes que un hijo es una bendición para una pareja que se ama de verdad, y de seguro Gokú estaría más que contento con la idea de darle un hermanito menor a Gohan.

¡Pero mi Gokú ya no está aquí, él está muerto! –más la reciente viuda no dejaba de llorar, y habló en tono histérico-. ¡Mis dos hijos crecerán huérfanos de padre!, ¿qué no entiendes mi dolor? –se quejó ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Que fácil era para Bulma decir eso, pues independientemente de todo, el soez de Vegeta seguía a su lado… mejor ese desalmado se hubiera muerto, y no SU Gokú.

Bulma no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por unos segundos… a veces Milk era una verdadera melodramática. Trunks no había dejado de mirar a la morena con un poco de aprehensión, con los azules ojos abiertos como platos, y rompió en llanto berreando con más fuerza hasta conseguir que ella guardara silencio.

¡Oh, Trunks, por Kami, gritas peor que tu padre! –su madre le reprochó con algo de dureza meciéndolo entre sus brazos-. ¡Saiyajin no dejarás de ser! –puntualizó un tanto ofendida porque el niño subiera el volumen de sus quejas.

Si que grita con más fuerza de la que gritaba Gohan… -observó Milk con cautela sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento-… y Gokú siempre lo cargaba para tranquilizarlo cuando yo ya no podía hacerlo.

Pues Vegeta no me ha sido de gran ayuda en el cuidado de Trunks… -resopló Bulma con fastidio en tanto caminaba por la nave sin dejar de mecer al pequeño berrinchudo, quien seguía gritando de rabia-… con eso de que tenía que entrenar para enfrentar a los androides y a Cell no se ha ocupado mucho de nosotros, y ahora menos… Ah, pero esto me sacó yo por ser una bella mujer tan condescendiente y bondadosa con mi prójimo – anexó sin disimular su molestia. Decidió cambiar de estrategia y hablarle al nene con devoción, pues, por alguna extraña razón, el "dulce angelito" se mostraba muy caprichoso en todo lo relacionado con su progenitor, como si lo defendiera de las habladurías-. Ya, Trunks, eres un niño muy lindo y los niños lindos no lloran mucho… además papi nos está esperando en casa, así que ya no llores más.

Milk permaneció callada por lo menos un minuto, pensando que en realidad su suerte no era tan mala. Aunque Gokú no estuviera nunca más a su lado le había dejado un buen hijo, porque Gohan era un niño con un gran nivel de sensibilidad y bastante servicial, aparte de estudioso, y con su ayuda y apoyo bien podrían sacar adelante a otro infante. Entonces sintió algo de pena por su amiga Bulma, quien con todos sus talentos y gracia no tenía al mejor de los Saiyajins con ella, y bien se podría decir que criaba sola a su pequeño hijo, tan indefenso y frágil.

Entiendo que te duela mucho la muerte de Gokú… todos lo extrañamos –opinó la joven científica arrullando con más vigor a su bebé-, pero a mi parecer lo mejor que puedes hacer para honrar su memoria es darles a tus hijos todo de ti, y no olvides platicarle a tu pequeño sobre lo extraordinario que era su padre y las nobles razones por las cuales murió.

Si, tienes razón –dijo afirmativamente la joven viuda sopesando esas palabras y soltando un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Poco a poco el pequeño Trunks recuperó la calma y las ganas de dormir, acomodándose prontamente en el regazo de su madre. Más Bulma suspiró de alivio al verlo cerrar los ojitos, así que lo acomodó cuidadosamente en su sillita de viaje.

Trunks, pequeño, no vayas a despertarte otra vez hasta que lleguemos a casita –le dijo en tono bajo y tierno acomodándole suavemente un mechón de su cabellera lavanda. Después volvió la vista a su amiga para continuar la charla antes de acomodarse nuevamente en el asiento del piloto-. Bueno, Milk, todavía no estás cien por ciento segura de estar embarazada… así que no te desesperes antes de tiempo –concluyó muy sabiamente y con amabilidad.

La morena afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y también se acomodó en su asiento. Muy pronto arribaron al monte Paoz y Milk se despidió muy agradecida, metiéndose en su pequeña casa para esperar la llegada del siguiente día.

Eran como las ocho de la mañana cuando Milk se presentó en el hospital acompañada por su padre Ox Satán, quien llevaba una gran maleta bajo el brazo.

Milk, hija, en realidad no veo la necesidad de que traigas todo esto –dijo el gran hombre un tanto abochornado.

Por supuesto que sí, papá –le respondió ella un poco molesta-, ya te dije que Gohan tiene que darse un baño antes de que nos vayamos a casa, y debe vestirse adecuadamente.

Entraron a la habitación y encontraron a Bulma junto con el pequeño Trunks, Mirai Trunks y Krilin, los cuales ya se encontraban listos para abandonar el nosocomio al ya ser dados de alta.

Muy buenos días –saludaron los tres al unísono en tanto el nene hacía gorgoritos.

Muy buen día, muchachos –les respondió alegremente Gyumao.

¡Oh, Gohan, tesoro, espero hayas dormido bien!... Te extrañé tanto anoche –la morena se dirigió a su retoño y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla-. Tu abuelo y yo te trajimos ropa limpia porque es necesario que te bañes antes de irnos.

Mamá, no te hubieras molestado… en serio –el chicuelo pareció un tanto apenado por tanta atención, pues ya no era un niño pequeño al que tenían que cuidar de esa forma.

¡Gohan, mi muchacho! –su abuelo le despeinó de más la cabellera ya de por sí alborotada, acariciándole la cabeza-. Eres tan fuerte y vigoroso como tu padre… Gokú se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti.

Hola, abuelito, gracias –y Gohan correspondió al gesto dedicándole a su abuelo una sonrisa.

Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos… -dijo una Bulma muy sonriente, llevando en brazos a su pequeño hijo-… no quiero que mi otro yo vaya a regañar a mi joven y guapo hijo Trunks por llegar tan tarde a casa –puntualizó como quién no quiere la cosa-. Además también es bueno que se despida de su padre, ¿no lo crees así, Trunks? –agregó dirigiéndose está vez al adolescente en tono de complicidad.

"_Tunks, Tunks"_ –y el bebé quería que Mirai Trunks lo cargara una vez más, así que le extendió los bracitos para darse a entender.

Vamos, mamá, no creo que mi mamá me regañe de verdad –dijo el muchacho tomando al chiquillo en brazos, para después agregar-. Ya le explicaré lo que paso y sé que lo entenderá porque es muy inteligente… ¡Oye, Trunks, no hagas eso que me duele mucho! –quejándose al momento en que el pequeño Trunks empezó a tironearle del cabello en tanto balbuceaba de contento.

Bueno, pero con todo y todo debes despedirte de Vegeta… le dará gusto verte una vez más –observó la científica y se sonrió un poco por la tierna escena. A su pequeño hijo le había encantado jalar el cabello de su hijo del futuro, y, por la expresión que éste tenía dibujada en el rostro, si que el bebé tiraba con bastante fuerza para su corta edad.

¿Y esa ropa, Krilin? –Milk se fijó en que el mejor amigo de su difunto marido vestía de una manera un tanto inusual para ser él: camisa de manga larga, pantalón de vestir y zapatos bien boleados.

Ayer le pedí al maestro Rōshi que me la trajera… pasó por aquí hace como una hora –explicó el aludido con una gran sonrisa -, y si me disculpan tengo que irme ya.

¿Y a qué se debe la prisa y el arreglo, Krilin? –le cuestionó Bulma con suspicacia-. ¿Acaso estás trabajando ya en un banco, o en las oficinas de gobierno?

No, no es eso, es que… tengo una cita hoy –dijo Krilin un poco ruborizado por confesarse tan pronto. Todos los presentes lo miraron con extrañeza por una fracción de segundo, inclusive el pequeño Trunks le prestó atención.

Mmm… espero que está vez si se trate de una buena chica que no te vaya a ver la cara como la tonta de Maron –Bulma no pudo ocultar la ironía en su voz por un instante, para después dirigirle unas palabras de apoyo a su pelón amigo, a modo de consejo-. Cómprale unas flores para que se sienta halagada… yo sé lo que te digo.

Eee… todavía no la conozco bien, ¿qué tal si no le gustan? –dijo el guerrero con timidez, pues no quería causarle una mala impresión a la mujer con la que se proponía salir.

Entonces regálale unos chocolates. Es bien sabido que a todas las mujeres nos gusta un hombre detallista como pareja –puntualizó con sus típicos aires de sabihonda.

Todos los presentes prefirieron no echarle en cara el no seguir su propio consejo, pues Vegeta no era el más detallista de los caballeros… aunque de alguna u otra manera la joven genio vio algo en el interior del Príncipe Saiyajin que los demás no alcanzan a percibir. En fin, Krilin decidió no decirle ya nada más y hacer caso a su natural inteligencia masculina.

Lo… tomaré en cuenta, Bulma –el pelón sonrió un instante como bobo en tanto una minúscula gota anime le cruzó la sien-. Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión, y cuídate mucho en tu época, joven Trunks – adjuntó a modo de despedida, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos al adolescente, quien ya se había librado del acoso del pequeño Trunks.

Igualmente para ti, Krilin –dijo éste en tono educado correspondiendo el gesto.

Pues nosotros también tenemos que irnos o Vegeta se pondrá muy irritante –declaró la dama de cabellera azul tomando nuevamente en brazos a su nene-. En menos de una hora terminara su primera rutina de ejercicios antes de almorzar y no quiero que se enfade con mi mamá.

"_Papi, papi"_ –balbuceó el pequeño Trunks con emoción, agitando las manitas de contento.

¿Acaso Vegeta ha vuelto a entrenar otra vez? –preguntó Gohan con asombro.

Sí –afirmó Bulma un tanto resignada-. Me dijo que no volvería a confiarse por nada del mundo para que ninguna basura despreciable lo agarre otra vez con la guardia baja…

¿Eso dijo? –preguntó Krilin un tanto incrédulo… el Príncipe Saiyajin no acostumbraba expresarse tan correctamente.

En realidad utilizó unos vocablos de lo más groseros y no quería decirme nada del asunto –respondió la joven genio un poco abochornada, para posteriormente recalcar con firmeza-. Pero esas palabras tan vulgares no se las enseñaré nunca a mi querido Trunks, él debe ser un niño de lo más educado.

Ya veo… -murmuró Gohan pensativamente.

Gohan, hijo, debes de bañarte para que ya podamos irnos… –Milk recordó el motivo principal de su visita aparte de atender a su hijo-… procura no tardar demasiado. Si me disculpan iré al sanitario, nos veremos en otra ocasión –añadió a modo de despedirse de los demás antes de salir de la habitación.

Adiós, Milk –Krilin y Bulma se despidieron amablemente de ella.

Y cuide mucho a Gohan, señora Milk –le dijo Mirai Trunks con educación sonriéndole abiertamente.

Así lo haré, joven –respondió la morena correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

Se dirigió presurosamente al laboratorio para recoger los resultados de su análisis.

Muy buenos días, vengo a recoger los resultados de estos análisis… soy la señora Son –dijo al llegar a la ventanilla, mostrando la ficha que le entregaron el día anterior.

Permítame un minuto, por favor –contestó la recepcionista. Inmediatamente revisó sus archiveros y comprobó que el nombre fuera el correcto antes de entregarle el sobre-. Aquí tiene, señora Son, y no olvide ir con su médico de cabecera para que los revise.

Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día –Milk se despidió con cortesía y decidió meter el sobre en el fondo de su bolso. Tenía un poco de temor y prefirió checarlos en su casa antes de apresurarse a dar una noticia errónea.

Más tarde, en la comodidad de su hogar, se dejó caer en su cama sin verdaderamente animarse a abrir el sobre, tronándose un poco los dedos con nerviosismo. En la sala Gohan y su abuelo hacían un poco de limpieza, porque habían advertido que el estado de ánimo de la morena no era de lo mejor en esos momentos.

He notado a tu mamá bastante desmejorada, Gohan –observó Ox Satán en tanto sacudía cuidadosamente unos adornos del librero.

Si, abuelito, yo también lo he notado… creo que extraña mucho a mi papá –opinó el jovencito barriendo con esmero, soltando un leve suspiro de pesadumbre-. Yo sé que mi papá fue quién me ayudó a derrotar a ese malvado de Boyac… yo lo vi –puntualizó en tono firme aguantando las ganas de llorar, más una lágrima alcanzó a rodar por su mejilla-. Siempre me va a hacer falta.

Vamos, Gohan, arriba ese ánimo… todos los que conocimos a tu padre lo extrañamos de igual manera. De verdad no me arrepiento que Milk se haya casado con Gokú, fue el mejor marido para ella –le dijo Gyūmaō poniendo un gesto triste-. Pero ahora tu padre ya no está y debes demostrar que eres valiente para apoyar a tu madre –detalló acariciándole la negra cabellera, mirándolo con gesto amoroso-. Tú eres tan fuerte como Gokú, y sé que no lo vas a decepcionar donde quiera que él se encuentre -y le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

Tienes toda la razón, abuelito… no voy a defraudar a papá y seré un mejor hijo para mamá –respondió el chicuelo enjugando el llanto con la manga de su camisa, adoptando una entonación firme y segura.

Y mientras este diálogo se desarrollaba Milk había abierto el sobre y leyó detenidamente el contenido del mismo, por lo menos dos veces antes de poder articular palabra. No se había equivocado.

Estoy… estoy embarazada otra vez –susurró en voz muy baja, dimensionando el alcance de ese hecho.

Bueno, Bulma tenía muchísima razón en varias cosas. Así SU Gokú hubiera sido un atolondrado irresponsable, ingenuo y de carácter bastante infantil, no dejaría de ser un hombre noble, con buenos sentimientos y un alto sentido de la justicia, ocupándose siempre de defender al más débil aún a costa de perder la vida en el intento. Exteriormente era descendiente de una raza alienígena de guerreros asesinos, pero interiormente era el mejor de los seres humanos; y no le importó morir por segunda vez con tal de asegurarle a todas las personas de la Tierra y a sus seres queridos una vida pacífica y tranquila. Eternamente sería recordado por todos ellos, su familia y sus amigos, y, ahora con más razón, pues una criatura llegaría al mundo en menos de un año… el último descendiente del hombre más fuerte del Universo.

Estoy embarazada… -dijo un poco más alto-… ¡Oh, por Kami, estoy embarazada! –exclamó levantándose de un salto de la cama y abrió intempestivamente la puerta de su habitación, dirigiéndose presurosa a la sala-. ¡Gohan, papá, estoy embarazada!, ¡estoy embarazada! ¡Qué emoción tan grande! –les gritó sin ocultar su agitación, y les hizo pegar un brinco a ambos, pues no le esperaban tan pronto y menos en ese estado de euforia.

Mamá, ¿qué sucede? –le preguntó su hijo un poco espantado por sus gritos.

¡Oh, Gohan, cariño, tesoro, vas a tener un hermanito muy pronto! –le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte contra su pecho… casi le saca el aire-. ¿No te parece algo maravilloso?

¿Un… hermanito? –el jovencito parecía estupefacto por la noticia, y miró a su madre con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Milk… ¿eso quiere decir que estás esperando otro hijo de Gokú? –le preguntó Ox Satán con cautela.

¿Y de quién más tendría un hijo, papá? –ella le reprochó carcajeándose un poco… se sentía tan dichosa que no se molestaría por nada.

¿Por eso te dolía la cabeza, comías mucho y luego vomitabas? –le preguntó Gohan visiblemente aliviado por eso, pues era mucho mejor que los malestares de su mamá tuvieran una causa física con un final feliz, a un trauma depresivo por la muerte de su padre que la tumbara en cama.

Así es, cariño –le afirmó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-. Me puse igual de especial cuando estuve embarazada de ti… todo el tiempo reñía con tu padre por la comida a partir del cuarto mes –agregó un tanto apenada recordando lo que le había hecho pasar a su querido esposo-, pero él siempre fue tan considerado conmigo.

_********** Flash Back **********_

Un día a la hora de cenar, cuando Milk esperaba a Gohan…

El doctor me dijo que debo cuidar mi peso –le dijo la morena a su cónyuge al tiempo que le servía la primera porción de alimento, tan enorme como siempre-, pues le parece que estoy engordando excesivamente. Así que de ahora en adelante seré más moderada para comer o nuestro hijo puede nacer con sobrepeso y complicaciones de salud –concluyó dejándose caer en su asiento y empezando a masticar una hoja de lechuga de buen tamaño, hablando en tono de pesadumbre.

Gokú parpadeó extrañado por una fracción de segundo, sin encontrar la lógica al argumento del dichoso doctor que llevaba el control del embarazo de su esposa. Después decidió que lo mejor era comer, dado que el guisado se veía exquisito y él tenía un hambre atroz, así que le contestó a su mujercita al tiempo que masticaba.

Vamos, Milk, todo lo que tú cocinas es delicioso… -y se pasó sonoramente por la garganta el gran pedazo de bistec que se había llevado a la boca-… a mí no me extraña que comas más que antes porque también te ha de gustar mucho tu comida.

Bueno, el embarazo tiene mucho que ver con eso… este bebé es un digno hijo tuyo y me hace comer un montón –observó la joven dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañero para posteriormente acariciar su abultado vientre con ternura.

Gokú continuó comiendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo, y Milk hacía grandes esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre las bandejas con comida que dispuso para su marido, pues no quería perder la línea aunque el crecimiento del niño en su interior le hiciera comportarse como desequilibrada… ella tenía que ser más fuerte que sus impulsos. Sin embargo, antes de que su cónyuge le hincara el diente a un platón que contenía un guisado de cerdo, cedió a sus arranques y le arrebató la cacerola de entre las manos, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

¡Gokú, no se te ocurra tocar mi comida! –le gruñó agresivamente mostrándole los colmillos-. ¡Este guisado es mío y no pienso compartirte! –agregó y empezó a comer como él, imitándolo a la perfección.

Aquel no hizo más que parpadear estupefacto al verla comer así, le parecía un poco chusco el que su esposa peleara con él por la comida, más decidió no reprocharle por nada e incluso le alcanzó una olla sopera llena a rebosar.

Descuida, Milk, creo que también puedes comerte esta sopa tan sabrosa y nutritiva –le dijo con amabilidad-. Sólo ten cuidado de no atragantarte.

Al final ella terminó con la mitad de las viandas hasta sentirse satisfecha y feliz.

_********** Fin Flash Back **********_

¡Voy a tener un hermanito, que alegría! –exclamó Gohan con la felicidad dibujada en su rostro.

¡Pero mira nada más que bien, un segundo nieto para mí! –Ox Satán no se quedó atrás, y soltó una carcajada de alivio.

Ahora prepararé la comida y les agradezco tanto que hayan hecho la limpieza por mí –les dijo Milk a ambos regalándoles una sonrisa.

Oye, mamá, ¿puedo darles a todos la buena noticia? A Bulma, a Krilin, a Yamcha, al señor Pikoro… -dijo el chiquillo más que exaltado.

Tranquilo, Gohan, tómalo con calma que ya les comunicaremos más tarde –su madre le respondió en tono complaciente acariciándole la cabellera-. En este momento quiero que estudies un poco ya que debes prepararte para los exámenes de fin de bimestre… Y tú, papá, ¿podrías ayudarme a cortar las verduras para el Tepanyaki? –dirigiéndose posteriormente a Ox Satán en tono amable.

Por supuesto que sí, Milk, faltaba más –Gyūmaō se acercó y le dio un abrazo cariñoso a su hija-. No tienes de que preocuparte porque Gohan y yo cuidaremos de ti y del nuevo bebé de ahora en adelante.

¡Oh, papá, que lindo eres! –ella correspondió el abrazo soltando unas cuantas lagrimitas contenidas. Su familia seguía unida, el sacrificio de Gokú nunca sería en vano.

Después de tomar sus sagrados alimentos y de ayudar nuevamente con el aseo de la cocina, Gohan no pudo esperar más y salió volando por la ventana.

¡Ya me voy, mamá, regresaré pronto! –gritó a modo de despedida antes de tomar velocidad.

¡Gohan! ¡No llegues muy tarde por favor! –la aludida se asomó presurosa como si quisiera detenerlo, más resignadamente le dijo adiós con la mano… no podía impedirle que ocultara su felicidad y la comunicara a la bola de vagos que eran los amigos de su marido muerto.

Claro que Gohan pensaba en darles a todos la gran noticia, pero se percató de que en realidad no le daría tiempo aunque volara muy rápido. Mejor decidió ir a ver a su maestro y amigo.

¡Señor Pikoro, Dendé! –habló fuertemente a manera de saludo al arribar al Templo Sagrado de Kami – sama-. ¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien aquí?

¡Hola, Gohan! –el joven Kami –sama, Dendé, salió corriendo del interior del Templo para saludarlo, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Mr. Popo-. ¡Me da tanto gusto saber que tendrás un hermanito! –agregó muy contento al llegar a su lado.

¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? –el pequeño Saiyajin pareció asombrado por esa aseveración.

No olvides que desde aquí arriba se puede ver todo lo que acontece a ras del suelo –Pikoro fue quien contestó su pregunta presentándose ante ellos y sonriendo muy discretamente… ese maldito de Gokú había aprovechado alguno de los diez días que les dio el idiota de Cell para hacer "marranadas" con su mujer.

Señor Pikoro… entonces ya lo sabe… -Gohan pareció un poco desilusionado porque se le había arruinado la sorpresa.

Así es, Gohan, aunque te confieso que me llena de estupefacción el hecho de que el tonto de tu padre haya podido realizar "eso" otra vez – explicó sin disimular el tono asqueado en su voz… de sólo pensarlo le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Eee… jejeje… bueno, mi papá y mi mamá se querían mucho, mucho, mucho –el niño pareció avergonzado por el razonamiento de su maestro. A él también le costaba imaginar a sus progenitores en actitudes de romanticismo excesivo, pero no dudaba de que ellos tenían una bonita relación matrimonial a pesar de todo.

Pero no deja de ser una gran noticia, ¿verdad, señor Pikoro? –Dendé intervino volviendo a sonreírle a su amigo. Aún tenía tanto que aprender sobre el comportamiento y las relaciones humanas.

Claro que no, Dendé, por supuesto que sigue siendo una gran noticia –dijo Pikoro con parquedad. Cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Gohan le llenaba de dicha.

El niño se quedó un buen rato en el Templo, platicando con su maestro y con su amigo Kami – sama sobre la última batalla que habían tenido, y mencionándoles que ciertamente no había imaginado a su padre a su lado, porque estaba más que seguro que su papá llegó para ayudarle. En tanto Milk pareció sospechar hacia donde se había dirigido su hijo y suspiró un poco resignada; aunque no le agradaba mucho el que Gohan insistiera en conservar una relación cercana con ese malvado de Pikoro, sabía que su hijo veía en ese sujeto a un segundo padre para él… por fortuna esa efigie sólo se encontraba en la mente infantil. En fin, decidió hacer algo por su cuenta y realizó una llamada telefónica mientras su padre tomaba la siesta vespertina en el sillón.

¿Bueno? –se escuchó una dulce y apacible voz femenina del otro lado de la bocina-, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

Muy buenas tardes, señora Briefs, soy Milk –ella saludó con educación a la mamá de Bulma.

¡Ay, querida, pero que gusto me da oírte! ¿Cómo se encuentra el pequeño Gohan, tan lindo y simpático como su padre? –la rubia mujer se alegró con la llamada, y no dudó en mencionar las mejores cualidades que Gohan heredó de su padre antes de agregar con un poco de pesar-. Espero que ya no se sienta triste… no queremos que se enferme siendo tan joven.

Muchas gracias por preguntar, señora Briefs, Gohan se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud –respondió la morena con orgullo para después mencionar el motivo de su llamada-. Me gustaría por favor…

¡Ay, querida, pero qué grosera soy! , ¿y tú cómo sigues? Tendrás que disculparme por mi mala educación –más Bunny Briefs se dio cuenta de que había cometido la descortesía de no preguntarle a su interlocutora por cómo se encontraba ella, así que le interrumpió en tono de pena.

No, señora Briefs, no hay problema, yo también me siento mejor ahora –la joven morena puso los ojos momentáneamente en blanco para después continuar hablando en tono complaciente y agradecido-. Y comuníqueme con Bulma, por favor.

Por supuesto, querida, nada más termina de darle a Trunks su merienda y te atiende… ese mi nietecito tan precioso y tan mono, tan guapo y atractivo como el apuesto de Vegeta –dijo la rubia con amabilidad finalizando en tono de admiración y gozo, y posteriormente llamó a su hija-. ¡Bulmita, hija, es Milk al teléfono!

¡Dame un minuto, mamá, voy enseguida! –se escuchó la aguda voz de la científica, la cual cambió a un tono de enfado-. ¡Trunks, aun no terminas de comer, así que no te atrevas a levantarte! –y se dejaron oír ruidos de muebles arrastrándose al tiempo que gritaba con más desesperación-. ¡Trunks, regresa en este mismo instante!

Para Milk no pasó desapercibido todo el bullicio armado por el pequeño travieso, imaginándose lo que Trunks había hecho… todo un desastre en el comedor y en la cocina.

"_¡Ya no quedo futa!"_ – los balbuceos del bebé sonaron más cerca, y pasó corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernitas… casi tiraba a su abuela.

¡Trunks, cariñito, termina tu frutita y te prepararé un delicioso pastelito de chocolate! –Bunny Briefs trató de detenerlo llamándolo en tono chiqueado, sin esforzarse en realidad demasiado por hacerlo de verdad.

"_¡No quedo patel!"_ –le respondió el pequeño carcajeándose y sin dejar de correr.

Es tan adorable… todo un príncipe como su padre –expresó Bunny con complacencia sin dejar de sonreír.

¡Trunks, ya verás cuando te ponga una mano encima! –dijo Bulma a voz en cuello antes de tomar la bocina telefónica-. Discúlpame. Milk, desde que Trunks ya camina un poco mejor se ha vuelto más inquieto… y Vegeta se hace el occiso para ayudarme con él –se excusó con su amiga más que avergonzada.

No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente – Milk sólo sonrió como tontita por unos segundos. Definitivamente ese chiquillo era todo un diablillo, y más grande sería todo un caso como el odioso de su padre. Nada que ver con SU Gohan y la educación que le había dado SU Gokú.

Pero dime que se te ofrece, Milk, soy toda oídos –añadió la científica con más calma, respirando profundamente por un segundo para recuperar la tranquilidad-. Me imagino que tiene algo que ver con lo que me contaste ayer, ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó con suspicacia.

¡Oh, Bulma, sí estoy embarazada! –dijo la morena sin rodeos-. ¡Es maravilloso, voy a tener otro hijo!

¡Ay, Milk, pero que gusto me da! –exclamó la de cabellera azul con una gran sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro-. ¡Un hermanito para Gohan, qué alegría! De seguro se puso muy feliz con la noticia –agregó para después añadir con picardía-. Así que Gokú no perdió el tiempo en esos diez días, todo lo aprovechó, ¿verdad?

¡Ay, Bulma, no lo digas así! –la joven viuda se ruborizó en exceso-. Así suena como si mi Gokú hubiera sido un pervertido y un maniático sexual.

Vamos, vamos, Milk, no quieras hacerte la puritana conmigo que bien que te gustó –la científica no pudo dejar de reír por lo bajo-. Seguramente en esos ratos de pasión desenfrenada a Gokú se le subía lo Saiyajin a la cabeza… por eso continúas tan enamorada de él.

Eto… bueno, yo… es decir… -Milk se sintió excesivamente acalorada por unos segundos… como olvidar cuando Gokú se ponía amoroso. Después le preguntó a su amiga con algo de curiosidad-. Bulma, dime una cosa, ¿acaso Vegeta es… romántico en la cama?... ¡pero no me lo tomes a mal! –se excusó con timidez ocultando el rostro entre sus manos como si alguien la hubiera visto.

¡Uuuuuyyy, si te contara del asunto te morirías! –la aludida se carcajeó más abiertamente. Su Príncipe podía ser un arrogante con todos, pero a la hora de la hora era bastante cumplidor. Recuperó el habla después de reírse por un minuto, y le dijo a su amiga las siguientes palabras-. Mejor paso mañana a tu casa como a mediodía para saludarte y platicar, ¿te parece?

Muy bien, entonces aquí te espero –afirmó la morena.

Entonces nos veremos mañana, que descanses –la joven genio se despidió amablemente y colgó el teléfono sin dejar de sonreír.

Este es el inicio de algo que ya había sido decidido más allá, aunque ellos no lo imaginaban.

_Nota: Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Como verán trataré un poco sobre Trunks, Goten y otros asuntitos relacionados con los pequeños Saiyajins y su prometedor futuro, así que no dejen de leer para que no se pierdan ni un solo detalle. Un saludo y a ser felices._


	2. Chapter 2

**Una decisión de más allá.**

_Nota antes de iniciar: Trunks no puede hablar bien todavía, no se confundan, sólo balbucea aunque trata de que lo entiendan. En cuanto esté a punto de cumplir un año hablará mejor._

Capítulo 2.

_Previamente…_

_Entonces nos veremos mañana, que descanses —la joven genio se despidió amablemente y colgó el teléfono sin dejar de sonreír._

En cuanto Bulma colgó el teléfono se dirigió a la cocina para levantar todo el desorden que Trunks había ocasionado con sus rabietas. Y, si la intuición no le fallaba, su pequeño angelito había ido a importunar a Vegeta, el cual de todos modos no tardaría en aparecerse dado que ya era su hora de cenar. Felizmente se dispuso a barrer los pedazos de loza fina tirados por el suelo, con esa idea dándole vueltas en la mente mientras esperaba por su consorte y el niño. En un santiamén, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, el Príncipe Saiyajin se apersonó en la cocina cargando a Trunks de una forma no muy delicada… lo llevaba agarrado del pañal. A pesar de la incómoda postura para un bebé de su edad, el chiquillo parecía visiblemente contento de estar con su padre.

Vaya, Vegeta, veo que te encontraste a Trunks vagando por ahí —dijo la dama muy quitada de la pena al tiempo que recogía la basura—. El muy pillo no quiso terminar su merienda.

¡Mph!, ya te dije que el mocoso es tu problema, no mío —le espetó con brusquedad dejando caer al pequeño como fardo—. Yo no soy quien va a cuidarlo… ¿Y dónde m#$% está mi cena? —reclamó acomodándose en el asiento que ya había hecho de su propiedad.

"_No, papa, eso dele"_ —se quejó el infante mirando a su padre con resentimiento, haciendo pucheros para expresar su dolor—, _"mucho dele"_.

¿Y tú que me ves, escuincle? —por toda respuesta Vegeta le dirigió una breve mirada de enfado, para después mirar a su concubina de forma inquisitiva, esperando una explicación del porqué SU cena aún no estaba servida.

Ya, Trunks, cariñito, mami está aquí —y Bulma decidió ignorarlo para dar toda su atención al niño, levantándolo en brazos y abrazándolo amorosamente mientras le daba besitos—. No dejemos que papá te haga enojar y mejor vamos a bañarnos juntos.

"_Quedo eche"_ —Trunks aprovechó para acomodarse en el regazo de su madre buscando alimentarse, aunque la leche materna ya no satisfacía todas sus necesidades básicas alimenticias.

A todo esto Vegeta no pudo disimular su molestia. El maldito mocoso del demonio la robaba la atención de SU mujer y, encima de todo, se sentía con privilegios para tocarla en ciertas partes privadas. Y es que Bulma lucía un sugerente vestidito corto y lo suficientemente escotado como para que su hijo le jaloneara hasta casi desvestirla.

¡Carajo, Bulma, quiero cenar ahora! —rezongó de forma brava fulminando al pequeño con la mirada—. ¡Ya te encargarás después del méndigo chamaco ese!

La científica sintió por un momento que la sangre le hervía y le subía a la cabeza… tenía unas ganas locas de decirle al desconsiderado de su cónyuge unas cuantas verdades. Se lo pensó mejor sonriendo muy disimuladamente, porque sabía que, muy en el fondo de su ser, su querido y enojón Príncipe estaba un poco celoso de su propio hijo, sintiéndose desplazado por la llegada del niño. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo se acomodó con Trunks en una silla y se dispuso a darle pecho, a lo que el nene succionó con ganas, consiguiendo así que Vegeta rechinara los dientes por un segundo antes de desviar la vista para disimular ciertas "cositas" que le daban vueltas en la mente. Tanta carne le abría más el apetito.

Anda, Trunks, pequeño, puedes comer todo lo que quieras y después nos vamos a bañar —le dijo la de cabellera azul a su retoño hablándole en tono excesivamente amoroso en tanto le acariciaba la cabeza. Inmediatamente levantó la vista para mirar a su marido—. Bien, Vegeta, si quieres cenar tendrás que esperar a que atienda y duerma a Trunks… él es aún un bebé y no puede hacer las cosas por sí solo —agregó un tanto apenada, a ver si lograba compadecerlo y hacerlo entender.

El Saiyajin no quería ni voltear a ver a su mujer… hacía ya varios días que no tenían acción nocturna por su propia voluntad, y eso debido más que nada a que se encerró nuevamente a entrenar para recuperar el tiempo perdido luego de lo sucedido en un pusilánime torneíto que ni para el arranque le sirvió. Y ahora la muy descarada se le mostraba así como si nada pasara. Más no pudo contestarle de lado como acostumbraba a hacer antes, obligándose a mirarla de reojo.

¡Mierda! —bufó con rabia—. ¿Por qué tendría que soportar que el mocoso entrometido sea atendido antes que yo, eh? Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, no cualquier lacayo clase baja.

Pero no debes olvidar que Trunks es hijo tuyo, por lo tanto es tan príncipe como tú —le recordó Bulma con algo de seriedad.

¡Pamplinas! Ni siquiera es un Saiyajin puro —claro que el orgulloso no iba a ceder tan fácilmente ni a admitirlo de buenas a primeras.

Como sea es nuestro hijo y lo sabes bien. No puedes negarlo —la científica se encogió levemente de hombros.

"_Ma eche"_ —el reclamó de Trunks le hizo dedicarle nuevamente su atención.

¿Ya te la acabaste tan pronto, cariño? —le habló muy dulcemente al tiempo que comprobaba si efectivamente la glándula mamaria estaba vacía—. Eres un glotón de leche, Trunks, pero lo bueno es que todavía hay más, y es toda para ti —agregó un tanto picarona acomodándolo del otro lado para que el chiquillo pudiera continuar con su labor. Y claro que ni tardo ni perezoso pescó ávidamente el seno descubierto.

¡Agh, que fastidio! —y a Vegeta no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y salir de la cocina antes de cometer una acción indebida sin importarle que el mocoso estuviera presente… su mujer no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, y para él tampoco sería agradable, pues para hacer "eso" había mejores lugares—. ¡Termina rápido con esas tonterías antes de que mi paciencia se agote! —masculló en voz alta antes de irse con paso firme, dirigiéndose con prontitud al área de la alberca.

Bulma rió internamente viéndolo irse tan impetuosamente… ya sabía que tarde o temprano querría volver con ella y "dormir" en la misma cama, pues no había hombre que resistiera sus encantos femeninos. En cuanto pudo llevó a Trunks a bañar, y lo acostó después de que el infante bebió tres litros más de leche tibia para dormir plácidamente como un niño normal.

¡Mi pequeño y dulce angelito! —le dijo muy bajito acariciándole cariñosamente la suave cabellera lavanda, viéndolo roncar al fin—. Ahora quiero que seas un buen bebé y no vayas a despertarte para que pueda atender a tu padre como se merece… No queremos que se enoje otra vez, ¿verdad? —y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a modo de despedida—. Dulces sueños, corazón.

Una hora más tarde…

Vegeta y Bulma se encontraban en su habitación. La dama le había preparado a su Príncipe una gran cena como a él le gustaba y ahora, ya con el estómago satisfecho, sin la presencia del mocoso de su hijo, y con la promesa de una buena noche, el varón se encontraba más sereno y hasta accedió a bañarse con ella… el preámbulo perfecto para el romanticismo de pareja.

Oye, Vegeta, mañana voy a salir como a las nueve, tengo que llevar a Trunks al pediatra —dijo Bulma hablando desde el baño, pues se encontraba llenando la bañera con agua tibia.

¡Mph!, ¿y eso a mí qué? —respondió el aludido con parquedad. Se encontraba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y sin ánimo de quitarse todavía la ropa—. Mientras no me molestes con ñoñerías puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo, ni me importa ni me preocupa para nada.

Bueno, sólo te estoy avisando pues posiblemente me tarde un poco… necesito también ir de compras porque te has acabado ya la despensa mensual, y pasaré a ver a Milk —agregó la científica asomándose un momento a la puerta—. ¿Por qué no te has desvestido todavía? —le preguntó fingiendo asombro.

Porque todavía no quiero bañarme, Bulma… —confesó seductoramente el Saiyajin sonriendo lascivamente al mirarla únicamente con una minúscula bata de baño encima—… antes me gustaría divertirme un poco contigo.

No seas ansioso… —ella volvió adentro para disimular una sonrisita de complacencia—… no quiero que el agua este fría o puedo enfermarme y enfermar a Trunks.

¡Jah!, terrestre debilucha no dejarás de ser —observó Vegeta con sarcasmo, riendo por lo bajo. Después recordó lo mencionado antes por su compañera —. ¿Y a qué carajo vas a ver a la insoportable y demente mujer de Kakarotto, eh? ¿Acaso todavía moquea como loca por la pérdida de ese imbécil? —preguntó, primero con desagrado y después con burla, imaginando a la pobre morena llorar a mares.

Lo que sucede es que Milk está otra vez embarazada y quiero llevarle algo de utilidad para estos meses —le reveló la científica sin salir del baño—. ¿No te parece lindo que Gokú y ella vayan a tener otro hijo? —comentó emocionada—. Así Gohan tendrá un hermanito y podrá enseñarle muchas cosas.

Vegeta no dijo nada por un momento, pensando en la magnitud del suceso. Así que el estúpido de Kakarotto tuvo el cinismo de perder un valioso tiempo de entrenamiento al entregarse a las debilidades propias de terrestres con esa paranoica que tiene por mujer. Eso explicaba lo ocurrido ese fatídico día y era el absurdo motivo de su descuido, al dejar que el blandengue de su hijo enfrentara solo a Cell; porque físicamente él se encontraba desgastado.

Vaya, vaya, ya no me cabe duda que Kakarotto era cretino de nacimiento —opinó sin disimular la aversión que sentía por el "subordinado" que sucumbió en batalla—, mira que atreverse a dejar otro escuincle de su calaña… Bueno, ahora veo que por algo estiró la pata —puntualizó carcajeándose un poco alto.

Bulma volvió a asomarse por la puerta y por una breve fracción de segundo le lanzó a su compañero una mirada de exasperación, pensando que lo insolente, insensible y soez tal vez no se le quitaría nunca. Al final prefirió no reprocharle porque no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con él y hacerlo enojar… quería tener una velada fabulosa y no la echaría a perder defendiendo a Milk o a alguien más.

De todas maneras iré a visitarla, se lo prometí hace un rato cuando me habló por teléfono —se encogió una vez más de hombros soltando un suspiro muy bajo. Después habló fingiendo seriedad absoluta—. Mejor ven aquí porque tenemos que asearnos, y de verdad no me gustaría para nada bañarme con agua muy fría.

El Saiyajin se estiró perezosamente antes de levantarse y botar sin delicadeza en un rincón la camiseta que traía puesta. Después extendió los brazos con indolencia y hasta pareció indeciso para bajarse los pantalones deportivos que utilizaba en sus ejercicios. La científica se mostró desesperada ante esa aparente lentitud.

¡Vamos, Vegeta, puedes moverte más rápido que eso! ¡No tenemos toda la noche para darnos un baño! —le reprochó agudamente. Ni bien terminó de hablarle cuando en un parpadeo se encontró echada en la cama con su pareja encima de ella… y de su ropa sólo le quedaron algunos girones colgando—. ¡Óyeme, salvaje animal, esa era mi bata favorita!... ¡Y suéltame que quiero bañarme ahora! —le recriminó haciéndose la ofendida y tratando superficialmente de librarse de los fuertes brazos que la tenían rodeada.

Ya cállate y no me exasperes porque está noche mando yo —le dijo el muy lujurioso hombre al tiempo que se dedicaba a hacerle "cositas" muy subidas de tono.

¡Me haces cosquillas! —la dama se carcajeó pudorosamente antes de dejarse llevar por sus pasiones.

Para fortuna de los amantes, su pequeño y tierno hijo dormía tan profundamente a pesar que podía sentir como subía y bajaba el excitado_ Ki_ de su padre.

Muy temprano Vegeta se había levantado para entrenar, así que ni se molestó en importunar a Bulma… ya le tocaría desayunar bien. La de cabellera azul despertó en cuanto Trunks empezó a llorar exigiendo su ración mañanera, y lo llevó con ella a la cocina para prepararle su comidita, no sin antes haberlo amamantado por unos diez minutos para sosegarlo un poco.

Muy bien, Trunks lindo, te daré tu cereal con fruta —le dijo en tono exageradamente dulzón acomodándolo en su sillita alta—. Sé un buen niño y dame un minuto porque más tarde nos iremos a pasear.

En ese momento Bunny Briefs arribó a la cocina.

¡Bulmita, hija, buen día! ¡Oh, Trunksiee, tesorito! —les saludó con complacencia plantándole un gran beso en la frente al bebé y apretándole un poco los cachetes—. ¿Quién es el nene más precioso del mundo? —le preguntó al soltarlo y acariciarle la suave cabellera lavanda.

"_¡Tunks, Tunks!"_ —respondió el chiquillo haciendo gorgoritos de felicidad.

Muy buen día, mamá —le saludó Bulma alegremente al tiempo que ponía delante de su hijo un gran tazón lleno de papilla _Gerber_—. Espero que hayas tenido dulces sueños con papá —y después se dirigió al niño—. A ver, Trunks, pequeño, abre boquita para que puedas comer.

"_Yo pedo solo"_ —el infante puso gesto enfurruñado y trato de agarrar la cuchara.

Oh, está bien, Trunks, pero procura no ensuciarte mucho —su mamá entendió lo que significaba ese mohín y decidió ceder a su capricho, entregándole la cuchara en su manita y hablándole con resignación.

El nene se aprestó a comer muy contento aunque, como todo niño chiquito, se embarró la cara intentando llevarse un bocado a la boca. Bunny Briefs preparaba un par de huevos fritos y Bulma se dispuso a cocinar la gran porción para el desayuno formal de su marido cuando el Dr. Briefs llegó al comedor.

¡Pero qué bien huele esa comida!... Vegeta es un hombre afortunado —observó antes de saludar—. Muy buen día, Bulma, hija, y miren al pequeño Trunks comer solo —agregó en tono complaciente, dedicándole a su nieto una sonrisa de lo más amable al sentarse en su silla—. Eres un niño muy saludable y vigoroso como tu padre.

"_Yo pedo solo"_ —repitió el bebé muy formal aunque no dejó de comer, y más de la mitad de su rostro ya estaba cubierto de papilla.

Cariño, aquí tienes tu desayuno… ¿Y qué tal tu noche, Bulmita querida? —la señora Briefs se dirigió a su marido entregándole el plato con su correspondiente ración, e inmediatamente se volvió a su hija en tono picaresco. Ya sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido en las altas horas nocturnas aunque no se lo dijeran—. Ay, ya me imagino lo mucho que la disfrutaste con el apuesto y varonil joven Vegeta… debe ser un amante maravilloso —añadió suspirando con ilusión.

Mamá… ese comentario es muy desagradable para papá —respondió la aludida con algo de molestia, y se encargó de limpiar el rostro de su hijo, quien por obvias razones no quería dejar de comer—. Vamos, Trunks, estás muy sucio… no te muevas para que terminemos pronto —le dijo con firmeza y ternura a la vez, forcejeando un poco con él.

"_No quedo"_ —el infante se quejó en tono de rabieta, tratando de esquivarla.

Descuida, hija, yo sé que Vegeta le pareció a tu madre el mejor partido para ti desde el primer día que lo vio… y no se equivocó —el Dr. Briefs sonrió restándole importancia al asunto, empezando a engullir educadamente su desayuno—. Bunny, cariñito, estos huevos están exquisitos —dijo con un poco de galantería.

Listo, Trunks, ya puedes continuar comiendo —Bulma terminó de asear a su retoño, quien no tardó en ensuciarse otra vez. Posteriormente miró a su madre con algo de recelo—. Mamá, sé que adoras a Vegeta y eso es fabuloso, pero lo que no se me hace correcto es que a cada rato digas cosas de él… es tan fastidioso escucharlo —bufó al final.

Ay, Bulmita querida, no seas tan celosita; el hecho de que diga piropos al atractivo de Vegeta no significa que te lo quiero quitar… ese hombre es solo tuyo —Bunny Briefs puntualizó sin borrar la sonrisa que acostumbra traer en su rostro, como si sólo se tratara de un simple berrinche de su hija. Y continuó atendiendo a su esposo —. Aquí está tu café, cariño, sin azúcar como te gusta.

Unos cinco minutos después el nombrado Vegeta se presentó para pedir su ración "normal" de comida, sorprendiéndose un poco por el hecho de que toda la familia de su mujer aún se encontraba allí. En fin, resignado y enfurruñado no tuvo más remedio que sentarse a la mesa con todos ellos en tanto Bulma le alcanzaba uno a uno los platillos que conformaban su "ligero" desayuno: unos 20 huevos con chorizo y jamón, unos 5 litros de jugo de naranja, varios racimos de plátanos y como 3 docenas de empanadas rellenas de carne, las cuales preparaba con esmero porque saben mejor recién cocidas. Trunks miraba como comía su padre, parecía tan embelesado por verlo y hasta se animó a estirar los bracitos hacia él.

"_Papa, papa"_ —balbuceaba ininteligiblemente en tanto le sonreía mostrándole sus primeros dientitos.

¿Y ahora qué quieres, mocoso? —le espetó el Príncipe mirándolo con enfado en tanto se tragaba las primeras empanadas—. ¿Qué no ves que estoy comiendo?

Vegeta, Trunks te está pidiendo que lo cargues —le dijo Bulma acercándole con mucho trabajo el tercer galón de jugo, sonriéndole con cariño —. No te cuesta nada darle un poco de atención a nuestro hijo de vez en cuando.

¡Mph!, no empieces con tus payasadas, Bulma —le espetó con irritación empinándose ruidosamente el jugo hasta tomarse la mitad sin respirar—. Este mocoso es tu asunto, no mío —puntualizó al terminar de beber.

Oh, vamos, joven y apuesto Vegeta, Trunksiee es un niño tan lindo y se parecen tanto… es todo un principito precioso como tú —observó Bunny Briefs con complacencia antes de que Bulma pudiera articular alguna frase hiriente… y ganas no le faltaban.

Al Saiyajin no le agradaba ni tantito la mamá de su mujer pero, por alguna razón desconocida, nunca podía contestarle insolentemente según su costumbre… en su opinión, la señora esa era tan estúpida que ni siquiera entendía los vocablos soeces, y siempre estaba tan sonriente como si fuera retrasada mental. Bufó con fastidio, pues no le hizo nada de gracia que le dijera "Trunksiee" a su hijo y "Principito" a él.

"_Papa, cagame"_ —el pequeño se dio cuenta que, si quería llamar la atención de su padre, tenía que demostrarle que podían ser iguales, así que repitió su petición ya sin sonreír, poniéndose lo suficientemente serio hasta que su ceño se frunció un poco.

Anda, Vegeta, toma un rato a Trunks y termino de prepararte más empanadas, ¿sí? —Bulma aprovechó eso y, sacando al bebé de su sillita, le habló melosamente a su consorte guiñándole muy discretamente un ojo travieso—. Además prometo traerte tu carne fresca favorita al rato que vaya de compras —entregándole al niño, quien, ni tardo ni perezoso, se le echó encima muy contento.

¡Bah! Está bien, escuincle, pero no molestes y déjame comer, ¿te quedó claro? —Vegeta tomó al chiquillo sin mucha delicadeza y lo acomodó en una de sus rodillas, mirándolo con enfado por un momento al tiempo que le espetaba con autoridad—. No creas que soy un juguete con el que puedes jugar como juegas con la tonta de tu madre.

"_¡Papa, papa!"_ —el nene se mostró de acuerdo al acomodarse muy erguido y quietecito.

¡Ush, Vegeta, como serás odioso! — ofendida por el comentario y la comparación, su mujer le reclamó en voz aguda, casi como si tuviera ganas de azotarle el sartén en la cabeza—. Ni soy tonta ni Trunks juega conmigo —agregó resentida, más todavía tuvo la delicadeza de vigilar que las empanadas no se quemaran.

El Dr. Briefs y su esposa ya estaban tan acostumbrados a este tipo de discusiones entre su hija y su yerno que se abstuvieron de intervenir esta vez, y prefirieron levantarse de la mesa al terminar su respectivo desayuno.

Muchas gracias, Bunny cariñito, fue un desayuno placentero y ya me siento satisfecho —dijo el científico con amabilidad—. Y muy buen provecho a todos… ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que terminar —se despidió retirándose con paso firme por la puerta.

Y yo voy a regar mis plantitas tan lindas —dijo la rubia dedicándoles una sonrisa más grande—. Bulmita querida, no dejes de avisarme cuando te vayas porque necesito hacerte unos encarguitos —y siguió muy de cerca a su marido.

La pequeña familia se quedó sola y por un momento la pareja no se dijo ni media palabra, cada quien metido en su propia molestia. Trunks los miraba a ambos en tanto se chupaba un dedito, hasta que se armó de valor para estirar su manita y tomar una de las empanadas que su padre había dejado a medio comer, llevándosela rápidamente a la boca queriendo morderla. Bulma se percató de lo que el niño estaba haciendo y se mostró angustiada porque su retoño pudiera sofocarse con el bocado.

¡Oh, Trunks, no hagas eso que te vas a ahogar! —exclamó asustada acercándosele para quitárselo, tratando de meterle un dedo en la boquita, a lo que Vegeta reaccionó y miró al bebé con algo de duda—. ¡Dámelo en este mismo instante! —dijo la joven genio forcejeando con su hijo, el cual se resistió con firmeza.

"_¡No quedo, e mio!"_ —balbuceó Trunks manoteando enojado.

Ya deja en paz al mocoso que está comiendo —Vegeta lo apartó un poco de ella con algo de suavidad… increíblemente estaba defendiendo al niño de su propia madre—. Tal vez a este escuincle ya le hace falta comer carne— observó tranquilamente al mirarlo masticar otra vez.

¡Pero si apenas tiene tres dientes!, ¿cómo va a morderla? —dijo Bulma un poco atónita por esa inusual reacción de su consorte. Más prefirió pasarla por alto y le prestó atención una vez más a las empanadas que faltaban por cocerse —. Está bien, creo que le prepararé una —expresó en tono de conformidad.

Fue un desayuno agradable para el bebé, quien se pasó un buen rato sentado sobre las piernas de su padre mientras éste se dedicó a tragar con su acostumbrada "educación" real. Y Bulma no dejó de sonreír disimuladamente al tiempo que también desayunaba su pequeño plato de cereal bajo en azúcar y otros manjares para complementar su dieta. En cuanto hubieron terminado la científica considero que ya era tiempo de tomar nuevamente al pequeño y llevárselo con ella a bañar, regalándole a su marido un leve mohín lleno de picardía al disponerse a salir de la cocina.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Vegeta, me llevo a Trunks para que puedas entrenar sin que nadie te moleste y regresaremos más tarde —le dijo en tono amable a modo de despedida.

¡Mph!, ya no fastidies y lárgate a donde quieras —fue el bufido a modo de respuesta, abandonando antes el comedor para que no notara el leve rubor que tiñó sus mejillas por un segundo.

Madre e hijo tuvieron una mañana de lo más agitada. Para empezar fueron con el pediatra que llevaba el control del crecimiento de Trunks, y el niño se mostró bastante incómodo cuando el médico le hizo la auscultación para comprobar que estuviera bien de salud… casi le arranca el estetoscopio de puro berrinche. El buen galeno opinó que el pequeño estaba demasiado fornido para su edad, máxime que la joven genio le expuso el verse obligada a triplicarle la ración de leche y papillas durante ese mes porque la leche materna ya no le era suficiente desde hace algún tiempo. Ya en el centro comercial, Bulma tuvo que correr unos minutos como desesperada cuando su hijo se le escapó de la silla alta para niños pequeños que traen los carritos; y es que ella se había entretenido en el área de carnes solicitando 40 kg de la mejor falda de res cortada en bisteces gruesos. Alrededor del mediodía se dirigían al monte Paoz.

Uno de estos días me vas a matar de un susto, Trunks —le dijo Bulma a su hijo recriminándole dulcemente por sus travesuras. El chiquillo tomaba su tercer botella de leche y al mismo tiempo jugueteaba con una sonaja especial, sonriéndole un poco a su madre como si entendiera que no estaba enojada en serio—. Bueno, en unos minutos llegaremos a casa de Gohan para que puedas jugar con él, ¿no te parece bien? —agregó complaciente volviendo la vista al frente… su pequeño era todo un serafín a pesar de todo.

Arribaron cerca de la diminuta casita en donde Gokú había pasado gran parte de su infancia, y Gohan fue quien salió a recibirlos.

¡Gohan, hola! —Bulma le saludó con amabilidad descendiendo de su nave, llevando a Trunks en los brazos.

"_¡Goan, Goan!"_ —el nene también se mostró contento de verlo, y, con un movimiento brusco, se soltó de su madre para abalanzarse sobre él.

¡Hola, Bulma, hola, Trunks! —el chicuelo correspondió al saludo tomando firmemente al bebé en sus brazos—. Mi mamá ya los esperaba —añadió con educación.

Gracias, Gohan, tú siempre tan lindo y amable —la científica suspiro aliviada por librarse de su hijo aunque fuera un momento—. Entonces no la haré esperar más —dijo encaminándose al interior de la vivienda, encontrando a Milk en la cocina—. Pero Milk, ¿qué haces?... Deberías estar descansando en el estado que te encuentras —preguntó antes de saludarla, y pareció regañarla un poco por su falta de buen juicio.

¡Bulma, qué gusto! —la morena correspondió al intento de saludo en tono amable, dejando de hacer lo que la ocupaba y añadiendo a modo de justificación—. Créeme, no voy a morirme por prepararle la comida a Gohan… apenas tengo dos meses de embarazo según los análisis, pero mañana iré con el ginecólogo para llevar mi control prenatal —expuso sin cambiar la entonación de su voz.

¿Gustas que te acompañe? —se ofreció la de cabellera azul muy solícita.

Descuida, querida, mi papá me llevara porque además tenemos que comprarle a Gohan unos pantalones nuevos… ha crecido tanto en estos últimos días —agradeció en sobremanera explicando sus motivos para no aceptar. En ese momento se percató de que faltaba un bebé en brazos de su amiga—. ¿Y dónde dejaste al pequeño Trunks? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Se quedó con Gohan allá afuera para admirar la naturaleza… tú bien sabes que en la ciudad no tenemos árboles tan grandes, y es bueno que Trunks los conozca —dijo la joven genio restándole importancia.

A sus oídos llegó el sonido como de un breve fogonazo proveniente del patio, y presurosamente se asomaron a la ventana para ver qué es lo que había ocurrido… en sus rostros se dibujó la estupefacción al descubrir de qué se trataba.

¡Oh, Gohan!, ¿pero qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? —Milk se preocupó excesivamente al ver a su hijo tendido en el pasto, sobándose la cabeza mientras lagrimeaba un poco de dolor —. ¡No me digas que algún malvado ladrón te atacó! —agregó horrorizada de sólo pensarlo.

Eee… no, mamá, no es nada de eso, en serio estoy bien… jejeje… —el muchachito enrojeció brevemente, avergonzado de que lo hubieran descubierto en esa postura, así que no le quedó más remedio que sonreír con timidez—… Es que Trunks me golpeó con su sonaja… me agarró desprevenido y por eso no pude esquivarlo a tiempo.

Ese Trunks… se comporta así de pesado algunas veces cuando le toma confianza a las personas —Bulma se mostró más que apenada por el impropio proceder de su retoño, e inmediatamente notó que éste había desaparecido—. ¿Y a dónde se fue? —preguntó algo angustiada, esperando que no hubiera escapado con rumbo desconocido.

No tienes de que preocuparte, Bulma, Trunks se escondió en el pequeño cuarto donde vivía mi papá cuando era chico —Gohan se dio cuenta de su inquietud y le señaló el lugar a donde el nene había ido, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón—. Oye, no sabía que Trunks ya podía caminar —expresó, asombrado de los avances del más joven de los Saiyajins hasta ese día.

Algunas veces todavía se cae porque aún no coordina muy bien sus movimientos, pero cuando se siente seguro de caminar hasta le da por correr —explicó la aludida para después hablarle al jovencito en tono amable—. Sé que puedo confiar en que lo vas a cuidar, ¿sí, Gohan? Es que necesito hablar con tu madre sobre cosas de mujeres, es importante… No hay inconveniente por ello, ¿verdad, Milk? —preguntándole posteriormente a su amiga empleando una entonación de súplica.

Bueno, tal vez puedas ayudarme a preparar la comida —la morena se lo pensó un momento, pues no le hacía mucha gracia que Trunks, siendo una criaturita, fuera capaz de maltratar a su retoño de diez años de esa manera. El niño de Bulma podía parecer todo un angelito, pero no dejaba de ser hijo de Vegeta también, y ella no olvidaba la forma tan salvaje en que ese sanguinario había intentado acabar con las vidas de SU Gohan y SU Gokú.

Sí, claro, no hay problema —y a la joven genio no le pareció agradable ponerse a cocinar en casa ajena… con trabajo lo hacía en la suya, y eso porque tenía que atender a su compañero y a su heredero.

En ese momento escucharon los balbuceos de Trunks, el cual se había asomado a la puerta de la choza para ver porque Gohan no lo había seguido.

"_¡Goan, ven!"_ —trató de decirle en tanto le hacía señas con una de sus regordetas manitas.

Me parece que Trunks quiere jugar al escondite —dijo Bulma recobrando la sonrisa.

¡Ya te vi, Trunks, voy por ti! —Gohan también sonrió al ver al bebé, y se lanzó para alcanzarlo.

"_¡No me atapas!"_ —el nene se carcajeó abiertamente antes de esconderse otra vez, moviéndose tan rápido como le permitían sus piernitas.

Las damas volvieron a la cocina para continuar su interrumpida conversación.

Y bien, Bulma, ¿de qué quieres platicar? —preguntó Milk al tiempo que buscaba en la alacena varias ollas para preparar los diversos guisados.

Permíteme un momento, Milk, tengo algo que darte… imagino que te será de mucha utilidad —fue la respuesta de Bulma mientras extraía su estuche de cápsulas del fondo de su bolso. Seleccionó dos de ellas y las abrió con cuidado.

Pero, Bulma, ¿qué es eso? —la morena pareció extrañada al ver surgir un extravagante aparato con apariencia de robot.

Bueno, te traje toda una despensa que espero te rinda por lo menos un mes… —la científica colocó varios paquetes sobre la mesa, para después agregar—. Ah, y este es un androide programado para hacer la limpieza, lavar la ropa y cocinar… lo diseñé para mí, pero creo que tú podrás aprovecharlo mejor —aclaró empleando su tonito de sabihonda, palmeándole al robot en la parte que podría ser la cabeza—. En unos meses más vas a necesitarlo de verdad —finalizó con más gentileza.

¡Oh, Bulma, eres muy amable conmigo! —Milk se sintió conmovida.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la esposa de un gran amigo —opinó la joven genio un tanto triste.

El recuerdo de su antiguo compañero de aventuras estaba tan fresco en la mente de todos los que lo trataron de cerca, y todavía era doloroso aceptar que nunca más volverían a verlo con vida. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un momento, lo cual fue aprovechado por Milk para revisar los comestibles mientras Bulma sacaba el manual de instrucciones para el uso del robot.

Bien, me parece que Gohan debe leer esto con detenimiento antes de poner al androide a funcionar —dijo colocando el instructivo en la mesa—. Cualquier problema que llegue a presentárseles no duden en avisarme para que venga a darle su revisada —añadió sonriendo nuevamente.

Gracias, Bulma, en verdad no sé cómo conseguiré pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotros —Milk la miraba con ojos de sentimiento.

Tómalo como un regalo, querida, pero sí requiere que hablemos de negocios serios —comentó la científica sin dejar de sonreír, guiñándole un ojo con picardía—. Tengo para ti una oferta que no podrás rechazar.

¿Negocios? —la morena parpadeó sorprendida por esa petición—. ¿Cuáles negocios? —preguntó cautelosamente… en realidad no sabía bien a bien que esperar de las ocurrencias de Bulma.

Déjame ayudarte con la comida y te explicaré de que se trata —añadió la de cabellera azul con cordialidad, tomando un cuchillo y una tabla para picar que su amiga había dejado en la mesa—. ¿Quieres qué te ayude a partir los vegetales para la ensalada? —le preguntó.

Oh, la comida, es cierto. De verdad te estoy tan agradecida…

Vamos, no tienes porqué, en serio… siempre me gusta ayudar al prójimo —la científica sonrió más abiertamente para fingir un poco su incomodidad. Era mejor tener a su conocida en un nivel de tranquilidad para que pudiera escucharla sin alterarse demasiado.

De afuera les llegaron las risas de sus hijos, señal de que todo ya estaba en orden, y suspiraron tranquilas. Diez minutos aproximadamente estuvieron dedicándose a sus tareas domésticas cuando nuevamente fue Bulma la que habló.

Milk, dime una cosa, ¿has pensado en el sexo de tu nuevo bebé? —le preguntó con curiosidad sin dejar de partir finamente las verduras—. ¿Crees que será un niño o una niña?

No, en realidad no lo he pensado… apenas ayer fue que confirmé el embarazo —dijo la morena meditándolo un segundo, sin interrumpir su labor de igual manera—. Además me parece que es demasiado pronto para pensarlo —agregó.

Y a mí me parece que no está de más pensar en ello —dijo Bulma mirándola fijamente, deteniéndose en lo que había estado haciendo—. Yo siempre supe que Trunks sería niño aun antes de tomarme el primer ultrasonido… y que conste que todavía no estaba enterada de la relación que teníamos con mi querido hijo del futuro —puntualizó.

Bueno, a mí me hubiera gustado que mi primer hijo fuera una niña… —suspiró la morena—, pero mi Gohan es un niño de lo más noble y lo quiero muchísimo, se parece tanto a mi Gokú —añadió con una sonrisa.

Tienes mucha razón, Gohan es un buen chico, y es tan fuerte como Gokú —opinó la de cabellera azul afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Oh, ¿qué me diría ahora Gokú? El pobre no va a ver crecer a nuestros hijos… lo extraño tanto —a la joven viuda le entró la melancolía al recordar a su difunto marido y los bellos momentos vividos a su lado.

Vamos, Milk, no llores más, tú sabes que a Gokú no le gustaba verte triste. Él se sentirá muy contento por tener otro hijo y saber que viven en un mundo de paz —Bulma se le acercó para palmearle un hombro y darle ánimo—. Y no dudes nunca que puedes contar con todos los que lo conocimos y lo consideramos nuestro amigo… no estás sola, y tus hijos tampoco — adicionó, convencida de su argumento.

¡Oh, Bulma, qué lindas palabras!, ahora sé que los amigos de Gokú son unas buenas personas —la morena volvió a sonreír y se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su traje—. Todos lucharon a su lado para defender la Tierra y sus habitantes.

Bueno, a ellos siempre les ha gustado correr riesgos… —observó la joven genio con algo de resignación—. Pero, volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… ¿no sería maravilloso para ti que tuvieras una niña? Así tendrías ya a la parejita —expresó con complacencia.

Sí… sería tan bonito tener una niña —en el rostro de Milk se dibujó un gesto soñador… Una niña llenaría muchas de sus expectativas y sus ilusiones: la peinaría con muchos moños en su largo cabello negro, le pondría hermoso vestidos como si fuera la princesa de un cuento, la llevaría a la escuela para que estudiara y se graduara de médica, le daría consejos sobre cómo conseguir un buen marido y ser una buena esposa, planearían juntas la mejor boda del siglo… serían las mejores amigas—. ¡Me encantaría que este bebé fuera una niña! —exclamó muy alegre—. ¡Sería la niña más bonita del mundo porque se parecería tanto a mí!

¿Verdad que es genial? —opinó Bulma sin querer contradecirla. No es que Milk fuera fea pero, en su opinión personal, ninguna niña sería más bonita que ella misma. Después añadió emocionada, tocando el punto con el cual pretendía hacer un gran negocio familiar para su beneficio—. ¡Y tu hija será la mejor esposa para Trunks, todo un matrimonio perfecto!

¿Qué?... ¿Dijiste… la… la esposa de Trunks? —la morena quedó anonadada al escuchar bien las últimas palabras de su amiga, volviendo de sopetón a la realidad—. ¿Estás insinuando que mi hija y tu hijo tienen que casarse? —preguntó con suspicacia mirando muy fijamente a su interlocutora.

Vamos, Milk, no veo motivo alguno que lo impida —observó Bulma poniéndose a la defensiva… ya se esperaba una reacción así—. Trunks es un bebé hermoso y adorable y, cuando sea mayor, será todo un galanazo… te consta porque todos conocimos a mi hijo del futuro.

No, si yo no niego que Trunks va a ser un muchacho muy apuesto —admitió Milk con seriedad—. Pero eso no le quita que sea hijo de ese odioso de Vegeta… discúlpame que te lo diga, pero es odioso como él solo.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver, eh? —le cuestionó la de cabellera azul con un poco de molestia. Aunque no podía dejar de aceptar que su consorte se ganó la reputación a pulso, sólo ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y consideraba injusto que siguieran juzgándolo de esa forma a pesar de todo lo que había pasado por defender también a la Tierra—. El hecho de que Vegeta sea el padre de Trunks no tiene nada de malo…

Eso dices tú —le interrumpió la morena con seriedad —, yo lo aborrezco por lo que les hizo a MI Gohan y a MI Gokú… aun no entiendo cómo es qué pudiste enredarte con él.

Vamos, vamos, Milk, Vegeta no es tan malo como parece; las terribles circunstancias que rodearon su vida desde la infancia son las que lo hacen actuar de esa forma tan brusca… yo sé lo que te digo —Bulma no dudo en defender a su hombre.

De todos modos no me convences con ese argumento —puntualizó una altiva Milk—. No daré a mi hija en matrimonio con tu hijo, no quiero emparentar con ese sinvergüenza.

Bulma sintió que de un momento a otro perdería la paciencia y se iría de allí con Trunks, llevándose todo lo que le había obsequiado desinteresadamente a Milk por haberse atrevido a insultar a su hijo… pero tenía que continuar con su empeño, sus planes no podían fallar. Además Gohan no tiene la culpa que su madre sea tan resentida. Y es que durante el trayecto hacia el monte Paoz, cuando Trunks estaba tranquilamente jugando solito con su sonaja, que por la mente de Bulma había cruzado una brillante idea. Mientras estuvieron en el centro comercial, Trunks había sido como un imán para muchas damas de todas las edades, admirándolo y diciéndole que era el bebé más precioso que habían visto en su vida.

A sabiendas de que su hijo será un joven de lo más atractivo cuando crezca, lo más probable es que vaya a ser acosado por muchachitas locas o mujeres maduras desesperadas por un romance, así que, como buena madre preocupada y al pendiente del bienestar de su descendiente, lo mejor era conseguir una prospecta que llenara todos los requisitos para ser la esposa de Trunks. Y quien mejor que la hija de su buen amigo Son Gokú, el otrora hombre más fuerte del Universo y un Saiyajin único en su clase, para desposarse con el descendiente del poderoso e inteligente Príncipe Saiyajin, Vegeta; con ese matrimonio se matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, pues el linaje Saiyajin estaría más que protegido. Únicamente quedaba esperar que la viuda de Gokú aceptara, pues de Vegeta se encargaría a su debido tiempo.

Oh, Milk, me parece realmente increíble que le niegues a tu hija un futuro prometedor sólo porque sigues empeñada en recordar un suceso de la prehistoria —le reprochó empleando su agudo tono de sabihonda—. Te puedo asegurar que a Gokú no le molestaría en lo más mínimo emparentar con Vegeta… y a él no le interesará demasiado el asunto mientras lo deje seguir entrenando —agregó como restándole importancia a lo que verdaderamente podría decir su marido de eso.

¡Jah!, ya me parece ver que ese arrogante va a estar de acuerdo —observó Milk un tanto irónica—. Sé que Vegeta odia a MI Gohan porque ahora es mucho más fuerte que él… ¿qué te hace pensar que no vaya a sentir el mismo desprecio por mi hija? —recalcó altivamente.

Bulma hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Claro que estaba consciente que Vegeta tampoco había superado del todo el hecho de que Gohan haya rebasado también su nivel de pelea, y, empeñado en derrotarlo en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, para así poner las cosas en su justa dimensión como según él debía ser, seguía entrenando… lo terco, testarudo y orgulloso no lo perdería jamás. Pero no estaba en sus planes admitirle a Milk la verdad.

Vamos, Milk, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que opine Vegeta, yo lo haré entrar en razón cuando sea el momento oportuno y lo convenceré que acepte el matrimonio de dos personas que se aman tanto como se van a amar nuestros hijos —le dijo a su amiga morena adoptando una entonación más sosegada… debía darle la razón de forma sutil—. Además faltan años para que ellos lleguen a ser mayores de edad, puedan valerse por sí mismos y tomar decisiones que les convengan… —añadió con amabilidad para después retomar su exasperante tono de sabihonda y agregar—. Pero lo que sí no podrás negarme es que, al emparentar con los Briefs, tu hija estará en una muy buena posición económica… no cualquiera entra en mi familia —puntualizó esperando ver el efecto de esta frase en su conocida.

Milk se quedó de lo más pensativa por unos minutos, terminando de preparar el guisado de cerdo que ella y Gohan comerían, meditando en esas palabras. Contaba todavía con el suficiente dinero, herencia de sus padres, para vivir cómodamente con sus retoños por lo meno años más; pero el dinero tarde o temprano se acabaría, y Gohan aún no habría terminado sus estudios como para ponerse a trabajar. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista práctico, a Bulma no le faltaba razón. _"Capsule Corp."_ es una de las empresas más famosas y conocidas del planeta, sus artilugios se encuentran en todas partes y siempre se mantenían a la vanguardia en tecnología… por ello esa fortuna no era nada despreciable. Y si un vulgar "Príncipe" altanero y detestable como Vegeta, que se había instalado de arrimado en la mansión, tuvo la suerte de ser aceptado en esa familia por el simple hecho de involucrarse de todas las formas posibles con la heredera del consorcio, no estaría nada mal asegurarle a su hija una vida de lujos casándola con el hasta ahora único hijo de esa pareja tan singular, quien al final de cuentas se quedaría con toda la lana.

¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó la científica después de permitirle esa reflexión, volviendo a adoptar amabilidad en su voz y terminando de preparar la ensalada de vegetales—. Trunks y tu hija serán un matrimonio perfecto, ¿no lo crees así?… sangre Saiyajin corre por sus venas y es seguro que van a tener tanto gusto por las batallas como por la comida —añadió sonriente.

Espero de verdad que mi hija no sea una tragona… —musitó Milk por lo bajo… de sólo pensarlo le dio un mareo. Inmediatamente le preguntó a su amiga algo de suma importancia—. Bulma, todo lo que me has dicho suena bastante bien, pero, ¿qué tal si a Trunks no le gusta mi hija, o si a ella no le gusta él?

Por favor, Milk, a cualquier niña le va a gustar Trunks porque es todo un adonis —Bulma rió brevemente por ese comentario, como si su amiga morena le hubiera contado un chascarrillo—. Tú sólo relájate y aceptémoslo, nuestros hijos tendrán una boda de fantasía, pues fueron hechos el uno para el otro —y soltó un suspiro de complacencia.

Bueno, sí, harán una linda pareja… mi preciosa hija con el guapo de Trunks, se verán divinos juntos —la imaginación de la morena la llevó nuevamente a ver una bella estampa, como si estuviera vislumbrando ese día memorable cuando ellos al fin se desposaran como manda Kami y las reglas de la sociedad.

Venderé la exclusiva a las mejores revistas… —la joven genio decidió seguirle el cuento y también su expresión se hizo soñadora.

Y no es que la de cabellera azul no hubiera idealizado la boda de su hijo, sólo que la imaginación la traicionó de muy feas maneras. Si la novia se parecía a Milk no habría mucho problema… el problema sería si era igualita a Gokú o adquiría algún rasgo suyo, como el alborotado cabello en picos o la expresión un tanto tonta que usualmente tenía en el rostro cuando no estaba luchando. En fin, la cirugía plástica podría hacer milagros, así que la embellecería si fuera necesario para que Trunks no le pusiera peros.

No se diga más, querida, nuestros hijos estarán comprometidos desde el momento en que nazca la niña, de lo demás nos encargaremos después —puntualizó Bulma muy contenta de que Milk hubiera aceptado al final sin tantas complicaciones.

Terminaron de preparar la comida platicando ya de otras trivialidades, cosa que no les llevó demasiado tiempo.

Bien, tengo que irme porque seguramente Vegeta no va a tardar en exigir de comer y no quiero que incomode a mi mamá… vendré a visitarte en unos quince días para ultimar otros detalles —dijo Bulma a manera de despedida, tomando su bolso para retirarse.

Está bien, aquí te espero, pero avísame por teléfono para que esté pendiente. Y gracias por tu ayuda, en cuanto el guisado esté cocido Gohan podrá comer —respondió Milk muy sonriente y en tono amable—. Permíteme acompañarte —agregó acompañándola con rumbo a la salida.

Las dos pensaban en la realización de sus planes a futuro y en la buena suerte de sus hijos, sin imaginar que habían sido escuchadas, y que todo al final era una decisión de más allá.

_Nota: Esas dos decidiendo por sus pequeños hijos, pensando en un matrimonio y parentela al por mayor… jejeje; pobres de Trunks y Goten…XD. Pero ya todos sabemos cual fue el rumbo de esta parte de la historia, así que más adelante tendrán que buscar una nueva "victima" para desposarla con alguno de ellos, y es ahí donde haré los arreglitos pertinentes a lo presentado en el anime… XD. Un saludo y sean felices._


	3. Chapter 3

**Una decisión de más allá**

Capítulo 3.

Parte de la charla de las dos mujeres había sido escuchada sin querer por Gohan.

El jovencito había atrapado una curiosa rana que vivía muy cerca de su casa y se la presentó al pequeño Trunks, quien se mostró embelesado viéndola saltar tratando de escapar de ellos. Al nene le pareció que sería muy divertido botar como una rana, y animó a su amigo para que hicieran lo mismo. Y así estuvieron un buen rato, persiguiendo al anfibio e imitando su forma de caminar, hasta que el bebé se sintió cansado y se acurrucó debajo de un árbol para dormirse, metiéndose un dedo en la boca. Gohan se acomodó junto al niño y se enterneció al verlo así de tranquilo, poniéndose a pensar en su nuevo hermanito… él también sería un bebé muy lindo e indefenso cuando naciera.

Vamos, Trunks, es mejor que te lleve adentro para que te acueste en mi cama —le dijo muy quedito levantándolo con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Como habían estado jugando en el patio trasero de la vivienda tuvo que dar la vuelta para dirigirse al acceso principal, y, al hacerlo, forzosamente tenía que pasar por la cocina. Como el ventanal que daba al patio estaba abierto alcanzó a entender algo de lo que su madre y Bulma platicaban, lo cual lo dejó pasmado por unos segundos… menos mal que ellas no se percataron de su presencia. Se recuperó de la impresión y prefirió llevarse a Trunks nuevamente hacia el diminuto cuarto donde Gokú vivió de chico.

¡Uf, qué susto! —exclamó en voz baja, y acomodó cuidadosamente al infante en la pequeña camita que alguna vez utilizó su padre—. ¿Por qué mamá y Bulma hablarían de cosas como esas? —se preguntó a si mismo sin hallarle una respuesta lógica al asunto.

En realidad, desde que su mamá le había dado la noticia el día anterior, él había soñado con un hermanito varón para jugar y entrenar… nunca le había pasado por la mente que su hermanito podría ser hermanita. No tenía la menor idea de como se cuidaba a una niña, y empezó a preocuparse ante la perspectiva de ser un fracaso como hermano mayor. A un niño le enseñaría todo lo que sabía de las artes marciales; le presentaría al señor Pikoro, a Dendé, a Krilin, a Yamcha, a Vegeta… a todos los amigos de su padre; le platicaría todo lo relacionado con su progenitor, lo grandioso y especial que era y la forma en que murió defendiéndolos a ellos y a la gente de la Tierra; serían amigos y confidentes, se contarían todo, y tendría su respeto y admiración por ser un súper hermano mayor. Pero varias de esas enseñanzas no parecían ser las ideales para educar a una niña… ¿cómo podía actuar? Y, lo peor de todo, ¿qué diría su padre y, muy especialmente, su madre, si no hacía las cosas correctamente y llegaba a malcriar o lastimar a la niña? Tal vez no se lo perdonarían.

Volvió una vez más la vista hacia Trunks al escucharlo balbucear ininteligiblemente. El infante mantenía los ojos cerrados y chupaba ávidamente su pulgar, señal de que posiblemente estaba soñado.

Qué suerte tienes, Trunks, eres un bebé sin preocupaciones… Cuando yo tenía tu edad tampoco tenía preocupaciones —le dijo en voz muy baja para no despertarlo, agregando con intranquilidad—, pero ahora voy a ser un hermano mayor y tengo que enseñarle muchas cosas a mi nuevo hermanito, y si mi hermanito es hermanita no sé que voy a hacer…

Se silenció sin dejar de ver detenidamente al pequeño dormilón, envidiando un poco su buena fortuna por ser aun muy chico para tener responsabilidades propias, cuando recordó el resto de la charla… algo que le pareció demasiado irreflexivo para ese tiempo.

Esa Bulma siempre comentando cosas raras… —habló consigo mismo en tono de incredulidad—. No entiendo por qué mi mamá estuvo de acuerdo… ¿De verdad pensarán casar a mi hermanita con Trunks?

Su imaginación voló tan lejos como la de las señoras. Por un momento le pareció verse a si mismo como un hombre joven, llevando a su hermanita del brazo para entregarla en el altar, en donde un Trunks igualito a Mirai Trunks les esperaba con una sonrisa sincera dibujada en el rostro… por más que exteriormente no pareciera un Saiyajin, no se podía ocultar del todo el aire familiar de Vegeta; sólo que la cara de la dichosa hermanita estaba oculta tras un velo blanco y no se distinguía bien. Sacudió la cabeza con desesperación para apartar esa escena de su mente.

Ahora soy yo el que piensa cosas raras… —dijo antes de mirar al nene una vez más—. ¿Tú crees eso, Trunks?, apenas te están saliendo dientes y ya te quieren casar con mi hermanita no nacida… —le comentó como si fuera un chiste, para después añadir con contrariedad—… Ya nada más falta que mi mamá me busqué como pareja a la hija de un luchador rico y famoso para que se sienta contenta de mi suerte.

El aludido se estiró un poco y hasta se giró dándole la espalda, como si estuviera diciéndole que no hiciera caso a esas ideas locas, más no dejó de chuparse el dedo.

Bueno, Trunks, tienes razón… Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es continuar creciendo —Gohan recuperó la sonrisa al pensarlo detenidamente. Era muy precipitado suponerlo, pues aun su hermanito no había nacido, y nadie puede asegurar el sexo de un feto hasta un determinado tiempo de gestación, y eso mediante un ultrasonido—. De seguro Vegeta va a entrenarte muy bien cuando ya estés más grande… ¿qué tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser? —continuó con su monólogo cuestionándose con curiosidad—. El Trunks que vino del futuro era muy fuerte, pero él no fue entrenado por su papá… es gracioso decirlo, pero de hecho fue entrenado por mi yo de ese tiempo… —comentó sin dejar de sonreír, como si hablar de metafísica y saltos cuánticos con una criaturita de escasos siete meses de edad fuera algo común—. Lástima que tuve que morir… perdón, que él tuvo que morir también —susurró apesadumbrado por un momento, para después añadir con más alegría—, pero lo bueno es que tu otro yo pudo acabar al fin con los androides y con Cell… ¿Qué habrá sido ahora de 17 y 18? —se preguntó con curiosidad al final.

¡Gohan, ven! —escuchó que su madre lo llamaba a voces—. ¡Bulma y Trunks ya tiene que irse!

¡Ya voy, mamá! —le respondió y levantó cuidadosamente al bebé, el cual pareció despabilarse al sentir que lo movían de su cómoda posición horizontal—. ¡Vamos, Trunks, tu mamá te está esperando! —le dijo con una sonrisa, y salió del cuartito llevándolo en brazos.

"_Mama"_ —en cuanto el niño vio a su madre se despertó por completo y extendió sus bracitos hacia ella, balbuceando algunos vocablos—, _"quedo eche"_.

¡Ven acá, corazón, mami ya está aquí! —Bulma lo tomó en sus propios brazos y lo apretó entre su pecho dándole un beso en la frente, sin entender lo que decía en realidad—. Ahora vamos a casa para que veamos a tu papi.

"_¡Quedo eche!"_ —el niño repitió su demanda jaloneándola de la blusa y haciendo su gesto de puchero.

¡Oh, Trunks, este no es el momento para tomar leche! —ahora sí, la joven genio entendió que es lo que su hijo quería ante semejante acto, y se sintió un poco apenada por ese impropio comportamiento—. ¡No tiene ni hora y media que tomaste tres litros de leche! —le reprochó dulcemente mientras forcejeaba queriendo apartarlo.

Gohan también era muy glotón de bebé… a veces me hacía cada cosa —Milk no pudo dejar de sonreír al evocar la conducta de su propio hijo cuando tenía esa edad—. Tuve que darle pecho casi todo un año.

Ay, mamá… lo siento —el muchachito enrojeció por un instante de las mejillas. Claro que él no recordaba muchos detalles de su primera infancia.

Que remedio… ya estate quieto, Trunks, ya voy… —ante la dificultad que representaba para Bulma el poner a su bebé en paz, no le quedó de otra más que ceder a su capricho, y lo colocó en la postura ideal para amantarlo, pues el chiquillo casi le rompía la blusa de tanto tironearla. En cuanto Trunks se dio cuenta de que había ganado, se puso a mamar muy contento, y por poco no se atraganta con la leche—. Cuando era más pequeño me era fácil controlarlo… A veces quisiera que fuera más tranquilo y normal; ya me ha roto varias blusas cuando se pone así, y eran casi nuevas —suspiró un tanto abatida mirándolo comer.

Gohan muy amablemente había ido a la cocina para alcanzarle a Bulma una silla, acomodándola debajo de la sombra del frondoso árbol que se encuentra enfrente de la casa.

Bulma, puedes sentarte aquí para que no te canses cargando a Trunks —dijo muy servicial dirigiéndose a la dama.

Muchas gracias, Gohan, eres un verdadero amor —observó la científica al regalarle una sonrisa, dejándose caer en el asiento.

Mi Gohan es tan dulce… —dijo Milk con una sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

¡Gohan, Milk, hola! —escucharon dos voces varoniles que se acercaban, lo que les hizo dirigir la vista al cielo… incluso Trunks miró con atención, eso sí, sin dejar de alimentarse.

Pero si son… ¡son Yamcha y Krilin! —Gohan enfocó bien para distinguir quienes eran los que se aproximaban, y sonrió al reconocerlos—. ¡Hola, Yamcha, hola, Krilin! —les saludó con alegría agitando una mano.

Ambos guerreros descendieron donde ellos se encontraban.

Hola, Bulma, ya decía yo que también estarías aquí… —dijo Krilin saludando a su amiga la científica, enrojeciendo por un segundo al ver la postura en la que ésta se encontraba—… el _Ki_ del pequeño Trunks es bastante grande para su edad, Yamcha y yo lo sentimos cuando ya estábamos muy cerca… Hola, Gohan, hola, Milk, muchas felicidades por el nuevo bebé que viene en camino —agregó muy sonriente dirigiéndose esta vez a los Son—, igualmente el maestro Rōshi les manda saludos de su parte… él no pudo venir porque ha estado un poco enfermo.

Muchas gracias, que amables son todos ustedes —la morena agradeció cortésmente los saludos, regalándoles una breve reverencia y una sonrisa de sinceridad—. Me da tanto gusto recibirlos en esta su casa.

Fue Krilin quien me dio la gran noticia, Milk —dijo Yamcha con una sonrisa de amabilidad, dirigiendo inmediatamente la vista hacia su antigua novia, a la cual la maternidad le había sentado bastante bien, y mirándola de un modo un tanto picaresco, recordando tal vez ciertos momentos vividos a su lado—. Hay que ver como come el pequeño Trunks, Bulma… lo tienes bien alimentado con todo eso —observó en son de broma.

Muy gracioso, Yamcha, eres un fijado vulgar —a ella no le hizo la menor gracia el chistecito, lanzándole una breve mirada de molestia y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo en tanto lo cambiaba de seno.

Vamos, vamos, no tienes porqué enojarte así… veo que se te está pegando el mal humor de Vegeta —opinó el beisbolista riéndose un poco.

Trunks dejó de mamar por unos segundos y le dirigió a Yamcha una mirada tan seria, una imitación casi perfecta a la típica mirada de su progenitor, que su ceño infantil se frunció un poco, para después volver a comer tratando de cubrir el seno de su madre con su manita regordeta. A casi todos los presentes, Gohan, Krilin, y por supuesto el mismo Yamcha, les pareció entender una advertencia en esa actitud inocente, lo que hizo que les brotara en la frente una imperceptible gota anime a modo de representar su turbación. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño pudiera tener una expresión tierna y fría a la vez? Bueno, eso era parte de sus genes Saiyajins que no sobresalían a simple vista.

¿Y qué tiene el maestro Rōshi? —preguntó Milk gentilmente sin advertir nada raro en la conducta del bebé.

Achaques de la edad —respondió Krilin educadamente recordando el motivo de su visita—. Por cierto, traemos algo para ti, Milk, esperamos que te guste y te sea de utilidad… Anda, Yamcha, dale a Milk su obsequio —le dijo a su amigo con un poco de seriedad—, por eso es que estamos aquí.

Pensé que lo traías tú, Krilin —replicó al aludido dándole vuelta a los bolsillos de su chaqueta para mostrar que no traía nada oculto—. ¿De verdad no lo guardaste? —le cuestionó mirándolo fijamente.

Oigan, chicos, no tiene por qué discutir —Milk trató de evitarles un pleito, sintiéndose un poco apenada.

Te lo entregué en cuanto salimos del centro comercial —respondió el peloncito en tono de reproche—. Y me pareció que lo guardaste en la guantera del auto.

¡El auto, cierto! —Yamcha hizo memoria, y después habló más calmado —. Veníamos de la Capital del Oeste cuando tuvimos una avería unos kilómetros atrás, y no nos quedó de otra más que llegar volando… —explicó avergonzado y enrojecido, cuando recordó otro detallito más que había pasado por alto… a su pequeño amigo metamorfo, quien siempre lo acompaña a todas partes—. ¿Y Puar?... ¿Dónde está Puar? —preguntó algo angustiado.

Creo que lo dejamos dormido en el auto, o seguramente se cansó de volar y no pudo seguirnos —observó Krilin con duda.

¡Oh, Yamcha!, ¿cómo pudiste abandonar así a Puar, eh? —Bulma le llamó la atención, levantándose de la silla para poder hacer eructar a Trunks—. Siempre has sido muy desconsiderado con él.

Bulma… yo… lo siento… —respondió el aludido visiblemente apenado.

Yo voy a buscarlo —Gohan se ofreció a ir por el gatito y salió presuroso, siguiendo la ruta por la que sus amigos habían llegado.

Afortunadamente pudo encontrarlo a tiempo, y Bulma los llevó con ella para hacer las reparaciones correspondientes y necesarias al vehículo de Yamcha, despidiéndose amablemente de la familia Son y prometiendo que los visitarían en unos días.

_********** En el otro mundo **********_

Todos los sucesos de la Tierra transcurrían con normalidad, pero hay alguien en el otro mundo que también tiene que enterarse de las buenas nuevas.

Podemos apreciar un paisaje que a simple vista parece solitario, una gran superficie cubierta de pasto se extiende ante nuestra vista, y más allá se aprecia la silueta de unas altas montañas. Sólo algunos cuantos árboles irrumpen entre la hierba.

¡Gokúuuuuu!, ¿dónde estás? —se escucha una curiosa voz que grita con algo de desesperación. Como si apareciera de la nada, vemos surgir una silueta regordeta, y apreciamos que trae puestos unos atuendos de lo más extravagantes—. ¡Gokúuuuuu!

¡Kaio – sama, Kaio – sama! —una vocecita aguda se acerca a la posición donde nuestro curioso personaje está parado—, ¡lo encontré, Kaio – sama! ¡Está entrenando cerca de las montañas!

Efectivamente, se trata del difunto Kaio – sama del Norte, el guardián de la Galaxia del Norte, quien como ya sabemos fue una desafortunada víctima en el intento de Gokú por salvar la Tierra de la explosión de Cell. Ahora habita en el otro mundo, pero sigue estando al tanto de los asuntos que le competen como el guardián de la zona norte del Universo, que es el cuadrante donde se encuentra ubicada la Tierra.

Ese Gokú, ¿cuándo no?... —murmuró el Kaio con algo de fastidio—. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Gregory —le dijo al diminuto saltamontes volador cuando éste llegó a su lado—, aunque debí suponer que se encontraría allí.

Por nada, Kaio – sama, usted sabe que estoy para servirle —respondió el aludido dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia—. Y para que vea qué no son sólo palabras vanas, he dejado a Bubbles vigilando a Gokú. Ahora, si gusta, lo acompañaré hasta ese lugar —añadió en entonación servicial.

Con razón tampoco había visto a Bubbles desde hace días —dijo Kaio – sama en tono de comprensión—. Hasta pensé que ese mono travieso y desobligado se había ido de pinta y no me había avisado… pero ya le tenía preparado un castigo por desconsiderado.

Los dos se encaminaron con rumbo a los lejanos montes, y pudieron ver como el guerrero entrenaba afanosamente. Bubbles se les acercó saliendo de su escondite.

¡Gokúuuuuu! —Kaio – sama le llamó a voces—. ¡Gokúuuuuu!

¿Eh? ¿Acaso alguien me habla? —el atolondrado Saiyajin se sorprendió por un segundo y detuvo sus ejercicios, no pensó que alguien lo estuviera buscando—. ¡Ah, hola, Kaio – sama!, ¡Bubbles, Gregory, hola! —en cuanto se percató de donde provenía la voz les reconoció y los saludó con una gran sonrisa, acercándose y descendiendo cerca de ellos—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Gokú, veo que no te cansas de entrenar —observó Kaio – sama en suave entonación de reproche—. ¿Es qué no te aburres de hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo? Mira que aquí hay muchas chicas lindas a las que puedes conocer —agregó un tanto picarón.

Pero, Kaio – sama… —el de alborotado peinado pareció confundido con esas palabras—… a mi me gusta entrenar. Además… ¿para que querría yo conocer chicas? No le veo el caso —indagó rascándose un poco la nuca, sin entender el significado oculto de la sugerencia.

Por nada, Gokú, por nada, sólo fue un comentario sin sentido —el Kaio soltó un imperceptible suspiro de abatimiento… ese joven era demasiado incauto en ciertos temas—. En realidad vine a buscarte porque tengo algo que contarte —dijo recuperando la entonación alegre—, te tengo grandes noticias de la Tierra.

¿De la Tierra? —preguntó el Saiyajin con un gesto de desconcierto en su rostro—. No me diga que otra amenaza se acerca a la Tierra… —exclamó con preocupación al tiempo que abría los ojos de más—. ¡Por favor, Kaio – sama, dime que está sucediendo en la Tierra! —y lo sacudió del traje sin mucha delicadeza.

Gokú, me asfixias… —el pobre Kaio tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para soltarse, y a Gregory y Bubbles no les quedó más que quedarse quietecitos en su lugar, en tanto una gota anime les brotaba en lo alto de sus cabecitas para representar su bochorno… a veces Gokú actuaba como desesperado—. No tienes que ponerte así y escúchame… A la Tierra no le pasa nada malo —agregó resoplando un poco para recuperar el aliento.

¡Uf, me preocupaste en serio, Kaio – sama! —el de alborotados cabellos se mostró aliviado por saberlo.

Bueno, creo que no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso. Recuerda que Gohan está en la Tierra y ahora será él quien la defienda de cualquier amenaza —dijo Kaio – sama retornando a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tienes razón, Kaio – sama, también Vegeta, Pikoro y los muchachos están ahí, así que la Tierra ahora es un lugar seguro —y, asimismo, Gokú recobró el buen ánimo.

Qué bueno que lo tomas con calma, Gokú. Pero hay otra cosa muy importante que tengo que decirte —el regordete personaje trató de explicar los motivos por los cuales había estado buscándolo.

Oye, Kaio – sama… ¿no tienes algo de comer? —más al Saiyajin pareció no importarle mucho saberlos y se sobó el estómago, mostrándose algo avergonzado porque sus intestinos rugieran sonoramente—. Hace dos días que no como por entrenar y me estoy muriendo de hambre —se excusó carcajeándose por lo bajo.

Eee… si, claro, te entiendo. Acompáñame a casa, por favor —el Kaio lo miró con incredulidad y sorpresa… Gokú es el único difunto que decía morir de hambre cuando en realidad no tenía ninguna necesidad de probar bocado dado que ya está muerto.

Se encaminaron a buen paso con rumbo al hogar que ahora habitaba Kaio – sama, y Bubbles fue quien tuvo que atenderlos, sirviéndoles varias rebosantes fuentes con manjares. Y Gokú, ni tardo ni perezoso, se echó los alimentos a la boca, evitando de esa forma que alguien más pudiera quitárselos.

Esto está muy sabroso, Kaio - sama… —habló como acostumbra, masticando ruidosamente y tragando casi sin digerir —… pero Milk cocina mucho mejor que tú.

¿Milk? ¿Te refieres a tu esposa, Gokú? —el Kaio sonrió más abiertamente después de haber contenido el gesto de asco y desagrado por ver a su discípulo comer.

Sí, Milk es mi esposa —afirmó el aludido volviendo a masticar otros tres bocados al mismo tiempo—. Ella sabe hacer muchas cosas, y todo lo hace bien. Por eso la quiero mucho —dijo con un tono un tanto orgulloso. Para él, su señora es la mejor mujer de la Tierra.

Bueno, bueno, pero recuerda que ahora ya estás muerto y no vas a poder revivir otra vez con las Esferas del Dragón —le mencionó Kaio – sama en entonación relajada—, así que, por lo tanto, en este mundo ya no tienes esposa y eres libre de buscar un nuevo amor.

¿Qué ya no tengo esposa? —preguntó dudosamente al asfixiarse, dándose unos cuantos golpes en el pecho porque se le quedó un hueso de pollo atorado en la garganta—. Oye, Kaio – sama, yo no quiero otra esposa… yo quiero a Milk, tú lo sabes.

Vamos, Gokú, era broma. ¿Acaso no sabes reconocer un chiste? —el Kaio lo miró con severidad por un instante, aunque también le quedaba claro que ese muchacho permanecería fiel a su pareja a pesar de que ya nunca volvería a estar junto a ella en vida. Gregory y Bubbles decidieron que lo mejor era salir y dejarlos solos, así que se desaparecieron silenciosamente.

¿Una broma? —Gokú se quedó pasmado por una fracción de segundo, y luego recordó que el sentido del humor de su interlocutor es bastante especial—. ¡Ah, sí, claro! ¡Qué buen chiste, Kaio – sama! —empezó a carcajearse y se mantuvo así por lo menos un minuto—. ¡Sigues siendo muy gracioso! —para después continuar comiendo.

¿Verdad que sí soy el mejor contador de chistes del Universo? —dijo Kaio – sama con orgullo, más recuperó la compostura y se dispuso a contarle las buenas nuevas—. En realidad, la noticia que tengo que darte es sobre tu mujer y tu hijo…

¿De mi…? ¿Le ocurre algo a Milk? —el de peinado punk volvió a atragantarse con una gran pieza de carne ante la mención que la noticia tenía que ver con su pareja, y se levantó ágilmente para sacudir a su interlocutor del traje por enésima ocasión—. ¡Kaio – sama, dime que le pasó a Milk! ¡Dímelo por favor!

Cálmate, cálmate… o no podré decirte nada… —y el Kaio volvió a sentir que se le iba el aire, esforzándose por librarse de esa presión—… No es nada malo, Gokú, no te angusties —agregó resoplando en cuanto al fin pudo librarse.

Lo siento mucho, Kaio – sama, es que de verdad me asustaste… —el joven le dedicó una leve reverencia a modo de disculpa, para preguntar con duda—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Milk?

Bueno, bueno, ¿cómo empiezo?...Ah, bien, no has de olvidar a tu hijo Gohan, ¿verdad? —Kaio – sama trató de encontrar los mejores términos para darle la noticia, y le pareció muy razonable hablarle primero sobre su hijo mayor para después entrar en el tema en cuestión.

Sí, Kaio – sama, Gohan es mi hijo, y acabas de mencionar que ahora él va a vigilar la Tierra con la ayuda de mis amigos, pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con Milk? —Gokú pareció más que intrigado, no hallando la lógica a los comentarios—. Sé que le dije a Gohan que me disculpara con su mamá, y también sé que va a cuidarla… —y se rascó la nuca para representar su extrañeza.

Bueno, pues ahora Gohan va a tener un hermanito dado que tu esposa está embarazada otra vez, y los dos está muy contentos… —añadió el Kaio sonriendo grandemente—. Serás padre por segunda ocasión, Gokú.

El Saiyajin pestañeó de incredulidad… ¿Qué Milk está embarazada?... ¿qué Gohan va a tener un hermanito?... ¿qué él va a ser padre por segunda ocasión? ¿Qué significaban todas esas palabras?

Oye, Kaio – sama, ¿de qué estás hablando? —le preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

A Kaio – sama le brotó una gota anime en lo alto de la frente… ¿acaso era posible que ese atolondrado muchacho no supiera en realidad de lo que le estaba hablando? O, tal vez, también estaba bromeando con él.

¡Gokú, eres muy gracioso! —empezó a reírse con muchas ganas, casi le brotan lágrimas—. ¡Verdaderamente me has engañado!

No, Kaio – sama, no es broma —le contestó con una mueca de seriedad—. De verdad no entiendo lo que dices.

Kaio – sama recompuso la serenidad y carraspeó para disimular su contrariedad.

Gokú… ¿en verdad no recuerdas… nada de "eso"? —le interrogó sin perder la calma.

¿De eso? ¿Cuál eso? —el aludido preguntó con curiosidad.

Pues de… de… de "eso" —el Kaio enrojeció visiblemente de las mejillas. Nunca consideró encontrarse en semejante predicamento.

¿Pero qué es eso de lo que me hablas? —y Gokú seguía sin entenderle nada, mostrando que, a pesar de lo vivido en la Tierra, aun era bastante ingenuo en ciertos temas.

Pues… —el pobre Kaio tuvo que armarse de valor para darse a entender… a ver si así hacía memoria lo que había hecho. Carraspeó varias veces antes de empezar—… A ver, Gokú, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste cuando… cuando… cuando tu esposa te dio la noticia de su embarazo? ¿Cuándo estaba esperando a Gohan?

Bueno… la verdad no entendí como es que íbamos a tener un hijo, se me hizo un poco raro cuando Milk me lo dijo —admitió seriamente y con calma, aun sin deducir la relación de todo.

Ajá… ¿y qué hiciste antes de que te lo dijera… qué tantas "cosas" hiciste con tu mujer después de que se casaron? Debes recordar "esos" lindos momentos juntos —Kaio – sama pareció entusiasmado, tal vez lo ahora sí lo entendería.

Bueno… creo que… mmm… —Gokú pareció meditar por unos instantes, tratando de hacer memoria de todos los años al lado de su compañera—… vivíamos en la misma casa… mmm… dormíamos en la misma cama… mmm… Milk cocinaba… yo entrenaba… mmm… nos bañamos juntos algunas veces… mmm… ¡No me acuerdo! —puntualizó al final sonriendo como tonto.

Kaio – sama se azotó dé la impresión al mismo tiempo que Bubbles y Gregory, los cuales habían estado escuchando muy discretamente por la ventana de la casa.

¿Te encuentras bien, Kaio – sama? —le preguntó Gokú con asombro al verlo en el suelo, sin tomarse la molestia de ayudarle a levantarse.

No fue nada, en serio no fue nada —el aludido se puso de pie en un segundo, sacudiéndose la ropa y volviendo a carraspear—. Bueno, bueno, el caso es que vas a ser padre otra vez dado que tu esposa está esperando un hijo tuyo.

¿Pero eso como fue, Kaio – sama? No lo entiendo —el Saiyajin volvió a rascarse la nuca por enésima ocasión… ¿qué había sucedido ahora para que Milk estuviera embarazada? Simplemente no podía concebirlo.

Este… bueno… creo que el Gran Kaio – sama puede explicarte más detalles —al aludido le brotó una nueva y minúscula gota en la sien, y no encontró a alguien mejor que su jefecito para abrirle la mente de una vez por todas a ese distraído discípulo suyo.

¿El Gran Kaio – sama? —preguntó asombrado—. ¿Por qué el Gran Kaio – sama podría hacerlo?

Porque él es el líder de estos lugares y, por lo mismo, sabe muchas cosas —Kaio – sama trató de recuperar la serenidad y el buen humor—. Te aseguro que si se lo pides podrá explicarte.

¿Y dónde encuentro al Gran Kaio – sama? —preguntó nuevamente, al parecer dispuesto a irse.

Imagino lo encontraras junto a mis demás colegas en el área donde se realizan los torneos anuales de artes marciales, organizando el siguiente torneo —agregó con amabilidad—. Lo conveniente es que lo busques ya antes que se ocupe en otras cosas —le aconsejó.

¡Pero qué bien! ¿Entonces habrá otro torneo de artes marciales? ¡Podré pelear otra vez contra Paikujan! —Gokú sonrió grandemente ante la mención de un nuevo torneo.

Así es, pero ahora lo mejor es darte prisa para poder hablar con el Gran Kaio – sama sobre tu problema… no sea que se vaya a dormir —afirmó Kaio – sama y lo condujo amablemente a la puerta para indicarle que se retirara.

Tienes razón, Kaio – sama, voy enseguida… ¡gracias por la comida! —dijo y salió corriendo con ligereza, despidiéndose amablemente antes de perderse rápidamente en el horizonte.

Disculpe, Kaio – sama, ¿cree qué haya sido prudente enviar a Gokú con el Gran Kaio – sama? —Gregory y Bubbles se acercaron en cuanto el joven Saiyajin desapareció de su vista, y el pequeño saltamontes le habló con propiedad.

Bueno, o le aclara la duda o le da el entrenamiento especial que le prometió por haber ganado el torneo anterior —respondió el Kaio con una gran sonrisa—, y, conociéndolo, lo más probable es que trate de aclararle la duda.

Gokú se movía con velocidad por los cielos, haciendo memoria al tratar de recordar dónde quedaba el salón de reuniones del otro mundo… como el lugar era verdaderamente inmenso y todos los paisajes casi eran idénticos…

¡Ash, qué coraje!, ¿cómo voy a encontrar al Gran Kaio – sama? —se preguntó un tanto desesperado mirando hacia todos lados—… Mmm… ¡ah, ya sé! —exclamó más que contento por la idea que le cruzó en la mente—, ¡voy a teletransportarme donde se encuentra!... A ver… —y concentró sus pensamientos para ubicar el _Ki_ del anciano—… mmm… ¡listo, ya lo encontré! —colocando sus dedos en la posición adecuada y esfumándose instantáneamente.

¿Y dónde se encontraba el Gran Kaio – sama?...

Esas malditas reuniones de consejo sólo me hacen perder el tiempo… —masculló el más anciano y por ello jefe de todos los Kaio – samas al entrar resoplando en una habitación, al parecer su propia habitación, la cual se encontraba decorada con… varios posters tamaño familiar de chicas en ropa íntima—. Tengo que ponerme al corriente en mis lecturas o va a pasar otro mes y no quiero perder la edición de aniversario —se dijo a sí mismo antes de entrar al sanitario, tomando entre sus manos una revista para caballeros y abriéndola con ansiedad, devorando el contenido con los ojos—. Vaya, no cabe duda que el negro sigue estando de moda —observó con complacencia.

¡Hola, Gran Kaio – sama! —una alegre voz masculina le hizo perder la concentración y, lanzando un desaforado grito de miedo, brincó hasta el techo del cuarto.

¡Mamáaaaa! —exclamó al colgarse de la lámpara.

Gran Kaio – sama… ¿te sucede algo? ¿Qué haces ahí colgado? —el recién llegado preguntó con asombro, parpadeando con extrañeza.

¿Quién… quién eres tú? —el pobre ochentón jadeó para recuperar el aliento, cuestionándole con algo de dureza—. Ningún desconocido puede venir así como así a verme a mis aposentos privados —agregó dejándose caer como fardo para después levantarse presuroso.

Soy Gokú… ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí? —le dijo el joven señalándose con un dedo.

¿Gokú?... no, no te recuerdo —el Gran Kaio – sama lo miró con atención. Ese rostro alegre y despreocupado le parecía familiar.

Vamos, Gran Kaio – sama, recuerda que yo gané el torneo de artes marciales que organizaron hace tres semanas… y como premio prometiste enseñarme tus mejores técnicas de combate —Gokú le hizo una breve remembranza hablándole con cortesía.

Gokú… mmm… ¡aaahhh! Es cierto, tú ganaste el torneo que organizamos para celebrar la muerte del Kaio – sama del Norte… Déjame felicitarte, muchacho, hiciste un magnifico trabajo —el vejestorio hizo memoria del suceso y le palmeó a Gokú un hombro en señal de aprobación y agradecimiento por el favor, para después agregar en entonación de circunspecto—. Pero, como comprenderás, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y atender, por lo tanto aun no puedo darte el súper entrenamiento exclusivo de la élite de los campeones —volviendo a tomar sus revistas y sacudiéndolas con cuidado para ordenar las hojas.

Bueno, Gran Kaio – sama, eso no importa ahora —el joven no pareció preocupado por esas palabras—, yo vine a molestarte porque Kaio – sama me dijo que tú eres el indicado para explicarme algo —agregó a modo de comentario.

¿Kaio – sama? ¿Y cuál de todos los Kaio – sama te dijo semejante cosa? —el decano pareció molestarse otra vez, y le cuestionó en tono de fastidio alzando un poco la voz—. ¿Es qué acaso esos inútiles no pueden hacer nada sin mí?

Pues… pues Kaio – sama… Kaio – sama… —y Gokú se rascó un poco la nuca para recordar el nombre de Kaio – sama—… el Kaio – sama que se murió conmigo —explicó al final.

¿El qué… murió contigo? —por una fracción de segundo el Gran Kaio – sama pareció pasmado, más rápidamente recordó de quién estaba hablando ese aprendiz—. ¡Ah, es verdad, te refieres a Kaio – sama del Norte!... ese bandido —y al final masculló algo ininteligible… ya hablaría con el desconsiderado gordo para hacerle pagar por el atrevimiento.

¡Exacto, Gran Kaio – sama! —afirmó Gokú volviendo a sonreír—. Kaio – sama dice que tú sabes muchas cosas por ser el jefe de todos ellos, y por eso me dijo que viniera a verte.

Bien, bien, no es para tanto… —dijo el viejecillo un tanto orgulloso por esos halagos—. Ahora, muchacho, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres que te explique? —le preguntó con seriedad.

Cómo es que se hacen los bebés —respondió el Saiyajin con simpleza.

¿¡Qué!? —el Gran Kaio parpadeó de incredulidad—. Oye, muchacho, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —le cuestionó sin salir de su asombro.

Bueno, verás, es que Kaio – sama me dijo que Milk está otra vez embarazada y que voy a tener un segundo hijo… pero yo no sé como es que pasó todo eso —expuso resumidamente tratando de conservar la calma—, y entonces Kaio – sama me dijo que viniera a verte porque tú…

Ya, ya, ya entendí lo que te dijo Kaio – sama… ya decía yo que todos esos mentecatos son unos ignorantes —el centenario hombre le interrumpió en su perorata, mascullando al final en voz muy baja antes de continuar—. Bien, vamos por partes a ver si podemos desenrollar todo esto… ¿quién es Milk? —cuestionó con gravedad fingiendo interés.

Milk es mi esposa, y tuve que dejarla en la Tierra porque quiero que tenga una vida feliz y pacífica al lado de Gohan y todos mis amigos —respondió Gokú con seguridad.

Ya veo… o sea que ahora es viuda —observó el Gran Kaio – sama en entonación respetuosa—. Y… ¿es bonita? —volvió a preguntar, aunque en está ocasión su tono se hizo un tanto picarón.

Bueno… tal vez no es tan bonita como Bulma pero a mí me gusta así —afirmó sin titubear al final.

¿Y quién es esa Bulma? —el ancianito pareció interesarse más… Bulma era un nombre de mujer.

Bulma es una amiga mía… ella es una chica simpática y muy inteligente aunque a veces tiene un humor que da miedo —manifestó el de alborotados cabellos.

Y esa Bulma… ¿tiene pechos grandes? —el pervertido viejo ya no pudo disimular su gozo y realizó una mímica semejante a las acostumbradas por Kame Sen´nin cuando tiene la suerte de ver y apreciar pronunciados escotes.

Pues… el maestro Roshi siempre lo decía pero… —Gokú se mostró estupefacto por ese cuestionamiento, no encontrándole la lógica con lo que era de su interés—… yo creo que puedes preguntárselo a Vegeta, Gran Kaio – sama, él ha de tener una mejor perspectiva de eso —añadió al final recobrando la sonrisa… era seguro que Vegeta podía dar una opinión profesional acerca del cuerpazo de Bulma, por algo ahora vivía con ella.

¿Y quién es ese Vegeta? —el decano pareció un tanto desilusionado… así que la linda muchachona tenía una pareja… lástima.

Vegeta es uno de los sujetos más fuertes que he conocido, es el Príncipe de mi raza y vive con Bulma y con Trunks allá en _Capsule_, lo que me da mucho gusto —respondió el de peinado punk con bastante confianza, manifestando en pocas palabras la admiración y el respeto que sentía ahora por su "coterráneo" —. Y de verdad me hubiera preocupado si la hubiera abandonado en este momento que su hijo todavía es un bebé —observó en tono de alivio.

¿De tu raza? ¿Es que acaso no eres un humano de la Tierra? —el Gran Kaio pareció un tanto dudoso.

Si, vengo de la Tierra, pero yo soy un Saiyajin… Kaio – sama se los dijo en el torneo —le aclaró Gokú con despreocupación, como si eso no fuera nada relevante.

Oh, sí, claro, ya veo… —el anciano recordó ese detallito y se pasó un poco de fluido bucal por la garganta antes de continuar hablando… era mejor no provocar la furia de un Saiyajin, una problemática y tenaz raza de guerreros que, según sus reportes, se suponía extinta con la destrucción de su planeta. Carraspeó recobrando la compostura para disimular su contrariedad—. Volviendo a tu pregunta… entonces me decías que Milk es tu esposa.

Ajá… —reafirmó con la cabeza.

Y… ¿ella tiene senos grandes? —pero algunas mañas no se pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana, así que no quiso quedarse con la duda sobre la anatomía de la dama en cuestión—… ¿tiene redondas caderas, piel suave, piernas torneadas?

Este… —Gokú volvió a mostrarse extrañado por las interrogantes, no comprendía el porqué de tanta palabrería—… Bueno, Gran Kaio – sama, ya te dije que Milk no es muy bonita… pero a mí me gusta mucho, pues sabe cocinar, es una buena ama de casa y siempre está al pendiente de los estudios de Gohan —puntualizó con algo de orgullo y complacencia… aunque le pasaran por las narices a diez hermosas modelos de pasarela, ninguna otra mujer llenaría la imagen de Milk en su mente y en su corazón.

Bien, bien, eso es algo importante —observó el hombre mayor con solemnidad—. Si te gusta mucho no dudo en que… bueno… hicieran… —volviendo a carraspear varias veces para continuar. De sólo pensar lo mucho que ese atolondrado muchacho se divirtió con su esposa hasta le dio un poco de envidia—… como todo matrimonio… sus "cositas" propias de adultos.

… —obviamente que al ingenuo de peinado punk no le quedaba claro eso de "cositas"—… Oye, Gran Kaio – sama, ¿de qué "cositas" estás hablando?

¡Oh, por favor, muchacho tonto, no estés jugando conmigo! ¡Sabes bien que todas las parejas que se casan o se juntan para compartir su vida hacen sus… "cositas"! —el aludido pareció molestarse por enésima ocasión, levantando la voz y haciéndose grande por un instante.

… ¿pero cuáles son esas "cositas" qué hacen? —y Gokú ya tenía gesto de angustia en el rostro… ¿qué eran esas "cositas" que hacen los matrimonios para tener hijos?—. De verdad no entiendo lo que dices.

El Gran Kaio – sama sintió en ese momento que la rabia lo haría perder la razón… quería sacudir a Gokú por hacerle perder el tiempo con cuestionamientos de algo que, obviamente a su edad y estando casado, debía conocer al dedillo, máxime por lo que ya le había contado, que era su segunda vez como padre. Al final soltó un suspiro de resignación. Si está era una de las bromas del Kaio – sama del Norte, se la cobraría muy caro.

A ver, según me has dicho, Kaio – sama del Norte te dio la noticia que tu esposa esta embarazada otra vez, lo cual significa que estuvo embarazada con anterioridad y, por lo tanto, tienes un hijo mayor —se explicó el respetable anciano queriendo recobrar el hilo del asunto, y así abrirle la mente a ese despistado.

Ajá, y su nombre es Gohan —reafirmó el de alborotada cabellera, tratando de no perder la explicación.

Bueno… pues lo mismo que le hiciste a tu esposa para que quedara embarazada de Gohan es lo mismo que sucedió ahora, ¿queda claro? —añadió el octogenario hombre.

Bueno… si, pero… ¿qué sucedió? De verdad no recuerdo nada de eso —Gokú se mostró más apenado y hasta sonrió como tonto rascándose la nuca.

El Gran Kaio – sama azotó fuertemente contra el suelo, quedándose unos segundos patas arriba y con gesto conmocionado… hasta le dio un tic en la ceja y sus gafas se desacomodaron.

Esto es… el colmo —susurró.

Gran Kaio – sama… ¿te encuentras bien? —el Saiyajin parpadeó con incredulidad y duda, más no mostró disponibilidad de brindarle auxilio al anciano.

Veo que te hacen falta unas cuantas lecciones prácticas en vivo que te ayuden a recordar todo —el aludido se enderezó en un santiamén y se acomodó las gafas con prontitud, sacudiéndose la ropa para limpiarla del polvo. Posteriormente enfocó su atención en un enorme closet que ocupaba una de las paredes y desplegó las puertas, abriendo un cajón y revolviendo cuidadosamente su contenido—. Veamos… por aquí deben de estar… si, y estas también puede servir —extrayendo de su interior como diez discos compactos, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Gokú—. Bien, muchacho, sígueme y te explicaré lo que vamos a hacer —le indicó con seriedad.

Lo condujo fuera de la habitación, atravesando un largo pasillo hasta arribar a otro recinto. Era una especie de estudio dado que las paredes estaban llenas de libreros con libros, pero también se destacaba en el centro de la misma un "Home Teather" de lo más moderno. Gokú no pudo dejar de parpadear con asombro y admiración.

¡Cielos, Gran Kaio – sama, no pensé que también acá en el otro mundo se usara la tecnología de _Capsule_! —exclamó en voz alta sin disimular su estupefacción—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer aquí? —preguntó empleando en esta ocasión un respetuoso tono de incomprensión.

Bien, aquí en esta habitación encontrarás las respuestas a tus dudas —indicó el viejecillo encendiendo el reproductor para colocar la primera película—. Primeramente verás este video educativo y explicativo sobre las cosas que ya debes saber… y después continuaremos la lección con lo demás. Cualquier otra pregunta que tengas la dejaremos para el final, así que ponte cómodo y disfruta de la cinta —puntualizó en un tono más relajado.

Pero, Gran Kaio – sama… ¿no tendrás algo de comer?... —al Saiyajin le volvieron a tronar los intestinos y se llevó la mano al vientre para sobárselo, excusándose con timidez—… me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Eee… si, claro, en seguida pediré un servicio —y el viejecillo pareció estupefacto por semejante revelación, disponiéndose a abandonar momentáneamente la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y así cumplirle el capricho al difunto—. Esto si que es una burla hacia mi persona… —masculló airadamente al marcharse de la estancia—… ahora hasta tengo que darle mi comida a un muerto… habrase visto semejante descaro.

Y Gokú se acomodó en el sofá más grande en lo que la película empezaba.

_Nota: los que ya saben como se las gasta el Gran Kaio – sama han de imaginarse que tipo de películas "culturales" le va a presentar a Gokú… XD. Continuaremos en la siguiente entrega con más cosas chuscas. Un saludo y sean felices._


	4. Chapter 4

**Una decisión de más allá**

Capítulo 4.

_Nota antes de empezar: Los títulos de los DVD triple "X" son inventados, yo no he tenido el mal gusto de ver ese tipo de películas, y en realidad no pienso hacerlo._

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior… — Esto si que es una burla hacia mi persona… —masculló airadamente el Gran Kaio - sama al marcharse de la estancia—… ahora hasta tengo que darle mi comida a un muerto… habrase visto semejante descaro._

_Y Gokú se acomodó en el sofá más grande en lo que la película empezaba._

Así encontramos a nuestro buen amigo Gokú sentado en un cómodo y gran sofá en la sala de video en el hogar del Gran Kaio – sama, dispuesto a disfrutar… de varios filmes pornográficos en calidad _"Dobly"_. Claro, él es un hombre tan cándido e inocente que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que se trata el asunto. Extrañado miraba las portadas de los **DVD's** y leía los sugerentes y casi explícitos títulos.

¿_"Las ficheras más fogosas"_?... ¿_"Hagamos pronto la tarea"_?... ¿_"La colegiala ardiente"_?... qué nombres tan más raros tienen estás películas —se dijo a sí mismo rascándose la nuca. Posteriormente, en cuanto dejó la última caja sobre la mesa de centro, se preguntó dudosamente—. ¿Y por qué pondrán a las mujeres en poca ropa?... Bueno, seguramente no tenían mucho dinero para comprarles vestidos y por eso las dejaron así. Tal vez esas señoras son tan gastalonas y exigentes como Bulma… pobre de Vegeta —respondiéndose al final con simpleza al encontrarle ese razonamiento en su lógica, y en ese momento sus intestinos volvieron a gruñir—. Espero que el Gran Kaio – sama ya no tarde con la comida… —haciendo que se sobara el vientre con vergüenza.

Y, hablando del invocado, éste se presentó en la estancia acompañado por algunos de sus sirvientes, los cuales llevaban como cinco carritos de servicio con comida.

Bueno, muchacho, aquí está ya la comida. Ten la precaución de no romper nada porque esta vajilla es muy cara —le dijo seriamente en cuanto se acercó a él.

¡Muchas gracias, Gran Kaio – sama! —aquel pareció más que complacido por lo que veía, y ni tardo ni perezoso se abalanzó sobre el primer carrito que tuvo a su alcance, echándose a la boca toda una pierna de cerdo horneada, masticando ruidosamente como acostumbra—. ¡Chomp, chomp, chomp!... Está muy sabrosa, pero Milk la prepara mucho mejor —argumentó con la bocota llena antes de tragársela, para después zamparse una gran fuente con espagueti.

El Gran Kaio – sama y sus sirvientes se quedaron de a seis en cuanto lo miraron comer de esa forma tan desenfrenada y poco educada. En un santiamén no quedaron en los platos más que algunos huesos roídos, semillas no comestibles y cáscaras de bananas… claro, los cubiertos tampoco fueron devorados.

¡Ah, ya estoy satisfecho! —Gokú se sobó el estómago para representar su complacencia, y su gesto era de felicidad absoluta. Se dirigió al anciano en tono de familiaridad, dedicándole una de sus amables sonrisas—. Creo que otro día vendré a visitarte para comer, Gran Kaio – sama, ahora ya podemos ver las películas que tú dices —puntualizó como si nada.

Eee… sí, claro —el viejo parpadeó incrédulo… ¿ese desconsiderado se estaba autoinvitando a comer? Recuperándose dé la impresión, se dirigió a la servidumbre en tono de mando—. Llévense todo esto y dejen limpia la cocina.

Como usted ordene, Gran Kaio- sama —respondieron respetuosamente y se dispusieron a levantar todo el desorden.

Unos cinco minutos después se retiraron, dejando solos al Saiyajin y al venerable decano, el cual volvió a encender el reproductor de **DVD** para ver la primera película: _"La guía máxima del embarazo"_.

Bien, primero verás este explicativo documental acerca de cómo es el embarazo y cómo se va desarrollando un hijo… si es necesario, más tarde verás lo que sigue —le dijo en tono de circunspecto, para posteriormente puntualizar—. Así que ponle toda tu atención porque no repito.

Muy bien, Gran Kaio – sama, lo que tú digas —le respondió Gokú acomodándose en el sofá cuan largo era.

Se chutó cincuenta minutos de un video bastante aclarativo sobre la fecundación del óvulo por el espermatozoide, el desarrollo del feto mes con mes en el interior del cuerpo de su madre, los cambios exteriores de la mujer, etc. Al final le pareció algo maravilloso todo eso de la relación madre e hijo, pero lo que no le quedó muy claro es cómo ese bebé llegó al cuerpo de la mamá; cómo es que… ¿los espermatozoides, así se llamaban?, entraban en la mujer para fecundar… ¿el… óvulo, ese era su nombre?; ¿de dónde salían y cómo es que llegaban?... ¿y qué tenía que ver el esposo en todo eso?... Todavía no lo deducía.

¿Y bien? —el más anciano de los Kaio – samas se le acercó nuevamente. Él había permanecido en otro extremo de la habitación para poder terminar con sus lecturas "didácticas"—. ¿Al fin recordaste todo lo que hiciste?

… pues… no —respondió un tanto indeciso rascándose la nuca—. Todo eso de cómo crece el bebé se ve muy bonito pero… no entiendo como ese bebé llegó a estar dentro de su mamá —manifestó con sinceridad y, por la expresión de su rostro, no podían ponerse en duda sus palabras.

Entonces tenemos que continuar con las lecciones —el Gran Kaio – sama disimuló un suspiro de abatimiento… sería una tarde muy larga. Cambió el primer disco y colocó un segundo en la bandeja del reproductor: _"Atlas del cuerpo humano V: el aparato reproductor femenino y masculino"_—. Veamos si con estas explicaciones ya no tienes dudas —especificó al ponerlo nuevamente en marcha.

En la pantalla empezaron a desfilar las imágenes mientras se escuchaban las definiciones al fondo. Gokú parpadeó asombrado por lo que veía en ese momento, pues muchas de esas ilustraciones le eran familiares, que incluso se revisó debajo de sus pantalones para comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaran.

Vaya, no sabía que esto se llamaba así y que no sólo servía para orinar —se dijo en tono de sorpresa. Inmediatamente se dirigió al anciano que dormitaba en el sillón contiguo, y le habló en voz alta ocasionando que despertara—. Oye, Gran Kaio – sama, ¿tú sabías que el pene no sólo sirve para orinar? —le preguntó sin delicadeza.

¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde? —el pobre y centenario hombre por poco se infarta del sobresalto.

Qué si tú sabías que el pene de los hombres no sólo sirve para orinar, Gran Kaio – sama —repitió Gokú sin preocuparse por el estado en que se encontraba el viejo.

¿Que qué? —el aludido parpadeó hasta que lo enfocó bien al acomodarse sus gafas, recordando cual era el motivo absurdo que lo tenía en ese lugar sin poder tomar su siesta como debía de ser, así que le habló con bastante severidad creciendo con el enfado y bufando como toro de lidia—. ¡Ah, muchacho tonto, ya se me había olvidado que estabas aquí! ¡Así qué vuelve a ver la maldita película y no me preguntes nada hasta que termine!, ¿te quedó claro?

Eee… si, Gran Kaio – sama… está bien pero no te enojes —el despistado Saiyajin se dio cuenta de que había sido un inoportuno al preguntar, y volvió a concentrar la vista en la pantalla.

Y así se fueron cincuenta y dos minutos en describir sobre las funciones del aparato reproductor, tanto masculino como femenino, las hormonas que propician la aparición de los caracteres sexuales secundarios y su importante papel en la atracción de los sexos, el ciclo menstrual de la mujer, etc., etc., etc. Más aun con todo eso, todavía había detallitos que al joven de peinado punk no le entraban en la cabeza… ¿Cómo es que se daba la… relación sexual, así se llamaba? Porque en el video se explicaba gráficamente, no abierta ni explícitamente dado que es un documental para toda la familia, que la fecundación de un óvulo por los espermatozoides se daba después de una relación sexual si las condiciones eran propicias. Bien, ahora, ya había entendido que los óvulos son células de la mujer y que los espermatozoides son células del hombre, y, luego entonces, el hombre tiene que… pero qué complicada e intrincada era toda esa información para su cerebro.

Cielos, con razón no lo recuerdo bien —se dijo Gokú a sí mismo con un poco de abatimiento en cuanto empezaron a pasar los créditos que anunciaban el final del corto—. Todo ese asunto de los óvulos, los espermatozoides y la relación sexual es tan enredado… —está vez fue al sillón y movió al mayor de los Kaio – samas con algo de delicadeza para despertarlo, pues al viejecillo le escurría baba por la boca y hasta le brotaba una burbujita de moco por la nariz—. Oye, Gran Kaio – sama, ya terminó la película.

¿¡Ya, tan pronto!?... pero qué barbaridad, me quedé dormido —el ancianito se enderezó de su cómoda posición limpiándose discretamente y lo mejor que pudo con la manga de su camisa. Después le preguntó con interés tratando de mantener la calma y la cordura—. ¿Y bien, ahora si ya entendiste todo lo que pasó?

Bueno… en realidad… me parece que… —el Saiyajin de alborotado peinado tartamudeó con indecisión, y la mirada del decano se hizo escrutadora—… ¡todavía no! —admitió al final carcajeándose tímidamente y rascándose en lo alto de la cabeza para representar su bochorno.

El Gran Kaio – sama azotó una vez más dé la impresión. Si, definitivamente la tarde sería muy larga y su paciencia no era infinita.

Esto… no puede ser —murmuró antes de incorporarse.

Es que no entendí lo de la relación sexual… tú sabes… —agregó Gokú aun avergonzado, sin atreverse a levantar al anciano—… lo de que el espermatozoide del hombre tiene que llegar al óvulo de la mujer para que lo fecunde y entonces aparezca un bebé —explicó con su tono infantil de niño bueno y bien portado.

Bien, bien, entonces nos allegaremos a las lecciones prácticas si no hay otro remedio… —dijo el decano al incorporarse empleando en esta ocasión una entonación de circunspecto, tomando una tercera película: una dulce y empalagosa comedia romántica, bastante adecuada para intentar darle sabor al ambiente—. Empezaremos de forma muy suave a ver que te parece —puntualizó.

Bueno, Gran Kaio – sama, tú eres el que sabe —observó el joven Saiyajin dejándose caer una vez más en el sofá que casi había hecho suyo.

Casi hora y media de sopor, pues para el buen Gokú el romanticismo en exceso nada más no se le da, y, aunque hubo situaciones divertidas y tal vez hasta inverosímiles, con insinuaciones veladas de encuentros íntimos, y que al final la pareja protagonista se haya casado y tenido un hijo, no le quedo claro el cómo se daba en sí una relación sexual entre un hombre y una mujer, así que no pudo dejar de bostezar cada diez minutos sin encontrarle mucho sentido al filme. Incluso el Gran Kaio – sama continuó con su interrumpido descanso.

¡Ajum… qué película tan más pesada! —dijo el moreno estirándose en el sofá. Como el sillón donde el centenario hombre se encontraba al alcance de su mano, le pareció menos cansado el sacudir esta vez el mueble para despertar al anfitrión de la casa—. Oye, Gran Kaio – sama, ¿no tienes una película donde haya grandes batallas? —le dijo antes de tirarlo sin querer queriendo.

¡Auxilio, no sé nadar! —alcanzó a decir el pobre anciano al momento de caer… al parecer estaba soñando. En cuanto se percató de donde estaba en realidad, le dirigió al Saiyajin una mirada de reproche a través de sus gafas oscuras —. Pero que falta de respeto… —le reclamó airado.

En verdad lo siento mucho, Gran Kaio – sama, no medí mi fuerza —y está vez Gokú sí se dignó en levantarlo y ponerlo de pie, sonriéndole tímidamente… en realidad su intención no había sido tumbarlo—. Oye, ¿de verdad no tienes una película mejor que esa?, ¿una de artes marciales?... —le preguntó una vez más con gesto un tanto desesperado y la voz ahogada—… Es que estuvo muy aburrida.

Vamos, vamos, Gokú, primero tienes que decirme si ya te quedó claro todo el asunto de cómo es que se hacen los bebés, y después podremos ver la superproducción estadounidense con Jet Lee —la dijo el Gran Kaio – sama terminando de acomodarse las gafas y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

Pues… es que en verdad… yo… ¡creo que no! —puntualizó el aludido con bastante pena, riendo bobamente y rascándose la nariz.

¿¡Y entonces por qué demonios quieres ver la película de artes marciales, jovencito torpe!? —le regañó el anciano controlándose para no azotarse estilo anime… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres aclarar tus dudas? —le cuestionó severamente.

No… es decir sí… pero es que… —el pobre Saiyajin de peinado punk se hizo _"chibi"_ por unos segundos, para inmediatamente añadir con bastante confusión—… ¿tengo que seguir viendo todas esas películas monótonas? —interrogó con vacilación.

Hasta que te quede bien claro todo el asunto de los bebés y recuerdes cómo le hiciste no podrás descansar de ellas, Gokú —le especificó el Gran Kaio – sama con bastante circunspección… faltaba más—. Así que debes ponerles toda tu atención para que no se te vaya ningún detalle importante —puntualizó al final volviendo a poner otra película en la charola del **DVD**. Y esta vez lo programó para que tocará más de un disco.

Bueno… si tú lo dices entonces tengo que hacerlo —dijo el aludido un tanto resignado, volviendo a acomodarse en el sofá.

No vayas a moverte por nada a menos que logres recordar lo sucedido con tu esposa —agregó el decano en voz de mando, tomando el control remoto del aparato y dándole _"play"_—. Y ya sabes, cualquier pregunta que tengas la responderé al final.

Y así se fueron casi doce horas ininterrumpidas de películas. Cada una que pasaba iba subiendo más de "tonalidad" con respecto a la anterior… por algo se trataba de un material de colección especial para adultos morbosos y no apto para menores de edad o pubertos de preparatoria. El Gran Kaio – sama acompañó a Gokú a ver algunas de ellas, sonriendo maliciosamente cuando los sucesos eran esencialmente explícitos, hasta que, rendido ya por el cansancio y por la edad, volvió a quedarse dormido en el sillón chupándose un dedo con cara de satisfacción. Y Gokú parpadeaba y parpadeaba no perdiendo de vista las escenas triple _"X"_… algo en su cerebro estaba conectándose al fin y sus pensamientos volaron hasta su esposa.

Vaya, así que ese tipo de cosas son las que se hacen para tener bebés… así es como entran los espermatozoides del hombre y llegan a los óvulos de la mujer… con razón, por eso el pene tiene esta forma —se dijo a sí mismo un tanto asombrado, volviendo a mirar con atención bajo sus pantalones—. Pensar que hice todo eso con Milk para que tuviéramos a Gohan y ahora al nuevo bebé que viene en camino… por lo que se ve debió haber sido terrible y doloroso para ella cuando lo… —observaba al meditarlo por unos segundos.

Al instante, casi como si un choque eléctrico le recorriera el cuerpo y le erizara de más los cabellos, su expresión se hizo horrorizada… ¿cómo pudo hacerle eso a su mujer siendo que ella lo amaba tanto?

¿¡Eso hice!?... ¿pero cómo pude tratar así a Milk, cómo pude ultrajarla de esa manera?... —exclamó asustado levantándose del sofá, y se miró las manos con temor—… ¡Soy… soy… soy un verdadero monstruo!

¡No, yo no fui, aaayyy! —y el Gran Kaio – sama se cayó una vez más del sillón donde dormitaba ante ese alarido, así que despertó con estremecimiento de su nueva pesadilla.

¡Gran Kaio – sama, Gran Kaio – sama, soy inhumano, soy despreciable, soy monstruoso! ¡Le hice un mal muy grande a Milk!... —el moreno lo levantó sin nada de delicadeza y lo sacudió con desesperación, gritando con verdadero espanto—… ¡Yo no merezco estar en el paraíso!

Oye… detente… me… asfixias… suéltame… —el anciano sintió que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones y farfulló con desesperación intentando liberarse del agarre del Saiyajin.

¡Merezco ir al infierno por tratarla de esa manera, por lesionarla, por perjudicarla! —más el muchacho no parecía encontrar la calma—. ¡Pero yo no quería… en verdad no quería, te lo juro… nunca he querido hacerle daño a nadie, menos a ella!

¡Gokúuuuuu! —como pudo el centenario hombre elevó al voz hasta llamar al fin la atención del despistado y atolondrado joven.

… —al darse cuenta de su acción, Gokú soltó a su _"víctima"_ dejándolo caer como fardo en el suelo—. Lo siento Gran Kaio – sama, ¿te encuentras bien? —añadió apenado levantándolo esta vez con sumo cuidado y enderezándolo—. De verdad no era mi intención incomodarte, discúlpame.

¡Ah, ah, ah, aire fresco! —el decano aspiró varias bocanadas para recuperar el color y el aliento, y después volvió a mirar a su interlocutor con un gesto bastante severo—. Gokú, debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos o un día de estos vas a matar a alguien… bueno, pero creo que casi todos los peleadores de aquí están muertos, así que ya no pueden morir otra vez —meditó sonriendo un poco. Ese era el paraíso de los mejores luchadores del Universo, aquellos que habían recibido la gracia de conservar sus cuerpos por sus obras benéficas en vida—. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo que te puso en ese estado de demencia? —le cuestionó con cautela alejándose discretamente algunos pasos.

Bueno, Gran Kaio – sama, verás… es que… —el joven Saiyajin pareció un tanto indeciso.

¡Ah, ya veo, las películas…! —recordó el anciano al ver que el televisor y el aparato **DVD** aún estaban encendidos—. ¿Así que ya recuperaste la memoria y has evocado las "cositas" especiales que hicieron tu esposa y tú para tener tan lindos hijos? —le preguntó en tono picaresco, dándole unos suaves codazos al acercarse otra vez.

¡Gran Kaio – sama, soy un bárbaro! —el moreno volvió a exclamar entre angustiado y desesperado, aunque en está ocasión se controló mejor—. Creo que estuvo bien haberme muerto y quedarme aquí, así no lastimaré a Milk nunca más —añadió con visible tristeza. No podía negar que le emocionaba el enfrentarse a tipos fuertes y seguir entrenando sin que nadie lo molestara, pero también extrañaba a su familia.

Vamos, vamos, muchacho, el hacer "eso" no es tan malo como se veía… —el viejecillo le palmeó por un hombro para reconfortarlo, hablándole en tono paternal—… lo que pasa es que en esas películas a veces exageran la nota, pero todo en ellas es actuación.

Pero es que… los gritos… los gemidos… sus… sus… es que todo parecía tan… real —opinó Gokú atragantándose con un poco de su saliva. De sólo acordarse le dio un escalofrío por la espalda.

Bien, pero lo importante es que has recordado todo lo que hace una pareja para que la mujer se embarace —le dijo el Gran Kaio sonriéndole un momento, para después soltar un bostezo sin disimular—. ¡Ajum!, pero, ahora, tengo que dormir… ya tenemos casi doce horas aquí metidos y yo soy un hombre muy ocupado.

Pobre Milk, no debí haberla maltratado, eso debió dolerle muchísimo… lo bueno es que ya nunca más tendrá que sufrir por mi culpa —se dijo el de peinado punk con abatimiento—. Lo mejor es que me mandes al infierno por ser tan salvaje…

Anda ya, Gokú, no tienes que sentirte culpable ni angustiarte por nada —el decano le habló con algo de severidad, conduciéndolo a la puerta principal—. ¿Acaso alguna vez tu señora se quejó cuando hacían… "eso"? —le preguntó.

Pues… —Gokú pareció meditarlo.

Ahora que ya tenía la memoria despejada venían a su cabeza tantos de los momentos vividos junto a Milk: recién casados antes que Gohan naciera; cuando su hijo aún era un bebé; todos los años de paz previos a la llegada de Raditz y del inicio de un nuevo período de batallas; durante su entrenamiento después de que regresó del espacio, en la espera de los androides hasta su segunda y definitiva muerte… y en todas sus noches apasionadas bajo la luz de la luna, que aunque eran pocas las vivían al máximo, su mujer siempre se veía feliz al abrazarlo y dormirse sobre su pecho cuando terminaban de amarse. Sus mejillas se colorearon por un instante, ya que tampoco podía negarse lo mucho que gozaba al hacerlo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad… ¿acaso era porque se le salía lo Saiyajin?

¿Lo ves? —le dijo el Gran Kaio – sama interpretando correctamente sus pensamientos—. A todas las mujeres saludables y en edad reproductiva les gusta que sus maridos les cumplan en la cama y les hagan el amor… y de cualquier manera mientras sea con amor —especificó sonriéndole grandemente—. Así que no hay porqué sentirse culpable dado que tu esposa está más que feliz ante la llegada de un nuevo hijo tuyo, aunque tú ya no estés con ella.

Tal vez tienes razón, pero… no sé… —a pesar de los argumentos, el moreno no parecía muy convencido.

Mira, mira, si hay algo que todavía no te quede claro vienes mañana y lo platicamos con calma —el anciano sintió que su paciencia había llegado más allá de su límite, así que le espetó enfurecido empujándolo sin mucha delicadeza hasta sacarlo de la vivienda—. Tú estarás muerto y tal vez no necesitas dormir, pero yo estoy vivo y me estoy muriendo de sueño.

Pero, Gran Kaio – sama, es que…

¡Adiós! —el decano azotó la puerta y la cerró en su nariz.

Qué genio… ya ni Vegeta… —el joven Saiyajin se sobó el apéndice nasal y, al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, decidió marcharse volando hacia las colinas donde le gustaba ir a entrenar, pues no podía ir a molestar al Kaio – sama del Norte dado que también estaría dormido.

Se pasó muchas horas pensando y meditando en varias cosas que ahora ocupaban su mente. De que era seguro que Milk lo amaba no le cabía duda, y porque lo amaba le había aguantado tanto que incluso le perdonó el que hubiera llevado a Pikoro a su casa para esperar por la llegada de los androides y entrenar a Gohan enseñándole nuevas técnicas de batalla. En esos tres años había estado tan concentrado en mejorar que su pobre esposa pasó a ocupar un segundo plano en su vida, y pocas veces parecía tomar en cuentas sus necesidades personales. Pero una cosa nos debe quedar clara, y es que, en algún momento de ese arduo periodo de entrenamiento, su corazón y sus pensamientos volvieron a su mujer… o ese bebé no vendría en camino.

_********** Flash Back: En un día cercano a la llegada de los primeros androides **********_

Milk había pasado buena parte de esos tres años muy enfurruñada desde el día en que Pikoro estaba presente, pero al paso de los meses aprendió a tolerar su presencia, pues su Gohan se veía siempre entusiasmado en entrenar con su padre y con su maestro, y se había vuelto más disciplinado y esforzado, tanto en sus estudios cuando se daba un espacio, como en sus prácticas de artes marciales. Aunque otra de las cosas que la incomodaban en sobremedida era que sus momentos de pareja con Gokú se habían vuelto escasos, por no decir inexistentes, dado que, a su parecer, el verde alienígena siempre estaba rondando por la casa. Nada más equivocado, dado que el namek nunca se quedaba de noche. En fin…

Gokú se sintió un tanto más tranquilo en cuanto notó que Milk había recuperado algo de su buen humor, y trataba de compensarle de alguna u otra manera por esos malos ratos que le hacía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, algo que no era del todo fácil porque a veces Gohan insistía en entrenar hasta bien tarde, lo cual no le hacía la más mínima gracia a la morena. Y así los tres años pasaron volando, pero la oportunidad se presentó cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Gokú y Pikoro se encontraban sentados sobre las ramas de un árbol cercano a su casa. Apenas había anochecido y el joven Saiyajin esperaba con ansias por la cena, repasando el entrenamiento de ese día con su amigo el namek.

Bien, me parece que Gohan ha alcanzado un buen nivel —expresó Gokú de muy buen humor—. Si sigue así será más fuerte que yo y Vegeta juntos —opinó sonriendo.

Por supuesto —afirmó Pikoro en tono de orgullo. El mérito de entrenar al niño cuando aún era bastante pequeño era todo suyo—. Yo lo supe desde un principio.

Bueno, y a todo esto… —añadió el de peinado punk bajando la voz—… ¿cómo crees que estará el pequeño Trunks de nuestro tiempo?... ¿Ya sabrá caminar?

No, eso no lo creo —respondió el de turbante con serenidad y en tono bajo—. Si mis cálculos son correctos no ha de tener ni medio año de nacido.

Vaya… quien viera a Vegeta de padre y soportando a Bulma —dijo Gokú suspirando por lo bajo. Era difícil creer que el Príncipe Saiyajin terminara enredándose también con una mujer terrestre, y con una muy especial.

En ese momento una silueta femenina salió de la casa y se encaminó hacia donde ellos estaban. Se sentía un desbordado _Ki_ a su alrededor.

¡Gokú, baja de ahí en este mismo instante! —era Milk, y se veía furiosa—. ¿Cómo dejaste que Gohan arruinara su traje de esa manera, eh? —le reclamó a voz en cuello.

¡Ah, hola Milk!, ¿ya está lista la cena? —el mencionado le sonrió al bajar de un salto, preguntándole muy quitado de la pena—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre —afirmó en tanto su víscera soltaba un rugido.

¿¡Acaso no escuchaste una sola palabra de lo que te dije!? —la morena le enseñó amenazadoramente unos colmillos bien grandes, como si quisiera comérselo vivo—. ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Gokú, nunca me pones atención! ¿Qué ejemplo le estás dando a Gohan, eh? ¡Eres un irresponsable, ya me tienes harta!

Pero… Milk… ya no te… —Gokú recibió de lleno los alaridos de su esposa, y por un instante quería que la tierra se lo tragara… nunca le ha gustado verla enojada. Pikoro prefirió retirarse sigilosamente o sus pobres tímpanos estallarían.

Así que la pareja se estuvo allí por uno o dos minutos, dado que Milk le soltó a Gokú un sufrido discurso sobre todo lo que ha tenido que pasar como una mujer incomprendida, a la cual nadie reconoce su esfuerzo. Y el Saiyajin no se atrevió a contradecirla, resignado a escucharla despotricar de esa manera. Fue entonces que la luna llena asomó en su totalidad sobre el horizonte, iluminando tenuemente el claro donde está ubicada la vivienda de la familia Son, haciendo que el hombre de la casa sintiera como maripositas revolotear en su estómago al contemplar detenidamente a su esposa: la dama traía la larga cabellera oscura suelta y humedecida, señal de que acababa de salir del baño junto con su hijo, así que el suave aroma del shampoo la rodeaba. A Gokú le pareció que Milk se veía muy linda de esa manera.

¡Y mira nada más que tarde es, Gohan ya debería estar cenando! —al ver la luna en el cielo, Milk recalcó con desesperación—. ¡Muévete ya y no te quedes ahí parado como tonto! —le dijo un tanto agria, dispuesta a volver sobre sus pasos.

Oye, Milk, siempre me ha gustado como te ves con el cabello suelto —le expresó él a modo de observación, como si el regaño no le hubiera incomodado en absoluto o no hubiera sido para su persona.

¿Qué? —la joven pareció extrañarse antes de dar un paso hacia la casa—. ¡Gokú, por favor, no es momento de decir boberías! —le dijo recuperándose de la impresión—. ¡Anda ya o Gohan puede sufrir una severa desnutrición por no comer a sus horas! —puntualizó y caminó algunos pasos.

Yo no creo que sea tontería el decir que te ves linda con el cabello así —el moreno la alcanzó de un movimiento preciso y la abrazó delicadamente por los hombros acariciándole cariñosamente un mechón de su negra cabellera—. Además cocinas tan delicioso y siempre tienes la casa limpia… en serio que eres sorprendente, no sé qué haría yo sin ti.

… —la dama se quedó muda por unos segundos, y, con asombro, fijó sus pupilas oscuras en el rostro de su marido. Inmediatamente su gesto se relajó y le regaló una gran sonrisa—. ¡Ay, Gokú, qué cosas tan bonitas dices! —dijo sonrojándose intensamente de las mejillas—. Vamos que la cena se enfría y Gohan nos está esperando —añadió desviando coquetamente la mirada.

Gohan había escuchado todos los gritos de su madre y en su carita estaba dibujado un mohín de angustia al pensar que tal vez al otro día no lo dejaría salir a entrenar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio entrar a sus progenitores abrazados, y su mamá sonreía de oreja a oreja. Esa noche se fue a dormir temprano, y en la mañana no tuvo ningún problema para continuar con sus prácticas.

_********** Fin del Flash Back **********_

Así que… vaya, pensar que hicimos "eso" muchas veces… —casi amanecía y Gokú se había pasado meditando y pensando en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que había hecho el amor con Milk, y todas le parecieron siempre tan únicas y especiales.

Nadie va a creer que, en casi once años de matrimonio, sólo en dos ocasiones lo hubieran hecho sin que le fallara el tiro, no señor. Nada más que, al ser un hombre bastante ingenuo, infantil, olvidadizo y un tanto distraído, cada una de ellas se le figuraba como si fuera la primera vez… he dicho, los caballeros de verdad no tienen memoria.

¡Ah, pero menos mal que no le hice daño a Milk!... eso jamás me lo perdonaría —suspiró hondamente sintiéndose en esos momentos bastante cansado, pues ya llevaba casi un día sin dormir y sin probar bocado—. Qué bueno que todo está bien en la Tierra.

Decidió que ya era la hora de descansar y entró a una cueva cercana acomodándose en un rincón donde crecía un musgo mullido, estirándose cuan largo es y bostezando sonoramente.

¡Ajum!... Más tarde iré con Kaio – sama para pedirle de comer y le contaré todo lo que aprendí con el Gran Kaio —se dijo tranquilamente y cerró los ojos para dormirse después de tan agotador día, cuando por su mente surgió una duda más que lo hizo abrir los párpados—… ¿Cómo será que lo hagan Vegeta y Bulma?... —si él, que era un Saiyajin bastante calmado, podía llegar a comportarse un tanto salvaje con su esposa, no era difícil imaginar lo que el Príncipe haría con su propia mujer, con el temperamento y el carácter que ambos se cargan—… Ese Vegeta ha de ser un verdadero cochinón… ¡ajum!... pobrecita de Bulma —meditó en voz alta volviendo a bostezar, quedándose dormido en el acto al soltar un ronquido bien fuerte.

Pero tenemos que regresar al tiempo real de la era del Dragón en la Tierra, en donde se desarrollarán los sucesos en el trascurso de varios años.

El embarazo de Milk iba transcurriendo con bastante normalidad, y Trunks seguía creciendo en tamaño y fuerza. A pesar de su corta edad, pues apenas cumpliría el año, ya su padre se estaba encargando de darle cierta instrucción, porque el niño era un verdadero torbellino arrasa todo y parecía no estar quieto nunca. Claro que a Bulma no le incomodaba demasiado mientras significara que Vegeta pasara algún tiempo con su hijo. En lo que la científica no había dejado de estar al pendiente era en acompañar a su amiga morena a las citas con el ginecólogo, visitándola de continuo y llevándole cosas útiles para el hogar y uno que otro regalo para su hijo mayor. Aunque en el ultrasonido del quinto mes no se llegó a distinguir el sexo del futuro bebé, quien muy pudoroso sólo les dio la espalda mostrándoles la colita, las dos damas no dejaban de asegurarse la una a la otra de que sería una hermosa niña, pues era lo que les convenía a sus intereses. Y toda esa seguridad tenía un tanto consternado a Gohan.

Un día decidió ir a consultar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a despejar su mente y aclarar sus dudas, y consiguió el permiso de su mamá en una de las ocasiones en que ésta fue al médico. Al llegar al sitio indicado pareció indeciso en el último momento, más se armó de valor dado que esa persona jamás le haría daño por atreverse a cuestionarlo sobre ese tipo de cosas, y siempre le hablaría con la verdad.

¡Hola!... ¿se encuentra aquí, señor Pikoro? —preguntó cautelosamente al descender en el patio del Templo Sagrado de Kami – sama.

¡Hola, Gohan! Te vi venir y quise saludarte —fue Dendé quien muy contento se le acercó para darle la bienvenida.

¡Hola, Dendé!, ¿qué dice el trabajo de Kami – sama? —el pequeño Saiyajin le contestó afectuosamente, brindándole una gran sonrisa.

Pues ya he aprendido muchas cosas, pero los terrestres son seres tan complejos y llenos de contrastes… —respondió el joven namek poniéndose algo serio—… No pensé que ser Kami – sama fuera tan pesado al tener tantas responsabilidades.

Aprenderás conforme pase el tiempo, Dendé… el viejo Kami llegó aquí arriba cuando ya era un adulto —Pikoro salió del interior del Templo y se acercó a los dos niños, dedicándole una sonrisita al chiquillo de negra cabellera—. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Gohan? —le preguntó amablemente.

¡Hola, señor Pikoro! Me da tanto gusto verlo —el aludido correspondió al saludo ofreciéndole a su maestro una respetuosa reverencia—. Se trata de un asunto… complicado y… creo que… usted es el único que puede ayudarme —se explicó un tanto dubitativo.

¿Y cuál es ese complicado asunto que te preocupa? —el namek adulto volvió a preguntarle empleando un tono de gravedad, sin encontrar nada relevante que pudiera complicar la vida de su discípulo. Vamos, ni siquiera los estudios de Física Cuántica o de Lengua Extranjera eran algo que hicieran sufrir al jovencito.

Eee… bueno, señor Pikoro… es que… me da algo de pena porque… pero no vaya a enojarse, por favor, yo no quiero molestarlo —el chiquillo tartamudeó un poco abochornado por sus tribulaciones.

Pikoro lo miró con un poco más de escrutinio… ¿cuáles eran los oscuros acontecimientos y pensamientos que nublaban la vista de su joven alumno y amigo? Esperaba que la causa no fuera cuestiones hormonales de pubertos alborotados porque, si era así, no tendría alguna buena respuesta que darle dado que de esas cosas no entendía en absoluto. Aunque, viéndolo bien y pensándolo detenidamente, Gohan aún no alcanzaba la edad de la punzada en los terrestres, así que no era por ahí el asunto en cuestión.

Vamos, Gohan, si no me dices lo que te preocupa no podré ayudarte —le dijo calmadamente sin dejar de observarlo.

Pues, verá… como usted ya sabe mi mamá está esperando un hermanito para mí… —dijo el niño Saiyajin enrojeciendo otro poco.

Y si no mal recuerdo anda ya por los cinco meses de embarazo —puntualizó el namek adulto animándole a seguir.

Ajá, pero es que… no sé… ¿qué va a pasar si mi hermanito resulta ser una niña? —preguntó Gohan afligido.

¿Qué que va a pasar? No va a pasar nada malo si tu madre da a luz una niña —le respondió Pikoro un tanto sorprendido… ¿mortificarse, por ese detallito?

Pero… señor Pikoro, es que… ¿cómo voy a cuidar a una niña? ¿Qué voy a hacer? —el chiquillo no pareció tranquilizarse con esas palabras.

Vamos, Gohan, tienes que calmarte —le dijo Dendé solícitamente comprendiendo su preocupación.

No veo cuál sea el problema por cuidar de una niña —opinó el adulto imponiéndose un poco—. Además tu madre está ahí con ustedes, nadie mejor que ella para cuidarla.

Bueno, sí, pero es que… como yo voy a ser su hermano mayor pues… tengo que darle buenos ejemplos —dijo el chico de negra cabellera en voz muy baja, agachando la cabeza.

Gohan, deja de angustiarse por nimiedades que ni al caso —Pikoro le volvió a sonreír acariciándole la cabeza por un segundo… el pequeño había dejado de ser un niño llorón, y ahora es todo un muchachito valiente y esforzado—. Tú eres un buen chico y no dudo serás un buen ejemplo para tu hermano, sea niño o niña… pero estoy más que seguro que tu hermano será niño —puntualizó al final cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

¿Usted lo cree? —los dos infantes lo miraron con asombro, y el de negra cabellera abrió la boca sorprendido.

Por supuesto — expresó el adulto con tono de circunspección—. Si no mal recuerdo alguna vez escuché a Vegeta decir que casi no había mujeres Saiyajins, que eran escasas y probablemente tenían que ser programadas para nacer… así que no puedo equivocarme.

Bueno… creo que eso en realidad no importa —Gohan suspiró hondamente sintiendo nuevamente paz en su corazón—, aunque lo siento por Bulma y por mi mamá —externó al final.

¿Y qué tiene que ver la mujer de Vegeta en todo esto? —a Pikoro le extrañó un poco la mención de la científica, si bien sabía que ambas mujeres eran casi como hermanas, y por muchas razones.

¿Creerá usted que han pensado comprometer en matrimonio a Trunks con mi hermanita no nacida? Pero si mi hermanita es hermanito supongo que no se va a poder, ¿verdad? —el chiquillo le explicó la trama con simpleza, como quien cuenta un chiste o una anécdota curiosa.

Y Pikoro se quedó estático por unos segundos, tal vez digiriendo la información: ¿qué esas dos mujeres insufribles pensaban casar a sus hijos y de esa manera preservar la raza Saiyajin y su linaje? Una risotada espasmódica salió de su garganta de sólo imaginar el gesto de completo horror en la cara del Príncipe ante la mención de emparentar con su némesis, al cual, si estuviera vivo en esos momentos, no le incomodaría en absoluto la idea.

¿De verdad piensan hacer eso?... ¡No puedo creerlo!... —casi se revuelca en el suelo perdiendo toda propiedad—… ¡Qué bárbaras, qué ingeniosas, qué excéntricas, qué locas…!

Por la mente le cruzó una imagen de Trunks en edad juvenil _(misteriosamente idéntico al joven Mirai Trunks)_, abrazando a una muchacha muy parecida a Gokú, por supuesto que con delicadas facciones y formas femeninas, y diciéndole a Vegeta que le presentaba a su esposa… obviamente que, ante esta impactante noticia, éste caía _"muerto"_ en el sofá.

Señor Pikoro… ¿se encuentra bien? —los dos niños le preguntaron con verdadera preocupación al verlo actuar de esa manera tan inconveniente para alguien de su reputación.

Al percatarse de su desliz se enderezó en el acto, se sacudió la ropa, se ajustó el turbante y se acomodó la capa, carraspeando para disimular.

Ejem… bien, Gohan, ya se darán cuenta de su error —dijo en tono reservado… aunque, por cómo se manejaba la vida en la Tierra, todo podía pasar—. Y, de todos modos, si verdaderamente llegara a ser una niña, podrás cuidarla muy bien… no dejes de confiar en ello —le puntualizó con más amabilidad.

Tú vas a poder hacerlo, Gohan —le expresó Dendé con seguridad para transmitirle confianza en sí mismo.

Sí, creo que tienen razón —el chiquillo Saiyajin volvió a sonreír también—. Ya me voy porque mi mamá me estará esperando con el doctor… nos vemos y gracias por todo —y emprendió el vuelo con velocidad hasta perderse en el horizonte.

El namek adulto se quedó un par de horas parado en la orilla, observando con atención lo que pasaba en la Tierra, específicamente en un domicilio muy particular. Había que ver hasta dónde podía un Saiyajin ser dominado aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario.

El tiempo seguía su curso y el primer cumpleaños de Trunks se acercaba, así que en _Capsule_ se hacían los preparativos para lo que sería un convivio fabuloso, cosa que al padre del pequeño le tenía sin cuidado. Y, si no fuera por los convincentes argumentos de su mujer, se hubiera largado lejos por lo menos unos quince días en lo que pasaba todo el alboroto.

En una linda noche de luna llena toda la familia cenaba en la cocina, e incluso Vegeta estaba ahí con ellos… era mejor soportar todos sus cotilleos a esperarse una hora más para cenar sin que lo molestaran. Trunks mascaba un gran filete sentado en su silla alta, esforzándose por comer a la altura de un Príncipe Saiyajin, además que se sabía el centro de atracción de esa semana en especial. A pesar de sus escaso tiempo de vida era bastante inteligente y estaba consiente de muchas de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, principalmente si tenían que ver con él.

Oh, Bulmita querida, ¿entonces sí disfrazarás a mi pequeño y lindo "Trunksiee" en su cumpleaños? —le preguntó Bunny Briefs a su hija al momento de servirle a su esposo su respectiva ración para merendar—. Aquí tienes, cariño, un delicioso sándwich de jamón bajo en grasas —le dijo amorosamente.

Gracias, cielito lindo —respondió el buen hombre y se dispuso a comer con calma.

Por supuesto que sí, mamá, Trunks tendrá el mejor disfraz para su fiesta —le confesó Bulma a su madre en tanto colocaba frente a Vegeta una gran cacerola rebosante de espagueti a la boloñesa… eran como tres kilos de pasta en segunda vuelta—. Vegeta, te recomiendo que lo comas con cuidado porque todavía está caliente —le dijo tranquilamente a modo de observación.

¡Mph!, pamplinas —resopló el aludido un tanto hastiado de tanto "bla, bla, blá", y revolvió el contenido de su platillo para poder comer como acostumbra. Afortunadamente su educación "real" lo había enseñado a usar adecuadamente los cubiertos, o hubiera sido capaz de empinarse todo el traste a la boca.

¡Pero mira nada más lo que traigo aquí! ¡Un lindo trajecito para el angelito más lindo del mundo! —Bunny sacó una gran caja de quien sabe dónde y la colocó sobre una silla, extrayendo de ella una diminuta vestimenta—. Es el vestuario del Príncipe Encantador que viene con coronita incluida… ¿a qué es lindo? —preguntó emocionada.

Mamá… es verdaderamente… adorable —Bulma disimulo el gesto de asombro para no herir la susceptibilidad de su progenitora, más Vegeta no pudo ocultar su contrariedad al dejar de masticar sus albóndigas y abrir un poco la boca, mirando a su suegra con bastante desagrado—. Pero no creo que sea el traje adecuado para Trunks.

¿Entonces te parece que lo disfracemos de conejito? Las orejitas y el rabo de algodón le dan un toque de distinción —dijo la rubia sacando un disfraz alusivo al conejo de Pascua—. ¿Tú que dices, "Trunksiee" cielito? —y se dirigió al bebé acercándole peligrosamente el vestuario.

El niño también se había quedado mirando a su abuela con cara de _"¿What?"_, e incluso imitó a su progenitor dejando de comer. En cuanto ella puso el traje de conejo a su alcance, le dio un mordisco y de un tirón lo rompió inmediatamente por la mitad, haciendo girones la parte que le quedó en la boca.

No, "Trunksiee" pequeño, esto no es comida —Bunny le reprendió con cariño —. No cabe duda de que es todo un Saiyajin —observó sonriente.

Yo creo que el disfraz no le gusto, Bunny querida —opinó el doctor Briefs con una sonrisita.

Oh, tienes razón, cariño, un conejito no es un buen disfraz para un pequeñín como nuestro "Trunksiee" —la rubia estuvo de acuerdo con la observación y echó los restos del trajecito a la basura—. ¡Mejor será un guapo capitán de barco!... y la gorra es de regalo —anunció por todo lo alto mostrando un nuevo diseño.

No _"quiedo"_ eso —Trunks habló al fin con más claridad, poniéndose en pose de enfurruñado.

También tenemos el uniforme de _"Buzz Lightyear"_ con casco y luces que prenden de verdad… el vestuario de _"Woody"_, el comisario del desierto, y tiene unas lindas botitas de piel… una ropita como la de _"Peter Pan"_… el verde está de moda en esta temporada… puede ser un lindo leoncito con todo y melena… un precioso ropaje de monito… ¡tan tierno con su colita!... —Bunny sacó una buena dotación de disfraces e indumentarias colocándolos sobre una de las sillas hasta levantar una torre de ropa.

Mamá, por favor, mañana podemos ver con calma el disfraz de Trunks —dijo Bulma después de suspirar disimuladamente… su madre y sus ideas podían ser exasperantes—. Tengo que bañarlo antes de dormir y ya se ha hecho tarde.

Oh, Bulmita, tienes toda la razón… ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —la sonriente dama miró el reloj de pared, el cual marcaba las ocho de la noche—. No queremos que "Trunksiee" se desvele… además el guapo del joven Vegeta también requiere de tu atención —agregó picaronamente dedicándole a su yerno un guiño de lo más coqueto, más éste ya había vuelto a concentrar su atención en su cena después de ver como su hijo hacía trizas ese ridículo atuendo de conejo.

Sí, mamá, gracias por entenderlo —fue la respuesta de la científica empleando un tono irónico por las tantas indirectas de su madre hacia su marido.

Una media hora más y Bulma luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por meter a Trunks en la tina de baño.

Vamos, Trunks, deja de jugar porque tienes que bañarte ya —le decía persiguiéndolo por toda la habitación.

No _"quiedo"_ _"bañadme"_ —dijo el pequeño esquivándola con agilidad. Obviamente que casi con un año cumplido sus movimientos ya eran más precisos, dificultándole a su madre el trabajo de cuidarlo.

Trunks… por favor… no tenemos toda la noche para bañarnos —la dama le reclamó agudamente, cayendo sobre la alfombra al querer atraparlo una vez más, sintiéndose frustrada y agotada ante lo difícil que le era ahora controlar a su retoño.

"_Adio"_ —el chiquillo se escapó del cuarto, encaminándose al siguiente.

Justamente encontró a su padre en pura ropa interior, pues el hombre también estaba dispuesto a bañarse.

Papá… papá —le dijo sonriéndole grandemente al acercársele.

Mocoso… ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —Vegeta bufó quedamente al notar la presencia de su hijo, mirándolo de reojo. Eso significaba una larga jornada antes de dormir.

Desde que el chamaco era más fuerte le daba más dolores de cabeza a la loca de su madre, y él tenía que involucrarse más en su atención o capaz que su consorte moriría en el intento. Hablando de Bulma… ésta entró en la recámara bastante sofocada, casi sacando la lengua.

¡Uf, aquí estás, Trunks! —dijo entrecortadamente al exhalar, para posteriormente acomodarse la diminuta bata de baño que traía puesta—. Ahora ven aquí y no molestemos a tu padre.

No _"quiedo"_ —respondió el bebé y rápidamente se agarró de la pierna de su progenitor. Vegeta no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo, sintiéndose contrariado por todo el drama que vendría a continuación, ya que no podría maltratar al niño sin que su mujer le reprendiera duramente por ello.

Trunks, te estoy hablando —Bulma pareció disgustarse ante la actitud de su adorado angelito, así que le habló con autoridad cruzándose de brazos en una forma semejante a como lo hacía su marido.

No —repitió el infante sin intenciones de moverse.

Vegeta, ¿no vas a decirle algo a nuestro latoso hijo? —la dama se dirigió a su cónyuge en tono airado.

Escúchame muy bien, mocoso del demonio, vas a bañarte ahora mismo porque yo lo digo —el varón se dirigió con aspereza al chiquillo mirándolo por encima del hombro con gesto severo—. Así que muévete ya.

Trunks miró a su padre y por un instante pareció a punto de llorar al hacer una especie de puchero, más como que se lo pensó mejor y, poniéndose igual de serio que él, le dijo un tanto retador.

Yo _"quiedo"_ _"bañadme"_ contigo, no con ella.

¡Oh, Trunks, está bien!... —Bulma se mostró ofendida porque el niño no se había dignado en decirle mamá todavía, así que se dispuso a retirarse hablando con mucho sentimiento—… hagan lo que quieran… pero eso me sacó yo por ser una esposa considerada y una mamá tan linda y abnegada… sí, creo que las mujeres bellas sufrimos demasiado —terminando de salir de la habitación.

¿Qué? —a Vegeta le dio un tic en la ceja… no se quedaría a solas con el infame rapazuelo, no señor—. Bulma, deja de hacerte la payasa y regresa en este mismo instante… recuerda que este mocoso endemoniado es tu asunto, no mío —le dijo levantándole un poco la voz y saliendo tras ella, llevando al pequeño colgado de su extremidad inferior.

Pero él quiere bañarse contigo, no conmigo, no me necesitan para nada —le respondió ella sin ánimo de retroceder, encaminándose hacia las escaleras para irse a la sala de televisión—. Y ni se te ocurra presentarte así enfrente de mi mamá ya que está viendo su novela favorita en este preciso instante —le puntualizó antes de comenzar a bajar.

Bulma… no me hagas esto —escupió el Príncipe contando mentalmente hasta diez para no soltarse con sus usuales improperios.

Bueno… si tú me pides de favor que nos bañemos los tres juntos… tal vez acceda —la dama le guiñó coquetamente un ojito para desaparecer escaleras abajo, guardándose una mueca de triunfo.

Vegeta se quedó unos dos minutos parado ahí, meditando en eso, y Trunks seguía aferrado a su pierna sin intentar soltarse.

Maldita mujer… si crees que me has ganado estás muy equivocada —masculló enfurecido. No pensaba pedirle nada de favor, por nada del mundo lo haría, ni siquiera que le quitara al niño de encima.

Papá, ya vamos a _"bañadnos"_ —después del lapsus, el chiquillo se arriesgó a hablar empleando un tono algo irritado, dado que en realidad sí quería bañarse porque ya tenía sueño.

Al oírlo como si quisiera llorar, el hombre se lo pensó mejor… ¿bañarse con el escuincle, él solo? Era preferible rebajarse ante su mujer, total que eso no era de todos los días.

¡Bulma, con un demonio!, ¿quieres de favor venir para que bañemos al mocosuelo este? —le gritó sin moverse de su lugar, y sin atreverse a cargar a Trunks.

En seguida voy, Vegeta —respondió tranquilamente la aludida asomándose al pie de la escalera, disimulando una sonrisita—. Únicamente déjame terminar de preparar la última ración de leche que Trunks tomará está noche… ¿por qué no lo llevas a nuestro baño y lo mojas? —le sugirió muy suavemente.

Bien, no espero que se lo repitieran dos veces y, arrastrando una vez más a Trunks, quien no cedía ni un milímetro de su agarre, se encaminó a sus aposentos. Bañar al niño significaba usar agua tibia, y a él le gustaba el agua un tanto fría… en fin.

Está bien, mocoso endemoniado, vamos a bañarnos tú y yo pero ya suéltame —le espetó antes de llegar a la habitación—. Y compórtate como lo que eres, faltaba más.

"_Beno"_, papá —le respondió el angelito recobrando la sonrisa, disponiéndose a obedecerlo.

Lo bueno es que la criatura ya estaba desvestida y sin pañal, así que por ese lado no habría ningún problema. Abrió las llaves de la regadera y dejó caer un chorro de agua hasta que alcanzó una temperatura adecuada.

Ahora metete ahí y no te muevas hasta que llegue la fastidiosa de tu madre —le dijo Vegeta a Trunks en voz de mando.

¿Y tú? —le preguntó el niño mirándolo con duda, sin deseos de dar un paso.

Anda ya —el hombre lo empujó con algo de cuidado para no lastimarlo. A pesar de todo, aunque su hijo fuera su hijo, reconocía que aún era bastante tierno como para ponerlo a entrenar… su cuerpecito no lo soportaría todavía.

¡_"Etá" "fía"_! —Trunks gritó un poco en cuanto sintió el agua caer sobre su cabeza, y se rio al tiempo que temblaba—. ¡Papá, _"etá" "fía"_ el agua! —le dijo salpicándolo con sus manitas.

Oye, condenado escuincle, no me mojes —Vegeta le reclamó mirándolo con severidad, aunque le causó gracia verlo tiritar—. Yo voy a mojarme cuando yo quiera.

¡Papá cochino! —el chiquillo repitió su juego arrojándole otro poco de agua, sin dejar de reír—. ¡Báñate!

Vamos, el que debe mojarse bien eres tú —está vez el hombre lo aferró un tanto delicado de la parte trasera del cuello para humedecerle bien el cabello, alborotándoselo con la mano que tenía libre.

¡No, papá, me despeinas! —Trunks le reclamó sin dejar de reír.

Espero que la loca de tu madre ya no tarde demasiado —le dijo seriamente al dejarlo cuidadosamente en el piso, dándose por enterado de que había tenido que mojarse también.

En ese momento Bulma entró llevando todo lo necesario para bañar a su retoño: su shampoo especial para bebés, su esponja en forma de osito y su jabón suave.

Me da tanto gusto que ya estén bañándose —dijo disimulando un gesto de satisfacción y ternura al verlos juntos… esas pocas ocasiones en las que su marido parecía ceder en su orgullo y se disponía a ayudarle con su retoño debía aprovecharlas, y no incomodarlo con tonterías que lo hicieran volver al malhumor—. Ahora, Trunks, tesoro, voy a lavarte el cabello.

"_Quiedo" "estad"_ con papá —dijo el niño un tanto enfurruñado, volviendo a aferrarse a la pierna de su progenitor.

Claro que sí, cariñito —la dijo la dama con tono dulzón—. Por eso yo también me bañaré con ustedes —añadió y se quitó la bata para entrar con ellos en el área de la regadera… lo bueno es que su baño es espacioso, así que todos cabían ahí—. ¿No te parece una buena y maravillosa idea que nos bañemos todos juntos? —opinó echándole el shampoo en la cabellera para empezar a lavársela, agachándose a su altura.

¡Sí! —admitió el pequeñín con alegría.

Bien, Vegeta, báñate ya que yo me encargo de Trunks —Bulma miró a su marido regalándole un nuevo guiño coqueto—. Y, ahora, hay que lavarse muy bien con el jabón y tu esponja —y se dirigió una vez más a su retoño entregándole la esponja para tallarle el cuerpecito.

Bueno, Bulma, pero creo que tú también deberías mojarte o no podrás quitarte la mugre de encima —bien, ante la bella estampa que se le presentó ante sus ojos, el Príncipe sonrió un tanto malicioso así que, tomándola por la cintura, la puso debajo del chorro de agua—. Yo no quiero una mujer sucia en la cama —le dijo suavemente al oído.

¡Oye, bruto, espera! —Bulma se carcajeó un poco al sentir el agua caer por su cuerpo, poniéndosele la piel de gallina porque de verdad estaba muy fría para ella—. Tengo que terminar de bañar a Trunks.

El niño se quedó un segundo absorto al ver como su padre agarraba a su madre y la metía a la ducha, más volvió a reírse porque le pareció gracioso que sus progenitores también jugaran con el agua.

Al fin Trunks cayó dormido después del baño y de tomar sus últimos cinco litros de leche tibia del día, permitiendo que Bulma y Vegeta le dieran rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos mientras la luna brillaba en las alturas del cielo nocturno.

_Nota: ya sé que la escena del baño familiar puede estar bastante usada, más me pareció lindo como una anécdota de Trunks en período de crecimiento, y la relación de sus padres, y sacar el lado romántico de un hombre como Vegeta. Lo mismo que el flash back de Gokú, romántico sólo en momentos especiales y oportunos… XD. Los Saiyajins deben conservar la imagen de hombres rudos, fuertes y algo insensibles delante de la gente… jejeje. Un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo con la continuación de la fiesta del pequeño Príncipe Saiyajin y el inminente nacimiento de su compañero de juegos, Goten._


	5. Chapter 5

Una decisión de más allá…

Capítulo 5.

_Una nota antes de empezar: Trunks todavía no habla muy bien, no se confundan porque los niños a esa edad apenas balbucean, pero ya se da a entender mejor pues ha ampliado su vocabulario… no olvidemos que es un pequeño Saiyajin bastante listo por ser hijo de ya saben quién._

Un día más en la Tierra, y un día menos para el anhelado aniversario número uno de Trunks Vegeta Briefs, pequeño Príncipe Saiyajin y heredero en segundo grado de la _Corporación Capsule_. Y, precisamente en _Capsule_, se presentaba una graciosa escena, algo que ya se estaba volviendo habitual.

¡Vamos, lindo Trunksiee, ven a probarte el disfraz de Tarzán! ¡Tenemos que ver cómo luces en él! —Bunny Briefs perseguía al infante alrededor de la sala de la casa, llevando en sus manos algo como un pedazo de tela.

¡No _"quiedo"_ eso! —rezongaba el bebé corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus extremidades inferiores, buscando la forma de escapar del acoso de su abuelita.

Mamá, por favor… el trajecito de Tarzán es muy poca cosa para Trunks —opinó Bulma con resignación sin ánimo de auxiliar a su madre, pues tampoco le agradaba el modelito en cuestión.

¿De verdad lo crees así, Bulmita querida? —su madre la miró con curiosidad, olvidándose momentáneamente del chiquillo—. Pues a mí me parece que el apuesto del joven Vegeta y tú se verían perfectos modelando unos atuendos similares… así complementarían el cuadro de la familia feliz —sugirió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ay, mamá… ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? —la científica puso los ojos en blanco por unos segundos. Ya le parecía que a su marido le agradaría presumir los bíceps usando el vestuario del "Rey de los monos", especialmente delante de sus amistades. Y mucho menos que ella se presentara de esa manera… faltaba más.

Trunks aprovechó el descuido y salió al fin de la sala, encaminándose con prontitud hacia la Cámara de Gravedad y llamando a voces a su padre.

Veo que nuestro pequeño Trunks no quiere disfrazarse —el doctor Briefs entró justo en el instante en que el niño pasó corriendo, y, muy sonriente ante lo sucedido, sin tomarse la molestia de detenerlo, hizo el comentario.

Ya rompió como diez disfraces por sus berrinches —dijo Bulma suspirando con abatimiento. Tenía que encontrar un disfraz del agrado de su hijo o la fiesta no sería fabulosa.

Dame un minuto, querido, y regresaré a servirte un pastelito —dijo Bunny al notar al fin que su nietecito adorado había desaparecido, así que fue tras él, apartando a su marido de la puerta con suma delicadeza—. ¡Trunksiee, angelito, no te vayas! —y le llamó empleando un tono bastante agudo y chillón.

Descuida, cariñito… —observó el buen hombre optando por servirse él solo—. Bulma, hija, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es detener a tu madre… no creo que a Vegeta le agrade mucho el que lo interrumpan en su entrenamiento —y se dirigió a su hija con amabilidad, dándole un buen sorbo a su taza.

Sí, papá, tienes toda la razón —la aludida volvió a suspirar y siguió los pasos de la autora de sus días.

Efectivamente, el Príncipe Saiyajin se encontraba entrenando arduamente en su apreciada Cámara de Gravedad, la cual ya había sido anexada a la mansión como una habitación más, claro que seguía siendo de su exclusivo uso. Todas las mañanas se ejercitaba al máximo por lo menos unas cinco o seis horas para no perder condición, siete si su ánimo estaba elevado, y en las tardes bien podía nadar en la alberca por otras cuatro horas, correr velozmente alrededor de la barda que rodeaba el terreno de _Capsule_, o, si la ocasión le era propicia, marchaba a algún lugar alejado de la ciudad para poder darle rienda suelta a su energía sin la "preocupación" de lastimar a cualquier incauto transeúnte que se cruzara en su camino… Bulma no le disculparía si llegaba a matar "accidentalmente" a un pobre diablo. Unos sonoros golpes en la puerta y otro sonido más distrajeron su atención.

¿Y ahora qué m#$%&…? —bufó sin disimular su irritación al percibir el _Ki_ de su hijo del otro lado, el cual berreaba lastimeramente y aporreaba el acceso con mucha fuerza para su corta edad. Afortunadamente el chiquillo no alcanzaba todavía los controles de apertura, o era seguro que lo tendría allá adentro.

¡Papá, papá, no _"quiedo"_ eso! —gimoteaba Trunks en voz muy alta sin ceder en sus golpes.

Bien, lo más fácil y práctico era ignorarlo y dejarlo ahí… en algún momento se calmaría. Pero… tal vez Bulma iría por él, por Trunks, y trataría de llevárselo y, en el estado en que se encontraba el mocoso, capaz y la "maltrataba" sin querer, lo que derivaría en una fuerte discusión que posiblemente terminaría con él, Vegeta, durmiendo solo en la habitación de huéspedes. Mejor ver que le incomodaba al escuincle, así lo dejarían en paz más rápido.

Trunks, mocoso endemoniado, ¿se puede saber qué carajo tienes ahora? —le preguntó ásperamente y de golpe al asomarse tras la puerta, como si no se tratara de un tierno bebé y fuera uno de sus soldados.

¡Papá, no _"quiedo"_ eso, no _"quiedo"_ eso! —pero al infante no le mortificaba mucho que su progenitor le hablara con esa dureza. Con tener su atención se sentía protegido, así que no dudó en aferrarse fuertemente a su pierna.

El hombre hizo un gesto de desagrado en cuanto el pequeño se le acercó, y justo en ese momento Bunny Briefs hizo su presentación, tan sonriente como siempre. Al ver a su abuela, el angelito apretó con más firmeza la extremidad de su padre, y casi se la entumía.

¡Oh, Trunksiee, mi cielo, no te escondas de la abuela! —dijo la rubia en un tono excesivamente dulzón, para después saludar a su yerno como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando—. Mi querido joven Vegeta, tú siempre te ves tan atractivo aunque estés sudando por el ejercicio —opinó maravillada.

El aludido no se dignó en contestarle a su suegra, únicamente la miró por una fracción de segundo sin cambiar el gesto de repulsión, e inmediatamente volvió a ver a su retoño por encima de su hombro, el cual seguía gimiendo como desesperado.

Trunks, con una mierda, deja de comportarte como cualquier mocoso pusilánime… eres un Saiyajin y no debes olvidarlo —le dijo con severidad cruzándose de brazos.

Dime una cosa, joven y guapo Vegeta, ¿no te parece lindo este disfraz para Trunksiee? —la señora Briefs le mostró el pequeño taparrabo de Tarzán—. Y Bulmita y tú lucirían espectaculares si se vistieran igual… podríamos hacer la temática de la selva para la fiesta de cumpleaños, y tendríamos que conseguir orquídeas y más palmeras para adornar el jardín —añadió soñadoramente.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de más por un instante… ¿qué planeaban vestir a su hijo, a su heredero, a su orgullo, al representante de su fuerza, con… con un pedazo de trapo? ¿Y que él también usara… y qué Bulma se pusiera…? Esa mujer que tiene por suegra es una verdadera chiflada, cada día lo confirmaba. Por lo menos Freeza siempre le había dado ropa decente para vestir, y eso que ese idiota degenerado era bastante cruel en su trato. Para exponer a su hijo con sobras de tela mejor dejarlo en puros pañales. Fue entonces que Bulma se apareció para ordenar las cosas en su justa dimensión.

Mamá, deberías atender a papá y yo arreglaré lo del disfraz de Trunks —le dijo calmadamente a su progenitora, mirando de reojo a su marido e interpretando correctamente su expresión.

Muy bien, Bulmita cariño, entonces te entrego el disfraz de Tarzán para que se lo pruebes —Bunny accedió gustosamente, entendiendo de inmediato que lo mejor era no estar entre su yerno y su hija para dejarlos pelear a gusto, y se retiró sin más palabras, dedicándole un guiño cariñoso a Vegeta, quien no le prestaba nadita de atención y miraba fijamente a su mujer, recuperando el gesto habitual de ceño fruncido.

Sí, mamá, no tengas cuidado —le especificó la joven con la mayor amabilidad tomando el pequeño atuendo. Hasta que la rubia se alejó se animó a hablarle a su consorte—. Vegeta… ¿acaso te molesta algo? —le dijo un tanto tímida, escondiendo a sus espaldas el trajecito.

Si tú y la pesada de tu madre piensan cubrir a Trunks con remiendos de tela… —masculló el aludido torciendo más el gesto. Eso le era intolerable.

Bueno… el traje de Tarzán no es tan feo —opinó la científica sonriendo tontamente.

Yo no _"quiedo"_ —dijo Trunks gimoteando y sin soltarse de su padre, deduciendo perfectamente que todo el asunto era por él.

Pues ya ves que el mocoso no lo ve así como tú dices —dijo Vegeta más enfurruñado, porque no le complacía para nada que el escuincle llorara de esa manera—. Y, sí acaso me pides mi opinión, no me agrada en absoluto.

A ti nunca te agrada nada de lo que hacemos —la dama le reclamó visiblemente ofendida—. Bien podrías mostrar un poco de interés en la fiesta, y a lo mejor nuestro hijo no se pondría tan remilgoso para disfrazarse —puntualizó con voz chillona.

El exhibir al mocoso como si fuera un monigote de feria no es algo en lo que yo pueda estar interesado —bufó el Saiyajin levantando un poco más la voz—. Y ya sabes lo que pienso de tus… fiestas —agregó.

Bulma sintió ganas de decirle a Vegeta algunas cuantas cosas, pero se lo pensó mejor… debía cambiar de estrategia, pues no estaría nada bien discutir fuertemente delante de su pequeño hijo, el cual no parecía dispuesto a soltar a su padre.

Anda, Vegeta, por favor —le dijo suavizando el tono—, por lo menos podrías darme tu ayuda para escogerle un buen disfraz a Trunks, ¿sí? —dedicándole unos ojitos tiernos y picarones en tanto se le acercaba coquetamente, asiéndole de un brazo y haciéndole cariñitos en una mejilla—. Si me ayudas podremos pensar también en el banquete que prepararemos para ese día… y te haré el guisado que más te gusta, para ti solito —le puntualizó al final dándole un suave beso.

Bueno, eso era algo contra lo que el Príncipe no podía lidiar… ¿quién puede decirle que no a una linda carita como la de su esposa? Enrojeció levemente de los pómulos y desvió el rostro tratando de disimular las cochambrosas imágenes que se formaron en su cerebro en ese instante. Trunks los miró alternativamente a ambos, sin entender del todo lo que ocurría entre sus progenitores, y, sobre todo, por qué el autor de sus días se veía tan rojo. Ya había dejado de llorar pero permanecía muy seriecito.

¿Verdad qué queremos que tu papi nos ayude, Trunks?, ¿verdad que sí? —Bulma soltó a su esposo sin más y se agachó a la altura de su hijo, sonriéndole y hablándole con cariño.

El infante afirmó con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia su padre, quien aún no se reponía del bochorno.

Papá… —le llamó jalándole un poco de la ropa hasta atraer su atención, a lo que le sonrió grandemente.

Bueno, Vegeta, démonos prisa para que puedas continuar más tarde con tu entrenamiento —dijo la científica encaminándose de regreso a la sala—. Y te traes a Trunks.

¿Qué…? —el hombre pareció anonadado al verla irse y sin el escuincle, quien parecía haber quedado pegado a su pierna—. Oye, Bulma, no estarás pensando que yo… —le habló levantando un poco la voz, controlando su incomodidad.

Trunks no te va a dejar en paz —respondió ella a lo lejos, siguiendo su camino.

Muy bien, maldito mocoso endemoniado —Vegeta bufó una vez más chasqueando la lengua con visible irritación, y, tomando a su hijo del pañal con algo de brusquedad, lo levantó en el aire y lo llevó con él siguiendo a su mujer—, vamos a ver cuál de esos disfraces de mierda es de mi agrado y así dejan de molestarme.

Sí, papá —respondió el niño sin dejar de sonreír, como si no le incomodara en lo absoluto el ser tratado de esa forma tan poco delicada.

De todos los disfraces que quedaban completos ninguno fue del gusto de Vegeta, quien obviamente no pudo ocultar su repulsión y descontento ante semejantes vestimentas, por lo que Bulma tuvo que contar hasta diez por lo menos en cinco ocasiones para no soltarse a gritar delante del niño. Y es que el pequeño estuvo más que de acuerdo con su padre y no quiso probarse ni un disfraz más… para las pulgas de la dama.

Está bien, Vegeta, está bien —resopló agudamente al borde de las lágrimas, más de rabia que de otra cosa—, o Trunks tiene un disfraz para su fiesta o te quedas sin cenar esta noche.

Carajo contigo, Bulma, el mocoso no quiere ponerse esos trapos tan grotescos y tú insistes en torturarlo —el hombre también se armó de toda su paciencia para no gritar de más, así que hizo la observación en una áspera entonación de coraje atravesado—. Y decías que yo vestía mal… —añadió entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

Esas palabras le dieron una idea a la científica. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?, así se hubiera evitado tantos problemas. Aspiró hondamente para tranquilizarse.

OK., Vegeta, tienes razón… —respondió en tono más calmado—… no vestiré a Trunks con un ridículo disfraz —y le sonrió ampliamente—. Agradezco tanto tu ayuda, de verdad —dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Ahora me iré de compras con Trunks y te dejaremos entrenar… también visitaré a Milk y a mis amigos, y voy a traerte algo delicioso para cenar —añadió tomando al niño entre sus brazos, retirándose con él—. Vamos, mi nene, a jugar con Gohan y a comprar pastel —le dijo cariñosamente besándole los cachetes.

Adiós, papá —el chiquillo se despidió de su progenitor agitando la manita, volviendo a sonreírle con agradecimiento… juntos consiguieron que su madre desistiera en su intento.

Y el Príncipe Saiyajin se sintió tan orgulloso como pavo real… se había salido con la suya y, lo mejor de todo, cenaría espléndidamente bien y dormiría gustosamente en su cama, con una muy buena compañía para pasar la noche.

Bulma se arregló junto con Trunks y lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse al centro comercial para encargar la despensa mensual, por la cual pasaría más tarde, para posteriormente tomar rumbo hacia _Kame – House_, esperando encontrar a casi todos sus amigos ahí reunidos y evitarse el trabajo de buscarlos por separado. La suerte estuvo de su lado porque precisamente Yamcha y Puar se encontraban de visita en la diminuta isla.

¡Hola a todos! —saludó amigablemente al presentarse frente a la puerta de la vivienda, llevando a Trunks en sus brazos.

¡Es Bulma! —Oolong fue el que se asomó a la ventana para ver quien les llamaba.

¡Pues no hay que hacerla esperar! —recalcó Rōshi y fue a abrirle la puerta—. Bulma, linda, hace meses que no venías a visitarme… hasta pensé que ya me habías olvidado —le saludó cortésmente con una leve inclinación, hablándole en un tono de abuelito enfermo—. Y veo que el pequeño Trunks ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuviste por acá —observó sonriéndole al niño, el cual se mantenía muy seriecito y callado, aferrado a su madre y llevando su sonaja en una mano.

Usted sabrá disculparme, maestro, he estado ocupada estos últimos meses atendiendo a Trunks y otras cosas… ya sabe cómo es Vegeta —respondió la muchacha sonriendo con algo de timidez, disponiéndose a entrar para saludar a los demás—. Hola, amigos, me da tanto gusto verlos después de todo este tiempo —les saludó emocionada.

¡Hola, Bulma! —le saludaron a coro.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. A Kame Sen'nin se le fueron los ojos tras el sensual movimiento de las caderas de Bulma… con todo eso era entendible que el hosco Príncipe Saiyajin la cuidara muy bien. Muy disimuladamente pensaba hacer de las suyas y darle algunos "cariñitos" a la joven, al fin que traía las manos ocupadas con el infante, pero no contaba con que Trunks lo miraba por sobre el hombro de su madre, y, como si hubiera adivinado sus negras intenciones, rápidamente le arrojó la sonaja ocasionándole una dolorosa protuberancia en lo alto de la cabeza. Conseguido su objetivo, el chiquillo lanzó una carcajada con su tono infantil.

¡Aaaayyyy! —gritó el viejecillo al recibir el trancazo, sobándose cuidadosamente.

¿Pero qué ha pasado? —Bulma volvió la vista y miró a Kame Sen'nin con algo de asombro. No recordaba que el anciano tuviera un chichón.

Ay, maestro Rōshi… —murmuraron Krilin, Yamcha, Puar y Unigame, haciendo un gesto de resignación.

Oiga, maestro, ¿qué planeaba hacerle a Bulma? —le preguntó Oolong con algo de picardía.

¡Ush, maestro Rōshi, tenía que ser usted! —la dama entendió lo sucedido y le reclamó mirándolo con reproche—. ¿Qué pensaba enseñarle a Trunks, eh?

No, nada… puedo ver que Vegeta lo tiene bien instruido —respondió el viejo "verde" sin dejar de sobarse.

Lo tiene bien merecido por sucio —la muchacha le torció el gesto y miró a su hijo con complacencia—. Muy bien, Trunks, ahora pórtate como un buen niño y luego iremos a ver a Gohan —le dijo dulcemente sentándose con él en el sofá.

¿Qué te trae por aquí, Bulma? —le dijo Krilin amablemente.

Vengo a invitarlos cordialmente a la fiesta que le he organizado a Trunks para su cumpleaños —respondió sonriente en tanto sacaba de su bolso un gran frasco con galletas de avena y se lo entregaba a su retoño, junto con un litro de leche—. Vamos, Trunks, es hora del almuerzo.

¡_"Gaetas"_! —el chiquillo puso un gesto de felicidad absoluta y ni tardo ni perezoso se echó dos a la boca, masticando ruidosamente con sus escasos cinco dientes y dos muelas.

Trunks… esos modales —su mamá le reprochó mirándolo con dureza por un segundo, así que el pequeño recompuso el gesto y masticó con discreción.

Los demás presentes hicieron por un segundo una mueca de asombro. Al final meditaron en que no había de qué sorprenderse, pues es un niño Saiyajin en crecimiento y era lógico que comiera de esa forma tan escandalosa.

¿Y cuándo será la fiesta del pequeño Trunks? —dijo Yamcha hablando con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sonriendo grandemente y dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

En quince días —respondió Bulma recuperando la sonrisa amable, acariciando la lacia cabellera de su retoño—. Haremos carne asada y mi mamá se pondrá muy contenta de verlos otra vez.

Eso suena bien —observó Krilin bebiendo también.

¿Y Vegeta también va a estar ahí? —le preguntó Kame Sen'nin sin atreverse a acercarse mucho, no fuera a ser golpeado esta vez con el frasco.

Pero por supuesto que Vegeta estará presente, maestro; es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo y por nada del mundo va a perdérselo —señaló la chica con seguridad.

¿En serio? —Oolong no pareció muy convencido, y la miró de forma escrutadora.

Si yo digo que Vegeta va a estar presente en la fiesta es porque va a estar presente en la fiesta —puntualizó molesta.

Bueno, Bulma, eso está bien, no hay razón para que te enojes así —Yamcha trató de tranquilizarla haciendo mímica con las manos, añadiendo algo más sin medirse—. Si yo fuera el padre de Trunks no dudaría en estar en la fiesta… y eso es lo que Vegeta debe hacer —dijo carcajeándose por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que la había regado. Los demás lo quedaron viendo con expresiones de resignación, y la joven puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo… su ex novio seguía siendo bastante inoportuno en sus comentarios.

En cuanto Trunks terminó de comer sus galletas y beberse la leche, tarea que no le tomó ni veinte minutos, Bulma consideró retirarse.

Bien, amigos, entonces los veo en quince días… no vayan a faltar —les dijo muy sonriente al despedirse, guardando las cosas en su bolsa y limpiando cuidadosamente a su retoño antes de tomarlo en brazos—. Despídete de todos, Trunks —le dijo dulcemente.

Adiós —dijo el niño abriendo y cerrando la manita, acomodándose un momento para dormir.

Que te vaya bien, Bulma —Puar se despidió amablemente.

Allá estaremos —confirmó Yamcha.

La científica salió y Krilin la alcanzó antes de que se fuera en su nave.

Oye, Bulma, quiero pedirte algo muy importante —le dijo en voz baja y con seriedad.

¿Qué pasa, Krilin? —ella lo miró extrañada.

Es que… me gustaría invitar a alguien más a la fiesta de Trunks… —dijo un tanto dudoso enrojeciendo de las mejillas—… Claro, si es que no hay problema por eso —añadió con nerviosismo.

Para nada, Krilin, puedes llevar a quien tú quieras que a mi mamá siempre le gusta tener convidados en casa —respondió la joven con amabilidad, y después le dirigió una miradita pícara y escrutadora—. ¿Acaso es tu nueva novia? —le preguntó riendo por lo bajo.

No… es decir… eso espero —el pobre pelón se ruborizó intensamente hasta el cráneo y trató de disimular—. Esta será la primera vez que la invite a salir formalmente y de verdad me gustaría que aceptara… a lo mejor una fiesta infantil no le parezca tan mala idea —agregó con algo de inseguridad soltando un suspiro de abatimiento.

Bueno, si necesitas algunos cuantos consejos sobre cómo decirle que te gustaría salir con ella puedes visitarme en estos días —observó Bulma recomponiendo la sonrisa amable—. Ahora tengo que irme o se me hará tarde, y no quiero que Vegeta se enoje.

Eee… sí, gracias por todo —Krilin se despidió con una reverencia.

En una hora la señorita Briefs se encontraba en el monte Paoz.

¡Milk, Gohan, hola! —llamó alegremente a la puerta. Trunks ya se había despertado y se animó a caminar, así que estaba paradito a su lado y le tomaba una mano.

Hola, Bulma —Gohan le saludó alegremente y con educación al abrir la puerta—, hola, Trunks… ¡pero qué grande estás! —añadió saludando al chiquillo.

¡Gohan! —Trunks se abalanzó sobre él derribándolo al tomarlo desprevenido. Los dos rieron sonoramente y el jovencito de negra cabellera lo levantó entre sus brazos.

Trunks… esa no es la forma de comportarse —Bulma le llamó la atención con algo de severidad. Milk asomó por la puerta de la cocina en ese momento, llevando en la mano un tazón con sopa.

¡Oh, Bulma!, no te esperaba hoy… me hubieras hablado por teléfono —le dijo amablemente—. Has de disculparme pero tengo un poco de hambre… tú sabes, el embarazo me ha vuelto una tragona —añadió al tiempo que se echaba a la boca el contenido del platón.

Descuida, querida, te entiendo perfectamente —le dijo la científica sonriendo un instante como tonta—. Cuando yo estuve embarazada de Trunks llegué a comer hasta cinco veces al día.

Pues no recuerdo haber comido tanto cuando esperaba a Gohan —observó la morena al terminar su porción—. Creo que he subido varios kilos este último mes.

Vamos, Trunks, saluda a tía Milk —le dijo Bulma a su hijo, el cual se había quedado seriecito al ver a esa señora comer.

Pero qué lindo estás, pequeño Trunks… aunque tienes el gesto de tu padre —Milk le acarició la cabeza con cariño, y en ese instante su cara se contrajo con dolor.

Mamá, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Gohan con algo de angustia, dejando a Trunks en el suelo.

Milk… ¿acaso el bebé te pateó? —le preguntó Bulma entre intranquila y alegre.

Sí, pero… descuida, Gohan, sólo fue una patadita de tu hermano —la morena se recuperó y sonrió nuevamente, mirando a su hijo mayor con agradecimiento—. Me parece que el bebé sintió la llegada de alguien muy fuerte —añadió volviendo la vista una vez más al pequeño niño de cabellera lavanda—. Creo que es parte de su instinto, pues Gohan también pateaba mucho cuando Gokú estaba entrenando cerca de casa.

Ay, mamá, lo siento tanto… no quise lastimarte —dijo Gohan apenadísimo, sosteniendo a su progenitora y llevándola a sentar al sillón más cercano.

No tienes por qué sentirte mal, cielo, eso es un signo de que el bebé está saludable —le dijo Milk regalándole una sonrisa.

Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas, Trunks pateaba bastante cuando Vegeta estaba en casa —observó Bulma algo pensativa.

Y Trunks miraba atentamente el redondo y abultado vientre de Milk, tal vez percibiendo que algo crecía allá adentro... o alguien en este caso.

¿Qué tiene ella? —le preguntó a su madre señalando a la morena.

Tía Milk va a tener un bebé muy pronto, y será tu amigo como Gohan —le respondió Bulma sonriéndole con amor—. ¿Quieres saludarlo?

El infante se ocultó temerosamente tras ella, como si le diera miedo acercarse.

Vamos, Trunks, mi hermanito no va a comerte… —le dijo Gohan alegremente sobándole la "barriguita" a su propia madre con mucho cuidado—… Hola, bebé, Trunks vino a saludarte —y le habló al feto con bastante cariño, el cual respondió con otra patadita, a lo que Milk disimuló el gesto de dolor.

Anda, Trunks, ven a saludarlo —asimismo, Bulma se acercó y le puso la mano a su amiga, dirigiéndose al pequeño no nacido en un tono bastante dulzón—. Hola, lindo, soy tu tía Bulma, la más bonita de todas.

No hubo en esta ocasión una respuesta contundente, pero eso no desanimó a la dama de cabellera azul.

Trunks, ¿por qué no invitas a Gohan y a su hermanito a tu fiesta de cumpleaños? —le dijo a su hijo acercándolo a Milk.

Un tanto renuente todavía, el pequeño colocó su manita sobre el voluminoso vientre, y habló un tanto apenado.

Hola —dijo en voz muy bajita, y recibió una patada más fuerte que las anteriores, a lo que la señora Son se soltó a llorar adolorida, espantando también al infante.

¡Esa si me dolió! —gimió Milk lastimeramente en voz muy alta.

¡Oh, Milk, perdóname por favor! —dijo Bulma angustiada abrazando también a su retoño, quien se soltó a llorar con más fuerza que la dama de negra cabellera, asustado por la situación—. Ya, Trunks, no pasa nada, no llores… —y le habló dulcemente besándole los pómulos en múltiples ocasiones para hacerlo sentir seguro—… Gohan, ¿podrías llevar a Trunks afuera un momento? —dirigiéndose inmediatamente al jovencito con visible contrariedad—, o tu hermanito va a lastimar más a tu mamá si sigue llorando así.

Sí, Bulma, voy enseguida —respondió el aludido tomando al pequeño llorón en brazos y saliendo precipitadamente con él por la ventana.

Bulma cantó una melodiosa canción de cuna sobando el vientre de Milk con un suave y caliente ungüento, y así tranquilizaron al angelito que crecía dentro, quien al fin pareció dormirse sosegadamente, mientras Trunks cesó su llanto al sentir que volaba por los cielos, y volvió a reírse muy divertido.

Creo que al fin se durmió la niña —dijo Bulma en voz muy baja, como si temiera incomodar nuevamente al pequeño feto, soltando después un suspiro de conformidad—. Veo que la llegada de Trunks la puso muy contenta —opinó al final.

Es probable —admitió Milk acomodándose mejor en el sofá, ya más alegre—. En estos últimos días le ha dado por patear más, pero nunca me había golpeado tan duro… y eso que Krilin ha venido a saludarnos también —observó.

Bueno, Krilin es bastante fuerte pero no tanto como Gohan… —admitió la científica muy sonriente—… y mi querido Trunks será aún más fuerte, así que es lógico que tu hija ya quiera conocerlo.

Quizá sea cierto lo que dices… —razonó la morena—, aunque Gohan seguirá siendo el Saiyajin más fuerte —puntualizó sin disimular su orgullo.

Eso mientras Trunks siga siendo un niño pequeño… en cuanto Vegeta lo entrene como es debido las cosas van a cambiar —Bulma pareció alterarse un poco por esas palabras. Nadie tenía que minimizar el poderío de su retoño, y eso incluía a su amiga del alma.

Lo dudo mucho, querida, ese que tienes por cónyuge está muy por debajo del nivel de MI Gohan… por algo mi niño derrotó al engendro de Cell —subrayó Milk en entonación de suficiencia absoluta—, y entrenó a tu hijo en esa terrible línea temporal del futuro.

Pero Trunks en ese tiempo fue el que mató a los androides que habían asesinado a Gohan y a todos los demás, y también venció a Cell —mencionó la dama de cabellera azul con visible irritación—. Ahora mi hijo será entrenado por su propio padre en la Cámara de Gravedad… y Gohan ya no tiene con quien entrenar —remarcó.

¿Estás diciendo que MI Gohan se ha quedado sin posibilidades? —a la dama de negra cabellera se le endureció el gesto, y entonces una pequeña patada la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma una vez más, soltando un leve quejido.

Oh, Milk, cuanto lo lamento, de verdad —a Bulma se le bajó el enfado y volvió a acercarse a su amiga con sincera preocupación —. Lo mejor es que no te alteres para que la nena este tranquila.

Tienes toda la razón, no hay que discutir por tonterías —dijo Milk relajando la expresión, admitiendo sin decirlo que tarde o temprano el hijo de Bulma bien podría alcanzar el nivel de pelea de su hijo mayor, el cual de ahora en adelante se dedicaría a estudiar de tiempo completo.

Lo bueno de todo es que su hija tendría un marido fuerte, guapo y rico, así que no tenía por qué quejarse. Bulma aprovechó para levantarse y traer su bolso de mano, del cual sacó su estuche de cápsulas y lo abrió al momento.

Mira, Milk, traje algunas cuantas cosas para ti y para Gohan —le dijo a su comadre y confidente al tiempo que acomodaba sobre la mesa del comedor varias cajas que contenían comestibles y otras mercancías más—. Aquí tienes el nuevo kit de cuidado y belleza para las futuras madres, que incluye crema suavizante para la piel, gel anti estrías y loción reafirmante para busto… varios suplementos alimenticios ahora que tus necesidades de nutrición son mayores… —dijo sacando varios de los artículos que había llevado a obsequiar desinteresadamente a la familia Son—… ah, esto le va a agradar a Gohan… es la nueva y moderna enciclopedia interactiva del mundo del saber, e incluye videos explicativos…

Oh, Bulma, tú si eres una gran amiga —a la morena le brotaron lagrimitas de emoción—, de verdad te lo agradezco tanto.

Vamos, por la esposa de un buen amigo y madre de mi futura nuera lo que sea —respondió la científica con una sonrisa de complacencia.

Acomodaron las cosas en su lugar, ya que Milk dijo que necesitaba alimentarse otro poco, y en ese instante regresaron Gohan y Trunks, el cual ya se veía más contento.

¡Órale, cuantas cosas! —observó Gohan al entrar, cargando a Trunks en sus brazos.

Mira, cielo, Bulma te trajo una enciclopedia nueva —le dijo Milk muy sonriente después de haber devorado otros dos tazones de sopa.

Y es interactiva, con temas actualizados —añadió la dama de cabellera azul guiñándole un ojo—, trae varios videos explicativos y un juego de preguntas y respuestas para que compruebes tu aprendizaje.

Yo _"quiedo"_ una —dijo Trunks interviniendo en tono resentido, poniéndose momentáneamente serio.

Por supuesto que sí, corazón —Bulma lo tomó entre sus brazos y le dio besitos hablándole en tono chiqueado—. Ahora tenemos que irnos porque tu papá nos está esperando en casita.

Gracias, Bulma, está súper —dijo Gohan con emoción mirando los libros… una enciclopedia interactiva le haría más fácil el estudio, y su madre no lo presionaría tanto, así que tal vez, de vez en cuando, podría entrenar ligeramente con el señor Pikoro para no perder forma.

Gracias a ti por cuidar a Trunks, eres tan lindo —le respondió la científica acariciándole por un momento la negra cabellera alborotada, mirándolo con agradecimiento. Posteriormente volvió la vista hacia su amiga, hablándole con amabilidad—. Milk, les esperamos dentro de quince días en mi casa, ya que celebraremos el cumpleaños de Trunks… será una fiesta de disfraces, Gohan —añadió mirando nuevamente al muchachito, guiñándole una vez más un ojo con complacencia.

¡Eso suena bien, Bulma! —exclamó el chicuelo—. ¿Y ya invitaste al señor Pikoro y a Dendé? —preguntó con algo de duda.

Invítalos tú si me haces el favor, diles que los esperamos también —le dijo la aludida con sinceridad—. Voy a estar muy ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta y convenciendo a Vegeta que esté presente… y sabes que eso no me será fácil —admitió suspirando por lo bajo.

Bueno, entonces yo le diré al señor Pikoro de tu parte.

Milk evitó poner los ojos en blanco… ¿Pikoro y Vegeta en una fiesta, junto a todos ellos? Pero bueno, si eso no perturbaba a Bulma y hacía feliz a Gohan, por ella no había problema.

¿Tienes cómo irte ese día, Milk, o gustas que pase por ustedes? —Bulma llamó su atención ofreciéndole su ayuda… afortunadamente no notaron su expresión de incredulidad.

No te molestes, querida, iremos con mi papá en su auto —respondió la señora Son volviendo a sonreír.

Bien, entonces nos vemos en quince días, por favor no vayan a faltar —dijo la señora del Príncipe acomodándose perfectamente el bolso de mano y a su hijo en brazos—. Despídete de tía Milk y de Gohan, Trunks —y le habló suavemente a su pequeño.

Adiós —el chiquillo se despidió volviendo a sonreír, y abrió y cerró su manita a modo.

Adiós, lindo Trunks, te llevaremos un bonito regalo en tu cumpleaños —le dijo Milk en entonación dulce.

Gohan les acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de ellos agitando las manos cuando la nave se elevó y tomó rumbo hacia _Capsule_.

Y los quince días pasaron en un suspiro.

Oh, Bulmita querida, todo luce perfecto para la fiesta de Trunks —dijo Bunny Briefs admirando la decoración del área del jardín, donde había globos y serpentinas —, y el disfraz de mi pequeñito es adorable… luce como todo un príncipe extranjero —observó mirando al chiquillo con ojos soñadores, y hablándole en entonación cursi—. Oh, Trunksiee, cielito lindo, eres el principito más guapo que he visto… tan elegante y atractivo como tu padre.

El niño ostentaba una versión bastante apropiada de lo que sería el traje real de Vegetasei, con capa, guantes, botas y armadura, sin olvidar el escudo en el pecho y la colita incluida, manteniéndose muy firme y paradito junto a su madre, la cual vestía un coqueto vestido verde limón.

Claro que sí, mamá, es un diseño exclusivo hecho por mí y Trunks lo aceptó muy bien —afirmó Bulma muy sonriente, dado que Vegeta tampoco le puso peros. Posteriormente se dirigió al bebé hablándole cariñosamente—. Ahora, Trunks, tenemos que esperar a los invitados y no olvides dar las gracias por todos y cada uno de los regalos que van a traerte.

Fue entonces que hizo su aparición el padre de la criatura, el cual tenía su habitual gesto de pocos amigos.

¡Ay, joven Vegeta, pero mira nada más que guapo te ves con esa ropa tan fina! —exclamó Bunny con éxtasis, dado que su yerno traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de buena marca y una camisa de manga corta que le ajustaba bastante bien sobre sus remarcados músculos.

Espero que te haya quedado bien claro el por qué voy a estar aquí, Bulma —el hombre ignoró como siempre a su suegra y se dirigió a su mujer en un tono áspero, sin disimular su enfado—, así que ni se te ocurra molestarme con más tonterías —le puntualizó encaminándose hacia un árbol alejado de la zona de la fiesta.

De verdad confío en no hacerlo… —le dijo ella en voz baja, manteniendo la sonrisa en el rostro y admirando también a su marido, más evitó dar su opinión para impedir que su progenitora siguiera hablando.

¡Papá! —Trunks soltó la mano de su madre y fue tras su padre… aunque aún no caminaba muy bien ya daba pasos más seguros.

Trunks, ven aquí… —Bulma quiso detenerlo, pero, pensándolo bien, no era tan malo que padre e hijo pasaran un momento juntos, así que se llevó a su madre al interior de la vivienda—. Vamos, mamá, tenemos que empezar a preparar la carne asada y rellenar las bolsitas con dulces —le dijo con amabilidad tomándola del brazo.

Tienes razón, hija —admitió Bunny y ambas regresaron a la cocina.

El Príncipe Saiyajin se apoyó de espaldas en el árbol y se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia la lejanía… que fastidio tener que estar en una de esas p#$%& fiestas. ¿Cómo había permitido eso? Sintió muy cerca el _Ki_ de su hijo y se dio cuenta que el niño lo miraba fijamente… una molestia más en su vida.

¿Qué carajo quieres aquí, escuincle? —le dijo severamente sin verlo directamente.

El chiquillo caminó unos cuantos pasos más hasta pararse delante de su padre, poniéndose tan serio y firme que su mohín infantil estaba muy bien fruncido… toda una representación del linaje real de Vegetasei, sólo que con Trunks se rompió el molde al ser más visibles en él los rasgos genéticos de su rama materna.

Papá… —le dijo tratando de lucir como todo un Saiyajin adulto.

Vegeta se sonrió un poco mirándolo al fin… el mocoso sí que sabía comportarse cuando era debido, y se veía perfecto en el traje real. Le recordó un poco a él, en aquellos lejanos años de su infancia perdida antes de que fuera llevado definitivamente con Freeza, cuando caminaba junto a su propio padre recorriendo el planeta, y recibía toda la honra que se merecía.

Oye, Trunks, ¿quieres jugar un poco? —le dijo entre dientes disimulando una carcajada maniaca, y el niño le sonrió al entender de qué se trataba… unos cuantos minutos con su progenitor y hacían mancuerna.

El hombre se agachó a la altura del bebé y concentró un poco de _Ki_ en la palma de su mano hasta formar una diminuta esfera.

Extiende la mano y tómala —le explicó calmadamente antes de entregársela con cuidado.

Trunks tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y parecía dudar un poco de hacer lo que su progenitor le indicaba.

Vamos, mocoso del demonio, tú puedes hacer eso y más… eres un Saiyajin de clase alta —le espetó Vegeta con algo de brusquedad, así que el infante puso firmemente su manita y recibió la pequeña carga de energía.

Yo puedo… —dijo el niño sin disimular su asombro, mirando el _Ki_ con gesto embelesado—. Papá, yo puedo —y se dirigió a su progenitor con una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad al haber logrado lo que le pedía.

Bien hecho, Trunks, ahora lánzalo con todas tus fuerzas hacia la pared que está allá —le especificó su padre sonriendo nuevamente con algo de malicia, señalándole la barda perimetral de _Capsule_.

Bueno, papá… —el chiquillo se dispuso a obedecer.

Si su padre decía que podía hacerlo es porque podía hacerlo, así que arrojó la esferita como si fuera una pelota de beisbol, dándole certeramente al muro y ocasionando un leve estruendo que hizo temblar parte de la casa.

¿Pero que fue eso? —justo en ese momento Bulma había salido de nuevo para acomodar el asador de carnes en el jardín, y Bunny Briefs llevaba cargando los demás aditamentos.

Me parece que fue una explosión, Bulmita querida —opinó la rubia mujer después de haber caído de sentón.

Sí, mamá, eso ya lo sé —puntualizó la científica enderezándose, y se acercó a donde su marido se encontraba con su hijo, dispuesta a llamarle la atención por imprudente—. ¡Vegeta!, ¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa? —le gritó agudamente.

¡Mph!, el mocoso y yo nos divertimos un poco —respondió toscamente el aludido levantando al niño con uno de sus brazos, quien reía sonoramente y con ganas, visiblemente animado por su logro.

¡Pero le hiciste un hoyo a la barda! —le reclamó la dama con molestia al plantarse a su lado.

¡Bah!, no te vas a morir por un estúpido pedazo de pared, Bulma —observó el Príncipe encogiéndose un poco de hombros, sin cambiar el tono de desagrado—. Además no fui yo quien lo hizo —añadió después de soltar un bufido.

¿Vas a decirme que fue Trunks? —Bulma pareció incrédula… ahora resulta que su hijo, su pequeño bebé, su querubín, era el inconsciente.

¡Yo puedo solo, yo puedo solo! —al oír su nombre, el infante no dudo en "echarse porras" con emoción.

La dama pareció anonadada por esa confesión tan espontánea… y eso que su pequeño apenas estaba cumpliendo un año.

¡Oh, Trunks, que fuerte eres! —le habló al niño con entonación de sorpresa—, pero no está nada bien que destruyas las paredes de la casa —agregó con seriedad—. Ahora ven conmigo porque ya llegaron los invitados y tienes que recibir tus regalos —añadió tomándolo entre sus brazos para llevarlo con ella—. Dame unos minutos y te traeré algo de comer, Vegeta —le dijo a su cónyuge despidiéndose amablemente de él… ya hablarían más tarde del asunto.

¡Mph!, ya no molestes más y desaparécete de mi vista —le rezongó el Saiyajin dándole la espalda con brusquedad, apoyándose en el árbol y sin ánimo de seguirla.

Papá… —el chiquillo se enfurruño un poco, pues no parecía querer separarse de su progenitor.

Vamos, Trunks, vamos a traerle comida a tu papá y saludemos a tus amiguitos —le indicó dulcemente Bulma bajándolo y tomándole la mano para obligarle a caminar, sonriéndole con cariño y esperando que no se le escapara.

El pequeño la siguió al ver a otros niños que entraban en el área del jardín, pues Bulma y Bunny invitaron a algunas vecinas y conocidas que tuvieran hijos en edad preescolar. Todas las señoras y sus hijos se veían algo confundidos, ya que habían escuchado el estallido y sentido el pequeño temblor, más la científica les tranquilizó diciéndoles que se trataba de un experimento de su papá. Ya más contento, Trunks recibió sus regalos y las felicitaciones de todos, olvidándose por un tiempo de su padre y dedicándose a jugar con los niños. Los demás invitados empezaron a llegar.

¡Hola Trunks, hola, Bulma! —les saludó amablemente Gohan con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entregándole al cumpleañero su regalo, una caja de mediano tamaño—. Toma tu regalo, Trunks, esperamos que te guste… y que bien que te disfrazaste como un Saiyajin —subrayó al momento.

Muchas gracias, Gohan… tu disfraz también es estupendo —le dijo Bulma con la misma amabilidad, ya que el jovencito iba vestido de astronauta, aunque su diseño era antiguo—. Vamos, Trunks, dale las gracias a Gohan y pon este regalo junto a los demás —y se dirigió cariñosamente a su bebé.

"_Gacias"_ —respondió el chiquillo en entonación emocionada, tomando presto la caja.

¡Pero qué disfraz tan… bonito y original trae el pequeño Trunks! —dijo Milk al presentarse. Ya se le notaba más el embarazo, casi como si fuera a explotar de un momento a otro.

¿Verdad que sí? —admitió Bulma sin disimular su orgullo—. Pero pasen, por favor, está es su casa —puntualizó llevando a su amiga a sentar en una silla cómoda.

Disculpa la pregunta, querida, pero, ¿no tendrás algo ligero para comer? —la señora Son pareció apenarse un poco ante su petición—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre… pero no es por mí, ya sabes.

Milk, por eso te dije que trajeras algo para el camino —observó Ox Satán con calma, esperando que su hija no se enojara con él.

Papá, no puedo comer fuera de mis horarios o mi hijo puede nacer con sobrepeso —respondió la morena un poco enfadada.

Eee… no tienes que preocuparte, Milk, te traeré una botanita para pasar el rato —la dama de cabellera azul evitó poner los ojos en blanco… esperar un hijo de un Saiyajin ocasionaba un hambre atroz.

Así que Gohan se entretuvo con todos los parvulitos y el show de payasos que los Briefs habían contratado para amenizar la fiesta, y los de _Kame – House_ arribaron a la residencia… menos Krilin.

Muchachos, sean todos bienvenidos —Bulma les recibió con su característica cortesía de buena anfitriona, llevando a Trunks con ella para que recibiera sus obsequios—. ¿Y dónde está Krilin? —preguntó dudosa al percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo de calva cabeza.

Creo que va a venir con una amiga… pero no nos dijo quién era —le dijo Yamcha encogiéndose un poco de hombros—. Hola, pequeño Trunks, Puar y yo escogimos este regalito para ti —y le habló al niño con bastante confianza.

Y este de aquí es el nuestro… —le dijo Rōshi con amabilidad—… de parte mía y de mi buen amigo Unigame.

¡Oh, Trunksiee querido, has recibido muchos regalos! —la señora Briefs estaba más que complacida, así que tomo los obsequios para que su nietecito no se cansara de cargarlos.

Y todavía falta el mío —dijo Oolong entregando su respectivo regalo.

Bueno, amigos, muchas gracias —les dijo Bulma con gesto emocionado, para después agregar con algo de seriedad—. Espero que Krilin no vaya a sufrir otra decepción amorosa.

Por otro lado Pikoro llegó con Dendé, y aterrizaron en la parte más alejada de la fiesta, precisamente donde Vegeta ya degustaba de sus sagrados alimentos.

Señor Vegeta, muy buenas tardes tenga usted —le saludó Dendé con educación.

¡Mph! —fue la respuesta del anfitrión de la casa, quien no dejó de comer.

Tú como siempre tan amable —observó Pikoro sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos.

Si sólo estás aquí para criticarme ya puedes largarte —le rezongó el Príncipe tragándose el bocado que se llevó a la boca, mirando salvajemente a namek adulto por un segundo—. No estoy de humor para ver ni escuchar a nadie.

Eee… voy a saludar a los demás —dijo el pequeño namek retirándose con paso ligero.

El verde alienígeno decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada más y fue a apoyarse en otro árbol, dejando al Saiyajin continuar con su importante tarea.

¡Gohan, hola! —Dendé saludó amablemente al llegar junto a su amigo, dedicándoles una reverencia a los demás presentes—. Muy buenas tardes a todos —añadió cortésmente.

¡Hola, Dendé! —el jovencito correspondió efusivamente el saludo, dándole un abrazo a su pequeño amigo—. ¿Dónde está el señor Pikoro? —preguntó.

Oye, mamá, ¿de qué se disfrazó ese niño? —le preguntó un pequeñín a su madre en cuanto vieron a Dendé.

Del maestro Yoda cuando era joven —respondió la señora un tanto dudosa.

Aaa —el chiquillo no pareció convencido.

Y Gohan se fue con Dendé para saludar a su preceptor como correspondía.

¡Hola, señor Pikoro!, me da mucho gusto verlo otra vez —le dijo el joven Saiyajin respetuosamente y con amabilidad, y se fijó en que ahí cerca se encontraba el señor de la casa—. Buenas tardes, Vegeta —saludó con civilidad, no esperando que le fuera correspondido el cumplido como debe ser.

Hola, Gohan, nos volvemos a ver —Pikoro sí le contestó, dedicándole una amable sonrisa… sólo ese niño y su pequeño coterráneo habían sacado lo mejor de él—. ¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó con curiosidad, y únicamente por educación porque en realidad le tenía sin cuidado el desarrollo del último hijo de Gokú. Ya le era suficiente el sobrellevar la presencia en la Tierra del Príncipe Saiyajin y su respectivo vástago, así que otro Saiyajin terrestre no le sería algo muy grato de soportar. Gohan era el único Saiyajin que se merecía su afecto.

Ella y mi hermanito están bien… aunque ahora mi mamá come demasiado —dijo el jovencito de negra cabellera en tono de felicidad, agradecido porque su maestro estuviera al pendiente de la situación.

Ya lo imagino —afirmó el namek adulto en entonación de conformidad, evitando poner los ojos en blanco.

¡Gohan, Dendé, ya vamos a romper las piñatas! —Bulma lo llamó a voces antes de acercarse a ellos—. Vamos, chicos, deben divertirse como niños… Kami – sama también merece relajarse de vez en cuando —les dijo al llegar a su lado, guiñándole un ojito al pequeño namek, y después saludó al adulto con suficiente educación antes de dirigirse a su marido—. Me da tanto gusto verte, Pikoro… Vegeta, ¿se te ofrece algo más? —le preguntó en tono bondadoso y considerado.

Sólo aléjate de mí —le respondió groseramente el "Rey de la casa" sin dignarse a darles la cara, terminando por engullir un pollo entero.

Muy bien, pero no dejes de avisarme por si cambias de idea —dijo la dama disimulando una mueca de fastidio, y se llevó a los niños con ella—. Vamos, muchachos, Trunks y sus amiguitos nos esperan.

En ese instante, Krilin entró muy sonriente al patio, siendo acompañado por alguien muy especial, y dejando a todos congelados por un momento.

_Nota final del capítulo: se me fue de largo, y es que hay detalles que no se pueden pasar por alto sin quitarle continuidad a la historia como la estoy planteando. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo donde culminaremos con la fiesta, y ya se han de imaginar quien iba con Krilin… XD. Un saludo._


	6. Chapter 5 parte 2

**Una decisión de más allá…**

Capítulo 5, segunda parte.

_Nota inicial: continuamos con la conclusión de la fiesta y otros asuntitos más, así que disfrútenlo. Por cierto corrijo, el señor Tortuga se llama Umigame, así es como se escucha su pronunciación en japonés._

_Previamente… En ese instante, Krilin entró muy sonriente al patio, siendo acompañado por alguien muy especial, y dejando a todos congelados por un momento._

La androide número **18 **iba al lado de Krilin, y lucía primorosa en un vestido azul de tela vaporosa, aunque su gesto seguía siendo el de siempre.

Disculpen por la tardanza, amigos, es que **18** y yo le estábamos buscando un buen regalo a Trunks y no medí el tiempo —se excusó el pequeño guerrero al acercarse a los demás.

¡Es la androide **18**, la androide **18**! —Oolong y Rōshi parecieron asustados por la presencia de tan peligrosa y linda rubia… linda, sí, pero peligrosa.

¡Krilin!, ¿qué estás haciendo con ésta androide? —Yamcha se puso a la defensiva, y Puar se ocultó presuroso detrás de Umigame, junto con el anciano maestro y su compañero metamorfocerdo.

Oigan, amigos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, **18** es una buena persona, en serio —el pelón pareció avergonzado y le pidió paz a sus camaradas agitando las manos, y la joven androide no cambió el habitual mohín de reserva e indiferencia que suele traer, e incluso pareció aburrida.

Sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno aquí —habló la rubia por lo bajo—. Mejor me voy, Krilin, no estoy para soportar groserías —le dijo seriamente a su acompañante, dispuesta a salir volando.

No, **18**, por favor, espera un poco —le suplicó Krilin con gesto de angustia.

¿En dónde habrán estado ocultos esos androides todo este tiempo? —se preguntó Pikoro al percatarse del alboroto, sin saber si ir allá o no.

¡Jah!, si esa oxidada tipeja vino para buscar pleito no tendrá tanta suerte como la última vez… la haré trizas —masculló Vegeta sin apartarse de su lugar, mirando a la rubia con visible desagrado.

Vamos, amigos, no hay por qué pelear hoy, **18** es la invitada de Krilin y también es bien recibida en esta casa —Bulma se interpuso entre todos y la pareja, saludando amablemente a la androide—. Mucho gusto en conocerte, **18**, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs y podemos ser buenas amigas.

No lo creo… —respondió la aludida sin corresponder el gesto de estrecharse las manos en señal de amistad—… ya sé quién eres y también sé con quién vives… ese antropoide horrible llamado Vegeta vive contigo aquí, y él no me agrada nada —añadió sin más.

No te fijes en pequeñeces, querida, Vegeta no muerde aunque lo parezca —dijo la científica sonriendo tontamente. Ya estaba enterada de algunos detallitos de la pelea contra los androides y Cell, y sabía que su maridito no la pasó muy bien al enfrentarlos.

Vamos, **18**, vinimos a saludar al pequeño Trunks por su cumpleaños, así que no hay que discutir más —Krilin intervino hablándole a la androide con bastante deferencia, inclinándose levemente frente a ella—. ¿Gustas sentarte? —y caballerosamente le arrimó una silla.

Está bien —la rubia se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer suavemente en el asiento ofrecido, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a todos con algo de frialdad.

Milk y su padre no habían dicho nada, y miraron a la androide con algo de curiosidad, pues parecía una mujer bastante normal. Los demás también guardaron silencio por uno o dos segundos, sin ánimo ya de incomodar a **18**. Fue Krilin quien rompió el silencio una vez más, entregándole a Trunks una bolsa de regalo bastante grande.

Toma tu regalo, pequeño Trunks, **18** y yo esperamos que te guste… y tu disfraz es el adecuado —le dijo al infante con amabilidad.

Oh, muchas gracias, Krilin, no se hubieran molestado —respondió Bulma en tono impresionado y complaciente—. Trunks, ¿cómo se dice? —y le habló a su hijo con dulzura, instándolo a mostrar su buena educación.

"_Gacias"_ —respondió el chiquillo mirando a los recién llegados con un poco de recelo y sorpresa, eso sí, sin dejar de tomar lo que a partir de ese momento era de su propiedad.

Los últimos momentos de la fiesta fueron de gran diversión para todos los pequeños, ya que recibieron su dotación de dulces para un mes y comieron pastel. Milk saboreó por lo menos tres kilos de tarta para ella sola, y Gohan pareció un tanto abochornado por la desmedida forma de comer de su progenitora, sin nada de elegancia, recordándoles a todos como es que comía Gokú.

Ustedes sabrán disculparme, amigos, pero mi pequeño bebé debe alimentarse bien y tengo que satisfacer todas sus necesidades nutricionales —se excusó la morena al tiempo que limpiaba delicadamente la comisura de sus labios al haber terminado con su labor—. Muchísimas gracias, Bulma, fue una comida deliciosa y ya me siento satisfecha —dijo agradecida mirando a la anfitriona.

No tienes nada que agradecerme, amiga, sabes que mereces eso y más —respondió la aludida con una gran sonrisa avergonzada.

Un poco más tarde, en cuanto los niños invitados se retiraron, la familia Briefs junto con los amigos se dedicaron a ayudarle a Trunks a abrir los obsequios recibidos. Incluso **18** consintió en quedarse a insistencia de Krilin.

Carritos… sonajas… soldaditos… oh, cuantas cosas útiles, ¿verdad, mi lindo Trunksiee? —le dijo Bunny a su nietecito, admirando varios de los regalos que habían llevado los vecinitos.

No gusta —en respuesta, el pequeño lanzó un montón de soldaditos con toda la fuerza de sus manitas, y varios de ellos se estrellaron contra la cerca de la mansión y el pasto, no quedando en buenas condiciones. Ante eso Vegeta no pudo dejar de sonreír discretamente, y, aunque no se había acercado donde los gorrones, estaba al pendiente de su hijo.

Muy bien, Trunks, entonces vamos a ver lo que te trajo el maestro Rōshi —dijo Bulma sin preocuparse por el triste destino de las figurillas, así que abrió cuidadosamente el paquete llevado por Kame Sen'nin—. ¡Pero qué bonito traje! —exclamó al sacar el contenido del mismo… un diminuto uniforme representativo de la escuela de artes marciales de la Tortuga—. Maestro, muchas gracias por el detalle —le dijo amablemente al viejecito.

Trunksiee lucirá encantador en él —opinó Bunny con una gran sonrisa.

Me costó mucho hacerlo de ese tamaño —se explicó el aludido anciano como si esperara un mejor agradecimiento de parte de la científica.

¿Te gusta, Trunks? —Bulma ignoró eso y le enseñó el ropaje a su hijo.

El infante lo miró con algo de interés y hasta se animó a tomarlo entre sus deditos, para posteriormente tirarlo de lado y decidirse a abrir otro presente, a lo que Rōshi pareció desolado.

Descuide usted, maestro, lo lavaré y se lo pondré la próxima vez que vayamos a visitarlo —la científica se excusó levantando y sacudiendo la ropa, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

Veo que ahora va a abrir mi regalo —observó Yamcha con complacencia.

El paquete contenía un guante de beisbol, una gorra y una pelota, todos firmados por el equipo entero.

Puar pensaba incluir un bate, pero no cabía en la caja —explicó el beisbolista con una sonrisita.

Muchas gracias, Yamcha, es lindo de tu parte —Bulma miró a su amigo con amabilidad y consideración, colocándole la gorra a su retoño—. Mira, Trunks, es una gorrita para protegerse del sol —le dijo en un tono exageradamente dulzón.

Oh, Trunksiee también hubiera lucido fabuloso disfrazado de beisbolista —la señora Briefs no pudo ocultar su opinión en tono soñador.

Recordando la gran hazaña que había realizado con su padre antes del inicio de la fiesta, el bebé no dudó en lanzar la pelotilla con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cercado que rodeaba su casa, incrustándola en el mismo… y creó una leve corriente de aire que levantó un poco la capa a Pikoro.

Yo puedo solo —repitió orgulloso de sí mismo, y sus azules pupilas brillaron de felicidad.

Todos quedaron unos segundos enmudecidos al ver cómo esa pelota había hecho una cuarteadura en ese grueso muro… y pensar que al chiquillo le faltaba desarrollar su potencial.

Trunks puede llegar a ser un gran lanzador en el equipo de beisbol —dijo Yamcha un tanto abochornado para romper el incómodo silencio.

Vamos, Trunks, ahora abre nuestro regalo —Gohan le alcanzó el obsequio que él y su familia habían llevado.

¿Pero qué será, Trunks? —Bulma le habló a su hijo con cariño y le ayudó a abrir la caja con cuidado, porque el pequeño podría romper el hermoso papel que la envolvía—. ¡Pero qué lindo juego de bloques! —dijo admirando el regalo—. Ahora vas a poder construir muchas torres, Trunks —le explicó a su niño en tono maternal.

El nene miró el regalo con bastante entusiasmo, mostrando con ese gesto que era de su agrado.

Y ahora veamos qué es lo que te trajo Krilin, así que ábrelo —Bulma desvió la atención del pequeñuelo entregándole la gran bolsa, colocando la caja de bloques a un lado. El niño le hizo caso y rompió el envoltorio sin mucho cuidado.

Ay, qué emoción tan grande —dijo Bunny aplaudiendo un poco, felicitando a su nietecito—. Anda, querido Trunksiee, enséñanos tu regalo.

El infante sacó el contenido de la bolsa, era un peluche casi de su tamaño, con la delicada forma de un gorila, más la expresión que le pusieron en el rostro no era nada tierna. Era como una versión de Bubbles pero sin cola.

Pero que… bonito muñeco —dijo la científica un tanto pasmada… ¿por qué Krilin le daría un regalo así a su hijo?

Es para que siempre recuerde sus orígenes —fue **18** la que contestó su duda no planteada, hablando con indiferencia, y Krilin sólo sonrió un poco avergonzado, dando gracias a Kami de que Bulma tuviera un buen sentido del humor, porque Vegeta ya los hubiera mandado a volar sin dudarlo después de haber destrozado el peluche.

¡Está divino! —la señora Briefs no pudo ocultar su agrado—. Bulmita, ¿en serio los Saiyajins se pueden transformar en gorilas gigantes? —y le preguntó a su hija con mucha curiosidad.

Algo hay de eso, pero es un poco complicado de explicar con palabras… —admitió la joven con tono de impaciencia—… para ello les servía la cola dado que necesitaban la luz de la luna llena y… bueno, eso sólo Vegeta lo sabe —aceptó al final.

De seguro el joven y guapo de Vegeta debe haber sido un gorila muy fuerte e inteligente… cómo me hubiera gustado verlo así de grande y musculoso —opinó la rubia dama empleando un tono soñador. Para ella, nada hace ver mal a su yerno.

A todos los presentes les brotó una gota anime colectiva, menos al pequeño Trunks, el cual abrazó al peluche con bastante cariño. Varios regalos más y llegó la hora que cada quien tomara rumbo hacia su casa. Krilin fue el primero en despedirse, dado que **18** ya se veía fastidiada de estar ahí.

Bueno, Bulma, es hora de irnos porque acompañaré a **18** a su casa… muchas gracias por su hospitalidad —le dijo amablemente despidiéndose al mismo tiempo de los señores Briefs, inclinándose respetuosamente frente a ellos.

Descuida, pequeño Krilin, puedes traer a tu novia más seguido —la señora Briefs le habló con amabilidad, y con su tono complaciente habitual se dirigió personalmente a la androide—. Ven cuando quieras, querida, estás en tu casa.

La joven rubia pareció molestarse un poco, torciendo tantito el gesto ante esas palabras irrespetuosas, y Krilin enrojeció en extremo, ya que la mamá de Bulma era bastante indiscreta en varias cosas.

No, señora Briefs, no hay nada de eso… **18** es sólo una buena amiga mía y nada más, en serio —se explicó el guerrero en tono avergonzado.

¡Oh!, ¿sólo eso? Yo creí que eran una pareja… se ven tan lindos juntos —juzgó Bunny con algo de pena.

Vamos, mamá, no hay por qué incomodar a Krilin y a su invitada —Bulma intervino tratando de desviar la atención de su mamá sobre ese tema, llevando en brazos a Trunks, quien tomaba una gran botella de leche—. Yo sé que Krilin va a conseguirse una novia pronto, y **18** es una chica especial… pero no tienen nada que ver más que una bonita amistad —agregó sonriéndole a la androide, la cual no correspondió el gesto.

Nosotros también nos vamos, Bulma, ya Puar se muere de sueño —Yamcha se despidió también acercándose a ellos, dándole a la científica un abrazo por los hombros… un abrazo de amigos—. Nos vemos pronto, pequeño Trunks —le dijo amablemente al niño dedicándole una sonrisa.

El chiquillo consideró que ese hombre estaba demasiado cerca de su mamá para su gusto… ni su papá hacía eso, así que, sacándose la mamila de la boquita, lo miró con toda la seriedad que podía reflejarse en su rostro infantil, hablando con bastante claridad para su corta edad.

Gusano… —le dijo a Yamcha en tono retador.

¡Oh, Trunks!, ¿quién te ha enseñado malas palabras?... —Bulma pareció horrorizada por lo que escuchó, más rápidamente sacó una conclusión—… claro, seguramente fue el ordinario de tu padre —agregó con gesto de molestia.

Descuida, Bulma, no hay problema por eso, en serio —el beisbolista sonrió un poco como tonto separándose de ella, no dudando en que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas.

¡Pero por supuesto que no se va a quedar así, no señor! —la dama no pareció escucharle y se dirigió presta hacia donde su consorte se encontraba, el cual seguía sin acercarse al área esperando que los gandallas se retiraran de su propiedad—. ¡Vegeta!, ¿qué vocabulario le estás enseñando a nuestro hijo, eh? ¡Eres un verdadero inconsciente! —le dijo histéricamente al pararse frente a él.

Esto no le va a agradar a Vegeta, no señor, así que mi sugerencia es retirarnos de aquí cuanto antes —el maestro Rōshi se dirigió por lo bajo a su buen amigo Oolong, y ambos pusieron gestos de pánico.

¡Carajo!, ¿a qué mierda vienen todos esos gritos, condenada mujer? —por obvias razones el Príncipe no pudo disimular su descontento ante el alboroto causado, y, asimismo, no dudó en levantar la voz—. ¿Qué no puedes esperar a que los p"#$% insectos esos se larguen? —resopló sin descruzar los brazos.

¡Ush, ese es el problema contigo, idiota! ¡Siempre tienes que utilizar léxicos inadecuados frente a Trunks! —la joven no dudó en contestarle a su concubino con una acida observación. Y había olvidado que aún llevaba al niño en brazos, así que Trunks pareció asustarse por un segundo porque sus padres se hablaran de esa forma.

Bulmita querida, creo que tus amigos tienen que irse ya —Bunny Briefs se animó a hablarles con cautela para llamar la atención de su hija, más no borró la dulce sonrisa de su rostro.

Bien… ya arreglaremos esto —Bulma respiró profundamente lanzándole a Vegeta una mirada enfurecida antes de disponerse a retirarse, la cual fue correspondida de la misma manera. Pero Trunks no pareció dispuesto a dejar nuevamente a su progenitor.

¡Papá… papá…! —se retorció entre los brazos de su madre hasta que se soltó de ella, y, de un brinco, se aferró a su padre, el cual lo recibió sin descruzar del todo los brazos.

Me parece que Trunks ya no quiere venir —dijo Puar hablando bajito, y todos tenían expresiones de desconcierto y vergüenza. Sabían que Bulma y Vegeta no llevaban una relación excesivamente sentimental dado el carácter que se cargaba cada uno, pero era bochornoso estar presente en una de sus discusiones.

Oh, Trunks, por favor, tienes que despedirte de todos, ya después vendremos por tu padre —la dama le reprochó al niño tratando de convencerlo, suavizándole el tono de voz.

Gusano… —el bebé sólo señaló a Yamcha, esperando por la aprobación de su progenitor.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, mocoso? —y el Príncipe quiso comprobar que le había oído bien, así que le preguntó con visible curiosidad.

Él… gusano —y Trunks volvió a señalar al beisbolista, acurrucándose en el regazo de su padre.

Basta ya, Trunks, ya fue suficiente —Bulma se dispuso a ponerse enérgica con su retoño, y trató de tomarlo entre sus propios brazos—. Vamos, Vegeta, dame a Trunks y te dejaremos en paz.

Muy bien… —y Vegeta se sonrió disimuladamente de lado con beneplácito, e intempestivamente se elevó con el niño hasta llegar a la cúspide de _Capsule_—. Bien hecho, Trunks, así es como se le habla a los parásitos —le dijo a su heredero en tono de orgullo, a lo que el bebé sonrió muy feliz—. Y ahora voy a enseñarte algo muy interesante que te va a gustar —añadió complacientemente, acomodándose cuidadosamente con él.

Todos se quedaron momentáneamente con la boca abierta del asombro… ¿el arisco y mal encarado Príncipe Saiyajin cuidaba a su hijo? En menos de un segundo Bulma levantó la voz.

¡Vegeta, con un demonio, regresa en este mismo instante con Trunks! —le gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¿¡Me estás oyendo, inútil!?

Oye, Bulma… **18** y yo tenemos que… —Krilin decidió que era el momento de distraer su atención, ya que se hacía tarde y pronto oscurecería.

Claro que la científica encontró en su amigo pelón a alguien que le hiciera el favor de ponerle su "estate quieto" a su cónyuge para que se le quitara lo bruto.

¡Krilin!, ¿qué estás esperando para ir por Trunks? —le gritó desaforadamente sin importarle que lo tenía cerca, y casi lo deja sordo.

Eto… oye, yo no… —el pequeño guerrero casi se hace pipí del pánico, pero no por la orden de su amiga, sino por el hecho de ir a llamarle la atención a Vegeta sin recibir "nada" a cambio.

Oye, cálmate que tu hijo está con su padre, así que no ha de correr peligro —la androide se animó a hablarle a la dama de cabellera azul empleando un tono duro, mirando hacia el techo—. Quien lo hubiera creído… —y posteriormente se sonrió un poco, recordando esa ocasión en la que el salvaje Saiyajin había maltratado a su descendiente del futuro cuando quería pelear con la versión perfecta de Cell, y todo por ser un orgulloso y prepotente.

¡Yamcha, debes ir por Trunks ahora! —Bulma no hizo caso a esa observación dirigiéndose a su ex con bastante autoridad.

Este… Bulma, en serio… Vegeta es el padre de Trunks porque… y creo que no está mal que… bueno, que pasen momentos juntos de calidad —dijo el joven beisbolista tartamudeando asustado.

¿Siempre es así de loca? —**18** le preguntó a Krilin por lo bajo, mirando a Bulma con desconfianza.

Algunas veces —respondió él sonriendo tontamente.

¡Oh, por Kami!, ¿es que acaso le tienen miedo a Vegeta? _(a lo que Oolong y Kame Sen'nin no dudaron en afirmar moviendo la cabeza)_—la científica se veía algo irracional, perdiendo un poco de su cordura y estilo—. ¡Gohan, por favor, tú eres el único capaz de enfrentarlo! —le exigió al jovencito de negra cabellera sin tomar en consideración la opinión de la madre de éste.

¡Vamos, Bulma, MI Gohan no va a arriesgarse a hacer algo tan peligroso! —le dijo Milk abrazando a su vástago protectoramente, y en ese instante brillaron sobre _Capsule_ algunas luces… luces creadas con un poco de _Ki_.

Parece que Vegeta y Trunks se están divirtiendo mucho —opinó Gohan con una sonrisa tímida.

Y efectivamente, en el techo de la mansión, el Príncipe jugaba con su hijo mostrándole como se concentraba y disparaba el _Ki_, y el chiquillo reía emocionado tratando de atraparlo.

Con un buen entrenamiento podrás hacer más que esto, Trunks —le decía en tono bastante amable para ser él, mirándolo de una forma especial.

¡Yo puedo solo! —respondió el pequeño sin dejar de reír, y sin sentir miedo a las alturas al saber que estaba con su progenitor, el cual nunca lo dejaría caer.

En serio, mujer, la androide **18** y tus amigos han dicho la verdad —allá abajo, Pikoro se le acercó a Bulma hablándole con parquedad—. Vegeta no va a matar a tu hijo porque también es suyo, y, sí aún sigue aquí a pesar de la muerte de Gokú, creo que eso debe significar algo para ti.

Sí, pero… —la joven pareció rendirse ante esos argumentos lógicos.

Lo que pasa es que hay que cambiarle pronto el pañal a nuestro precioso Trunksiee o podría rozarse sus lindas pompitas —Bunny Briefs fue a confortar a su hija palmeándole un hombro, aunque no parecía angustiada por lo que en realidad pudiera pasarle a su nietecito—. Pero a lo mejor el guapo de Vegeta pueda cambiarle el pañal allá arriba —agregó.

¡Nos vemos, Bulma! —ante esas palabras, todos huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron, evitando así ser los mandaderos.

¡Adiós, chicos, y no duden en volver pronto! —y el Dr. Briefs se despidió de ellos agitando una mano. Posteriormente se dirigió a su hija con bastante amabilidad—. Vamos, Bulma, hija mía, en cuanto Vegeta se percate de que Trunks necesita cambiarse no dudara en bajar.

Tienes toda la razón, papá, y estaré esperándolo para decirle sus verdades —admitió la joven sonriendo maliciosamente. Obligaría a su cónyuge a bañar al niño para dormirlo, o no lo dejaría quedarse con ella en la misma habitación.

Pero, después de tan hilarante fiesta, demos un vistazo más de cerca a la vida de la familia Son, la cual aumentaría de tamaño aunque Gokú ya no estaba presente.

Como ya sabemos, Milk estaba embarazada nuevamente… embarazo que se dio en algún día del último de los tres años dedicados al entrenamiento para enfrentar a los androides, y esa noticia le hizo sentir mejor levantándole los ánimos, pues ahora tendría dos hijos por los cuales dar su vida. Aparte de todo, Bulma y ella habían planeado la boda del siglo entre el pequeño Trunks y el próximo recién nacido, confiando plenamente en que sería una hermosa niña, así que la unión de los miembros más jóvenes de la raza Saiyajins tenía que ser un acontecimiento para celebrar por todo lo alto. Por lo tanto la científica había estado muy al pendiente de satisfacer varias de las necesidades de su amiga, ya que era menester garantizarle el mejor natalicio a su futura nuera, y a Milk no le faltaron generosas dotaciones de alimentos, complementos y suplementos alimenticios, y otras cosas más, tanto para ella como para su hijo mayor.

Por su parte, Gohan estaba agradecido con Bulma por la ayuda "incondicional" que le brindaba a su mamá en esos días en que una mujer requiere de más apoyo, aunque por ratos se sentía abochornado sin querer imaginar lo que sucedería cuando su hermanito naciera y no fuera una nena como las damas habían pensado… bueno, por el momento no había razón de angustiarse, ya llegaría el tiempo de la verdad.

Aproximadamente en el octavo mes…

Papá, ¿podrías de favor ir con Gohan a la ciudad para traer más comestibles? —Milk se dirigió amablemente a su progenitor saliendo de la cocina de su casa, después de lavar los trastes del desayuno.

Ox Satán se encontraba instalado con ellos desde diez días atrás, ya que se le hizo más cómodo no dejarlos solos ahora que se acercaba el tiempo para que su nuevo nieto naciera. Por cierto que los dos veían en la televisión la repetición de un programa especial sobre el "maravilloso campeón de mundo, vencedor de monstruo Cell", Mr. Satán, ya que al buen Gyūmaō le gustaba criticarlo por farsante.

Pensé que Bulma te había traído una buena dotación para la semana —le dijo extrañado al voltear a verla, y Gohan hizo lo propio.

Eso fue la semana pasada, papá —le respondió ella con aguda voz, haciéndole una observación a modo de reproche—. Tú comes tanto como Gohan y así no hay comida que alcance.

Pero… ¿y lo qué traje ayer del castillo? Creo que eran más de diez kilos de carne de ternera —preguntó el buen hombre con la duda reflejada en su rostro.

¿Y acaso tu nuevo nieto no come? —subrayó la morena en voz más alta, sobándose instintivamente el prominente abdomen—. La carne estaba tan suave y jugosa que al bebé y a mí nos dio hambre en la noche… —agregó un poco apenada.

Mamá… ¿te comiste toda esa deliciosa carne? —Gohan pareció anonadado y apesadumbrado… y él que quería un buen filete para comer.

Claro que no, Gohan cariño, les guardé unos cuatro kilos —la morena miró a su primogénito con ternura y le habló con suavidad —, pero eso no alcanza para la comida y la cena de hoy ni de mañana —puntualizó.

Bueno, Milk, pues ni hablar —Ox Satán se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó el casco—. Vamos, Gohan, iremos en el auto.

Abuelito, ¿no podríamos volar?... llegaríamos más rápido —indicó el jovencito siguiéndolo.

Pero te sería muy complicado cargar con todas las compras y conmigo al mismo tiempo —observó Gyūmaō sonriéndole—. Nos vemos, Milk, no dudes en comunicarte por teléfono si surge algún inconveniente —le dijo amablemente a su hija dándole un pequeño abrazo.

Adiós, mamá… —Gohan también la abrazó—… adiós, bebé, no te portes mal con mamá —y le habló cariñosamente al pequeño ser que crecía en el interior de su progenitora, como si ya estuviera afuera con ellos. La criaturita se sacudió un poco, a modo de corresponder el gesto de su hermano.

Vayan con cuidado, aquí los esperamos —la morena sonrió y le dio un gran beso en la frente a su hijo mayor.

Unos minutos más tarde, la joven madre veía el reportaje televisivo al tiempo que tejía una diminuta prenda. Ya tenía lista una canastilla básica para su bebé, tarea que había hecho personalmente. Sabanitas en colores verde pastel, amarillo canario y blanco, roponcitos finamente bordados, zapatitos llenos de listones, calcetincitos, guantecitos y otras linduras para complementar el vestuario de un recién nacido. Por alguna razón en su subconsciente no había querido hacerlas en rosa, ya que decía que no siempre era necesario distinguir a las niñas de los niños usando ese color.

Alguien debería desenmascarar a ese hombre y recordarle cómo pasaron las cosas de verdad —se dijo a sí misma prestando oídos a Mr. Satán, el cual alardeaba de las hazañas que no había hecho… derrotar y eliminar a Cell—. Es un cínico de primera.

Se sintió un poco ofendida mientras escuchaba hablar al "héroe", ya que en realidad fue SU Gokú el que sacrificó su vida para evitar que Cell se saliera con la suya, y SU Gohan fue el que tuvo que terminar el trabajo, y nadie en la Tierra fuera de sus amistades se lo había reconocido. Continuó con su labor ya sin ponerle tanta atención a la TV, mirando con admiración y ternura esa obra de arte salida de sus manos.

Te verás tan hermosa en tu nueva ropita —se dirigió amorosamente al bebé en su vientre, acariciándole con ternura maternal y sonriendo satisfecha—. Serás la nena más bonita de la Tierra, tan primorosa como tu linda mamá, o sea yo.

La pequeña criatura se movió una vez más al oír la voz de su progenitora en ese tono, un tono que le transmitía seguridad. Milk se quejó un poco dado que los movimientos del angelito eran más enérgicos en varias ocasiones, y a veces le lastimaban… sangre de Saiyajin corría por sus venas, y eso era de lo más normal.

Cariñito, por favor estate tranquila o vas a lastimarme en serio —le dijo una vez más sobándose donde había recibido el golpe—. Has de saber que tu linda mamá es una mujer muy delicada por ser una terrestre normal… pero no porque tú no lo seas, sólo que eres muy vigorosa como tu padre que en gloria se encuentre —añadió volviendo a sonreír, imaginando lo que haría Gokú para confortar al nuevo bebé.

Recordó que, en varias ocasiones, cuando Gohan aún no nacía, él apoyaba su cabeza en su vientre, en el de ella, para charlar con el bebé y tranquilizarlo cuando parecía bastante inquieto. El chiquillo volvió a removerse, aunque está vez pareció entender lo que su madre le pedía.

Menos mal que tendrás la suficiente vitalidad para mantener a raya al pequeño Trunks —relacionó sin dejar de sobarse, como si ese detalle fuera importante en ese momento—. Bulma puede decir que lo educara bastante bien, pero es seguro que tendrá un genio tan terrible como el de ese odioso de Vegeta —puntualizó en tono de circunspecta.

Ante esto, el nene se movió una vez más con energía, como entendiendo de quien estaba hablando su mamá, lo que le ocasionó a Milk unas lágrimas.

¡Ay, está bien, cariño, está bien, ya no hablaré mal de tu prometido! —gimió lastimeramente—. ¡Trunks es un niño muy lindo! —añadió enjugándose suavemente con un pañuelo, a lo que el chiquillo pareció compensar deteniendo su pataleo.

En ese momento su atención se fijó una vez más en la televisión, pues una vocecita infantil le hizo voltear hacia ella. El programa especial era parte de una ceremonia para cambiar el nombre de la ciudad donde Mr. Satán había nacido, la ciudad _"Orange Star"_ o "Estrella Naranja" se llamaría a partir de ahora "Ciudad Satán" o _"Satán City"_ en su honor… eso como ustedes gusten llamarla. El hombre de peinado afro se encontraba ahí, y junto a él estaba parada una niña pequeña de aproximadamente diez años, cuya negra cabellera estaba peinada en dos colitas.

Dinos, pequeña Videl, ¿qué opinas de tu papá? —le preguntó el reportero a la chiquilla con amabilidad.

Mi papá es un gran héroe y le gusta ayudar a todas las personas… —respondió la niña con admiración, y sus azules ojitos vivarachos brillaron de alegría—… y yo también quiero ser tan fuerte como él cuando crezca —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

Vaya, no sabía que ese sujeto tuviera una hija tan pequeña… y es bien parecida —observó Milk con algo de curiosidad, mirándola fijamente—. Ha de tener la edad de mi Gohan —agregó ensimismada.

Mr. Satán, tiene usted una linda hija, y se ve que es muy decidida —externó el entrevistador elogiando a su gran héroe con verdadero delirio.

Pero por supuesto que sí —afirmó el hombre sin disimular su orgullo, y le acarició a su hija la negra cabellera sin mucho cuidado—, mi pequeña Videl será la mujer más fuerte de la Tierra porque la entrenaré personalmente —agregó más hinchado que un pavo real—. Así que ya saben, debiluchos… —continuó con altanería dirigiéndose a la cámara—… cualquiera que deseé algo con ella tendrá que vencerla en un combate —y al final se carcajeó sonoramente.

Ay, papá, ¿qué cosas estás diciendo? —la chiquilla pareció abochornada mientras trataba de acomodar su peinado.

Vamos, Videl, sólo protejo tu futuro como tu padre, pues no faltara algún embaucador que quiera abusar de tu confianza con la finalidad de vengarse de mi —le dijo Mr. Satán a su niña en tono paternal—. Allá afuera abundan los farsantes y cualquiera querrá hacerte daño… me envidian por ser reconocido como el salvador del mundo —añadió más presuntuoso.

Es que usted es el gran salvador del mundo —le dijo el reportero en tono complaciente.

Eso ya lo sé, amigo mío —respondió el hombre volviendo a sonreír desdeñoso.

Milk dejó de prestarle atención a la entrevista en ese punto, admirando la bella mansión en la cual se encontraban, señal de que a ese Mr. Satán lo habían premiado como rey por engañar a la gente sobre algo que no hizo. La imaginación la traicionó y sus pensamientos se adelantaron unos años, viendo claramente como SU Gohan exhibía a ese hombre presumido venciéndolo de un solo golpe, y así recibía todo el reconocimiento y la fama mundial que el impostor de Mr. Satán le había robado; después se casaba con la pequeña, que para entonces sería una joven muy bonita, y le daba varios nietecitos… serían ricos y vivirían muy bien. Una patadita en su vientre la hizo volver a la realidad.

Oh, ¿pero qué estoy pensando? —se reprendió a sí misma sobándose el abdomen por enésima ocasión—. Tienes razón, querida, tu hermano Gohan debe estudiar más y ganar así el premio Nobel antes de que se case y me dé nietos —le dijo cariñosamente a la criatura de sus entrañas—. Por el momento nada de distracciones, ya que todavía es muy joven para ese tipo de cosas.

Decidió apagar la televisión y continuar con su tejido de punto, esperando que su padre y su hijo mayor regresaran pronto para preparar la comida.

El tiempo siguió su curso y, al fin, tras meses de espera, llegó el día del nacimiento del segundo hijo de Gokú.

Milk lavaba afanosamente los trastes de la comida sintiéndose muy contenta. A pesar de contar con un sirviente electrónico, cortesía de Bulma, había ocasiones en las que se sentía de humor para hacer los quehaceres, y ese era uno de esos momentos. Había recibido una invitación a una ceremonia de reconocimientos para alumnos destacados, ya que Gohan había aprobado varios exámenes de fin de bimestre con excelentes notas, y eso era algo digno de celebrar. Aunque no iba a una escuela formal, con eso su hijo mayor aseguraba la continuidad de sus estudios secundarios, y no tendría ningún problema cuando al fin ingresara en la preparatoria. El acto sería en una semana, por lo que tendrían que ir a la ciudad para comprarle un traje especial, de los utilizados en ese tipo de eventos.

Hablando de Gohan, él y su abuelo se encontraban pescando en el arroyo cercano a la vivienda, disfrutando de esa manera el día de descanso de los deberes escolares. Ox Satán le había insistido en usar una caña de pescar y acomodarse tumbados en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol, para relajarse completamente… porque si el niño pescaba a su modo acabarían en un suspiro.

Es un día hermoso —observó Gyūmaō en sosegada voz, recostado cuan largo era.

Oye, abuelito… ¿y si me dejas pescar a mí? —le preguntó Gohan con algo de timidez, ya que su intención no era hacerlo sentir mal. Lo que pasa es que el método de la caña de pescar le pareció bastante lento y aburrido.

Oh, Gohan, dale un gusto a tu anciano abuelo y relajémonos pescando… — dijo el hombre en tono apesadumbrado—… hay que esperar a que el pez en cuestión muerda la carnada, así que debemos guardar silencio —agregó en voz baja.

Un desaforado grito de angustia les hizo dar un respingo, y Ox Satán rompió la caña de pescar.

¡Es mi mamá! —exclamó el mocito incorporándose presuroso, y, sin esperar por su abuelo, corrió velozmente hacia su casa.

¡Gohan, espérame por favor! —Gyūmaō se levantó con bastante trabajo y fue tras él, pateando sin querer a una curiosa ranita que los había estado observando muy de cerca, mandándola a volar muy lejos.

¡Aaaaayyyyy! —gritaba Milk desesperada y lastimeramente, agarrándose el bajo vientre—. ¡Gohaaaan, papáaaaa, auxilio!

¡Mamá, mamá! —el niño entró precipitadamente, y casi se lleva el susto de su vida al ver a su madre sudorosa y con la respiración agitada. La pobre se había acomodado como pudo en una de las sillas del comedor—. ¿Qué te sucede, mamá? —le preguntó visiblemente angustiado.

¡Es tu hermanito… tu hermanito ya va a nacer! —ella le contestó antes de volver a gritar de dolor.

Pero… ¿qué hago? —obviamente que el chiquillo pareció más nervioso que su mamá, pues no sabía cómo ayudarle.

¿¡Dónde… está… tu abuelo!? —dijo Milk entrecortadamente después de la contracción.

Afortunadamente Ox Satán llegó en ese momento, aunque venía con la lengua de fuera.

¡Uf… rápido, Gohan, hay que llevar a tu mamá al auto! ¡Yo traeré la maleta! —le dijo a su nieto con voz agitada.

¡Sí, abuelito! —respondió el muchachito y se dispuso a levantar cuidadosamente a su progenitora.

¡Papá!, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirle eso a Gohan? —Milk se dio tiempo de reclamarle a su progenitor por esa petición tan absurda… era un crimen que su primogénito fuera forzado a cargarla, y más en el estado en que ella se encontraba ya que podría lesionarse la espalda—. ¡Todavía es un niño!... ¡aaaaayyyy!

¡Vamos, Milk, tú sabes que Gohan es muy fuerte! —le puntualizó su padre antes de dirigirse a la alcoba.

¡Tranquilízate, mamá, yo te llevaré! —Gohan ignoró esta vez sus reclamos y la cargó lo más delicado que pudo, conduciéndola al automóvil.

¡Con cuidado, mi cielo, que me duele mucho!... ¡aaaayyyy! —la morena lagrimeó intensamente.

Unos minutos más tarde ya iban camino hacia el hospital en el pequeño auto compacto de Ox Satán.

¡Aaaaayyyyy, qué dolor, qué agonía! —Milk lloriqueaba a cada contracción, recostada en el asiento trasero. No eran muy constantes pero se notaba que le dolían demasiado.

Abuelito… ¿no podemos ir más rápido? —le dijo Gohan a Gyūmaō con verdadera preocupación. Y es que únicamente habían avanzado como quince minutos de camino.

Imposible, Gohan, el auto no puede ir a más de 120 km/hr y hay que respetar los límites de velocidad —contestó su abuelo en tono considerado.

Pero… mi mamá está… —el jovencito Saiyajin se sintió abrumado al escuchar el nuevo quejido de su progenitora.

¡Aaaayyyy, Gokú!, ¿en dónde estás ahora?, ¿por qué te moriste y me dejaste sola? —la pobre morena lloraba con mucho sentimiento—. ¡No sabes cuánto me duele esto… aaaayyyy!

Bien, muy decidido Gohan se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la portezuela del vehículo en movimiento, a lo que Ox Satán lo miró sorprendido.

Pero… ¡Gohan!, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer? —le preguntó en voz alta, desviando la vista del camino.

Tú sólo cuida a mi mamá, yo los llevaré al hospital —le respondió el chiquillo muy seriamente, y salió del automotor manteniéndose en el aire.

Fue una suerte porque, con la distracción, a Gyūmaō se le olvidó una curva en el camino y por poco se precipitan a un barranco. De un rapidísimo movimiento, Gohan se elevó llevando el coche sobre sus hombros, transformándose en _SS_ para adquirir más velocidad.

Este… bien, en cuanto lleguemos a la ciudad te diré dónde podemos bajar —especificó el buen hombre dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía caso pisar el acelerador o el freno, así que se volvió a su hija para confortarla en sus dolencias.

¡Aaaayyyy!... Papá, ¿en dónde está Gohan? —la morena no parecía haberse percatado de nada hasta que sintió la sacudida del auto en cuanto su primogénito lo levantó en vilo.

Descuida, Milk, hija, Gohan nos llevará al hospital más rápido —le dijo el aludido con suavidad, sonriéndole para hacerla sentir mejor—. Ahora dedícate a practicar los ejercicios de respiración para que las contracciones no te duelan tanto.

En menos de veinte minutos Gohan recorrió el camino que los separaba de la ciudad, descendiendo en un lugar cercano al hospital para guardar las apariencias. Hicieron su arribo triunfal al área de urgencias, en donde el niño se apersonó frente a un par de enfermeras que hacían guardia de turno, hablándoles en un tono educadamente desesperado.

¡Por favor, señoritas enfermeras, mi mamá está por dar a luz a mi hermanito! —les dijo al llegar al mostrador, respirando agitado.

¿Y dónde está tu mamá? —le preguntó una de ellas tratando de tranquilizarlo.

¡Aaaaayyyyy! —el alarido de Milk se escuchó tras la puerta de acceso—. ¡Hagan algo y sáquenme a este bebé! —puntualizó llorando de pánico.

Vamos, Milk, debes calmarte —le dijo Ox Satán llevándola en brazos.

¡Pronto, una camilla y dispongan del quirófano! —viendo la gravedad del asunto, las enfermeras salieron seguidas de unos camilleros, y al siguiente segundo llevaban a la señora Son en una camilla con rumbo a la sala de partos.

Respira profundo, querida, y suéltalo cuando yo te diga —una de las enfermeras se dirigió a Milk con amabilidad.

¡De seguro tú no has parido nunca! —fue la tosca respuesta de la dama antes de gritar otra vez—. ¡Aaaaaaayyyyyy!

Bueno, Gohan, ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que todo termine y tu hermanito estará aquí con nosotros —Gyūmaō le hablo a su nieto palmeándole un hombro para reconfortarlo.

¡Aaaaaayyyyyy, Gokúuuu, méndigo bueno para nada, te odio por haberme metido en esto! —esa fue la última exclamación que se le escuchó a Milk antes de que la metieran al área de operaciones.

… ¿y eso, abuelito? ¿Por qué mi mamá dijo eso tan feo? —Gohan puso gesto de incredulidad antes de preguntarle a su abuelo. Era consciente de que, en muchas ocasiones, su mamá había reñido a su papá hasta quedarse casi afónica, pero, ahora que estaba muerto, no le encontraba ningún sentido a esas palabras.

A veces las mujeres expresan sus emociones de muchas formas, así que no le prestes mucha atención —le respondió el buen hombre carcajeándose suavemente por lo bajo.

Por más que Milk se hubiera quejado en múltiples ocasiones sobre el comportamiento de Gokú, Ox Satán sabía que, en el fondo, su hija extrañaba demasiado a su difunto marido, ya que nunca más encontraría a un hombre como él.

Pero… —el mocito no pareció convencido.

Vamos, Gohan, en estos momentos tu madre está muy sensible al dolor, y, de una u otra manera, quisiera que tu padre estuviera con ella así como cuando tú naciste —le explicó su abuelo sonriéndole con cariño—. Pero sabe muy bien que eso ya no es posible, y ese es el modo que encontró para sentirlo a su lado.

Aaahhh, ya veo —bueno, así sonaba más comprensible.

¿Por qué no mejor le avisas a Bulma y a los demás que ya va a nacer tu hermanito? —fue la sugerencia de Ox Satán entregándole a su nieto mayor unas monedas.

Sí, abuelito, creo que tienes razón —admitió recobrando la tranquilidad y la sonrisa.

Gohan se alejó de su abuelo y fue hacia el área donde se encontraban los teléfonos públicos, marcando el número de _Capsule Corp_. Espero por lo menos treinta segundos hasta que le contestaron.

¿Bueno?, ¿con quién tengo el gusto? —una amable voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Muy buenas tardes, señora Briefs, soy Gohan —el niño saludó cortésmente a la rubia dama.

¡Ay, pequeño Gohan, que gusto me da oírte! ¡Tú siempre tan educado y lindo como el simpático de tu padre! —le dijo efusivamente Bunny Briefs no dudando en mencionar las virtudes más sobresalientes heredadas de Gokú—. ¿Y cómo está tu mamá? —le preguntó con bastante afecto.

Precisamente por eso le hablo, señora Briefs, mi mamá ya va a dar a luz a mi hermanito —respondió el muchachito—. ¿Podría por favor decírselo a Bulma?... Estamos en el hospital donde mi mamá y ella venía a las consultas —añadió con algo de timidez.

¡Pero esa sí que es una buena noticia! —exclamó la dama en tono de complacencia absoluta—. No te preocupes, pequeño Gohan, yo le diré a Bulma y más tarde llegará por allá —afirmó con seguridad.

Muchas gracias, señora Briefs, ahora tengo que avisarle a Krilin… y salúdeme a su esposo —el jovencito se despidió educadamente antes de colgar, y, colocando unas monedas más, marcó el número telefónico de _Kame – House_. Para su suerte esta vez sí fue Krilin quien le contestó.

¿Diga? —se escuchó la voz del guerrero en tono de exagerada deferencia.

¡Krilin, hola, soy yo! —Gohan le saludó con efusividad, riéndose un poco por ese tono sobradamente formal.

¡Ah, hola, Gohan!, ¿cómo has estado, eh? —Krilin correspondió el saludo hablando en entonación más normal—. ¿Y qué tal los estudios?

Bien, ya aprobé los exámenes para el último año de primaria y ahora tengo vacaciones —respondió el niño con voz alegre.

Vaya, yo con trabajo terminé la enseñanza secundaria… así que tu mamá te ha puesto a estudiar muy duro en este último año —observó el guerrero en tono asombrado y respetuoso—. ¿Y ella cómo está? —preguntó educadamente por Milk, ya que no olvidaba el estado en que se encontraba la morena—. Han de disculparme por no haberlos visitado más seguido, pero he estado ocupado en el trabajo y… —agregó apenado explicándose.

No te preocupes por eso, Krilin —señaló el chico Saiyajin sin cambiar la entonación—, ahorita ya estamos en el hospital porque ya va a nacer mi hermanito —añadió.

¿Ya?... creí que faltaban como quince días… —mencionó el pelón un tanto sorprendido, porque en realidad tenía planeada una cita con **18** precisamente esa noche—. ¿En qué hospital están? —preguntó disponiéndose a anotar la dirección del nosocomio en un papelito.

Gohan le dio las referencias y se despidieron amablemente, ya que Krilin prometió comunicarse con Yamcha y decirle al maestro Rōshi. Al niño le hubiera gustado también dar parte a Ten Shin Han y a Chaozu, pero ellos no tenían una dirección fija para vivir y, por lo mismo, habían perdido todo contacto. Después pensó en Pikoro, más consideró adecuado no ir al Templo ya que lo mejor era estar presente para cuando su hermanito naciera, lo cual podía darse de un momento a otro.

Lo veo otro día, señor Pikoro —dijo en voz baja un poco apenado, asomándose por una ventana y dirigiendo la vista al cielo antes de regresar al lado de su abuelo.

Descuida, Gohan, uno de estos días iré a visitarte —Pikoro había estado observando todo junto a Dendé, y los dos parecían muy contentos aunque él lo disimulara muy bien.

Bien, vayamos un momento a _Capsule_ en lo que Milk pasa por el trago amargo de la labor de parto.

¡Bulmita, Bulmita querida! —Bunny Briefs entró a la cocina sonriendo grandemente.

¿Quién era, mamá? —Bulma se encontraba ahí con Trunks, el cual devoraba su tercer platón de cereal… el tentempié de la tarde antes de la cena.

Era el pequeño y lindo Gohan, dice que su hermanito ya va a nacer —respondió la rubia alegremente—. ¿No te parece maravilloso? —agregó en tono soñador.

¿Ya va a nacer la bebé? ¡Ay, pero qué bien, es una magnífica noticia! —la joven científica no pudo ocultar su emoción… al fin conocería a su futura nuera—. ¡Tengo que ir a verlos ya! —exclamó en tono decidido—. ¿Sabes si fueron siempre al hospital que les recomendé? —le preguntó dudosamente a su progenitora antes de dar un paso en falso.

Bueno, Gohan me dijo que ahí estaban, donde siempre ibas con Milk a las consultas —admitió la señora Briefs sin cambiar el gesto de felicidad, y sin prestar mucha atención a lo antes dicho por su hija—. Por cierto que mi pequeñito Trunksiee se ha ensuciado la ropita —enunció viendo a su nietecito tragar el contenido de su tazón.

No te fijes, mamá, Trunks y yo nos daremos un baño rápido para irnos al hospital —dijo Bulma restándole importancia al suceso, ya que no era la primera vez que Trunks se manchaba de esa forma. En cuanto el angelito terminó de lamer el plato lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo con ella a su habitación—. Vamos, Trunks, vamos a ver a Gohan y a su hermanita —le dijo cariñosamente limpiándole la boquita con una servilleta.

¡Sí, _"Goan"_ sí! —a Trunks le pareció divertido salir de paseo, por lo que no protestó ni cuando su progenitora lo bañó.

En un tiempo record de media hora, Bulma y Trunks estaban más que listos para salir, sólo que el nene parecía un tanto incómodo por la vestimenta que le puso su madre… lucía como una versión infantil de James Bond, nada más que, en lugar de pantalón, llevaba unas bermudas. Afortunadamente la lacia cabellera lavanda se acomoda bastante bien a la hora de peinarle.

¡Oh, Trunksiee cielito, luces tan guapo y elegante como tu padre! ¡Eres el bebé más precioso del mundo! —Bunny lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó en repetidas ocasiones en las mejillas hasta que el infante se impacientó en serio.

"_Abela"_, ya no _"quiedo"_ beso —le dijo a su abuelita queriendo apartarse, más no se puso demasiado brusco con ella.

Mamá, ¿podrías decirle a Vegeta que no tardaré demasiado? —le dijo Bulma a su madre después de haber empacado la pañalera de Trunks y algunos de sus juguetes favoritos—. Dile que fui a ver a Milk porque ya nació su hijo, y que le traeré una cena suculenta para celebrar el acontecimiento —detalló sonriente.

Descuida, cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por el guapo de Vegeta que yo lo atenderé como se merece… y espero que está vez si acepte ir a cenar conmigo —dijo la rubia dama más que complaciente al tiempo que dejaba al niño en el suelo. Bulma evitó poner los ojos en blanco y Trunks miró a su abuela aun enfurruñado—. Adiós, Trunksiee mi cielo, pórtate bien y no olvides saludar a Gohan y a su hermanito de mi parte —le dijo dulcemente acariciándole la cabecita, pasando por alto su rabieta.

Vamos, Trunks, no queremos que se nos haga más tarde —la joven tomó a su retoño de la mano y lo llevó con ella.

Ya en la nave, el chiquillo quería quitarse el moño que adornaba su cuello.

No, Trunks, eso es parte de tu vestuario —le indicó Bulma sujetándolo firmemente a la silla de bebé.

No gusta, es feo —el pequeño hizo gesto de puchero… si su padre estuviera ahí lo salvaría de la tiranía de su madre.

Vamos, Trunks, a Vegeta no le enoja como a ti, y se ve muy bien —observó la dama colocando en otro asiento al gorila de peluche que Krilin y **18** le habían regalado a su hijo en su cumpleaños. El muñeco también traía una pajarita en el cuello y, aunque sólo es un juguete, parecía bastante real—. Además vamos a ir a conocer a tu prometida, y debes de lucir presentable porque eres muy lindo —le puntualizó con más ternura, acariciándole la cabeza.

¿_"Poetida"_? —el infante pareció extrañado por esos términos desconocidos.

Mejor toma tu videojuego y agárrate bien porque voy a acelerar —Bulma le entregó al niño una especie de _PSP_, del tamaño ideal para sus manitas infantiles, a lo que el pequeño pareció contento y se dispuso a jugar—. Y me dices cuantos cubos formaste —añadió con dulzura encendiendo el motor del vehículo y tomando velocidad con rumbo a la ciudad vecina.

Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que Milk entró en labor de parto, y Gohan casi se come las uñas de la intranquilidad. Ox Satán tuvo que llenar algunos formularios del ingreso de su hija a la atención médica, y dio su consentimiento para que se hiciera todo lo necesario y garantizar así la feliz llegada de su nuevo nieto. Por cierto que la pobre morena se sentía morir del dolor, pero a la vez su corazón palpitaba de felicidad ante el hecho de tener un nuevo hijo de su amado Gokú, otro bello recuerdo de su amor, y, lo mejor de todo, una linda niña con un porvenir ya asegurado. No podía pedir más que eso… bueno, tal vez que Gokú pudiera estar presente cuando su hija se casara, ya que sería un bonito detalle que él la llevara al altar.

Minutos más, minutos menos para que fueran tres horas, se dejó escuchar al fin el llanto del recién nacido… y como lloraba.

¡Oh, mi preciosa bebé! ¡Es tan fuerte y vigorosa! —Milk sollozó de alegría soltando un profundo suspiro ahogado al recuperar la respiración de forma normal.

Muchas felicidades, señor Son, tuvo usted un bebé muy sano pero… bueno, es algo verdaderamente extraño… —el médico le habló con cautela, dado que no le gustaba dar malas noticias.

¿Pero qué?, ¿acaso le pasa algo malo a mi hija, acaso le falta algo? —ella pareció angustiada ante ese titubeo, y trató de enderezarse en la camilla. El llanto del recién nacido seguía escuchándose—. ¡Vamos, hable pronto por favor! —le exigió en voz alta. Considerando lo mucho que había sufrido en el parto, se puede decir que fue una recuperación exprés.

No, señora, no se altere por favor. El bebé está completo pero… tiene una cola —dijo el doctor algo espantado por la reacción de la dama.

Ah, es eso… —Milk volvió a relajarse y se dejó caer con suavidad—. Es la genética de su padre, así que no hay problema… pero puede quitársela ahora si lo considera adecuado —añadió como si nada.

¿Es… en serio? —el médico y las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí parecieron asombrados con esas palabras.

Sí, es en serio —afirmó la morena con seguridad—. ¿Y dónde está mi niña? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Aquí tiene, señora Son, ya lo hemos dejado limpiecito —otra enfermera se le acercó y le entregó un bultito envuelto en finas mantas de algodón—. Sólo que no es una niña… —puntualizó sonriente.

¿No es…? —a este punto Milk tomó cuidadosamente a su pequeño recién nacido y, al mirarlo bien, no le quedó la menor duda. El pequeñín era el vivo retrato de Gokú, pues hasta tenía bastante cabello alborotado en picos, y en ese momento chupaba su pulgar.

Todas las ilusiones y sueños que había hilvanado en torno al futuro matrimonio de su preciosa hija con el pequeño Trunks, heredero en segundo plano de la más poderosa compañía tecnológica en la Tierra, y tal vez de un imperio intergaláctico, se rompieron como una piñata cuando recibe un buen garrotazo. Por unos segundos se quedó pasmada mirando fijamente al nene que tenía ahora en sus brazos, el cual bostezó grandemente sin sacarse el dedo de la boquita.

Un niño… un nuevo niño… —susurró lentamente—. ¡Oh, cariño mío, eres igualito a tu padre que en gloria se encuentre! —sollozó más feliz que compungida, abrazando amorosamente al angelito entre su pecho y besándolo en repetidas ocasiones en la cabecita—. ¡Mi pequeño y lindo bebé! —sonrió sin detener su llanto.

_Nota: aquí cortamos con el nacimiento de Goten, y ya veremos la reacción de Bulma y de los demás cuando lo conozcan, así que todavía hay diversión, pues los planes de las damas se fueron al caño… XD. Pero no cejaran en su intento de conseguirle una novia ideal a sus menores hijos… ya ni a Gohan, pues… XD; por lo que no pueden perderse esta trama tan loca que ha cruzado por mi mente. Un saludo._


	7. Chapter 6

**Una decisión de más allá…**

Capítulo 6.

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior:_

_Un niño… un nuevo niño… —susurró lentamente Milk—. ¡Oh, cariño mío, eres igualito a tu padre que en gloria se encuentre! —sollozó más feliz que compungida, abrazando amorosamente al angelito entre su pecho y besándolo en repetidas ocasiones en la cabecita—. ¡Mi pequeño y lindo bebé! —sonrió sin detener su llanto._

Media hora después, ya que Gohan y Ox Satán habían entrado a saludar a Milk y a admirar al nuevo miembro de la familia, reconociendo su asombroso parecido con Gokú, arribó al hospital una visita esperada… aunque no de esa manera.

¡A un lado! —dijo Bulma entrando ruidosamente en la sala de espera, llevando a Trunks en los brazos. Obviamente que a algunas personas no les hizo gracia esa forma de presentarse—. ¿En dónde está mi futura nuera? —le preguntó a una enfermera.

Disculpe, señora, pero no entiendo nada de lo que usted está hablando —le respondió la señorita mirándola con extrañeza.

¿Acaso no sabe quién soy yo? Soy la señorita Bulma Briefs… señorita —la dama pareció ofendida por no ser reconocida y tratada como se merecía, aparte de ser llamada de esa forma tan descortés.

Ox Satán y Gohan también la quedaron viendo con expresiones de pasmo antes de animarse a hablarle… ¿a qué se refería exactamente la científica con esas palabras? Trunks fue quien ubicó a Gohan, y lo señaló con su dedito para que su madre lo viera.

¡_"Goan"_, allá! —dijo muy contento por verlo.

¡Oh, Gohan, hola! —Bulma le dio la espalda a la enfermera y se dirigió donde el muchachito y su abuelo estaban sentados—. Muy buenas tardes, señor Ox Satán —le saludó cortésmente al buen hombre—. ¿Cómo están Milk y la niña? —interrogó educadamente.

Este… —el joven Saiyajin parpadeó numerosas veces sin decir nada concreto, como si no la reconociera.

Hola, Bulma, gracias por venir —fue Gyūmaō quien le respondió recobrándose de la impresión—. Milk y mi nieto están bien, se encuentran en la habitación veinte.

¿Perdón?, ¿dijo usted… nieto? —la dama preguntó escéptica… ¿había oído bien?

Sí —Gohan también se recuperó—, tengo un hermanito varón —añadió con cautela.

Oh… ya veo —Bulma pareció desinflarse momentáneamente… ¿un niño?

Todas las ilusiones y los sueños que había tejido en torno de asegurarle a su pequeño y adorable Trunks una linda esposa digna de él, que alejara a cualquier lagartona aprovechada deseosa de seducirlo por su gran atractivo y encanto varonil, aunado a la inmensa fortuna que heredaría tanto en Tierra como en el espacio exterior, considerando todas y cada una de las conquistas planetarias que Vegeta había realizado para ese aprovechado de Freeza, se rompieron en ese instante como un cántaro de barro cuando se estrella contra el suelo.

Y Trunks no perdía de vista a su progenitora, observándola con algo de duda en sus azules pupilas, así que decidió jalarle un mechón de cabello para llamar su atención.

Mamá… —le dijo enfurruñado al momento de hacer su travesura.

¡Trunks, eso me dolió mucho! —la estrategia funcionó a la perfección, ya que Bulma dio un respingo. Muy enfadada depositó al niño en el suelo llamándole la atención—. ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo que me despeinas!, ¿me oíste? —le dijo autoritaria colocando sus manos en las caderas, mirándolo con reproche.

No _"quiedo"_ —el nene se puso más serio y su ceño infantil se arrugó un poco… viéndolo así, casi era el vivo retrato de su padre.

¡Y ni creas que me intimidas con esa mirada! —le puntualizó la científica sin ceder un ápice en su postura. Después volvió la vista hacia el jovencito de negra cabellera—. Gohan, ¿en qué habitación me dijeron que está Milk? —preguntó retornando la sonrisa y el tono amable.

En la habitación veinte —le repitió el aludido mirándola nuevamente con asombro. Bulma era demasiado cambiante de carácter en su opinión.

Bueno, Trunks, cariño, vamos a conocer y saludar a tu nuevo amiguito —la joven genio le tomó la mano a su retoño hablándole otra vez con dulzura, y lo llevó con ella hacia la alcoba señalada.

En el interior de la habitación Milk alimentaba al pequeño recién nacido, al cual ya le habían extirpado la colita. El bebé se alimentaba con la voracidad característica de un Saiyajin.

Eres un niño tan precioso como lo fue Gohan a tu edad —le decía la morena con visible ternura, tratando de acomodarle la alborotada cabellera heredada de Gokú—. Tal vez tendré que cortarte el cabello para que pueda peinarte adecuadamente —añadió con algo de seriedad, pues sus esfuerzos por acostárselo fueron en vano.

¡Hola, Milk, amiga mía! —Bulma entró muy sonriente llevando a Trunks de la mano—. Gohan y tu papá me dijeron que estabas aquí y vine a saludarte —y se acercó con su paso elegante.

¡Ah!, Bulma, que amable eres en venir —respondió la aludida con una sonrisa tímida—. Imagino que ya sabes que… —agregó mostrándose apenada.

Oye, descuida que no hay problema por eso… —observó la científica poniéndose al lado de la cama y levantando a su propio hijo—… lo importante es que el bebé nació bien, y Trunks y yo venimos a saludarlos —y, al mirar bien al angelito recién nacido, no dudó en exclamar con asombro—. ¡Caramba, pero si es igualito a Gokú!... Mira Trunks, él es tu nuevo amiguito, el hermanito de Gohan —le dijo a su propio hijo con cariño, enseñándole al bebé.

¿Verdad que es muy lindo? —preguntó Milk sin ocultar su vanidad.

Claro que sí, amiga, lo que tú digas —respondió Bulma evitando poner los ojos en blanco, sin ánimo de contrariarla, ya que consideró que no sería adecuado discutir por ese asunto frente a sus pequeños.

De hecho, en algún momento de su vida antes de conocer a Vegeta más a fondo, la joven genio se había preguntado el por qué no se fijó en que Gokú llegaría a ser lo suficientemente agraciado como para hacerlo su novio, y dejar que Milk fuera la ganona. Afortunadamente han pasado años, y ahora su corazón únicamente es para el Príncipe Saiyajin, su Príncipe, quien se le había puesto difícil pero terminó por caer en sus redes… claro, si alguien le pide opinión al nombrado Saiyajin las cosas serían a su favor, así que mejor no entraremos en detalles íntimos de esta pareja. Por cierto que Trunks miraba con atención al pequeño niño que estaba frente a él con la señora amiga de su mamá. El pequeñín continuaba lactando ruidosamente como si en ello se le fuera la vida, y al chiquillo de cabellera lavanda le pareció raro que ese bebé hiciera eso aunque él seguía haciendo lo mismo, sólo que ya no tan seguido.

¿Qué está _"hacendo"_ él? —le preguntó a su respectiva madre señalando a su ahora nuevo amigo.

El bebé está tomando su leche ya que él no tiene dientes como tú —le explicó Bulma calmadamente en tono amoroso—, así que no puede comer otra cosa —añadió sonriéndole.

Yo soy _"gande"_ —dijo Trunks sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

Por supuesto que sí, mi amor, ya eres un niño grande —la científica le dio un buen beso en el cachete dejándolo en el suelo, y después volvió a hablar con Milk—. No dejes de avisarme en cuanto te sientas mejor, Milk, ya que quiero organizarte una fiesta para celebrar con todos los muchachos —le externó sin borrar la sonrisa.

Oh, Bulma, no deberías molestarte tanto por mí —le dijo Milk más avergonzada.

Vamos, amiga, el nuevo hijo de Gokú merece ser presentado ante los amigos —expresó la dama de cabellera azul en tono despreocupado, y acarició al momento la cabecita de su retoño—. A Trunks no pude hacerle una fiesta para festejar su nacimiento porque todos estaban ocupados y… bueno, ya sabes… —añadió en voz más baja, ruborizándose por un segundo.

Trunks no le quitaba la vista al recién nacido, el cual parecía haberse quedado dormido. Sus ojitos azules estaban muy abiertos de la curiosidad, ya que en su corta vida no había visto a alguien más pequeño que él mismo.

Muy bien, Trunks, es hora de irnos porque tu padre estará esperándonos —Bulma le tomó nuevamente de la mano dispuesta a retirarse—. Entonces, Milk, te hablo mañana en la tarde y nos ponemos de acuerdo —le dijo amablemente a su amiga. Al momento se agachó para darle un besito al angelito que ya dormía plácidamente—. Adiós, lindo, nos vemos pronto —le dijo cariñosamente en voz bajita para no despertarlo.

A este punto, el niño Saiyajin de melena color lavanda se enfadó un poco… o sea, ¿por qué su mamá mimaba a otro infante que no era él? Sin dudarlo ni un segundo la jaloneó de la falda.

Mamá… no lo beses —le reclamó poniendo su ceño fruncido. ¿De dónde nos salió tan celoso el heredero de _Capsule_ y del desaparecido reinado de Vegetasei?... eso es un misterio.

Oh, Trunks, cariño, no tienes que ponerte celoso de tu amiguito —su madre lo miró con algo de seriedad por un momento, y el chiquillo continuó con el ceño fruncido, como si esas palabras no lo convencieran—. Mejor vayamos a comprarte un litro de delicioso helado, y recuerda que los niños lindos no se enojan —agregó más relajada cargándolo una vez más entre sus brazos, plantándole varios besitos en la mejilla, a lo que el pequeño suavizó su expresión y sonrió nuevamente. La idea de comprar helado se oía bien y, lo mejor de todo, se lo comería él solo ya que a su progenitor no le agradaba para nada.

Milk se quedó un poco perpleja por lo sucedido… si el niño era celoso es porque de alguien había aprendido. Bueno, también era lógico ya que, al ser hijo único y mimado, no entendía bien a bien el hecho de compartir.

Sí, vamos _"po"_ helado —respondió Trunks más alegre.

Adiós, Milk, te veo luego —Bulma le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y, antes de salir de la habitación por completo, instó a su hijo a despedirse—. Dile adiós a tía Milk y a tu amiguito, Trunks.

Adiós —el niño obedeció agitando la manita a modo de despedida.

Adiós, lindo Trunks —Milk le correspondió el gesto. Posteriormente, ya que su amiga se había retirado, acomodó suavemente al recién nacido a un lado de la cama, disponiéndose a descansar junto a él, no sin antes hablarle con ternura—. Duerme bien, mi pequeño bebé, que ya mañana nos iremos a casa para empezar una nueva vida juntos con tu hermano… ¡ay, sería tan bonito que tu padre estuviera aquí con nosotros! —suspiró con algo de sentimiento, dándole al infante un delicado beso en la frente.

Ya afuera de la habitación, Bulma fue también a despedirse de Gohan y de Ox Satán.

Nos vemos pronto, Gohan, señor Ox Satán —les dijo al acercarse a donde ellos se encontraban—. En cuanto Milk y el bebé estén nuevamente en su casa le organizaré una fiesta con todos los amigos.

Eres muy amable, Bulma —le dijo Gyūmaō con verdadera gratitud—. Gracias a tu ayuda no pagamos tanto por el servicio aquí en el hospital.

Vamos, no es para tanto… el nuevo hijo de mi buen amigo Gokú se merecía un buen nacimiento, y el acontecimiento debemos celebrarlo —dijo ella muy sonriente, y después se dirigió especialmente al jovencito—. Gohan, tú que tienes comunicación con Pikoro no dudes en invitarlo a la fiesta que yo haré lo propio con los demás… y no tienen que preocuparse por nada ya que la comida va de mi parte —puntualizó guiñándole un ojito travieso.

Bueno… —a Gohan lo dejó un poco pasmado el escucharla hablar así de tranquila, ya que había imaginado que tal vez… afortunadamente todo iba a ir de maravilla—… Claro, Bulma, yo le diré al señor Pikoro y a Dendé —añadió sonriendo grandemente.

Entonces te lo encargo… Bueno, tengo que irme ya porque Vegeta me está esperando para cenar en familia —agregó la científica sin borrar la sonrisa—. Hasta luego.

Adiós _"Goan"_ —Trunks se despidió agitando una vez más la manita, pues ya se estaba saboreando el helado.

Adiós, Trunks, pórtate bien —el aludido le correspondió el gesto.

Esa noche Milk y su pequeño recién nacido descansarían en el hospital por indicaciones médicas, y al siguiente día serían dados de alta ya que ambos gozaban de una salud estupenda. La familia agradeció las atenciones y se retiraron al monte Paoz después de despedirse de la morena, prometiéndole estar por ella y el bebé a primera hora de la mañana.

_********** Nos vamos al Otro mundo, una vez más **********_

Bueno, verdaderamente el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Son Gokú es algo que tampoco podía ser pasado por alto por el Kaio – sama del Norte, quien con todo y todo le tiene a Gokú un afecto bastante especial. Mes con mes, durante el transcurso del embarazo de Milk, le había permitido verla aunque fuera sólo por momentos, y todo para que el joven y atolondrado Saiyajin mantuviera la calma y la cordura, ya que muy vagamente había recordado todas las peripecias y dolencias de su esposa cuando estuvo esperando a Gohan, por eso a veces se mostraba preocupado por su salud.

Ese día, el Kaio había estado expectante, y se enteró de que al fin el pequeño ya se encontraba entre los suyos. Desafortunadamente, ese mismo día el Gran Kaio – sama había accedido a la petición del Kaio – sama del Este para organizar otro torneo de artes marciales, ya que estaba ansioso de darle a Paikujan, su guerrero, una revancha en contra de Gokú, quien no se hizo del rogar dado que también quería pelear para demostrar hasta donde había mejorado. Ni hablar, si era necesario interrumpir el combate lo haría, así que, saliendo de los baños, se encaminó hacia la zona del tatami.

¡Vaya, inútil, hasta que regresas! —la Kaio – sama del Oeste le reclamó al verlo aparecer.

Gordo, pensé que te había dado miedo el ver derrotado a tu discípulo —le dijo el Kaio del Este antes de permitirle hablar, sonriendo burlonamente—. Está vez, Paikujan si lo hará polvo.

¡Eso quisieran ustedes, malos perdedores! —ante los insultos, Kaio – sama del Norte enrojeció momentáneamente de la cólera, olvidando lo que tenía pensado hacer—. Ya verán la sorpresita que se van a llevar ya que Gokú no es como cualquier peleador —puntualizó ufanándose un poco.

Bueno, hay que reconocer que lo hizo bastante bien la primera vez que peleó aquí —reconoció el Kaio – sama del Sur con algo de suspicacia.

Fue suerte de principiante —refutó el Kaio del Este sin querer aceptar nada—. Ahora que Paikujan ha entrenado sin descanso verán que ya no será igual.

Tienes toda la razón, chaparro —Kaio – sama afirmó sonriendo grandemente—. Gokú también entrenó bastante y, además, como ya conoce la manera de pelear de Paikujan, le será más fácil derrotarlo.

¿¡Estás insinuando acaso que Paikujan es un debilucho!? —el Kaio del Este pareció ofendido por esa observación—. ¡Eres un panzón horrible y sin nada de gracia! —le espetó a su colega con bastante cólera.

Oye… enano, mis chistes son los mejores del Universo y a las pruebas me remito —claro que el buen Kaio se molestó bastante por esa comparación. En ese momento, alguien llegó donde ellos se encontraban, y les habló con un poco de gravedad.

Muchachos… ¿ya están discutiendo antes de que empiece la segunda ronda del torneo? —el Gran Kaio – sama se presentó vistiendo su mejor traje ceremonial—. Háganme el favor de tomar sus respectivos lugares ya que los participantes se encuentran ansiosos por salir —agregó y continuó su camino hasta acomodarse en su asiento preferencial.

Los demás optaron por seguirle y, cuando todos los espectadores estuvieron en sus lugares, se dio el inicio a la fase principal del torneo. Por obvias que al buen Gokú le fue bastante bien en las preliminares, y no le costó nada de trabajo vencer a los rivales que le tocaron de acuerdo al torneo, así que se encontraba más que dispuesto para dar la cara al que se le pusiera enfrente. Incluso ya se había ganado a un reducido grupo de fanáticos entre la multitud que se congregaba para disfrutar de las batallas.

Después de un par de horas fabulosas, con peleas para todos los gustos, el combate final ya estaba definido… Gokú en contra de Paikujan, de acuerdo a todos los pronósticos y apuestas. El ambiente era de verdadero júbilo, ya que está vez sí terminaría por verse cuál de los dos era el mejor.

Déjame decirte que no tendrás tanta suerte en está ocasión, Gokú —le dijo Paikujan con circunspección en cuanto el Saiyajin le saludó amablemente, ya acomodados en la plataforma—. Te venceré y te demostraré quien es el mejor.

Bueno, Paikujan, eso ya lo veremos —le respondió el aludido recomponiendo también una mueca de madurez, como cada que va a pelear con seriedad—. He oído esas palabras en muchas ocasiones, y puedo asegurarte que no va a ser tan fácil como crees —añadió al sonreírse sutilmente de lado.

El duelo comenzó al sonido de los tambores, y Paikujan no se reservó al lanzar una de sus mejores técnicas, misma que fue esquivada por Gokú en un parpadeo. Conforme transcurría la contienda, también en las gradas iba subiendo de tono.

¡Anda ya, Paikujan, acaba con él, no le tengas compasión! —gritaba el Kaio – sama del Este perdiendo toda propiedad al encaramarse en su asiento.

¡Vamos, Gokú, demuéstrale a ese tonto de lo que tú eres capaz! —y el Kaio – sama del Norte no se quedaba atrás, hasta se le deformaba el rostro de tantos gritos.

Esos dos son verdaderamente buenos peleadores… —masculló el Gran Kaio – sama sin perder detalle de la lucha—… Creo que tendré que aprenderles algunos trucos o seguramente me harán quedar en ridículo un día de estos…

La Kaio – sama del Oeste y el Kaio – sama del Sur prefirieron abstenerse esta vez de apoyar a alguno en particular, reconociendo que cualquiera de los dos podría ser el ganador sin muchos problemas. Fue entonces que una ráfaga de energía lanzada por Paikujan sin ninguna precaución destruyó parte del techo del estadio, y afortunadamente no lesionó a alguien… aunque ya sabemos que todos, con excepción del Gran Kaio – sama y tres de los cuatro Kaios, están muertos. Varios de los presentes pusieron cara de susto al ver caer los pedazos.

¡Oigan, tengan cuidado o voy a cobrarles por los daños ocasionados! —les gritó el Gran Kaio – sama oculto debajo de su asiento.

¡Lo sentimos, Gran Kaio – sama! —observó Gokú carcajeándose por un momento con algo de pena, descendiendo a continuación sobre el tatami para hablar con su compañero de batallas en voz baja—. Oye, Paikujan, deberías ser más previsor con eso —le dijo a modo de reproche.

Si tú no te movieras tan rápido y dejarás de estar jugando, Gokú, esto no habría pasado —respondió el aludido en tono ofendido—. Lo mejor es darle fin a la pelea —añadió retornando a la gravedad del asunto.

Te prometo que ya no jugaré… —dijo el Saiyajin sonriendo grandemente y rascándose la punta de la nariz por una fracción de segundo, para recuperar la seriedad en un santiamén—… y estoy de acuerdo contigo…hay que darle fin.

La lucha continuó a mayor velocidad, y justo entonces un pequeño ser llegó a donde los Kaio – samas se encontraban.

Oiga, Kaio – sama… —el recién llegado habló respetuosamente tocando por el hombro a Kaio – sama del Norte, más todos voltearon a verlo con curiosidad—… Muy buenas tardes a todos, señores Kaio – sama, mi nombre es Gregory y soy un fiel servidor de Kaio – sama del Norte —les dijo cortésmente dedicándoles una reverencia.

Pero que criaturita tan linda y educada —observó la Kaio del Oeste esbozando una sonrisa—, nada que ver con el gordo panzón éste —y señaló sin ningún recato a Kaio – sama del Norte.

Ejem… —nuestro buen Kaio se abstuvo de contestarle mientras los otros dos se carcajearon por lo bajo—… ¿Qué ocurre, Gregory?... —le preguntó a su criado con algo de extrañeza, la batalla estaba tan interesante que no quería perdérsela por nada del mundo —… ¿acaso Bubbles ha ensuciado mi Cadillac? —agregó con desconfianza.

Bueno… veo que no le dio a Gokú la buena noticia —respondió el saltamontes en un santiamén sin perder la propiedad ni la educación—. Y sí… —añadió con resignación—… Bubbles ha ensuciado el auto.

Ese mono travieso… ya verá en cuanto regrese a casa —masculló primeramente con verdadera indignación. Después añadió un poco más avergonzado—. Tienes razón, Gregory, no pude comunicarle a Gokú la excelente noticia sobre su hijo… es que el combate está bien bueno —dijo a modo de excusa.

¿De qué noticia dices que hablas, gordo? —el Kaio del Este interrumpió el diálogo, habiendo encontrado algo interesante que tal vez le sirviera más adelante para que Paikujan llegara a vencer a Gokú sin tantas dificultades.

Gokú acaba de ser padre por segunda ocasión, y esa es una gran noticia para él —responde Kaio – sama sonriendo nuevamente.

¿Padre por segunda ocasión? —el Kaio del Sur parece extrañado.

Así es; lo que pasa es que Gokú dejó a su esposa embarazada ahora que él murió por segunda vez, y el niño ya nació precisamente hoy —dijo el buen Kaio a modo de explicación.

¡Ay, pero que cosita tan linda! ¡Un bebé!... —la Kaio del Oeste no pudo ocultar su emoción como buena representante del sexo femenino—... Yo nunca he visto a un bebé en persona —agregó en tono soñador.

Es que nadie querría tener un hijo contigo, Kaio – sama del Oeste —observó el Kaio del Este con una entonación burlesca.

¡Óyeme, enano, no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo! ¡Yo soy una mujer hermosa! —la dama se mostró enfurecida ante la ofensa, así que les gritó a todo pulmón sin miramientos.

Oigan, montón de ruidosos, ¿quieren guardar silencio que no me dejan disfrutar de la pelea? —el Gran Kaio – sama les llamó la atención con una dureza inusual, hablándoles desde su palco.

Disculpe usted, Gran Kaio – sama, es que tengo una muy buena noticia que darle a Gokú, pero no deseo interrumpir el torneo —se excusó el Kaio del Norte con una reverencia—. Más, en cuanto termine de pelear, se la haré saber para celebrar su triunfo.

Vaya… ¿y de que se trata la buena nueva? —el anciano pareció interesado—. Vamos, gordinflón, dímela.

Bien… es que Gokú acaba de ser padre nuevamente —se explicó el Kaio sonrojándose un poco por como su jefecito le había llamado, ya que sus otros tres camaradas no disimularon sus carcajadas.

Ah, ya veo —el viejecillo dio por satisfecha su curiosidad—. Entonces no hay razón para esperar más, así que mejor dísela ya —añadió y, sin previo aviso, le arrebató el micrófono al narrador cabeza de hongo para dirigirse a la multitud, especialmente a Gokú—. ¡Oye, Son Gokú, aquí el Kaio del Norte tiene una noticia que darte de la Tierra! —gritó interrumpiendo el duelo, y el pobre Kaio – sama quería que la tierra se lo tragara de la puritita vergüenza—. Anda, gordo, habla con él —añadió entregándole el aparato a su subordinado.

Paikujan y Gokú se detuvieron en el aire al escuchar esos gritos, aunque, por la inercia de sus movimientos, el Saiyajin recibió el puñetazo que su rival le había lanzado una fracción de segundo atrás, y por poco sale del área de la plataforma.

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! —dijo manteniendo el equilibrio con bastante trabajo—. ¡Oye, Kaio – sama, me distrajiste! —le reprochó a su maestro sobándose un poco la mejilla golpeada—. ¿Qué pasa en la Tierra? —preguntó con extrañeza.

Esperemos que de verdad sea algo relevante —masculló Paikujan con algo de disgusto… por muy poco y ganaba.

Este… es que tu esposa ya dio a luz a tu hijo —el aludido Kaio habló con bastante azoramiento por el micrófono, y así todo el gentío espectador se enteró del pretexto que suspendió el combate.

Obviamente que el distraído y atolondrado joven de negra cabellera alborotada puso en su rostro un gesto de total extrañeza, y varios de los espectadores le imitaron, ya que no le veían la importancia al asunto.

¿A…qué… que Milk ya dio a… a luz? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Y eso qué es? —añadió con su ingenuidad característica.

Todos los presentes, hasta el mismo Paikujan, azotaron sincronizadamente estilo anime.

¿Dije algo malo? —Gokú parpadeó una vez más, ahora de incredulidad mientras la concurrencia se enderezaba.

¡Ay, Gokú, tu segundo hijo ya nació! —le gritó el Kaio en tanto una pequeñísima e insignificante vena le saltaba en la sien… eso era más que inaceptable.

¿Mi segundo…? ¡Ah, qué bien, ahora ya tengo otro hijo! —el Saiyajin pareció al fin recordar lo que había dejado en la Tierra, y se mostró más que contento y orgulloso por unos segundos, hasta que una nueva duda cruzó por su mente—. ¿Y eso cómo fue, Kaio – sama? —volvió a cuestionar con candidez, a lo que todos volvieron a perder el piso.

¡Gokúuuuu, no estamos para que hagas preguntas tontas! —Kaio – sama del Norte se recuperó en una milésima de segundo y momentáneamente creció por el enfado, casi como si se fuera a comer al guerrero de un solo bocado, haciéndolo retroceder asustado—. Lo importante es que el recién nacido nació bien, que es un varoncito y que tu esposa se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud —añadió recuperando la calma.

Eso se oye bien, Kaio – sama, pero… —el de peinado punk volvió a parecer extrañado—… ¿para decirme eso tenías que interrumpir mi pelea con Paikujan? —cuestionó con algo de seriedad.

Bueno, en realidad yo… —el pobre Kaio se mostró nuevamente avergonzado, ya que su intención jamás había sido el darle la noticia en público a su mejor discípulo.

Vamos, Gokú, el nacimiento de un hijo bien vale una batalla —intervino el Gran Kaio – sama con una sonrisa de complacencia—. Todos tus compañeros luchadores llevan aquí mucho tiempo de muertos, y no se les ha presentado la oportunidad de celebrar algo tan único y especial, así que… —añadió dándole solemnidad a su tono—… prepararemos un gran convivio en su honor.

¿Un… un convivio? —Gokú pareció más que perplejo, y no se diga Paikujan, quien ya tenía un tic en el ojo—. Oye, Gran Kaio – sama, eso del convivio no me parece tan… —y ya iba a rezongar en entonación infantil, dado que no le gustaba dejar una buena batalla a medias, más el anciano no le hizo caso y continuó hablando.

Será una celebración por todo lo alto y daremos un gran banquete para todos —añadió el centenario hombre empleando su mejor tono de circunspecto.

¿Dijiste banquete… un banquete de verdad con todo y comida? —las palabras mágicas surtieron efecto en el glotón Saiyajin, ya que la comida en casa del Gran Kaio – sama era, en su opinión muy personal, mucho mejor que la que le cocinaba Kaio – sama—. ¿Y podré comer todo lo que yo quiera? —dijo esperanzado, y sus negras pupilas brillaron de contento.

Pero por supuesto que sí, la fiesta es por el nacimiento de tu vástago, y tú eres el padre de la criatura —explicó el Gran Kaio – sama sin dejar de sonreír.

"Menos mal que mi plan salió a la perfección" se dijo el decano en su interior. La organización de una comilona distraería la atención de todos y así no se vería presionado por darle al ganador del torneo el entrenamiento de élite prometido hace tiempo.

¡Entonces no hay problema! —Gokú dio un brinco de alegría absoluta… gracias a su nuevo hijo cenaría abundantemente—. ¡Yupiiiii, soy padre nuevamente! —exclamó rebosante de felicidad, girando en el aire—… Espero no te moleste que dejemos nuestra lucha para otra ocasión, Paikujan… —dijo dirigiéndose a su colega en cuanto tocó nuevamente el tatami—… y lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es ir a disfrutar del banquete —añadió sin borrar la sonrisa de júbilo.

Pues ya que… —Paikujan pareció confundido e irritado por un segundo, más después le sonrió abiertamente—. Muchas felicidades, Gokú, yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser padre porque morí demasiado joven —dijo encogiéndose resignadamente de hombros, palmeándole la espalda al Saiyajin—. Ha de ser una gran experiencia ya que se te ve muy feliz.

Así que, por esta causa, el torneo fue suspendido. A todos los asistentes no luchadores se les entregó, a modo de compensación por el gasto hecho al pagar sus boletos, un vale personal para que adquirieran el más barato combo en el más famoso restaurante del Otro mundo, y a todos los participantes en los diferentes duelos se les condujo hasta la residencia del Gran Kaio – sama para ser agasajados.

Es lógico pensar que, al ser todos difuntos, no tendrían la necesidad de comer demasiado, pero sabemos que Gokú es la excepción a la regla en muchas cosas, ya que su voraz apetito no parecía satisfacerse con nada. Él solito llegó a devorar la mitad de los platillos con la desfachatez que lo caracteriza, y el Kaio – sama del Norte se veía contrariado ante esa falta de modales.

¡Chomp, chomp, chomp! —masticaba ruidosamente el Saiyajin—. ¡Exquisita, muy sabrosa! —dijo en tanto se atragantaba con dos diferentes asados de aspecto bastante peculiar, ya que no eran guisos conocidos en la Tierra—. ¡Gran Kaio – sama, esto es maravilloso! —añadió al momento de pasarse el bocado, empinándose posteriormente un platón de ensalada.

Que… que bueno que fue de tu agrado, Gokú —respondió el anciano en voz muy baja, mientras una diminuta gota anime brotaba en su frente para representar su bochorno y desconcierto.

Todos lo estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y muestra de incredulidad dibujada en sus rostros… jamás habían visto a alguien engullir de esa forma, y menos que degustara la comida de todos los rincones del Universo sin que le diera malestar estomacal.

¡Oye, Paikujan, no debes desperdiciar la comida! —Gokú se dirigió a su compañero de lucha tomando al momento un buen pedazo de pastel de carne que éste había dejado intacto en su plato. Y es que Paikujan, al igual que todos, no podía concebir cómo alguien que ya estaba muerto podía alimentarse de esa forma, como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida… perdón, más bien dicho, parecía que fuera a morirse por no comer—. Si ya no lo quieres voy a comérmelo también —dijo con simpleza metiéndoselo de un solo bocado a la boca, sin siquiera esperar por la respuesta.

Eee… sí, Gokú, puedes comértelo si gustas ya que yo estoy lleno —manifestó el aludido en un hilo de voz.

En menos de media hora, Gokú ya había acabado con todo lo que llegó a su alcance.

Perdón, creo que ya comí mucho —dijo después de disimular un sonoro eructo, sobándose el estómago sin mucha pena y con complacencia—. Ahora ya podemos continuar con el torneo —añadió sonriendo grandemente.

Pero por supuesto que no, Gokú —le dijo el Gran Kaio – sama a modo de reproche—. Todavía tenemos que ver el bello documental sobre tu esposa y el recién nacido. Y, además… —añadió con seriedad mirándolo fijamente—… ya todos los espectadores se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, y no sería correcto ni justo para ellos el que no vieran la conclusión de la batalla en persona —puntualizó.

Pero… ¿entonces qué haremos? —el distraído joven pareció más contrariado, y ni siquiera prestó atención a todo lo dicho por el anciano.

Tú deja todo en mis manos, por ahora iremos a la sala de proyecciones —agregó el decano con una sonrisita, palmeándole la espalda—. Bien, señores, hagan el favor de acompañarme a la sala de proyecciones para disfrutar de un buen corto, cortesía de nuestro buen amigo aquí presente, el gordo Kaio del Norte —dijo dirigiéndose a todos los asistentes.

Oiga, Gran Kaio – sama, no debe usted olvidar que también habemos bellas damas aquí —la Kaio – sama del Oeste habló con un poco de sentimiento, y las pocas mujeres que se presentaban como luchadoras en los torneos apoyaron la moción.

Disculpen ustedes mi descuido, señoritas, también están invitadas a la función —el anciano hombre disimuló la ironía dedicándoles una reverencia leve.

Eso está mejor… es usted muy amable, Gran Kaio – sama —observó la Kaio volviendo a sonreír—. Muy bien, chicas, vayamos y ocupemos los mejores lugares —les dijo a sus compañeras, y todas juntas se dirigieron hacia la sala siguiendo al principal de la casa.

Los demás las imitaron y Gokú, bastante intrigado por lo que dijo el Gran Kaio – sama, se acercó al Kaio del Norte para preguntarle algo.

Oye, Kaio – sama, ¿qué fue lo que dijo el Gran Kaio – sama sobre un… corto? —le habló en voz baja.

Créeme, Gokú, no tengo la menor idea de lo que se propone —le respondió el buen Kaio igual de intrigado.

Ya con todos acomodados en cómodas butacas, con un buen servicio de botanas y bebidas a su disposición, a las cuales Gokú no dudó en dar el visto bueno, se inició la proyección del documental. "El embarazo paso a paso" era el título del corto, y las imágenes que aparecieron en pantalla mostraron a la protagonista del mismo… la dulce Milk.

¿Milk? —Gokú parpadeó de asombro y duda en cuanto su señora salió a escena haciendo uno de sus quehaceres hogareños, lavando los trastes y entonando una cancioncita sobre la buena esposa—. Oye, Kaio – sama, ¿qué está haciendo Milk ahí? —le preguntó a su maestro en tono más que extrañado, y éste por poco se desmaya de la impresión.

Este documental lo grabó el Kaio del Norte para dártelo de sorpresa en cuanto tu hijo naciera, Gokú —dijo amablemente el Gran Kaio – sama sonriendo abiertamente—. Y por cierto, recuerdo que me dijiste que tu esposa no era muy bonita, pero veo que me engañaste, pillo, ya que es preciosa —añadió con una entonación picaresca, mirando nuevamente hacia la pantalla.

Bueno… Milk si es linda pero… —Gokú no entendía nada de nada, y hasta se rascó la nuca… ¿cuándo había hecho Kaio –sama ese documental?

Vamos, Gokú, guarda silencio y déjanos apreciar a tu guapa esposa —le dijo Olimpe, uno de sus compañeros de zona que también había sido un guerrero de la Tierra hacía más de cinco siglos, y que conocía de la belleza femenina terrestre.

Olimpe tiene razón, Gokú… y no tienes malos gustos —le dijo otro de sus colegas de la Galaxia Norte—, tu esposa es de una buena y atractiva especie.

Pero es que… —el pobre se sentía más que confundido.

La imagen de Milk cambió en cuanto terminó de secar los trastes, y al minuto la encontramos cepillándose la larga cabellera después de haber tomado un baño, admirando su figura en el espejo y sin dejar de cantar, aunque esta vez la canción era una canción de cuna. Afortunadamente Kaio – sama tuvo la delicadeza de no grabarla en el baño o quien sabe cuáles habrían sido las consecuencias de semejante acto. Ella sonreía grandemente y, en cuanto levantó sus cabellos en su cebolla acostumbrada, acarició cuidadosamente su abdomen. Por lo que se podía apreciar de su silueta, iba por el sexto mes de embarazo.

Ahora, mi pequeño, es hora del tentempié de mediodía… sólo espero que Gohan y mi papá no vayan a tardar en traer las compras —murmuró la joven morena con ternura y salió de la habitación.

La siguiente escena la mostraba comiendo como desesperada, eso sí, con la delicadeza de cubrirse con una servilleta para no ensuciar la ropa. Todos al momento parecieron sorprendidos de cómo una muchacha tan fina podía comer así… bueno, era la esposa de un tragón, así que no había razón para sorprenderse.

¿Así comen las mujeres en la Tierra? —observó una de las damas luchadoras sin disimular un gesto de asco—. Pobres…

Sólo cuando están embarazadas les da por comer mucho —dijo Gokú con amabilidad, excusando a su señora—. Por lo regular Milk come muy poco y con bastante educación… y siempre me regañaba por mi forma de comer —añadió con algo de vergüenza.

Varias partes la mostraron lavando y tendiendo la ropa, estudiando y jugando con Gohan, de compras con Ox Satán en el centro comercial, tejiendo las chambritas para el nuevo bebé, limpiando cuidadosa y afanosamente la casa, cortando flores para adornar la mesa mientras tarareaba una dulce canción… Kaio – sama había tomado sus mejores ángulos y, generalmente, una mujer gestante que rebose de felicidad y salud se ve encantadora. Claro que no podían faltarle algunos breves periodos de melancolía recordando a su marido, especialmente en las noches de luna llena, y pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus negras pupilas, más pronto las secaba acariciando su prominente vientre, diciéndole al nonato que su padre fue una muy buena persona y que sacrificó su vida para que ellos vivieran bien.

Por supuesto que las observaciones no se hicieron esperar, ya que varias de las damas parecieron compadecidas de su situación, y una que otra no pudo disimular algún comentario insidioso que Gokú pasó por alto, pues no se le da mucho eso de entender el sarcasmo; pero todos los caballeros presentes, incluidos los Kaio – samas del Sur y del Este, y el Gran Kaio, no dejaron de chulear a la morena, a lo que el Saiyajin como que se empezó a sentir irritado… o sea, su mujer es suya por más que él ya esté muerto, y nadie tiene derecho de verla así. Pero los celos de un Saiyajin son bien disimulados a menos que verdaderamente algo los haga salir a flote.

Pero que suertudote eres, Gokú —le dijo el Gran Kaio – sama sonriendo de oreja a oreja, disfrutando del espectáculo—, con una esposa así te aseguro que yo no me hubiera muerto.

Habrá que ir de visita a la Tierra un día de estos, ya que ahí hay mujeres lindas —dijo el Kaio del Este en tonito de galán de cine, acomodándose muy bien su monóculo.

Sí, chaparro, tienes toda la razón… y sirve que pasamos a saludar a tan guapa señora y le damos noticias de su difunto cónyuge —opinó el Kaio del Sur imitándole en el tono y desarrugando su túnica, y los dos sonrieron ampliamente.

Oye, gordinflón, la próxima vez que hagas algo semejante no olvides grabar a una amiga de Gokú que se llama Bulma —el principal de la casa se dirigió al Kaio del Norte en un tono bastante picaresco, teniendo el cuidado de no ser escuchado por alguien más—. Él dice que es una muchachona bastante hermosa.

Pero… Gran Kaio – sama, esa mujer tiene a su marido con ella, y también es un Saiyajin —dijo el aludido conservando el susurro de voz, atragantándose por un momento con un buen trago de fluido bucal, pues no quería ni imaginar que ocurriría si Vegeta llegaba a enterarse de eso y encontraba la manera de presentarse en el Otro Mundo sin necesidad de morir.

Eso no interesa… —objetó el anciano restándole importancia—. Por ver mujeres bellas bien vale la pena soportar a un marido enojón.

Oigan, señores Kaio – samas, no sean abusivos por el sólo hecho de estar vivos y nosotros no —Olimpe se quejó a nombre de todos sus camaradas—. Creo que también tenemos derecho de ver chicas lindas.

Sí, eso es cierto —opinaron varios más apoyándolo.

¿Y nosotras que somos, eh? —preguntaron algunas de las damas presentes poniéndoles muy mala cara a sus compañeros.

Ustedes son cadáveres, no se ofendan —les dijo uno de ellos, y recibió golpes de todas las féminas.

Fue hasta ese punto que el joven Saiyajin de peinado punk sintió que ya quería estar solo, así que, en un parpadeo, sacó el **DVD** del reproductor sin que nadie lo esperara. Al momento todos se silenciaron, sorprendidos por esa acción.

Creo que ya vieron suficiente —les dijo con una inusual expresión de gravedad en el rostro—. Me llevo esto que es mío, con su permiso —y, sin previo aviso, se esfumó delante de sus narices.

Go… Gokú… —el Kaio del Norte abrió la boca con incredulidad. Si no conociera bien a su discípulo, podría decir que parecía un hombre celoso.

¿Pero qué le pasa a ese muchacho atolondrado? —preguntó el Gran Kaio – sama a su subordinado reponiéndose de la sorpresa—. Ya casi terminaba la reproducción y todavía quedaba botana —agregó.

Bueno, mi estimado Gran Kaio – sama, me parece que Gokú quería un poco de privacidad para terminar de disfrutar el documental de su esposa —dijo nuestro buen Kaio – sama a modo de excusar a su alumno—. Y también tengo que retirarme si usted me lo permite, ya que supongo habrá ido a casa con Bubbles y Gregory —añadió y salió del salón después de dedicarle al anciano hombre una reverencia respetuosa, dirigiéndose presuroso a la salida—. Espero llegar a tiempo o Gokú puede hacer algo indebido —masculló corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Efectivamente, Gokú se tele transportó hasta la vivienda que habitaba con Kaio – sama y los otros dos mencionados, a los cuales saludó en cuanto se apareció junto a ellos.

¡Hola, chicos! —les dijo ya más relajado, volviendo a sonreír como acostumbra.

Gokú… ¿dónde está Kaio – sama? —le preguntó Gregory con extrañeza al no ver a su maestro, en tanto Bubbles brincaba de alegría a modo de saludo.

Pues… olvidé traerlo conmigo —respondió el Saiyajin muy quitado de la pena, dirigiéndose al pequeño "Home Theater" que el Kaio tenía en la sala de la casa, colocando el disco en el reproductor—. Oye, Gregory, ¿tú sabes cuándo grabó esto Kaio – sama? —le preguntó al saltamontes acomodándose tranquilamente en el sofá, tomando el control remoto del aparato para empezar la película.

Bueno… en todas esas ocasiones que te ibas para entrenar, y a Kaio – sama le pareció una gran idea hacer este documental de la vida de tu esposa ahora que estaba embarazada —respondió el bichito dorado con algo de seriedad y circunspección—. Cómo siempre que regresabas querías verla para comprobar que estuviera bien… —añadió.

Ya veo… —el moreno se mostró un tanto perplejo. Inmediatamente volvió a sonreír—. Oigan, ¿por qué no se sientan a verlo conmigo? —les dijo amablemente—. Kaio – sama hizo un buen trabajo —adicionó muy feliz.

Bubbles hizo varias muecas y gestos para indicar que también él había participado en la grabación.

¿En serio? —Gokú lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, al parecer entendiendo su lenguaje de señas—. Vaya, Bubbles, eres un muy buen camarógrafo… Kaio – sama debería darte un premio por eso —le dijo con admiración.

En fin, cuando el buen Kaio llegó por fin sacando la lengua, los encontró sosegados a los tres viendo el corto.

¡Uf, uf, qué cansado estoy! —habló casi sin voz.

¡Ah, hola, Kaio – sama! —le saludó Gokú sin levantarse de su lugar—. Muchas gracias por la película, te quedó muy bonita —puntualizó con entonación agradecida.

Kaio – sama, ¿por qué no se sienta usted y termina de verla con nosotros? —Gregory se le acercó volando y lo jaló de la túnica hasta acomodarlo en otro sofá, y Bubbles, muy servicial, le alcanzó una bebida refrescante y hasta le prendió un ventilador para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Las últimas escenas eran de cuando Milk se fue al hospital por el trabajo de parto, hasta el momento en que Bulma le dijo que le haría una fiesta para el nuevo bebé. Gokú tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mirando a su esposa alimentar a su pequeño hijo, y también le complació enterarse de que el Príncipe Saiyajin seguía viviendo con su amiga la científica y con su respectivo vástago y, por la expresión en el rostro de la dama de cabellera azul, llevaban una buena vida a su manera.

¡Pero mira nada más que bien! Es bueno saber que Vegeta ya no es el mismo malvado que conocí —dijo alegremente—. Y el pequeño Trunks ha crecido bastante… —apreció antes de volver a mirar al Kaio con complacencia—. Deberías hacer películas más seguido, Kaio - sama —opinó con amabilidad.

Oye, Gokú, dime una cosa… —el regordete hombre pareció un tanto inseguro al preguntar—… ¿acaso tú… tú no te molestaste por… por lo de la película?

Vamos, Kaio – sama, es un buen regalo de tu parte y te lo agradezco de verdad —le dijo el moreno sin cambiar el tono amable—. Sé que ya no volveré a la vida para estar con Milk ni con mis hijos, pero al menos con esto voy a poder verlos más seguido y cuando yo quiera sin tener que molestarte todos los días —añadió muy contento. Por un segundo parecía que perdería el aplomo, ya que, quiérase o no, le tenía un gran cariño a su familia y a todos los seres de la Tierra, así fueran malos o buenos, y no dudaría ni un segundo el repetir el sacrificio con tal de que ellos vivan en un mundo de paz.

¿Entonces tú… tú no estabas… tú no estabas celoso cuando el Gran Kaio – sama y todos los demás…? Ejem… bueno, no sé si… no sé si me entiendas —se explicó tartamudeando con nerviosismo.

¿Celoso? —el Saiyajin pareció confuso—. ¿Qué es eso de celoso, Kaio – sama? ¿Acaso se come? —preguntó con duda.

No… no me hagas caso, no es nada importante —Kaio – sama suspiró por lo bajo. Un corazón tan puro como el de Gokú no puede maquinar malos pensamientos, y menos pensamientos destructivos sin sentido. Aunque, tal vez una pizca de celos por proteger lo que más quieres no sea tan mala, sólo que el buen muchacho no estaba consciente de ello.

Y así, durante al menos quince días, Gokú se olvidó de entrenar para disfrutar del documental una y otra vez.

_Nota: Voy a cortar aquí ya que estoy cocinando la fiestecita para Goten en el siguiente capítulo, para que sea divertida junto con otras peripecias más. Gokú volverá a aparecer una vez más por algo verdaderamente urgente, y, hasta que se cumplan los siete años, justo con la llegada de Majin Boo que voy a tocar sutilmente, va a regresar de lleno como se manejó en la trama original. Así que me voy a ir de rapidín (o al menos eso digo… XD) con la infancia de los pequeños Saiyajins, porque ellos serán los protagonistas ya que alcancen la edad de la punzada, casi al final de DBZ, y no voy a tocar la trama del GT, a partir de ese momento será más que nada mi imaginación. Un saludo y gracias por leer._

_P.D. Todos le chulearon a su esposa a Gokú, era lógico que brotaran sus celitos… jejejeje. Pero, como él es tan cándido, no lo entendió así… XD. Ante todo la apariencia de chico difícil de caer en esas cosas corrientes, lo mismo que Vegeta… jajaja._


	8. Chapter 7

**Una decisión de más allá…**

**Capítulo 7.**

_Antes de concentrarnos en el festejo que Bulma va a organizar para el nuevo hijo de Gokú, volvamos al otro mundo…_

A pesar del documental que Kaio – sama le obsequió desinteresadamente a Gokú para celebrar el nacimiento de su segundo retoño, con tal de tenerlo despreocupado con respecto a los acontecimientos que pudieran ocurrir en la Tierra, había algo que al Saiyajin tenía intranquilo, así que decidió molestar a su maestro una vez más, y precisamente en el día acordado para la fiesta que su amiga Bulma le había prometido a Milk hacer en honor de su hijo recién nacido.

Por favor, Kaio – sama, te aseguro que será la última vez que te lo pido, en serio —le suplicó a su mentor jaloneándolo sin delicadeza por el traje—. Anda, no seas malo, di que sí… ¿sí? —añadió después de zarandearlo, poniéndole su mejor cara de inocente.

Está bien, Gokú, está bien —respondió resignado el buen Kaio acomodándose la túnica, soltando un breve suspiro—. Pero que de verdad sea la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? —le puntualizó poniéndose serio.

Lo que tú digas, Kaio – sama, de verdad que lo hago —afirmó el joven moviendo también la cabeza para que no quedara duda de su palabra.

Muy bien, entonces coloca tu mano en mi espalda, por favor, pero ten cuidado de no tirarme —le dijo un tanto más amable a lo que el moreno obedeció sin chistar—. Veamos… es por aquí… a ver, a ver… —y a continuación orientó sus antenas al cuadrante donde se ubica la Tierra, a un lugar específico en su superficie—… ya lo tengo —observó complacido.

Muchas gracias, Kaio – sama, ya puedo verlos a todos —le respondió Gokú en voz baja y guardó silencio para no perder detalle de lo que sucedía.

Le resultó agradable ver a sus amigos reunidos en un solo lugar, y todo por su nuevo vástago… bueno, la excepción fueron Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, cosa que le extrañó un poco, suponiéndose que tal vez estarían ocupados en otro asunto que por ello no pudieron asistir a la fiesta. La comida que Bulma les ofreció se veía apetitosa, y en ese momento sintió un poco de envidia de la buena suerte de Vegeta por poder saborear tan exquisitos manjares mientras él tenía que conformarse con la pésima cocina de Kaio – sama. Después fijó su atención en el bulto que su esposa llevaba en brazos, enterneciéndose por un segundo ya que el pequeñín le pareció una criaturita adorable envuelto como estaba en mantas. También admiró lo mucho que el pequeño Trunks había crecido, e incluso Gohan se veía más maduro de como lo había dejado… de verdad que el tiempo había corrido desde que murió.

¿Lo ves, Gokú? Te dije que la Tierra es ahora un lugar pacífico, así que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte —Kaio – sama se expresó en entonación cortés.

Bueno, Kaio – sama, tienes razón en eso pero… no sé, hay algo que me dice que necesito ir pronto a la Tierra… —el gesto del moreno se puso serio en ese instante, ya que tenía una rara corazonada.

Vamos, Gokú, sabes que eso es imposible ya que ahora perteneces al otro mundo, y no puedes regresar a la Tierra con los vivos —le puntualizó su maestro con igual seriedad, mirándolo fijamente con algo de inquietud.

Eso ya lo sé, Kaio – sama, pero aun así… creo que tengo que regresar por algo importante… —el Saiyajin no pareció muy conforme y volvió a centrar su atención en el lugar de la fiesta, escuchando en ese momento una parte de la conversación de sus amigos que le puso los pelos de punta. Hasta el buen Kaio – sama pareció horrorizado por lo que alcanzó a oír.

Pero… eso es una barbaridad… ¿cómo puede pensar en algo semejante? —opinó el gordito de azulada piel con estupefacción.

¿Te das cuenta, Kaio – sama? Es por eso que tengo que ir a la Tierra… tengo que evitarle esa desgracia a él… y si no lo hago puede que sea muy tarde para remediarlo —le dijo Gokú con gesto de desesperación, volviendo a sacudirlo por el traje.

Cálmate, Gokú, cálmate o puedes matarme… —el pobre Kaio hizo muchos esfuerzos para soltarse hasta que lo consiguió, aspirando con dificultad por unos segundos.

De verdad lo siento mucho, Kaio – sama, no era mi intención —el muchacho se disculpó apenado.

Mira, Gokú, si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarte lo haría, en serio —le dijo el aludido empleando una entonación abatida—, pero no está a mi alcance hacerlo —puntualizó al final.

Kaio – sama… ¿de verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer? —preguntó Gokú tratando de sonar ecuánime, aunque se encontraba visiblemente entristecido.

Pues… yo creo que tal vez… tal vez podrías ver al Gran Kaio – sama, él sabrá que hacer —dijo el buen Kaio a modo de sugerencia, no muy esperanzado en que el anciano decano estuviera dispuesto a conceder una gracia tan especial.

Bueno, pues entonces iré con el Gran Kaio – sama —Gokú se puso serio una vez más, ya considerando que el asunto en cuestión requería de toda la sensatez posible, y salió volando con rapidez hacia la mansión del jefe de todos en ese lugar, dándose a la vez tiempo de pensar como abordaría el punto.

Muy buena suerte… —Kaio – sama se despidió en voz muy baja viéndolo partir.

Antes de llegar al hogar del Gran Kaio – sama, el joven Saiyajin se detuvo y descendió para acomodarse bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, recordando ya con exactitud cuál había sido el recuerdo de años atrás que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza desde que su segundo vástago llegó al mundo.

_********** Un buen nombre para nuestro hijo **********_

Unos días después del nacimiento de su primogénito, Gokú lo miraba dormir en su cunita, preguntándose cómo es que había llegado a estar en el interior de Milk. Pequeño si lo era, pero no tanto como para permanecer por meses dentro de su esposa… eso lo intrigaba. El chiquillo pareció despabilarse al sentir la presencia de su padre, y Milk se les acercó en ese momento, mirándolos a ambos con ternura y emoción.

Gokú, ¿a qué nuestro hijo es el niño más lindo que habías visto? —le preguntó con emoción después de guardar un montón de pañales en la cajonera.

Oye, Milk… ¿no te parece que está muy pequeño? —esa fue su respuesta sin quitarle la vista al niño, quien se quedó viéndolos a ambos con un gesto de extrañeza.

Ay, Gokú, es sólo un bebé recién nacido, es normal que sea así —observó su esposa sonriendo con ternura, levantando cuidadosamente al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Por cierto que Ox Satán, el padre de Milk, se encontraba de visita, pues le llevó una gran cantidad de obsequios a su nieto, y algo más.

Por cierto, Milk, ¿ya has pensado en el nombre ideal para mi nieto? —dijo el buen hombre sin atreverse a acercarse mucho.

¡Por supuesto que sí, papá! —respondió ella sin disimular su felicidad—. Mi hijo será un gran científico investigador y por eso su nombre será Einstein.

¿Einstein? —Gokú y Gyūmaō parpadearon de la incredulidad, mirando a la dama como si le faltara un tornillo en el cerebro.

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —preguntó el padre del infante sin salir de su asombro, rascándose la nuca en señal de incomprensión.

Einstein fue un físico brillante —puntualizó la morena con orgullo y un poco de molestia ante la ignorancia de su marido, para después dirigirse al nene amorosamente, dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿No te parece un nombre adecuado, mi pequeño bebé?

El niño había abierto los ojos de más y por un momento la expresión de su infantil rostro fue muy similar a la que en ese instante tenía su progenitor. Inmediatamente se soltó a llorar desconsolado.

¡Oh, Einstein!, ¿qué te ocurre? —Milk pareció preocupada al verlo así de afligido, pensando que tenía un grave malestar. Mas, ante la nueva mención del nombre sugerido, el bebé lloriqueó más fuerte.

Creo que a mi nieto no le gustó el nombre de Einstein… —sugirió Ox Satán con cautela, esperando que su hija no se molestara con él.

¿Y a quién le va a gustar un nombre como ese?... si yo me llamara Einstein también lloraría como él —Gokú sí se atrevió a opinar sin preocuparse por contrariar a su mujer, y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, acomodándose mejor a su hijo en brazos.

¿Entonces no te gusta el nombre de Einstein, cariñito? —le preguntó al infante mirándolo con gesto consternado, y el chiquillo cesó su llanto… al parecer comprendía lo que le decían aunque no era más que un recién nacido—. Está bien… entonces te llamaras Arquímedes —añadió con complacencia, pues ese era el nombre de un griego muy famoso que también se dedicó a estudiar sobre física.

Con eso consiguió que el pequeño volviera a berrear sonoramente… sólo a su madre se le ocurría torturarlo de esa forma tan cruel.

¡Oh, cielito!, ¿tampoco te gusta el nombre de Arquímedes? —la morena pareció desanimada porque su hijo se le rebelara siendo tan joven. Y Gokú decidió ya no decir nada, suplicándole a Kami – sama para que a Milk ya no se le ocurrieran nombres tan feos.

Vamos, Milk, no eres buena para los nombres —le dijo su padre sonriéndole abiertamente.

¿Y acaso tú tienes algo mejor? —le contestó la aludida meciendo al nene tratando de tranquilizarlo. Al momento la criatura silenció su llanto y miró a su abuelo con curiosidad, cómo esperando por un buen nombre al fin.

Claro que sí, hija, ya verás que serán del agrado de mi nieto… —el buen hombre se levantó del asiento donde había permanecido sentado, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un rollo de pergamino desenvolviéndolo al instante. Era un rollo tan largo que Milk y Gokú lo vieron desenrollarse y pusieron en sus rostros gestos de incredulidad… ¿todos esos nombres?—… Aquí tengo una pequeña lista de nombres que obtuve del santoral, y otros son de mi cosecha… veamos… Pedro, Pablo, Juan, José, Jesús… Ox Satán Chi, el gran Ox Yashiro, Ox Satán Manto, Ox Manosque… Nicodemo, Nepomuceno… y podemos hacer una combinación de nombres que suenen bien entre si… —añadió antes de continuar leyendo la relación.

A cada nombre pronunciado, la expresión de chiquillo se hacía más y más enfurruñada, hasta que ya no aguantó y volvió a quejarse con intensidad.

¿Pero qué pasa? —Gyūmaō pareció confundido al oír a su nieto gritar de ese modo.

Bueno, pues al parecer, a mi hijo tampoco le gustaron esos nombres, papá —expresó Milk un tanto socarrona, arrullando una vez más al bebé.

Unos minutos después, en cuanto el angelito se tranquilizó, la morena lo acostó en su cunita para posteriormente sentarse con su padre en el sofá y soltar un suspiro ahogado. Gokú les imitó al sentarse, dejándose caer en una silla cercana y mirando detenidamente a su pequeño hijo. Estuvieron así como un cuarto de hora sin decir palabra, en tanto el niño pareció entretenerse solito jugando con sus manitas. El joven de alborotada cabellera recordó que su abuelito Son Gohan siempre le había contado que lo encontró en medio de una hondonada cuando era muy pequeño, al parecer siendo todavía un bebé. Una oleada de emoción inundó el pecho de Gokú al recordar al anciano, ya que le parecería fabuloso que él, su abuelo Gohan, conociera a su hijo. Seguramente se pondría muy contento.

¡Faltas tú! —la voz de su esposa y su suegro interrumpieron sus pensamientos, haciéndolo volver al presente.

¿Yo? —preguntó desconcertado y serio volviendo la vista a ellos.

¡Sí, tú! —le dijeron ambos mirándolo fijamente, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a su posición.

Gokú, ¿acaso no has pensado en un nombre para nuestro hijo? —le preguntó Milk disimulando una entonación de reproche.

¿Yo? —dijo él una vez más, enderezándose también de la silla. Los otros dos afirmaron con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle con atención, esperando por algo—. Yo… yo… —dudó un poco porque en realidad no se le había ocurrido nada. Lentamente levantó un brazo y cambió el gesto de gravedad que tenía por uno más habitual, sonriendo tontamente al rascarse la nuca—. Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre… ¿ustedes no? —agregó con ingenuidad.

Padre e hija abrieron la boca de la sorpresa, y después… azotaron al más puro estilo anime clásico. Al segundo Milk se incorporó como una fiera, mostrándole a su marido unos colmillos grandes y peligrosos.

¡Gokú!, ¿cómo puedes decir eso si no tiene ni dos horas que desayunamos? —le gritó acercándosele amenazadoramente—. ¡Eres un tragón, un inconsciente, sólo piensas en comer!

Milk… lo siento, en serio —Gokú le respondió visiblemente apenado, haciéndose unos cuantos pasos atrás.

¡Ush, pero cómo te pareces a tu abuelo Gohan, él también era un desconsiderado de primera! —la joven morena continuó con su regaño sin bajar la voz, apretando fuertemente los puños—. ¡Ni siquiera te educó con buenos modales!

De tan enfadada que estaba no recordó que su pequeño hijo estaba cerca. Al oír a su madre, el chiquillo soltó una carcajada emocionada. Ox Satán, quien con trabajo se levantaba del suelo, se acercó a la cuna del niño al escucharlo reír, quedándose un segundo con la boca abierta… si su impresión era correcta, a su nieto le había agradado un nombre en especial. Los padres del infante en ese momento ni por enterados.

Milk… ya no te enojes —el joven moreno tenía ganas de hacerse diminuto ante el enfado de su mujercita adorada, pegándose más a la pared ya que ella casi se lo "come" con sus afilados dientes.

¿¡Puedes decirme qué clase de educación te dio tu abuelo Gohan, eh!? —más la joven no parecía dispuesta a hacerle caso.

Oye… Milk… —Gyūmaō decidió interrumpir a su hija hablándole con mesura. Y es que el bebé había sonreído nuevamente al escuchar una vez más el nombre de Gohan.

¿¡Qué quieres!? —le contestó la morena sin bajar el tono de voz.

Bueno… parece ser que a mi nieto le gusta el nombre de mi amigo Son Gohan… —observo volviendo la vista una vez más hacia la cuna.

La dama recuperó la compostura y ambos esposos se acercaron para mirar también, y el nene los observó a todos con los ojos bien abiertos, dejando de reír en ese instante, sabiéndose el centro de atención.

Papá… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —le preguntó Milk con escepticismo.

Pon atención… Gohan… —le dijo Ox Satán a su hija dirigiéndose posteriormente al chiquillo, quien, ante la mención del nombre en cuestión, se agitó emocionado—. ¿Lo ves? —añadió mirando a su hija una vez más, sonriendo grandemente.

¡Pero qué bien!, a este niño le gusta el nombre de mi abuelito Gohan —Gokú no pudo menos que imitar a su suegro, sintiéndose dichoso, así que levantó a su hijo con algo de cuidado para ser él. La criatura volvió a carcajearse de felicidad.

Pues a mí me parece un buen nombre para mi nieto, ya que Gohan fue un gran amigo mío —Gyūmaō también pareció complacido por esa elección, aunque Milk lucía un poco contrariada, ya que el nombre de Gohan no tenía nada que ver con algún investigador o científico de renombre.

Entonces tu nombre será Gohan… tú te llamarás Gohan —dijo el padre del pequeño elevándolo más arriba de su cabeza, mirándolo con una expresión de agrado y satisfacción en su rostro, en tanto el nene no paraba de reír emocionado en los brazos de su progenitor, agradecido ante el que sería su nombre final—. ¡Mírate, Gohan, estás volando muy alto! —agregó arrojándolo al aire y cachándolo con precisión para repetir el movimiento, y el pequeño continuaba riendo con alegría, sabedor de que su padre no lo dejaría caer.

Milk pareció algo confusa por unos segundos, sin embargo terminó por sonreír también al ver a su marido y a su hijo tan felices.

Pues ni hablar, de alguna u otra manera Gokú tenía que impedir que Milk le pusiera un nombre desagradable a su segundo hijo. El asunto era cómo presentarse ante ella sin trasgredir las reglas, ya que, al ser ya un ser del otro mundo, no le estaba permitido volver con los vivos sino a través de un permiso especial.

Sólo espero que de verdad el Gran Kaio – sama pueda ayudarme —murmuró un tanto preocupado.

_Bien, y ahora regresemos a la Tierra, unas horas antes de la fiesta…_

En _Capsule_, ese día en especial, se registraba un gran alboroto. Varios robots en la cocina iban y venían preparando y encapsulando una gran variedad de platillos, dado que la heredera del consorcio les había prometido un gran banquete a sus amigos para conmemorar el nacimiento del segundo hijo de su buen amigo Gokú. Bunny Briefs también se mostraba entusiasta ante la idea, y hasta se dedicó a hornear pastelillos y otros postres para agasajar a todos.

¡Ay, Bulmita querida, qué lindo detalle de tu parte el que le hayas preparado a la esposa del simpático de Gokú esta fiesta! —le dijo a su hija dándole el visto bueno a todo.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella, por Gohan y por el nuevo bebé —respondió la muchacha sonriendo ampliamente, arreglando los últimos detalles.

Bulma, hija mía, todo se ve exquisito —el Dr. Briefs entró en ese momento a la cocina, aspirando el aroma de los comestibles—, y huele muy bien.

Gracias, papá… y ahora, si me permiten, iré por Vegeta y por Trunks para que ya nos vayamos —dijo la joven dedicándoles una reverencia, saliendo de la cocina y encaminándose hacia la Cámara de Gravedad.

Qué bueno que el guapo del joven Vegeta también va a venir con nosotros… —la señora Briefs no pudo disimular su alegría porque su hijo político les acompañara, y se volvió a su esposo para preguntarle con curiosidad y duda—… Querido, ¿crees que Vegeta quiera comerse un pastelito de chocolate?

A lo mejor no, cariñito —opinó el buen hombre en entonación amable, sonriéndole a su esposa y abrazándola por los hombros—. Ya sabes que a nuestro yerno no le gustan los dulces.

Es una pena… con lo rico que me quedaron —dijo Bunny soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Bulma puso su mejor rostro antes de tocar a la puerta de la Cámara de Gravedad, no fuera que al final Vegeta hubiera desistido de lo que prometió, y no tenía ganas de discutir con él enfrente de su retoño.

Hace una semana, cuando Milk le confirmó por teléfono en que día podrían realizar la fiesta, la joven científica estuvo meditando sobre cómo llegarle por su lado a su cónyuge para que fuera con ella al festejo. Después de unas horas encontró la manera, así que, llegado el momento, puso en práctica su plan, luciéndose esa noche con la cena y haciéndole el comentario de que tenía un nuevo proyecto en mente para mejorar la Cámara, y, posteriormente, ya a solas en sus aposentos, presumirle una linda y diminuta batita para dormir que recién se había comprado. Claro que al Saiyajin le pareció un tanto sospechosa esa actitud, conociendo las mañas de su mujer, así que le pidió se explicara antes de permitirse caer en sus "redes".

Anda, Vegeta, no seas así, esto no es de todos los días… y no te cuesta nada ser un poco más sociable con los muchachos —le dijo en cuanto terminó con su explicación, poniéndole su mejor mohín de cariño ya que por obvias el gesto del varón se frunció más ante la mención de la fiesta—. Además, vamos a conocer al nuevo hijo de Gokú… —añadió con mayor cautela.

Ya te he dicho una y mil veces que no pienso convivir con esos insectos malolientes, Bulma… —espetó el aludido cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda después de mirarla un segundo con verdadero desagrado, retirándose al balcón de la habitación—… y mucho menos me importa conocer al escuincle que ese estúpido animal de Kakarotto dejó antes de morirse. Entre más lejos continúen ellos de mí es mejor —agregó resoplando su malestar.

Vamos, Vegeta, no es necesario que estés junto a todos en el mismo lugar —a pesar de esa mirada tan dura, la dama no se achicopaló y se le acercó muy despacio sin dejar de hablarle con amabilidad, eso sí, conservando una prudente distancia para no incomodarlo de más—. Sólo quiero que nos acompañes a Trunks y a mí por una o dos horas… eso no es mucho tiempo —puntualizó bajando un poco la voz.

¡Mph!, pues para mí es bastante tiempo si tengo que soportar a esos gusanos —masculló aquel sin suavizar el tono ni voltear a verla.

Bueno, la científica emplearía la táctica número dos, ya que algo le indicaba que en realidad su marido no estaba del todo en contra de ir con ella. Así que, tanteado ya el terreno…

Entonces tendré que darle a Gohan toda la comida especial que pensaba preparar para ti… —dijo soltando un suspiro ahogado de rendición, fingiéndose un poco contrariada y haciendo como que regresaba al interior de la alcoba—. Tal vez hasta baile con Yamcha alguna pieza si es que nos animamos a poner música —añadió mirando al hombre de reojo, disimulando una sonrisita.

Esos enunciados hicieron que el Príncipe se pusiera algo rígido por unos instantes, sopesando lo que significaba… o sea, no le daría SU comida a nadie, y menos a ese mozalbete atrevido, ni tampoco pensaba permitir que el arrastrado ese de… como quiera que se llame, le ponga una mano encima a SU mujer… faltaba más que lo permitiera.

Bueno… tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión… —dijo Vegeta en voz un tanto seductora, haciéndose el interesante sin observarla directamente.

¡Oh, Vegeta, gracias! —Bulma lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con sus finos brazos sin ocultar su emoción, y dándole varios besitos en los marcados bíceps.

Así que esa noche fue muy… agitada para los dos.

Y en el monte Paoz, la mañana también había sido muy movida. Desde muy temprano, Gohan y Ox Satán habían aseado escrupulosamente la casa, acomodando varias sillas y mesas en el jardín delantero de la misma, bajo la copa del más grueso árbol que crecía allí cerca, y se habían arreglado lo más elegante que pudieron para lucir impecables ante los invitados. Por su parte, Milk se dedicó a atender al recién nacido, quien a pesar de su corta edad era muy vigoroso, y a su propio arreglo personal, poniéndose una de sus túnicas más bonitas para así verse despampanante.

Muy bien, cariñito, ahora tienes que ser un buen niño ya que todos los amigos de tu padre vendrán a conocerte y tienen que llevarse una buena impresión de ti —le dijo amorosamente al chiquillo después de envolverlo cuidadosamente en una sabanita, lo cual le había llevado algo de tiempo ya que el pequeño se retorcía inquieto. Parecía que estuviera emocionado por lo que se avecinaba.

Mamá, ya todo está listo como me dijiste —Gohan se asomó discretamente a la puerta de la habitación de su progenitora, esperando no encontrarla aun en ropa interior. Al ver que ya no había problema por ello, se acercó para cargar a su hermanito—. Hola, bebé, te ves muy contento hoy —le dijo sonriéndole amistosamente al levantarlo de su cuna, a lo que el niño pataleó con más ahínco en respuesta, dedicándole también una sonrisa.

Muy bien, Gohan, ahora lleva a tu hermanito al patio para que tome algo de sol en lo que termino de maquillarme —le puntualizó Milk admirándolo detenidamente—. Oh, cariño, luces tan guapo en tu traje nuevo… —dijo amorosamente contemplándolo como si fuera un apuesto modelo de revistas o un stripper—… pero tu peinado… —observó al final con algo de malestar, tratando de acomodarle los negros cabellos.

Ay, mamá, ya me puse gel y nada más no se acuesta —se excusó el jovencito en voz apenada—. Además… el cabello de mi hermanito también está revuelto —opinó con cautela y en voz muy bajita, apartándose un poco de ella.

Mmm… creo que tendré que cortarle el pelo —dijo la morena con seriedad, mirando a sus dos hijos con atención… esa cabellera alborotada heredada de su difunto marido nunca le había agradado del todo.

No… no es necesario que hagas eso, mamá… mi hermanito se ve bien así, tan bien como se veía mi papá… —Gohan se hizo unos pasos más atrás protegiendo al pequeño con su cuerpo, quien por un segundo se puso serio mirando a su madre y sin entender lo que pasaba. Y es que el mayor conocía de lo que su progenitora era capaz de hacer, ya que lo había hecho con él y sin miramientos—… ¿o acaso su peinado no era genial? —le preguntó al final con voz inocente, mirándola con cara de niño bueno.

Pues… —ella no le contestó al momento, dudándolo un segundo. Y no porque no considerara el buen atractivo que poseía su esposo, sólo que, en realidad, la cabellera en picos no era de lo mejorcito que tenía—… tienes razón, Gohan, ese peinado se le ve lindo a tu hermanito —le dijo cariñosa sonriéndoles grandemente a sus niños—. Por favor espérenme afuera con tu abuelo que Bulma ya no ha de tardar en llegar —añadió amablemente para posteriormente dirigirse a su tocador y terminar así con su ritual de belleza.

Sí, mamá, allá te esperamos —le respondió el muchachito ya en entonación alegre, retirándose de la habitación con el pequeño en brazos, el cual le imitó al sonreír, y hablándole con amabilidad—. Vamos, bebé, vayamos con nuestro abuelito para que veas el azul del cielo —le dijo.

Al salir de la vivienda se llevaron una sorpresa grata al ver a Yamcha con Puar, los cuales habían llegado en un automóvil convertible, charlando amablemente con Ox Satán.

¡Yamcha, Puar, hola amigos! —Gohan les saludó con cortesía acercándose a ellos, ya que desde la fiesta de Trunks no los había visto.

¡Gohan, hola! —el gatito volador correspondió el gesto mostrándose feliz por verlo tan saludable.

Hola, Gohan, es un gusto verte… y haz crecido un poco más desde la última vez —observó el beisbolista con complacencia, levantándose de su asiento para admirar al recién nacido, el cual se había vuelto a poner serio al sentir la presencia de personas desconocidas. Ambos amigos adquirieron gestos de admiración y asombro a mirarlo con atención—. Vaya, bien podría decirse que Gokú volvió a nacer en este niño —exclamó Yamcha en voz baja.

Este niño será también muy fuerte cuando crezca —opinó Gyūmaō sin disimular su orgullo—. Todo un digno hijo de Gokú al igual que mi querido Gohan —añadió palmeándole el hombro a su nieto mayor.

Muchas gracias, abuelito, pero eso no es nada… —respondió el muchachito con su tono más modesto, ya que no le gustaba presumir de sus logros.

Fue en ese momento que escucharon el motor de un vehículo volador de buen tamaño, el cual descendió en un paraje cercano.

¡Es Bulma! —exclamó Gohan emocionado al reconocer el símbolo de _Capsule Corp._ en el fuselaje de la nave—. ¡Mira, bebé, en esa nave viene tu gran amigo Trunks! —le dijo al pequeñín señalándole el aparato, y el chiquillo se agitó emocionado, como si intuyera lo que su hermano le decía, y casi se quita la sabanita con que su madre le había envuelto.

Me pregunto qué habrá traído Bulma de comer, y espero que alcance para todos —comentó Ox Satán con algo de preocupación—. Ahora con la lactancia Milk se ha vuelto más glotona que cuando estuvo embarazada.

Bueno, conociendo a Bulma, no dudo en que será algo delicioso y sí alcanzará para todos —opinó Yamcha volviendo a sonreír.

El Doctor y la señora Briefs fueron los primeros en presentarse, y la rubia dama llevaba una charola rebosante de pastelitos.

Muy buenas tardes, caballeros, al fin llegamos sin novedad después de un vuelo muy movido —les saludó el buen doctor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Buenas tardes —respondieron los allí presentes al unísono.

Hola a todos, muchachos —dijo por su parte Bunny, ella tan despreocupada como siempre—, ¿dónde puedo colocar esto? —preguntó con educación.

Puedes usted ponerla en esta mesa, señora Briefs —le indicó Gohan a la señora acercándosele con cortesía y dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia, eso sí, llevando todavía a su hermanito en brazos—. ¡Órale, esos pasteles se ven muy sabrosos! —manifestó con asombro.

Te aseguro que sí lo son, pequeño Gohan —dijo la buena mujer situando la bandeja en el lugar indicado, para posteriormente dedicarle una mirada atenta al recién nacido, quien nuevamente estaba seriecito y muy quieto ante esas personas desconocidas para él—. ¡Ay, pero si es igualito a Gokú! —exclamó jubilosa al momento en que el Dr. Briefs se le acercó—. ¿Ya viste, querido?, es un niño tan precioso y guapo como el bueno de Gokú —le dijo a su esposo en tono complaciente y sincero.

Tienes razón, querida, es idéntico a Gokú hasta en el cabello —observó el buen hombre muy sonriente.

Unos ruidos distrajeron la atención de todos, pues Bulma se presentó encabezando a una procesión de robots.

¡Hola a todos!, disculpen el retraso —saludó amablemente para después dirigirse a las máquinas en un suave tono de mando—. Muy bien, coloquen todo con cuidado en las mesas y vuelvan a la nave… ya los llamaré si los necesito más tarde —puntualizó.

Sí, señorita Briefs, como usted ordene —respondieron algunos con voces automatizadas, y obedecieron sin chistar ordenando las charolas y recipientes en los cuales transportaban las viandas que degustarían los invitados al convivio.

Oye, Bulma, ¿y Trunks? —Gohan le preguntó con extrañeza, pues la científica no llevaba a su retoño con ella. En tanto el pequeñuelo se quedó mirando a los robots con un gesto de sorpresa en su infantil y pequeño rostro, ya que en su corta vida apenas estaba conociendo el mundo.

Ya bajará con Vegeta —dijo la aludida restándole importancia al asunto, y se inclinó sobre el recién nacido plantándole un cariñoso beso en la cabecita—. Hola, lindo, ¿me extrañaste? —le preguntó amorosa, a lo que el bebé volvió a sonreír y a agitar los bracitos.

¿Con… dijiste con Vegeta? —Yamcha pareció nervioso e intrigado… ¿Vegeta estaría en la fiesta con ellos? Eso sí que era increíble—. ¿Acaso Vegeta vino contigo?

La dama de cabellera azul le lanzó a su ex una mirada de desagrado en tanto a lo lejos divisaron al nombrado de levantada cabellera con su sucesor en brazos; aunque aún no estaba cerca se podían imaginar su ceño tan fruncido como habitualmente lo suele tener.

Ay, Yamcha, no sé porque haces preguntas tontas —le dijo Bulma con un tonito de irritación mientras el último robot se retiraba.

Este… lo siento —se excusó éste sonriéndole tontamente.

De verdad que, no obstante el tiempo transcurrido, a todos les seguía pareciendo un logro suicida el que Bulma le hubiera ganado la voluntad a Vegeta en varios aspectos, a pesar de que el Príncipe Saiyajin seguía mostrándose tan antipático con ellos aunque hubieran luchado juntos al final. Pero también tuvo mucho que ver la influencia de Gokú, de eso no les cabía duda.

En tanto…

¡Papá, _"Goan"_ allá! —el pequeño Trunks pareció contento y emocionado al ver a su amigo, y se lo señaló a su padre antes de llegar al sitio de la reunión. Aun no habla del todo bien, pero ya se da a entender mejor porque es un chico muy listo.

No tienes por qué hacer eso, mocoso, ya lo vi —le respondió el hombre con un tono de irritación, y después colocó al niño en el suelo mirándolo con visible enfado—. Sí quieres ir a donde están todos los gusanos lárgate ya… yo no pienso hacerlo —le espetó con algo de dureza cruzándose de brazos, pero mirando por un segundo hacia el área de la fiesta para asegurarse de que ese tal Yamcha no quisiera pasarse de listo con SU mujer, la cual, como de costumbre, le gustaba lucirse en cortos vestidos.

Al chiquillo no le agradó del todo la idea, y se le quedó mirando imitando casi a la perfección su ceño fruncido. En el tierno rostro infantil, ese mohín luce encantador.

No, papá… vamos —reclamó el infante empleando un tono de puchero.

¡Mph!, he dicho que yo no voy y punto —ahora resulta que el escuincle se rebelaba a su autoridad… tenía que dejarle claro quién es el que manda—. Y ya te dije que no me molestes con tonterías absurdas —puntualizó bufando.

¡Vegeta!, ¿qué esperas para traer a Trunks? —su consorte le llamó con algo de cautela y seriedad, esperando que su maridito no fuera a irse antes de lo previsto, porque si lo hacía era muy probable que su retoño llorara emberrinchado, y no sería fácil calmarlo en ese estado.

¿Lo ves, mocoso endemoniado? Hazle caso a tu madre y déjame en paz que no estoy para estas estupideces sin sentido —bueno, en realidad Vegeta no pensaba irse sin probar bocado, ya que él había sido testigo de lo que Bulma había preparado para comer y por nada del mundo dejaría que los gorrones esos se comieran SU comida así como así. Pero tampoco tenía la intención de tolerarle una a Trunks, así que no dudó en recalcarle la orden en voz autoritaria.

Más el pequeño, como buen hijo de sus progenitores, no pensaba desistir de su cometido, así que, sin que el hombre se lo esperara, lo tomó por sorpresa del pantalón tirando con fuerza para llevarlo con él.

Papá… vamos con _"Goan"_ —le dijo enfurruñado y consiguió desplazarlo un poco.

¿Pero qué diablos…? —el Príncipe sintió como si se le moviera el piso y casi se va de bruces sobre el niño—. ¡Con una mierda, Trunks, ya basta! ¡Vamos a donde tú quieres pero suéltame en este mismo instante! —espetó en voz más alta plantándose con firmeza en el piso, enrojeciendo imperceptiblemente de la vergüenza ante el hecho de que un mocosito de un año lo sacudiera de esa forma… pero bueno, es su hijo y no puede más que sentirse interiormente orgulloso de su fortaleza.

¡Sí, papá! —está vez el pequeño obedeció y volvió a sonreír.

Ante el "show", Yamcha, Puar, Ox Satán y Gohan parpadearon sin ocultar su incredulidad pero no se atrevieron a pronunciar palabra, no fuera a ser que el agresivo Saiyajin buscara con quien desquitar su malestar. Los señores Briefs sólo sonrieron complacidos y Bulma hizo un momentáneo y disimulado gesto de resignación poniendo los ojos en blanco… su cónyuge le "cobraría" el doble por ese trago amargo.

¡_"Goan"_, hola! —ya seguro de que su padre le seguiría y estaría con él por lo menos un minuto, Trunks corrió como mejor le permitían sus piernitas y se plantó frente al mencionado, obsequiándole una sonrisa alegre y mostrándole su pequeña y blanca dentadura.

Hola, Trunks, ya veo que trajiste a tu papá contigo… muy buenas tardes, Vegeta —Gohan le correspondió el saludo al chiquillo con bastante familiaridad, y posteriormente saludó al Saiyajin adulto con una entonación más diplomática cuando éste llegó a su lado.

¡Mph! —fue la respuesta por medio de un bufido de desagrado absoluto.

¿Quién es él? —le preguntó el chiquillo de cabellos lavandas a su amigo de negra cabellera señalando al bebé que éste traía en brazos, quien una vez más pareció asustado al percibir la presencia de alguien superior con el que no se podía jugar para nada.

Es mi hermanito, le conociste el otro día en el hospital cuando nació —respondió Gohan descubriendo más al pequeñín para que Trunks lo viera mejor—. Mira, bebé, saluda a Trunks porque quiere conocerte —y le habló a su hermanito en entonación relajada para transmitirle confianza.

Ambos niños se miraron con curiosidad, más el pequeño de negra y alborotada cabellera todavía lucía temeroso y hasta se acurrucó en su hermano para sentirse más seguro y protegido. Bulma se les acercó agachándose a la altura de su hijo, hablándoles a los dos chiquillos con tono maternal.

No tengas miedo, chiquito, que Trunks va a ser tu amigo —le dijo al angelito acariciando a su vez la suave cabellera de su retoño.

Anda, mi querido joven Vegeta, ¿ya viste al nuevo hijo de Gokú? —y por su parte, Bunny Briefs se dirigió a su yerno en ese tono de admiración que suele profesarle a diario—. Es completamente igualito a él —puntualizó sonriente.

Ante las palabras dichas por su suegra, la curiosidad venció a Vegeta y se animó también a echarle un vistazo a la criatura, quedándose más que pasmado por lo que vio… era el mismísimo Kakarotto en persona, sólo que convertido en un crío.

Esto no puede ser cierto… —masculló en voz baja para encubrir su sorpresa y contrariedad.

El bebé pareció escuchar al Príncipe porque dirigió su mirada inocente en su dirección, sin cambiar el gesto de miedo. En una fracción de segundo le sonrió con timidez, aunque fue sólo un instante que para los demás pasó desapercibido. Sí, definitivamente, cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Son Gokú diría que el cándido Saiyajin de peinado punk había vuelto a nacer en el infante. Justo entonces Milk se presentó en el jardín, saludando amablemente a todos los invitados que se encontraban allí reunidos.

Sean todos bienvenidos y discúlpenme por… —les decía muy sonriente cuando se percató de que Vegeta, ese Vegeta que había querido asesinar a SU Gohan y a SU Gokú, también se encontraba ahí, pero, lo peor de todo, es que su pequeño hijo recién nacido estaba desabrigado… si llegaba a soplar un mal aire podría enfermarse gravemente—. ¡Oh, Gohan, no debes tener a tu hermanito descubierto de esa manera!, ¿no ves que aún no tiene todas sus vacunas y puede darle pulmonía porque está muy pequeño? —exclamó horrorizada llamándole la atención a su hijo mayor, acercándose presurosa para tomar al pequeñuelo en sus brazos.

Pero mamá… —el jovencito pareció desconcertado y nervioso en cuanto su madre se encaminó hacia él, y todos, excluyendo al recién nacido, quien al escuchar a su mamá volvió a sonreír y se movió con brío, a Vegeta y a Trunks, pusieron los ojos en blanco, ya que la esposa de Gokú no había dejado de ser una madre sobreprotectora.

Bien, considerando que ya había sido suficiente y sin humor de tolerar a la gritona mujer de Kakarotto, el Príncipe Saiyajin optó por apartarse de ese lugar e irse a sentar debajo de otro árbol cercano, no sin antes dirigirle a su propia mujer una significativa mirada para que ésta no fuera a demorarse en servirle de comer, o tal vez se le saldría lo "diabólico" en cuanto su estómago gruñera de hambre.

Cariñito, ven con mamá —dijo Milk al tomar a su pequeño bebé en brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho hasta casi asfixiarlo. El angelito pareció un tanto atónito al ver a su madre actuar de esa forma tan desesperada, que se agitó unos segundos para librarse de su apretón—. Gohan, no debes de ser tan descuidado con tu hermanito —la morena miró a su primogénito con algo de reproche, ajustándole la sabanita al recién nacido.

Vamos, Milk, Gohan sólo nos estaba presumiendo a su hermanito, de verdad no tienes por qué ponerte así de histérica —le observó Bulma tratando de sonar amable, enderezándose de su posición. Y Trunks miró a la señora mamá de sus amigos con carita de asombro.

Bulma, en serio te lo digo, creo que tú harías lo mismo si Trunks estuviera en peligro mortal —le respondió la aludida con seriedad—. Eso es lo que toda buena madre hace por sus hijos —puntualizó.

Bueno… eso sí pero… —la científica no quiso negarle la razón, pero eso sería si su heredero fuera un niño de lo más común y corriente con propensión a sufrir accidentes graves, y no el hijo de un aguerrido y enérgico Saiyajin con tendencias suicidas.

Oigan, muchachas, no veo la razón para discutir —Bunny Briefs intervino muy a tiempo sonriéndoles a ambas con dulzura—. Milk, querida, me gustaría tanto que probaras uno de mis pastelitos y me des tu opinión a ver qué tal me quedaron —dijo amablemente dirigiéndose a la morena, acercándole la bandeja con los postres.

La aludida pareció dudar un momento… de verdad que estando en el periodo de lactancia se había incrementado su apetito casi al doble, pero también deseaba conservar la línea. Al final cedió a sus impulsos y tomó el pedazo que se le figuró más grande y suculento.

Está bien… —dijo después de meditarlo—… ¡pero qué sabroso! —exclamó en entonación complacida en cuanto le dio un pequeño mordisco, y terminó echándose todo a la boca con gesto agradecido, perdiendo un poco la buena educación al comer… y pensar que siempre había increpado a su marido por su falta de modales. Sus dos hijos la quedaron viendo con algo de incredulidad, y el pequeñín abrió la boquita como si se le hubiera antojado también —. Ay, señora Briefs, usted hace unos pasteles deliciosos —opinó con la boca llena dejándose caer en una silla, y acomodándose a su bebé en las piernas.

Muchas gracias, querida, me da gusto que te haya parecido bien —dijo la rubia dama con gesto alegre.

"_Abela"_, yo _"quiedo"_ uno —y por obvias que el pequeño Trunks no se quedaría con las ganas de saborear los pastelitos, así que jaló a su abuelita de la falda para reclamarle.

Trunks, espera un momento que ya pronto comerás con todos —Bulma le llamó la atención a su retoño mirándolo con seriedad.

Ay, Bulmita, hija, no seas así de dura con nuestro lindo Trunksiee… ya sabes que nunca pierde el apetito y siempre se come todas las verduras —claro que Bunny no iba a dejar de consentir a su nietecito adorado, así que también le dio una rebanada de considerable tamaño, pasando por alto el regaño de su hija—. Toma, corazoncito, este pastelito es especialmente para ti —le dijo al chiquillo empleando una entonación melosa, y el niño no dudó en tomarlo con presteza, sonriendo nuevamente antes de echárselo de un bocado a la boca. Después, la señora se dirigió amablemente a Gohan—. Anda, pequeño Gohan, tú también puedes comerte una, hay para todos.

Este… muchas gracias, señora Briefs —respondió el muchachito un tanto apenado, y tomó un pedazo relativamente pequeño masticándolo con calma.

Bulma decidió que lo mejor era servir la comida, así que se dispuso a hacerlo, lo cual fue aprovechado por su madre para darle otro pedacito de pastel a Trunks… mimar a su nietecito era algo que le complacía, y esperaba que su hija y el bueno de su yerno no se tardaran mucho tiempo en darle otro. Bien, al notar que todo estaba ya en paz, Yamcha se le acercó a Milk llevando un obsequio de buen tamaño en las manos, sonriéndole con cortesía.

Puar y yo compramos esto para tu nuevo hijo, Milk, ojalá te agrade —le dijo educadamente mostrándole la caja—. Y de verdad permíteme felicitarte, eres una gran madre y Gokú siempre se mostró orgulloso por ello —añadió con amabilidad. Y era verdad, ya que Gokú no solía quejarse de su esposa y aceptaba cualquier llamada de atención de su parte así los demás pensaran que era una injusta y exagerada.

Oh, Yamcha, es un lindo gesto… y muchas gracias también a ti, Puar —le respondió la morena en tono agradecido, mirándolos a ambos con gesto amable—. Gohan, cariño, ¿podrías guardar esta caja en mi habitación? —añadió dirigiéndose a su primogénito en tono más dulce y maternal.

Sí, mamá, voy enseguida —le respondió éste con educación, y presto levantó la caja dirigiéndose a su vivienda.

¡_"Goan"_, no te _"va'as"_! —Trunks lo llamó al notar que se retiraba del jardín, poniéndole carita de puchero.

¡Ahorita vengo, no tardo! —exclamó el muchachito en voz alegre antes de perderse por la puerta.

Vamos, Trunksiee, cielito lindo, a sentarnos con tu abuelito que porque tu mamá ya te va a servir tu comidita —Bunny se llevó al pequeño con ella limpiándole la cara con una servilleta, dispuesta a sentarse al lado de su marido, el cual platicaba animadamente con Ox Satán.

La comida en sí era de tipo bufete, para que cada quien se sirviera a su gusto y así no incomodaran a la anfitriona de la casa, quien en ese momento se dispuso a darle a su recién nacido su correspondiente ración de alimento, ya que el pequeño empezó a lloriquear de hambre. Y tampoco la organizadora de la fiesta quería ser molestada, ya que también estaría algo ocupada en la atención de su heredero y del exigente de su marido. Para que el convivio estuviera completo, los de _Kame – House_ hicieron acto de presencia en ese instante, llegando en una nave compacta y aterrizando cerca de la aeronave de _Capsule_.

¿Cuánto costará un avión como este? —se preguntó Krilin al salir de su vehículo, admirando el avión.

Ya luego le preguntarás a Bulma, Krilin, ahora vamos que ya me llego el aroma de la comida y no pienso permitir que Oolong se coma todo —le dijo Kame Sen'nin con algo de apuro, ya que el metamorfo se les había adelantado.

¡Pero qué bien huele esa comida! —fue el saludó del cerdito al presentarse, relamiéndose de gusto y sin saber por dónde empezar a comer.

Muy buenas tardes a todos, amigos —ese fue el saludo de Krilin sacando un poco la lengua, ya que el maestro Rōshi lo obligó a correr un poco persiguiendo a Oolong.

Adelante, chicos, pueden servirse lo que gusten con toda confianza —Bulma les saludó antes que los demás, ya que llevaba con trabajo, en un carrito de servicio, grandes bandejas rebosantes de comida.

Es un gusto verte otra vez, Bulma linda —le dijo el anciano maestro con educación antes de pescar al metamorfo cochinillo por el cuello de la camisa, quien, ante las palabras de la científica, ya pensaba abalanzarse sobre el bufete.

¡Oiga, maestro, quiero comer! —el pobre le reclamó al decano, sintiéndose ofendido.

¡No seas grosero, Oolong, tenemos primero que saludar a Milk y conocer al nuevo hijo de Gokú! —le recordó Kame Sen'nin regañándolo en voz alta.

Oye, Bulma, ¿acaso piensas comerte todo eso tú sola? —Krilin se quedó viendo a su amiga con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro… que él supiera, el periodo de lactancia del pequeño Trunks ya había pasado hace unos meses, así que no había pretexto para comer en cantidades, máxime que la joven genio era muy delicada con su físico.

No seas tonto, Krilin, esto es para Vegeta —ella pareció irritarse un poco ante la pregunta, y caminó con dificultad tratando de mantener las fuentes en equilibrio.

¿Para… para Vegeta? —el pelón pareció más confundido y sus acompañantes también se habían silenciado al escuchar el nombre del agresivo Príncipe Saiyajin. Que Vegeta se encontrara en una fiesta fuera de su casa era difícil de creer. En fin, decidieron acercarse al área del convivio.

Milk, linda, estás encantadora… —Rōshi se aproximó a la señora Son saludándola en entonación cortés—. Hemos venido hasta aquí para felicitarte por el gran acontecimiento… no todos los días se tiene un hijo de Gokú —observó un tanto disimulado, ya que le gustaría ver más allá de lo que en esos momentos podía ver, dado que él siempre ha considerado a Milk como una mujer lo suficientemente agraciada aunque con pésimo carácter. Pero, fuera de eso, no estaba nada mal.

Y traemos un regalito —dijo Oolong mostrándole una bolsita y observando al anciano con algo de suspicacia, ya que se imaginaba lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cochambroso cerebro.

Milk, muchas felicidades para ti y para el nuevo bebé —Krilin también fue a saludarla recobrando la sonrisa cordial—. Les traje este pequeño obsequio que **18** me ayudó a escoger… por cierto te manda saludos —añadió un poco apenado, ya que, en realidad, aunque la androide se había vuelto más amistosa con él, todavía se sentía renuente hacia los demás _"Z"_, y por ello no consintió en acompañarlo en esta ocasión.

Muchas gracias, Krilin, maestro Rōshi, Oolong, son ustedes muy amables… si me permiten enseguida les mostrare a mi hijo —les respondió la morena con educación sin descubrir al recién nacido dado que éste seguía amamantándose con voracidad, y por ningún motivo permitiría que el anciano pervertido de Kame Sen'nin mirara sus pechos.

Por cierto, pequeño Krilin, ¿por qué no trajiste a tu guapa novia contigo? —le preguntó Bunny Briefs con curiosidad al no ver a **18** con ellos. Trunks estaba sentadito a su lado y miraba a los recientemente llegados con curiosidad, eso sí, sin dejar de comer su buena porción de carne.

No, señora Briefs, **18** no es mi… lo que pasa es que… pero ella no es… —el pobre pelón enrojeció con mayor intensidad y tartamudeó buscando para eso una excusa perfecta y convincente.

Ya decía yo que hoy te veías muy solito, Krilin —comentó Yamcha en entonación levemente burlona, palmeándole un hombro a su colega a modo de expresarle su pesar.

Este muchachito no ha puesto en práctica mis consejos… —externó Rōshi empleando un acento de hombre conocedor del amor.

Oiga, maestro, no creo que sus manías le sean de gran utilidad a Krilin tratándose de una peligrosa androide asesina —opinó Oolong carcajeándose por lo bajo.

¡Trío de tontos, guárdense su opinión! —a Krilin le palpitó una diminuta vena en la sien a modo de externar su enfado, así que les soltó a sus colegas un contundente coscorronazo que los hizo ver estrellas y les sacó un chichón en lo alto de la cabeza.

Vamos, Krilin, muchacho, no hay porque molestarse de esa manera —observó el Dr. Briefs sin dejar de sonreír despreocupado, dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo.

Fue Trunks, quien durante toda la charla no había dejado de comer, y que los miraba a todos un tanto extrañado por la forma de actuar de ellos, el que se echó una sonora carcajada infantil ya que le había parecido gracioso lo sucedido.

¡_"Ota"_ vez,"_Kirin"_, pégales _"ota"_ vez! —le dijo muy risueño sin parar de reír.

Vaya, al parecer al pequeño Trunks le gusta la violencia —observó Kame Sen'nin con seriedad, olvidándose momentáneamente del golpe.

No me explico de quien lo habrá aprendido… —murmuró Oolong en voz muy baja y sobándose el cráneo.

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que Pikoro llegó acompañado de Dendé, continuaron la celebración ya más calmados y relajados, charlando de cosas relevantes y no relevantes como los logros de Yamcha en la pasada temporada de beisbol; sobre el nuevo trabajo que Krilin se había conseguido, y Bulma no dudó en darle más consejos para conquistar a una chica difícil como **18**, consiguiendo que el pelón se abochornara por enésima ocasión y recalcara que la rubia androide no era su novia; sobre las calificaciones que Gohan había obtenido en sus últimos exámenes, a lo que Milk no pudo más que mostrarse orgullosa; los achaques de la edad de Kame Sen'nin detallados por Oolong; las travesuras y ocurrencias de Trunks en el mes anterior y lo mucho que había crecido, tanto en estatura y en fuerza como en apetito; el gran trabajo de ser Kami – sama… etc. En todo ese tiempo Bulma le sirvió a Vegeta otras tres raciones igual de grandes que la primera, las usuales para el voraz apetito Saiyajin y así mantenerlo sereno, y hasta le obsequió a Pikoro un gran vaso de agua en las rocas, dado que el namek adulto tampoco quiso estar donde todos y únicamente se había acercado para saludar a Gohan con amabilidad antes de apartarse y colocarse a una prudente distancia del Príncipe Saiyajin, evitando así incomodarse mutuamente. Y en cuanto el recién nacido terminó de mamar, cosa que en realidad no le había tomado mucho tiempo para acabarse las reservas de leche de esa hora en específico, se quedó casi dormido en los brazos de su madre, y ésta se acomodó la túnica antes de mostrárselos a quienes no lo habían visto.

Vaya, tenías toda la razón, Yamcha, es muy parecido a Gokú —opinó Krilin sin disimular su asombro.

Sin duda son como dos gotas de agua —observó Kame Sen'nin igual de asombrado.

¿Verdad que sí es igual de guapo que mi Gokú? —Milk les preguntó empleando una entonación alegre y orgullosa al tiempo que apoyaba al niño en su hombro para golpearle suavemente en la espaldita y sacarle el aire.

Pero por supuesto que sí, Milk, si tú lo ves así… —susurró Oolong muy para sí y disimular la ironía.

Oye, Dendé, ¿tú crees que mi papá pudo haber reencarnado en mi hermanito? —por su parte, Gohan le preguntó a su joven amigo Kami – sama con algo de duda, hablándole en voz muy bajita para que les demás no los escucharan.

Pues… —meditó el pequeño namek antes de animarse a dar una respuesta—… por lo que el señor Pikoro me ha comentado, parece que eso sería imposible. Un alma como la del señor Gokú, tan llena de bondad, tiene más que asegurado el paraíso —añadió convencido de su argumento.

Es bueno saber eso… —el joven Saiyajin suspiró, aliviado de que sus sospechas fueran infundadas—… no me gustaría pensar en mi hermanito como si fuera mi papá.

En el apartado rincón bajo otro árbol, la charla entre Pikoro y Vegeta fue más o menos en el mismo sentido que la de los niños.

Dime una cosa, Pikoro… ¿es acaso posible que Kakarotto…? —es la pregunta que soltó el Príncipe al momento de terminar de masticar el último bocado que se llevó a la boca; eso sí, sin tomarse la molestia de ver de frente a su interlocutor ni de levantarse de su cómoda postura sentado sobre la hierba.

Con que ya lo viste también, ¿eh?... quien hubiera dicho eso de ti, Vegeta —el namek le interrumpió en un sutil tono socarrón, teniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y apoyado en el tronco del árbol.

No confundas las cosas, idiota… —espetó el hombre de cabellera en punta bufando un poco, lanzándole una desagradable mirada de reojo—… sólo lo vi de casualidad —puntualizó firmemente para que no hubiera duda alguna.

Bueno… Gokú no va a reencarnar si es eso lo que te preocupa —dijo el verde alienígena guardándose su molestia ante el hecho de que el Saiyajin seguía siendo un cretino insolente.

A mí me vale un carajo si el imbécil ese llega o no a reencarnar, y es mucho mejor que no lo haga… —soltó Vegeta escupiendo de lado—… sin embargo… —añadió en voz más baja, casi murmurando.

Bien, para tu fortuna esa es una nula posibilidad dado que el crío fue concebido antes de que él muriera —Pikoro retomó la seriedad del asunto—. Además, por haber sido una persona de bien en vida, luchando siempre para defender la Tierra y sus habitantes, es seguro que Gokú ya debe de estar en el mejor de los paraísos… —admitió empleando un tono de resignación—… sólo las almas llenas de maldad en vida tendrán que reencarnar alguna vez para purgar sus culpas —concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Mph!, es bueno saber que no veré nunca más la cara de ese papanatas —el Saiyajin volvió a bufar dando la plática por concluida.

En realidad al Príncipe le molestaba, muy en su interior, aclaramos, el hecho de haber perdido al único sujeto que lo había hecho esforzarse más en una batalla. Gracias a eso se dio a la tarea de superarse también a sí mismo, y había conocido una nueva forma de vida, y, aunque le dijera una y mil veces que tenía ganas de matarlo por ser un insolente, Kakarotto le había brindado su amistad incondicional, pero se fue al otro mundo sin darle la oportunidad de la ansiada revancha. Ya no sabía que le irritaba más: sí el hecho de que Kakarotto lo llegó a considerar como uno más de sus inútiles camaradas, el hecho de que hasta su hijo, ese mozalbete llamado Gohan, haya llegado a superar su nivel de batalla, o el hecho de que no haya sido él, Vegeta, el que hubiera acabado personalmente con la existencia del muy cretino. Prefirió guardarse un hondo suspiro de contrariedad… ya tal vez más tarde podría desahogarse con Bulma, en la intimidad de su alcoba nupcial.

Y a todo esto, Milk, ¿cómo vas a llamar al bebé? —volviendo al área de la fiesta, Bulma le preguntó con amabilidad a su amiga en tanto se daba a la tarea de limpiar el rostro de su propio hijo, el cual se había embarrado con la salsa del espagueti.

No _"quiedo"_ eso, mamá —el chiquillo de cabellera lavanda trató de esquivar a su progenitora, y hasta empleó su tono de puchero frunciendo el ceño.

Vamos, Trunks, debes dejar que te limpie porque estas muy sucio —la científica no cejó en su cometido y se puso firme con su retoño hasta que quedó satisfecha del resultado—. Muy bien, ahora ya puedes comer tus galletas —agregó al final sonriéndole con complacencia. Ni tardo ni perezoso, el pequeño se echó tres a la boca volviendo a sonreír.

Si me permiten mi opinión, me parece que el niño debería llamarse Gokú —dijo Krilin en tono de circunspecto—. Creo que ese nombre es genial dado que es su vivo retrato.

Eso es cierto, Milk, el nombre de Gokú es el adecuado para tu nuevo hijo —Rōshi también se animó a externar su sentir, mostrándose más que de acuerdo con su discípulo.

¿Y tú qué opinas, Gohan? —por su parte, Yamcha le cuestionó amablemente al mayorcito de los niños Son.

Pues… no sé… es fabuloso pero… —el jovencito pareció indeciso, y no porque no le gustara el nombre de su papá, sólo que…

Por supuesto que mi hijo no se llamará Gokú, no señor —Milk se expresó con certeza sin dejar de abrazar al pequeñuelo, el cual se había despabilado al escuchar todo el alegre bullicio a su alrededor, y todos, incluso el pequeño Trunks que seguía comiendo galletas, la quedaron mirando con extrañeza.

¿Y eso por qué, Milk? —Bulma le cuestionó intrigada.

Es que en mi vida únicamente hay lugar para un Gokú, y ese es mi difunto y querido esposo que en gloria se encuentre —respondió la morena soltando un hondo suspiro de resignación—. Él era único y original, el mejor hombre del mundo, y nunca conoceré a otro igual —añadió un tanto llorosa.

… —nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su sentimiento, por lo menos medio minuto.

Mamá… —Gohan fue el que la trajo de vuelta a la realidad—… ¿entonces cómo se va a llamar mi hermanito? —le interrogó cuidadosamente y con bastante curiosidad.

El bebé y Trunks cruzaron las miradas por una fracción de segundo antes de prestarle toda su atención a Milk, al parecer entendiendo la relevancia del asunto… un nombre es para toda la vida, y con él te conocerán por siempre.

Oh, Gohan, cariño, tu hermanito tendrá el mejor nombre del mundo, un nombre con el que será ampliamente reconocido ya que llegará a ser todo un intelectual al igual que tú —ella le sonrió dulcemente a su primogénito para posteriormente mirar a su pequeñín con un gesto de complacencia y orgullo, levantándolo un poco en sus brazos—. Corazoncito mío, tu nombre será Sócrates… ¿no te parece perfecto? —añadió más que contenta.

¿Sócrates? —todos los ahí presentes se quedaron pasmados al escuchar semejante nombre. Incluso Pikoro, quien gracias a su fino oído estaba al pendiente de todo, casi se azota de la impresión.

¿_"Socates"_? —preguntó el pequeño Trunks con asombro e incredulidad, observando a Milk con un gesto de susto al considerar que esa señora estaba algo loca, para después mirar a su amiguito con carita de pena… pobrecito de él si de verdad lo nombraban de esa manera.

Y el angelito parpadeó varias veces mirando a su madre con gesto de incomprensión… o sea, ¿qué clase de nombre era ese?

Oye, Milk, hija… ¿está segura de que el nombre de Sócrates es un buen nombre? —Gyūmaō le habló a su hija en entonación cautelosa, ya que recordó el mismo pasaje de años atrás, justo como lo hizo Gokú en el otro mundo.

Por supuesto que es un buen nombre, papá, ya que Sócrates fue un filósofo griego muy importante que… —la aludida trató de explicarle a su padre y a todos la razón del porqué había escogido tan rimbombante nombre cuando fue interrumpida por el alterado y desconsolado llanto del bebé. Al parecer, igual que como había hecho su hermano mayor a su edad, se defendería con todo con tal de no llamarse Sócrates.

¡Oh, Sócrates, amorcito!, ¿tú también me vas a hacer lo mismo que Gohan? —le dijo la morena al pequeñuelo mirándolo con contrariedad, empezando a arrullarlo para controlarlo.

¿Yo hice eso? —el pobre mencionado se puso rojo de la vergüenza y habló en un susurro ahogado. Claro que no se acordaba de haber hecho algo semejante dado de que, en ese tiempo, aún era muy pequeño.

¡Buaaaaa! —y Trunks también se soltó a llorar con mucho sentimiento—. ¡No _"quiedo"_ que el bebé se llame _"Socates"_, es muy feo! —externó afligido.

¡Trunks, mi pequeño, no llores así! —Bulma se vio en situación similar a su amiga, sólo que ya no le era tan fácil cargar a su retoño para arrullarlo dado que el niño ya era más impulsivo, y a veces no medía su fuerza cuando estaba alterado—. Te aseguro que tu amiguito no se llamara Sócrates, pero por favor ya no llores —añadió algo desesperada.

Pero fue inútil, pues ambos chiquillos berreaban con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

¿Se puede saber que mierda tienen todos allá? —bufó Vegeta al escuchar los lloriqueos de su hijo y del neófito crío de Kakarotto… no soportaba oír llorar a Trunks, y mucho menos a otro escuincle. Además, ya había pasado más tiempo del necesario en la fiesta, por lo que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

Habrá que ver… la mujer de Gokú piensa ponerle Sócrates a su hijo —le respondió Pikoro sobándose las orejas, ya que esos gritos de angustia y desesperación enloquecerían a cualquiera—, y, al parecer, ni tu hijo está de acuerdo con eso —puntualizó.

¿Sócrates?... —el Príncipe abrió los ojos de más ante el atrevimiento. Una cosa es que odiara a Kakarotto y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, pero otra muy distinta es concebir que la demente de su vieja quiera condenar al crío con un patronímico tan horrible… ya ni él, Vegeta, lo haría, y por eso era lógico que Trunks protestara—… ¿de dónde m#$% sacó el p#$% nombre ese? —exclamó con sorpresa a modo de pregunta.

Al parecer es el nombre de un terrícola muy famoso en la antigüedad —se explicó el namek cubriéndose los paneles auditivos para que no fueran a reventarle.

Mientras tanto, las dos amigas se esforzaban por calmar a sus pequeños hijos y los demás invitados se taparon discretamente los oídos tratando de suavizar el sonido de los gemidos. Lo bueno es que Ox Satán decidió hacer algo más, ya que no podían pasarse así el resto de la tarde.

Milk… te sugiero que te retractes de llamar Sócrates a mi nieto porque ese nombre no le gustó —insinuó cauteloso dado que su hija parecía más que desesperada y contrariada ante el hecho de que a su nuevo vástago no le haya gustado ese nombre que con tanta ilusión le había buscado, y caminaba con él en brazos arrullándolo, recordando también cómo es que Gohan se había rebelado con ella siendo tan pequeño.

¡Muy bien, corazón, tú ganas! —la morena aceptó su derrota y se quejó un poco mirando a su bebé llorón con algo de molestia—. ¡Si no quieres llamarte Sócrates, no te llamarás Sócrates!

Como por arte de magia el niño cesó su llanto mirándola con ojitos llorosos y temblorosos, respirando entrecortadamente.

Eso me parece mejor, Milk, pues aunque Sócrates fue un gran filósofo era un hombre horrible y tenía un nombre espantoso —le dijo Bulma suspirando asimismo por lo bajo, ya que también su propio hijo pareció apaciguarse aunque no dejó de lanzar gemidos apagados—. Ya, Trunks, pequeño, ya pasó… recuerda que los niños guapos y grandes como tú no deben llorar mucho —le dijo dulcemente acariciándole una mejilla y limpiándole la naricita respingada con un pañuelo.

Muy bien, Milk querida, si tu hermoso bebé no se va a llamar Sócrates ni Gokú, ¿cómo vas a ponerle? —le preguntó Bunny Briefs en tanto todos los invitados lanzaron un suspiro colectivo de bienestar porque los niños se hubieran silenciado al fin, aunque tornaron a mirar a la morena con algo de suspicacia, porque, considerando lo que había ocurrido, tal vez el nuevo nombre fuera igual de desatinado… esa Milk y sus obsesiones.

¿Qué les parece el nombre de Platón?... Él también fue un griego de lo más estudioso —respondió la aludida con cautela observando nuevamente a su pequeñuelo con cariño, esperando esta vez su aprobación. Grande fue su desilusión cuando el chiquillo lanzó lastimeros chillidos de aflicción, mostrando su desacuerdo una vez más.

¡Buaaaaaaaa, _"Plató"_ también es un _"nombe"_ feo, no gusta! —Trunks volvió a hacerle segunda a su amiguito exclamando con verdadero pesar en tanto sus pupilas azules fueron inundadas de gruesos lagrimones.

¡Oh, Platón, por Kami que no te entiendo! —externó la morena a punto de sollozar también de frustración, arrullando a su pequeño hijo por enésima ocasión.

¿Alguien quiere un pastelito? Preparé de todos los sabores —la señora Briefs juzgó necesario distraer a todos del "drama" que se estaba viviendo en esos momentos, ya que los fortísimos gritos casi los tiran de sus asientos, así que no dudó en ofrecer de los postres que había elaborado con tanto cariño.

Muchas gracias, mi querida señora Briefs, es usted muy amable —Kame Sen'nin no dudó en tomar uno con cobertura de chocolate y una cereza de adorno.

¿Puedo comerme dos? —preguntó educadamente Oolong tomando a su vez una cubierto de crema batida con fresas.

Claro que sí, pequeño, con toda confianza —le dijo la rubia dama sonriendo con su acostumbrada amabilidad, y todos los demás optaron por tomar también una rebanada antes de permitirle al metamorfo acaparar las mejores.

Trunks… no llores más por favor cariñito, sé un buen niño… —y Bulma hizo lo mismo que su compañera de dolor aguantando las ganas de llorar junto a su propio hijo, ya que no podía contar con su "amoroso y atento" esposo para contener y sosegar a su retoño, así que no le quedaba más remedio que mecerlo entre sus brazos—. Oye, Milk, no creo que un nombre griego sea el adecuado para tu bebé… ¿por qué no mejor le pones un nombre japonés que combine bien con el apellido de Gokú? —le dijo empleando un tono algo apremiante—. Al menos el nombre de Trunks suena armonioso con mi apellido —agregó disimulando su vanidad lo mejor que pudo.

Está bien, está bien, no te llamarás Platón… —Milk tuvo que admitir su segunda derrota sin dejar de mecer al recién nacido con premura—… mejor te llamarás Mikado como alguna vez el Gran Emperador de Japón —concluyó sin mucha esperanza, a lo que los dos angelitos continuaron su llanto, ya que ni un nombre japonés les satisfacía del todo.

¿¡Por qué p&%# m#$%& no le pones Kakarotto al escuincle y te dejas de m"#$%&*!? —la irritada voz de Vegeta llegó a sus oídos haciéndoles volver a todos la vista… ese ceño fruncido era la señal inequívoca de que ya estaba harto de tanto escándalo.

Ay, no, tenía que ser Vegeta… —Bulma no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco por un segundo. ¿Por qué su amado consorte no ponía de su parte e intentaba de ser amable con sus amigos?

Ambos niños se silenciaron ante ese alarido, asustados de ver al hombre así de enojado, aunque todavía tenían lágrimas en sus pupilas. Y los demás también se quedaron un momento en shock… ¿el Príncipe Saiyajin había sugerido un nombre para el hijo de su némesis? Eso sí que era tan inesperado como su presencia en ese lugar.

El mocoso es hijo de un Saiyajin y por lo tanto debe de llevar un nombre Saiyajin —adicionó con algo de desagrado mirándolos a todos con antipatía, para al segundo fijar la vista en su esposa y decirle con aspereza—. Ya tuve suficiente de esta estupidez, Bulma, así que me largo —le espetó de muy mala manera y salió volando hasta perderse en la lejanía del horizonte.

¡Papá, _"espedame"_! —Trunks intentó seguirlo pero, como todavía es muy tierno para ser entrenado, aun no domina la técnica de vuelo ni su _Ki_, y pudo haberse ido de bruces sino es porque su madre lo llevaba en brazos. Su infantil rostro volvió a contraerse en un mohín de angustia, mirando como su progenitor se alejaba sin él.

No te preocupes, Trunks, en cuanto terminemos de comer alcanzaremos a tu papá —fueron las amorosas palabras que la científica le dijo a su retoño, comprendiendo su desolación.

¿¡Pero cómo se le ocurre a ese pensar que voy a ponerle a mi hijo un nombre como ese!? —Milk reaccionó indignadísima—. ¡Óyeme bien, bruto, ni de loca le pondré a mi bebé el nombre de Kakarotto!, ¿me oíste? —y gritó hacia la dirección por la cual Vegeta se había esfumado.

A todo esto, el recién nacido retomó su interrumpido llanto, mostrándose compungido por no tener un nombre adecuado para presumir. Y al final, después de quince minutos dado que a Trunks también le dio por llorar ante el hecho de que su padre lo hubiera abandonado, la familia Briefs prefirió retirarse despidiéndose amablemente de todos. Los demás les imitaron en cuanto terminaron de ayudar a Gohan y a Ox Satán con la limpieza del jardín, esperando verse en otra ocasión. Más la pregunta que queda en el aire es… ¿quién le pondrá a ese pequeñín el nombre adecuado con el que será reconocido? ¿Acaso será Gohan su salvador?

_Nota: las repuestas a las preguntas en la siguiente entrega… pobre de Goten ante el hecho de que su madre quería torturarlo, lo mismo que hizo con Gohan cuando era un bebé, pero ahora no tiene a su padre para rescatarlo… aunque, quien sabe, todo puede pasar, ya sabemos que Gokú se las arreglaba de alguna u otra manera para volver._

_P.D. Trunks tenía que defender a su amigo, haciendo lo que todo buen amigo debe hacer… llorar a su lado… XD. Un saludo._


	9. Chapter 8

**Una decisión de más allá…**

**Capítulo 8.**

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior… _

_¿¡Pero cómo se le ocurre a ese pensar que voy a ponerle a mi hijo un nombre como ese!? —Milk reaccionó indignadísima—. ¡Óyeme bien, bruto, ni de loca le pondré a mi bebé el nombre de Kakarotto!, ¿me oíste? —y gritó hacia la dirección por la cual Vegeta se había esfumado._

_A todo esto, el recién nacido retomó su interrumpido llanto, mostrándose compungido por no tener un nombre adecuado para presumir._

Después de terminada la fiesta que se organizó para festejar el nacimiento del nuevo hijo de Gokú, en casa de los Son no pudieron dormir temprano ya que el recién nacido continuó lloriqueando con bastante ímpetu por lo menos unas dos o tres horas a partir de que los invitados se fueron, y Milk se veía ya agotada por el esfuerzo. Su hijo Gohan había tratado de ayudarla y muy solícito cargó a su hermanito, más fue en vano ya que no pudo calmarlo. Sólo hasta que llegó la hora de merendar es que el bebé pareció tranquilizarse brevemente al chupetear su dedito en señal de que tenía hambre, eso sí, sin dejar de sollozar compungido. La morena comprendió que el motivo del llanto había cambiado al fin, así que se dispuso a amamantarlo.

Menos mal que te has calmado, corazón —le dijo suspirando hondamente acomodándolo en la postura ideal, a lo que el pequeñuelo no tardó mucho en tomar el preciado alimento para llenar su pequeño y hambriento estomaguito, jadeando entrecortadamente ya más sosegado—, pensé que llorarías toda la noche —añadió acariciándole con ternura la alborotada y negra cabellera.

Gohan le ayudó a sentarse conduciéndola con cuidado hacia el sofá, y Ox Satán lavaba afanosamente los trastes que ellos habían proporcionado para la comilona, ya que Bulma se llevó la vajilla que les había prestado.

Oye, mamá, ¿cuál será de verdad el nombre de mi hermanito? —le preguntó el jovencito con amabilidad y cautela a su progenitora, observando con bastante cariño a su pequeño hermano, quien succionaba afanoso haciendo mucho ruido, y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

Oh, Gohan, por el momento ya no quiero pensar en eso, ¿sí? —le respondió volviendo a exhalar en tanto cambiaba de seno al bebé, cubriéndose discretamente—. Estoy muy cansada para hablar del tema otra vez —adicionó con algo de frustración mal disimulada, ya que las cosas no salieron como debían salir.

Milk, ¿qué no ya habías hecho una relación con los nombres ideales para cuando naciera mi nieto? —Gyūmaō se les acercó secándose las manos con una toalla de cocina, y le cuestionó a su hija con algo de duda—. Me pareció ver que ya tenías un listado preparado…

Bueno, sí, papá, es cierto que hice una lista de nombres pero… —dijo la morena un poco turbada, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que su padre la había "cachado" en esa "movida"—… son nombres femeninos en su mayoría porque yo estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que mi nuevo hijo sería niña —agregó en un susurro de voz avergonzada, ya que su hijo mayor la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Pues ni hablar, el niño ya estaba ahí y desde su concepción se había definido como tal, así que eso ya no podía cambiar. Ahora le tenían que encontrar un buen nombre, pero los pocos nombres masculinos que se le habían ocurrido ya no le parecieron adecuados dado que el chiquillo había protestado de esa forma tan escandalosa.

En fin, ya era cerca de la medianoche cuando al fin la familia Son pudo descansar en paz, y eso porque fue necesario darle al recién nacido un buen baño con agua tibia para que así pudiera conciliar el sueño y les permitiera a todos dormir bien. A todo esto Gohan encontró en la cómoda la dichosa lista que su madre hizo con los nombres para el bebé; la encontró cuando buscaba varios de los utensilios necesarios para la ducha mientras su madre preparaba la tina y su abuelo cargaba al pequeñuelo. No dudó en "escamotearla" para así satisfacer su curiosidad… ¿cuáles eran los otros nombres qué a su mamá le habían parecido ideales? Ya en la comodidad de su camita, con la seguridad de que su progenitora, su hermanito y su abuelo dormían profundamente, leyó detenidamente la lista pasando por alto los veinte o treinta nombres femeninos, aunque ya se le cerraban también los ojitos del puro sueño.

… Donatello, Kepler, Bohr, Pascal, Sócrates, Platón… que nombres tan extraños pensaba ponerle mi mamá a mi hermanito —murmuró con algo de desaliento, doblando cuidadosamente la hoja para guardarla bajo la almohada. Apagó la luz y se acomodó bien al tiempo que bostezaba grandemente—. ¡Ajum!... todavía Marie Curie no se oye tan mal… pero Hypatia… bien, creo que mejor iré mañana a ver al señor Pikoro —añadió antes de caer dormido.

Al día siguiente se dedicó a estudiar unas tres horas seguidas después de desayunar, y posteriormente se dispuso a llevar a cabo su plan, aunque para salir de casa tenía que decirle una pequeñísima mentira a su mamá.

Oye, mamá, hay algo que no entiendo de los problemas de álgebra superior —le dijo con verdadera seriedad y entonación preocupada.

¿Y qué es lo que no entiendes, Gohan, cariño? —ella le cuestionó con algo de intranquilidad en lo que le cambiaba el pañal al pequeño recién nacido, quien se movía, sonreía y hacía una especie de gorgoritos, bastante contento al haber superado el incidente del día anterior.

Bueno… es difícil de expresar con palabras, mamá, así que necesito ir con Bulma para que me los explique —añadió el jovencito llevando el libro bajo el brazo, mirándola con su gesto más inocente.

Mmm… está bien, Gohan, mi cielo, pero por favor no tardes mucho —después de pensarlo un segundo, la morena cedió dedicándole a su primogénito una sonrisa de complacencia, ya que le agradaba en sobremanera que su hijo mayor haya retomado los estudios sin tanto problema y se esforzara por obtener buenas calificaciones… lo veía titulado como científico en un futuro, ganando mucho dinero y premios al por mayor.

No te preocupes por eso, mamá, me voy para regresar temprano… adiós, bebé —Gohan le sonrió también agradecido, y se despidió de ellos dándoles a ambos un beso en la mejilla, para salir corriendo por la puerta y elevarse con rumbo a la Capital del Oeste.

Ese Gohan… —Milk miró por un segundo más el sitio por el cual su hijo mayor se había ido, antes de volverse al pequeñuelo para terminar de vestirlo con el mameluco, y el chiquillo seguía moviéndose con carita de felicidad—… Cariñito, tú también debes de ser tan estudioso y dedicado como tu hermano —le dijo amorosamente al levantarlo en brazos e ir con él a la cocina—, así que nada de peleas, ¿eh? —añadió colocándolo en la sillita especial para bebés de menos de cuatro meses.

Claro que Gohan si tenía toda la intención de ir a _Capsule_, pero no para ver precisamente a Bulma. La sugerencia que Vegeta había hecho en la fiesta con respecto a ponerle a su hermanito un nombre Saiyajin le había dado vueltas por la cabeza en buena parte de la noche. No era la mejor idea pero por lo menos tendría una base para empezar, aunque no estaba seguro de que el Príncipe se prestara para apoyarle.

El nombre Saiyajin de mi papá era de lo más feo… pero a lo mejor Vegeta recuerda algún otro que suene mejor que Kakarotto —se dijo a sí mismo surcando los cielos a gran velocidad, transformado en _SS_.

Llegó a la Capital del Oeste después de una hora de vuelo, y descendió con prontitud en el amplio jardín de _Capsule_… tanta era su prisa que prefirió buscar al Saiyajin adulto por su cuenta, orientándose a través del poderoso _Ki_.

Qué raro… ¿en dónde estará ahora la Cámara de Gravedad? —se preguntó un tanto extrañado dejando el libro en el pasto, ya que ubicó el _Ki_ del Príncipe en un lugar un tanto inusual para estar a esas horas de la mañana.

Discretamente se elevó para asomarse a uno de los balcones de la casa, sonrojándose un poco por lo que descubrió al andar de curioso… "¡Ay, no!, sí Vegeta se da cuenta de que lo vi así me mata" pensó aterrorizado, teniendo los ojos más que abiertos de la sorpresa.

¿_"Quen"_ lo _"quere"_ a él?, ¿_"quen"_ lo _"quere"_ a él? —la atípica escena de un amoroso padre jugando con su hijo fue la que se presentó ante los ojos del muchachito, ya que el Príncipe Saiyajin arrojaba a su heredero al aire con algo de fuerza, cachándolo con presteza, y una relajada mueca de diversión se dibujaba en su rostro, como nunca se le ha visto, a lo que el pequeño reía bastante jovial.

¡_"Goan"_, allá! —para su desgracia, el niño si lo vio, y se lo señaló a su padre cuando volaba una vez más hacia el techo de la habitación.

¿Qué? —Vegeta sintió al fin su presencia y fulminó a Gohan con su mirada endurecida al tiempo que atrapaba a Trunks en el aire—. ¿¡Qué p#$% m#$%& estás mirando, idiota!? —le espetó sin soltar a su hijo.

No… nada, yo no… —el pobrecillo tartamudeó algo asustado antes de ser arrojado con violencia hacia la alberca, ya que recibió un potente puñetazo en pleno rostro. Por obvias que levantó una buena columna de agua en el sitio donde acuatizó.

¡Papá, _"ota"_ vez! —a todo esto Trunks no hizo más que carcajearse de gusto con su risa infantil, e imitó el agresivo movimiento de su progenitor como si quisiera pegarle a alguien—. ¡Pégale a _"Goan"_ _"ota"_ vez!

¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, eso me dolió muchísimo! —dijo Gohan al sacar la cabeza del agua, sobándose la nariz y lanzando lastimeros gemidos—. Oye, Vegeta, no tienes que ser tan brusco… yo no vi nada, te lo juro —añadió quejumbrosamente controlando el temblor de su voz, ya que el Príncipe descendió con prontitud a la orilla de la alberca y no dejaba de taladrarlo con sus oscuras pupilas.

Pues más te vale que sea así, mozalbete —le espetó el adulto con su habitual tosquedad, llevando todavía a su retoño en un brazo, aunque sin ninguna delicadeza, casi como si fuera un saco vacío. A pesar de la postura, el pequeño continuaba riéndose de la cara de su amigo, y seguía lanzando golpes al aire con sus pequeños puños, casi como si tuviera la intención de alcanzarlo y golpearlo también—. Si viniste a buscar a Bulma es mejor que te largues… ella está ocupada reparando MI Cámara de Gravedad, y no puede perder el tiempo en estupideces sin sentido —puntualizó con su pésimo humor. Ahora se explicaba por qué tenía que cuidar a Trunks muy a su pesar, dado que su mujer tenía otros importantes asuntos que atender.

Este… bueno, en realidad quería preguntarte algo a ti antes de ver a Bulma —el jovencito Saiyajin salió de la alberca manteniendo una prudente y respetuosa distancia.

Habla ya… no tengo todo el día para ti —refunfuñó el hombre sin quitar la cara de pocos amigos.

¿Conoces algún otro nombre Saiyajin que pueda ponerle a mi hermanito?... —preguntó el chico con un tono de voz avergonzado, agachando un poco la cabeza—… es que a mi mamá no le gustó el nombre de Kakarotto… —se explicó en un susurro de voz—… de hecho, a mí tampoco me gusta —añadió al final cerrando tantito los párpados, esperando que el Príncipe no fuera a maltratarlo otra vez.

Dile a la pesada de tu madre que le ponga el nombre de Raditz al crío y asunto arreglado —dijo Vegeta bufando un poco al cabo de dos segundos… o sea, Sócrates no sonaba mejor que Kakarotto, que para el caso daba lo mismo—. Al fin que ese imbécil debilucho de segunda era tu tío por ser el hermano mayor de Kakarotto —puntualizó desdeñoso.

Este… yo no creo que a mi mamá le agrade ese nombre para mi hermanito, ya que fue por culpa de Raditz que mi papá murió la primera vez —opinó el muchachito sonriendo disimuladamente y de forma algo tonta. Ya le parecía escuchar que llamaran a su hermanito como "Son Raditz".

¡Carajo!, entonces llámenlo Bardock y deja de fastidiarme ya con esto —ganas de golpear nuevamente al mozalbete en la nariz no le faltaban al Príncipe, quien soltó un gruñido ahogado.

¿Bardock? —el jovencito pareció intrigado.

Si no mal recuerdo ese era el nombre del soldado clase baja padre de Kakarotto —se explicó el adulto con algo de seriedad—. Hay muchas cosas que he olvidado de mi pasado y que prefiero no recordar nunca más… —agregó rechinando un poco los dientes y adoptando por una fracción de segundo una expresión de resentimiento y dolor.

De ese lejano periodo de su infancia, el Príncipe Saiyajin no tenía muy gratos recuerdos desde que fue definitivamente retenido por Freeza, y sólo su mujer tenía el privilegio de conocer más allá de lo que en realidad hubiera querido platicar. Trunks miró a su padre con algo de compasión y Gohan consideró que lo más prudente era no importunarlo más, pero requería ampliar ese repertorio de nombres… Raditz y Bardock no sonaban nada bien con el apellido Son.

Este… Vegeta, ¿hay algún otro nombre del que te acuerdes?... sólo uno más, por favor —le preguntó cautelosamente.

¡Con una mierda!, ¡no es mi problema si no te gustan los p#$% nombres de tu p"#$ parentela… y desaparécete de mi vista antes de que te elimine! —el hombre recuperó el mal genio en un instante y lo miró amenazadoramente cargando un poco de _Ki_ en la mano que tenía libre.

¡Vegeta, la Cámara de Gravedad ya está lista! —Bulma se presentó muy a tiempo por la puerta de la cocina, librando a Gohan del brutal castigo que le esperaba—. ¡Oh, Gohan, hola, es un gusto verte de nuevo después de lo de ayer!, ¿cómo están Milk y el bebé? —la dama se les acercó contoneándose parsimoniosamente, saludando con amabilidad al muchachito y mirándolo con atención—. ¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó en el rostro? —le interrogó con curiosidad señalándole el sitio donde Vegeta lo había golpeado.

Este… nada, Bulma… no fue nada grave, descuida… —el aludido se carcajeó muy bajito con timidez, sin ánimo de evidenciar a su verdugo, el cual le dirigió una disimulada mirada de advertencia… llegaría a lamentarlo si lo delataba ante su mujer—… y mi mamá y mi hermanito están bien, gracias por preguntar —le respondió con cortesía.

Bulma, toma ya al mocoso de Trunks… —Vegeta se dirigió con aspereza a su consorte entregándole al niño en sus brazos con algo de brusquedad, y está vez el pequeño no protestó, ya que se había divertido a lo grande con su papá—… he perdido bastante tiempo de mi entrenamiento con tus tonterías —agregó antes de retirarse con paso ligero hacia el interior de la casa, para tomar nuevamente posesión de su preciada Cámara.

Adiós, papá —el chiquillo se despidió de su progenitor agitando la manita, para al momento mirar a su madre con una tierna expresión enfurruñada —. Mamá, tengo _"hambe"_—le dijo en tono de puchero, ya que durante toda la charla entre Gohan y su padre había permanecido calladito, escuchando atentamente la conversación, para recordar en el momento oportuno que era la hora de su tentempié de mediodía.

Claro que sí, tesoro, vamos a comer —le respondió ella con dulzura acariciándole la cabellera y dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarlo para que caminara—. Gohan, ¿gustas algo de comer o tienes prisa?... me gustaría que le llevaras a tu mamá algunos bocadillos y pastelitos que hice de más para la fiesta —y le preguntó con educación a su invitado sonriéndole alegremente.

Este… sí, Bulma, muchas gracias —respondió el chico más apenado.

Fue Vegeta quien te golpeó allí, ¿verdad? —camino a la cocina, Bulma no dudó en señalar nuevamente el moretón de Gohan en tanto llevaba a Trunks de la mano.

No, ¿cómo crees? —respondió éste presuroso, sintiendo que el rubor le subía a las mejillas una vez más.

¡Sí, papá _"gopeó"_ a _"Goan"_ así! —pero Trunks confirmó las sospechas de su madre al exclamar con gozo e imitar nuevamente el movimiento del golpe, riéndose otra vez… con eso podemos ver que nunca hay que confiar en que un niño chiquito va a guardarte un secreto—. ¡Así _"gopeó"_ papá a _"Goan"_!, ¡así, así! —y está vez trató de hacer lo mismo que su progenitor, casi abalanzándose sobre Gohan, por lo que Bulma tuvo que detenerlo, y con bastante trabajo.

Basta, Trunks, ya entendí… eso debió doler mucho… anda ya, vamos a comer que "Vegeta" te está esperando —dijo forcejeando un momento con el pequeñuelo, evitando poner los ojos en blanco. Acomodó al niño en su silla alta, y el gorila de peluche, regalo de Krilin y **18**, se encontraba en otra silla junto a la suya, para posteriormente colocar un platito frente a cada uno de ellos y así servirles el almuerzo. A continuación se dirigió al jovencito mirándolo con seriedad mientras que él se sentaba en otra silla—. Vamos, Gohan, no quieras ocultarme la verdad… yo conozco a Vegeta mejor que nadie y sé cuáles son sus reacciones. Seguramente lo viste cuidando a Trunks dado que yo estaba reparando una avería de la Cámara de Gravedad, y eso no debió agradarle en absoluto —puntualizó colocando en la mesa una bandeja a rebosar de bocadillos, para después darle a su propio hijo varias salchichas jumbo asadas.

¡_"Sachichas"_! —Trunks pareció complacido y embelesado, y se dispuso a comer "educadamente" metiéndose dos de un solo bocado, masticando con algo de discreción.

Trunks, come con cuidado o si no se te van a atorar, y no olvides darle una a "Vegeta" —la científica le reprendió con cariño y luego se volvió a Gohan una vez más—. Bien, Gohan, dime en qué puedo ayudarte... ¿o acaso sí necesitabas la ayuda de Vegeta para algo? —le preguntó un tanto escéptica.

Pues… las dos cosas, Bulma —dijo el chico masticando educadamente los bocadillos de uno en uno… por lo menos come mucho mejor que su padre Gokú—. Vine a pedirle ayuda a Vegeta con algún nombre Saiyajin para mi hermanito, pero sólo me dijo dos más y suenan muy feo con el apellido de mi papá —admitió un tanto desilusionado.

Sí, te entiendo perfectamente… los nombres Saiyajin no son nada agraciados —externó la dama mirando de reojo a su retoño, quien no paraba de comer aunque ya había colocado una salchicha en el platito del muñeco—. Qué bueno que Vegeta no me insistió con un nombre de esos para Trunks —añadió suspirando un segundo.

Oye, eso es cierto… Trunks no es un nombre Saiyajin —dijo Gohan sorprendido, meditándolo un instante—. ¿Por qué Vegeta le puso a Trunks el nombre de Trunks? Sí él es el Príncipe Saiyajin lo más lógico sería que su hijo llevara uno de esos nombres… no entiendo —observó extrañado.

Vamos, Trunks, toma un poco de jugo y después comes más salchichas —Bulma se distrajo un momento al considerar que su pequeño retoño ya tenía la boca muy llena de salchichas, así que le alcanzó una botella de un litro de jugo de naranja obligándolo a tomar unos cuantos sorbos, vigilándolo hasta que volvió a tragar mejor—. ¿Lo ves?... es mucho mejor comer despacio ya que así puedes masticar bien —le dijo a modo de reproche tierno, pasándole amorosamente la mano por el cabello.

"_Ve'eta"_ ya no _"quiede"_ _"sachichas"_ —dijo el chiquillo muy quitado de la pena como si nada le hubiera pasado, comiéndose también la salchicha que le había colocado al gorila en su platito.

Ese "Vegeta" no come bien… —externó la científica con una sonrisita, y retornó su atención en Gohan—. Discúlpame, Gohan… —le dijo apenada, y después añadió con algo de presunción—… Verás, el nombre de Trunks fue idea mía ya que suena armoniosamente con mi apellido —puntualizó más que pedante—. El apellido Briefs es uno de los más respetados y reconocidos del planeta.

¿Y Vegeta no se quejó? —le cuestionó el muchachito, bastante intrigado de que el orgulloso Príncipe Saiyajin hubiera cedido en eso.

Pues claro que se quejó, ya lo conoces como es de empecinado… —respondió Bulma en un leve tono de irritación, como si recordara ese día—… pero, como prefirió largarse sin tomarme en consideración nada más Trunks nació, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarme por nada ni cambiarle el nombre.

_********** Casi dos años atrás **********_

Inmediatamente después de asegurarse de que el crío que Bulma le había engendrado era un varoncito, que tenía cola y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, aunque el color de su pequeño mechón de cabello no era el típico de un Saiyajin, cosa que le hizo recordar a alguien que había conocido un par de años antes, Vegeta decidió marcharse al espacio por unos dos o tres meses y así continuar con su entrenamiento. Al volver a casa, porque la comida se le terminó y la nave se averió bastante, se llevó la muy grata sorpresa de encontrar a su mujer en buenísima forma… claro que él ya no estaba para perder el tiempo en bajas pasiones terrestres, le era más que preciso y urgente incrementar y mejorar su nivel de batalla. Otra de las cosas que le sorprendió, aunque no tanto, es que el escuincle ya estaba más grandecito y bien desarrollado para su corta edad, señal de que su nivel de fuerza sería más que sobresaliente en cuanto llegara a la edad de ser entrenado. Sólo hubo un detallito que le incomodó bastante.

¡Vaya contigo, Vegeta, hasta que me das la cara el día de hoy! —Bulma le regañó en cuanto él se apersonó esa primera noche por la ventana de la habitación, ya que se había pasado la tarde urgiendo al Dr. Briefs para que le hiciera las reparaciones a la nave, y no lo dejó en paz por lo menos unas cinco horas, así que no se había dado el tiempo de saludarla a ella ni a su hijo. La científica lucía tan encantadora enfundada en una delicada y diminuta bata de seda, y lo encaraba con las manos en sus prominentes caderas—. Procura no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Trunks —le pidió con más amabilidad acercándosele para darle un abrazo de bienvenida, mirándolo con cariño y deseo contenido… todas esas noches lo había echado de menos—. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento… me extrañaste en el espacio? —añadió empleando un tonito de coquetería y curiosidad.

¿Trunks? —pero el Saiyajin sólo le había prestado atención a lo primero, así que no le correspondió el abrazo e incluso la apartó de su lado con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Quién mierda es Trunks? —preguntó agresivo y desconfiado.

… —Bulma se quedó en shock por un momento, ya que no se esperaba que él la rechazara de esa manera, más luego recordó que el muy ingrato había desaparecido inmediatamente nacido el niño, así que no tenía ni idea de cuál era su nombre—. Pues Trunks es nuestro hijo, bruto —puntualizó indignada, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo ofendida.

… ¿le pusiste al mocoso el nombre de Trunks? —Vegeta pareció pasmado por una fracción de segundo… ¿Trunks, ese era el nombre de su hijo?—. ¿¡Qué clase de p%& nombre es Trunks, eh!? —espetó más que molesto—. ¡Ni siquiera es un nombre Saiyajin!

¡Pues claro que no es un nombre Saiyajin, pedazo de ignorante! —la dama le contestó igual de alterada… encima de que la abandonaba por largo tiempo, regresaba para reclamarle por el nombre del pequeño—. ¡Mi hijo no iba a llevar uno de esos horrorosos nombres como Coriander, Pea, Bean, o cualquiera de ellos, no señor! —agregó con desdén.

¡Esos p#$%& nombres son de lo más bajo! —el hombre también levantó la voz de más, ofendido por esa comparación—. ¡El escuincle pertenece a la noble familia de Vegetasei aunque sea un híbrido por ser hijo tuyo también, y, por lo tanto, su nombre debe de ser Vegeta como yo, como mi padre, y como el padre de mi padre! —recalcó mirándola con ferocidad, casi como si quisiera ahorcarla.

¡Pero qué poca imaginación la de ustedes los Saiyajins! ¡Mi hijo no va a ser un júnior cualquiera, de eso me encargo yo! —Bulma no se intimidó ni un ápice ante la mirada salvaje de Vegeta, y se mantuvo en sus cuatro sin descruzar los brazos—. ¡Además, preferiste largarte antes que preocuparte por darle un nombre, así que no te sientas con privilegios por el sólo hecho de ser su padre! —recalcó con su irritante entonación de sabihonda.

En ese momento se escucharon los gemidos del bebé procedentes de la otra habitación, lo que hizo que la dama recuperara la calma y la compostura, y decidiera abandonar su propio dormitorio para atender a su hijo como se merecía.

¿Ves?, ¡te dije que guardaras silencio, torpe! —le recriminó Bulma a Vegeta antes de salir de la alcoba para dirigirse a la de Trunks—. Ya, mi pequeñito, ya no llores más que mami está aquí —le dijo amorosamente y en voz muy baja al llegar a su lado, levantándolo de la cuna y abrazándolo de forma protectora, arrullándolo también con una suave canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir otra vez.

Y el Saiyajin prefirió botar la ropa desgarrada que traía puesta para darse una buena ducha con agua fría, mascullando vocablos inteligibles en su idioma natal con el coraje atravesado. Había que ver la falta de respeto de esa ordinaria mujer al llamar a su heredero con un vulgar y corriente nombre terrestre. Al salir del baño se encontró a su pareja medio dormida en el tálamo nupcial, llevando al niño en brazos ya que estaba alimentándolo a la usanza terrestre… bien, aunque no quería admitirlo de frente, le hubiera gustado tanto echarse a solas con ella y hacerle tantas "cositas indecentes", sobre todo al admirarla mejor después de tantos meses de abstinencia.

¡Ajum!... Vegeta, de verdad lo siento tanto pero Trunks tiene hambre y yo tengo mucho sueño, así que se quedara aquí con nosotros —le dijo amablemente su consorte soltando un leve y disimulado bostezo.

¡Mph!... ya cierra la boca y no molestes más —le respondió él un tanto rudo dejándose caer en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda para disimular sus deseos. Ya habría ocasión para darles rienda suelta.

Una hora más tarde, el Príncipe tuvo que acomodar bien a su familia en el lecho y evitar así que fueran a caerse.

Trunks… mocoso endemoniado, ven aquí… —le dijo sigilosamente al infante colocándolo con algo de cuidado en medio del colchón, ya que Bulma dormía tan profundamente y ni cuenta se había dado de que el pequeño se movió de su lado hasta la orilla de la cama—… que tu madre se pondrá insoportable si es que te azotas en el piso.

Por unos segundos la mirada se le enterneció al contemplar a ambos dormir, y decidió imitarlos sintiéndose algo tranquilo de estar ya en familia. Una cosa era segura para él, y es que, en esta ocasión, estaba decidido a no morir como en ese futuro del que les había platicado el mozalbete semisaiyajin venido de tan lejano tiempo.

… y, al final, tuvo que admitir que el nombre de Trunks es muy lindo —Bulma le explicó a Gohan, a grandes rasgos y sin dar detalles, lo sucedido con relación al nombre de Trunks.

Ah, ya veo… —y el jovencito Saiyajin se mostró estupefacto por una fracción de segundo… le quedaba bastante claro que las mujeres tienes sus tretas para dominar y convencer a los hombres, y el Príncipe Saiyajin no es la excepción a la norma.

Mamá… tengo sueño —fue entonces que Trunks reclamó una vez más por la atención de su progenitora, dado que casi se cae de la sillita ya que sus párpados se le cerraban de puro cansancio, pues su mañana había sido agitada. Después de comer, lo más saludable es echarse un sueñecito, sobre todo para un pequeño niño en pleno crecimiento.

Oh, Trunks, mi pequeño, vamos a tu camita para que puedas reposar… —la científica tomó a su retoño en brazos dándole un beso, y el niño agarró a su gorila con una manita en tanto apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre para así dormirse—. Gohan, dame un minuto y te atenderé en cuanto vuelva —le dijo al muchachito retirándose con el infante hacia el área de las habitaciones.

En menos de una hora Gohan volaba de regreso a su casa, agradeciéndole a Bulma por su ayuda. Pero se sentía algo desanimado ya que no había conseguido de Vegeta un buen nombre Saiyajin para su hermanito… aunque, de todos modos y viéndolo bien, los nombres Saiyajin no era nada geniales. Menos mal que Trunks no llevaba el nombre de su padre, ni de su abuelo, y menos de su bisabuelo.

_Nos vamos de regreso al Otro mundo, ya que dejamos algo pendiente por allá…_

Vemos a Gokú dispuesto a hacerle al Gran Kaio – sama una petición algo fuera de lugar, ya que él no podía ni debía permitir que Milk le pusiera a su segundo hijo uno de esos nombres espantosos, tal como había pensado hacerle a Gohan. Y, de acuerdo a lo que Kaio – sama le había comentado, sólo el Gran Kaio – sama podría hacer algo al respecto y darle su consentimiento.

¡Gran Kaio – sama, Gran Kaio – sama, abre la puerta por favor! —Gokú llamó varias veces a la puerta tocando fuertemente y gritando a todo pulmón.

¡Pero qué escándalo es ese! —un criado fue el que le abrió luego de unos minutos, y tenía un gesto de pocos amigos dibujado en su expresión—. ¿Qué no sabes que el Gran Kaio – sama está muy ocupado el día de hoy? —le dijo con visible reproche.

No, yo no sabía que el Gran Kaio – sama estaba ocupado —respondió el Saiyajin haciendo un gesto de disculpa antes de meterse a la morada con velocidad, para que de esa manera el mayordomo no le impidiera la entrada—. ¡Lo siento mucho, pero necesito ver al Gran Kaio – sama ahora! —externó al correr precipitadamente por el pasillo.

¡Oye, detente, esto es una propiedad privada y no puedes entrar sin permiso! —el sirviente le llamó a voces ante la imposibilidad de alcanzarlo—. Bueno, espero que el Gran Kaio – sama le dé su lección —dijo, agotado de tanto correr.

Gokú recorrió varios corredores con gesto de asombro… no tenía ni la menor idea de lo grande que era la mansión por dentro, y no había querido presentarse ante el Gran Kaio – sama utilizando la tele transportación, o lo más seguro es que lo interrumpiría del delicado e importante asunto con el que ocupaba su tiempo.

¡Uf, uf, creo que ya mero llego donde se encuentra el Gran Kaio – sama! —se dijo resoplando por el esfuerzo, ya que había ubicado el _Ki_ del anciano en el centro mismo de la residencia—. ¡Gran Kaio – sama, Gran Kaio – sama, vengo a pedirte algo especial Gran Kaio – sama! —y se presentó intempestivamente en la habitación sede de la sala de juntas sin estar invitado ni tocar la puerta, justo donde se encontraba el decano y alguien muy especial.

Te digo que no se… —el mayor de los Kaio – samas hablaba con la persona que lo acompañaba, y ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar y ver al recién llegado, sintiéndose avergonzados por segundo al ser "cachados" de infraganti en algo más que comprometedor para su reputación.

Hola, Gran Kaio – sama, no sabía que tu casa fuera enorme, pero al fin pude encontrarte —les saludó el Saiyajin sonriendo momentáneamente, sin mostrarse apenado por su falta de educación y sentido común.

Go… Gokú, muchacho… ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora? —le dijo el viejecillo tratando de aparentar, pues, en ese instante, el moreno de alborotada cabellera se fijó quien era el otro individuo presente, y su gesto se hizo dudoso.

Este… oye, tú, Gokú o como quiera que te llames, espero que ese gordinflón del Kaio del Norte no te haya enviado a espiarnos —el que se encontraba ahí era Kaio – sama del Este, y le habló con desconfianza y suspicacia al joven, queriendo a su vez ocultar un fajo de billetes que traía en la mano, con el que había pensado sobornar al Gran Kaio – sama en favor de Paikujan, su peleador estrella.

No, pequeño Kaio del Este, te equivocas en eso ya que Kaio – sama no me envió a espiar a nadie… —respondió nuestro amigo Gokú un tanto extrañado de esas palabra—… Por cierto, ¿eso qué es? —preguntó al instante con su usual ingenuidad.

… —ambos personajes se quedaron una fracción de segundo sin saber si el Saiyajin hablaba en serio o les estaba engañando. Al final juzgaron que era verdad lo que decía, que desconocía en absoluto todo lo relacionado con el espionaje.

Descuida, Gokú, aquí el chaparro está de broma, no le hagas mucho caso —observó el Gran Kaio carcajeándose levemente con alivio, dándole al Kaio del Este un disimulado codazo bajo la mesa.

Es cierto, es cierto… era sólo un chiste… me encanta hacer chistes —y el minúsculo Kaio estalló en una risotada falsa sobándose el estómago—. ¿No te pareció una buena broma, Gokú? —le preguntó poniendo una tonta expresión anime, como si esperara por su aprobación.

… pues… si ustedes lo dicen… —le respondió el aludido rascándose la nuca en señal de total incomprensión. Definitivamente, todos los Kaio – samas eran unos pésimos comediantes.

Bueno, bueno, pero dime que es lo que quieres pedirme, Gokú —el anciano le habló con amabilidad, invitándolo a tomar asiento con una señal de la mano.

Verás, Gran Kaio – sama, lo que vengo a pedirte es que me dejes ir a la Tierra porque tengo que ver a Milk para decirle algo importante —se explicó el moreno sin sentarse, casi como si estuviera dispuesto a salir volando en cuanto tuviera la anuencia del jefe de todos los Kaio – samas.

¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Gokú? —el centenario hombre abrió la boca con verdadero asombro… ¿había oído bien?

Le está pidiendo su permiso para ir a la Tierra, Gran Kaio – sama —le dijo el Kaio del Este tratando de auxiliarle, aunque también estaba estupefacto por semejante petición, ya que nadie que tuviera menos de cien años de muerto podía siquiera soñar en disfrutar un día completo libre en su lugar de origen.

Ya sé lo que me pidió, enanín, no tienes que repetirlo —el decano no pareció muy agradecido con esa explicación por parte de su subordinado.

Lo siento tanto, Gran Kaio – sama, pero usted lo preguntó —respondió el aludido enrojeciendo un momento de puritita vergüenza.

Bueno, Gran Kaio – sama, ¿ya me puedo ir a la Tierra? —más a Gokú no le preocupaba el sentir de los demás en ese momento, ya que le era prioritario estar en la Tierra para salvar a su hijo de ser nombrado "Sócrates", "Platón", "Aristóteles", o cualquier otro estrafalario nombre que a su esposa se le ocurriera.

No tan rápido, Gokú, ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? —el Gran Kaio – sama se puso súbitamente serio—. Ya sabes que eso no es posible porque ahora tu lugar está en este mundo… no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de habitar en este mi planeta, más allá del paraíso —puntualizó algo orgulloso.

Vamos, Gran Kaio – sama, únicamente necesito una o dos horas, no es mucho tiempo, prometo regresar luego, en serio… —el Saiyajin imploró como sólo él sabe hacerlo, con gesto de urgencia y desesperación—… por favor, por favor, di que sí por favor, te lo pido sólo está vez…

El Kaio – sama del Este se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, y hasta le dio algo de pena el ver a un guerrero tan fuerte y osado rogar peor que niño chiquito… y pensar que ese sujeto le estaba dando dolores de cabeza a Paikujan.

Ejem… Gran Kaio – sama, me retiro y en otra ocasión podemos continuar donde nos quedamos —dijo respetuosamente después de carraspear sonoramente para llamar su atención, dedicándole una respetuosa reverencia. Posteriormente miró al de alborotada cabellera con algo de suspicacia—. Oye, tú, Gokú, te recomiendo que mejor sigas entrenando muy duro ya que Paikujan está listo para vencerte en el próximo torneo, y ojalá no estés pensando en huir, ¿eh?

… —el moreno se quedó un segundo con gesto de total confusión, y después respondió muy despreocupadamente—… sí, pequeño Kaio del Este, lo que digas, pero ahora tengo algo más importante por hacer que preocuparme por pelear con Paikujan —externó dirigiéndose nuevamente al decano con premura—. Oye, Gran Kaio – sama, de verdad necesito ir a la Tierra urgentemente, o algo malo puede pasarle a mi hijo porque Milk…

¿A tu hijo?, ¿al adorable pequeñín que acaba de nacer?... ¿Pero qué mal podría pasarle a la criaturita estando con su linda mamá?... —el Gran Kaio le interrumpió preguntándole con extrañeza y curiosidad—... Ah, ya comprendo todo, de seguro quieres verla a ella en persona y lo pones de pretexto a él, ¿verdad, picarón? —añadió en forma socarrona, acercándosele y dándole unos leves codazos en las costilla.

El Kaio – sama del Este prefirió huir despavorido antes de enterarse de cosas indebidas por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Es que tú no sabes cómo es Milk en algunas ocasiones, Gran Kaio – sama… —reveló Gokú sin disimular su urgencia, sin entender el significado del último comentario ya que eso le era irrelevante—… ¿creerás que le quiso poner a Gohan el nombre de Einstein?...

¿Gohan?, ¿y quién es Gohan? —interrogó el anciano mostrándose confuso, interrumpiéndole una vez más.

Bueno, Gohan es nuestro primer hijo —dijo el de peinado punk a modo de explicación, añadiendo sin ocultar su inquietud—, pero parece que ahora Milk le quiere poner al nuevo niño el nombre de Sócrates… y por eso te estoy pidiendo permiso de ir a la Tierra antes de que sea demasiado tarde para evitarlo… anda, di que sí se puede, por favor…

¿Einstein… Sócrates…? —el viejecillo no pudo ocultar un leve gesto de desagrado—. Tienes toda la razón, Gokú, esos nombres no suenan nada bien —le dijo afirmativamente, más luego completó con algo de pesadumbre—. Pero, aun así, no puedes ir a la Tierra con los vivos porque ya estás muerto… de verdad lo siento mucho.

Pero… pero, Gran Kaio – sama, Kaio – sama me dijo que sólo tú podías darme un permiso especial para volver a la Tierra… —Gokú pareció algo desilusionado por una fracción de segundo, más no cejó en su intento de persuasión—. Por favor, por favor, es sólo por esta vez y sé que tú puedes hacerlo, ¿sí?

Ya te dije que no, Gokú, así que ya no insistas… no puedo dejarte ir a la Tierra sin una razón convincente, no señor —el Gran Kaio pareció irritarse con tanta cantaleta, así que se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, esperando que le entendiera la indirecta de retirarse.

Anda, Gran Kaio – sama, por favor no seas así, de verdad tengo que ir a la Tierra o Milk puede cometer la locura de ponerle Sócrates al niño y yo no me lo perdonaría… —pero el Saiyajin siguió en sus cuatro, tomándolo ahora por la chaqueta y sacudiéndolo sin delicadeza—… por favor, por favor…

Espera… detente… me ahogo… —el pobre anciano sintió que le explotaría la cabeza ante la falta de oxígeno en sus vías respiratorias.

… por favor, Gran Kaio – sama, por favor te lo pido, no es mucho tiempo, en serio que no… —Gokú ni por enterado de que casi comete un asesinato, así que continuaba "torturando" al octogenario hombre.

¡Gokúuuuuu! —el ancianito le gritó con bastante desesperación pugnando por respirar—. ¡Me muero!

… De verdad lo siento tanto, Gran Kaio – sama, discúlpame —al fin el moreno reaccionó y soltó al pobre viejecillo que cayó como fardo al piso, inmediatamente lo levantó, le acomodó las gafas oscuras y le arregló la chaqueta—. ¿Entonces si se va a poder? —preguntó al final con algo de vergüenza.

Está bien, está bien, pero cálmate por favor —respondió el respetable aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, considerando que lo más prudente era concederle su petición y así lo dejaría en paz… ya después se las cobraría al gordo Kaio del Norte—. Ahora dime, ¿ya tienes el nombre ideal para tu nuevo hijo? —le cuestionó un tanto suspicaz recobrando la respiración normal.

… Pues… ahora que lo dices… no, no tengo ninguno, Gran Kaio – sama —reconoció el Saiyajin después de parpadear por unos dos segundos… ¿cómo pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle?—… ¿tú no conoces algún nombre que suene bien? —le preguntó muy quitado de la pena.

¿¡Y entonces para que querías ir a la Tierra con tanta prisa, muchacho tonto!? —el anciano perdió la paciencia y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, despeinándolo de más… o sea, le molestaba y ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hacer. Y Gokú pareció levemente temeroso y avergonzado ante el enfado del Gran Kaio – sama, haciéndose "Chibi" por un segundo—. Mejor vete ya, Gokú, y no regreses hasta que tengas un buen nombre para tu hijo… a ver qué puedo hacer por ti —le dijo ya recuperado, empujándolo con impaciencia hacia la puerta de la sala, esperando que con eso el despistado Saiyajin se entretuviera y hasta lo olvidara por completo—. Sólo no dejes de avisarme para que te reciba y pueda atenderte, ya que soy un hombre muy ocupado —puntualizó cerrándole la puerta una vez más en la nariz, para así no darle tiempo de responder.

Pero… vaya, no creí que ponerle nombre a mi hijo sería tan complicado —Gokú se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando el Gran Kaio lo despidió, y permaneció un momento ahí parado, con el mentón apoyado en uno de sus pulgares para meditar más detenidamente en la situación—. Y no puede llamarse Gohan también ya que Gohan se llama Gohan… ¿qué haré? —se preguntó al caminar, dispuesto a retirarse.

Y siguió pensando y pensando por todo el camino, sin que algún nombre genial y desconocido le viniera a la mente, y, para su fortuna, no perdió el rumbo, llegando a la salida sin contratiempos. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni se despidió del Kaio – sama del Este, quien aún se encontraba ahí acompañado por el sirviente. Ambos miraron al Saiyajin con extrañeza, ya que no acostumbra a tener el gesto tan serio.

Mmm… no, no pude llamarse Krilin… es seguro que Krilin tendrá algún día a su propio hijo y querrá ponerle Krilin como él… —Gokú continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo, hablando consigo mismo en voz alta—… mmm… supongo que tal vez podría llevar algún nombre Saiyajin si supiera alguno que no fuera Kakarotto, Raditz, Nappa o Vegeta… no, creo que no es buena idea… qué raro, el nombre de Trunks no es un nombre Saiyajin… ¿por qué Vegeta no le puso al pequeño Trunks un nombre Saiyajin? —se preguntó con curiosidad al meditar en ese tema—… Bueno, el nombre de Vegeta no suena muy bien que digamos… de seguro fue Bulma la de la idea —y se respondió a sí mismo sonriendo levemente, imaginando a su colega el Príncipe discutiendo con su amiga la científica por el nombre de su hijo, y sí que debió haber sido una gran discusión, pues ambos eran tan tozudos como ellos solos… tal para cual —. Creo que mejor voy con Kaio – sama a ver si él conoce algún buen nombre para mi hijo —se dijo al final.

Guiándose por el _Ki_ de su maestro para teletransportarse, apareciéndose a sus espaldas. Fue Bubbles el que le dio la bienvenida, haciendo muecas y gestos de alegría.

¡Hola, Bubbles, ya estoy aquí! —le dijo alegremente correspondiendo el saludo caluroso.

¡Ah, Gokú, volviste! —le dijo el gordito del Kaio sin dejar de darle brillo a los espejos del nuevo Cadillac que consiguió de oferta—. ¿Cómo te fue con el Gran Kaio – sama? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Oye, Kaio – sama, ¿tienes algo de comer?... —más, en vez de contestar la pregunta, el Saiyajin le cuestionó con sinceridad y algo de pena, ya que sus vísceras gruñeron tan sonoramente que hasta hicieron eco—… me estoy muriendo de hambre —detalló sobándose el vientre.

… sí, Gokú, ya veo —a Kaio – sama, a Bubbles y a Gregory, quien también se encontraba ahí, les brotó una imperceptible gota anime colectiva para representar su bochorno ante la situación… casi un año de muertos pero el joven moreno seguía siendo un tragón de marca, como si realmente necesitara alimentarse.

Sentados a la mesa observaron comer a Gokú en esa forma habitual de desesperado, por lo que el simio y el saltamontes decidieron que lo mejor era salir a jugar, ya que Kaio – sama estaba buscando el momento ideal para hablar seriamente con su discípulo.

Y bien, Gokú, cuéntame cómo te fue con el Gran Kaio – sama… ¿acaso te dio el permiso para ir a la Tierra? —le interrogó con curiosidad.

¡Chomp, chomp, chomp!... —y el muchacho devoraba ruidosamente su sexto tazón de arroz con verduras, así que le respondió con la boca llena—… "Si e' G'an Kaio – sama me hub'era dejado i' a la T'e'a hub'era co'ido 'ucho me'jo'"… —dijo tragándose lo que tenía en la boca, añadiendo con algo de nostalgia—… Extraño mucho la deliciosa comida que Milk me preparaba, siempre le quedaba muy sabrosa… —externó zampándose todo un platón de guisado—… "Pe'o aho'a te'o que co'o'ma'me con lo que tú co'inas" —puntualizó nuevamente con la boca llena de carne.

¡Agh, Gokú, eso es asqueroso! —el pobre Kaio – sama no pudo está vez disimular un gesto de repulsión y lo regañó en voz bastante alta, mostrándole unos fieros colmillos—. ¿Qué acaso tu esposa no te enseñó buenos modales a la hora de comer? —le cuestionó enfurecido.

Bueno, Milk siempre me llamaba la atención por mi forma de comer —reconoció el Saiyajin engullendo el bocado sin nada de recato—, pero creo que al final se acostumbró a verme comer así —admitió antes de beberse el contenido de una jarra llena de jugo, para luego devorar los postres.

En menos de diez minutos, una dotación de comida de por lo menos para un mes se acabó, y Gokú sobó su estómago con gesto de satisfacción.

¡Ah, ya me siento mucho mejor! —exclamó alegremente dirigiéndose a su maestro con sencillez—. Oye, Kaio – sama, ¿tú no conoces un buen nombre con el que se pueda llamar mi hijo? —le preguntó con interés.

Mmm… pues no sé… déjame ver… creo que por aquí tengo algo que… —el aludido se disponía a tomar un libro de su biblioteca privada cuando recordó su cuestionamiento inicial—. Oye, Gokú, ni siquiera me has contado como te fue con el Gran Kaio – sama… ¿y para qué quieres un nombre, eh? —le dijo con algo de reproche, preguntándole al final en tono dudoso.

Es que el Gran Kaio – sama me dijo que me dejara ir a la Tierra cuando encuentre un buen nombre para mi hijo… y no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlo —respondió el moreno con algo de pesadumbre, recuperando la sonrisa despreocupada en un santiamén—. Y por eso te lo preguntó a ti, ya que tú sabes muchas cosas —añadió algo barbero.

¿En serio te dejará ir a la Tierra cuando tengas un buen nombre para tu hijo? —Kaio – sama pareció algo sorprendido, ya que el Gran Kaio – sama era muy estricto tratándose de permisos especiales.

Pues eso fue lo que me dijo… —afirmó el Saiyajin encogiéndose levemente de hombros, ya que las cuestiones legales y la normatividad le tienen sin cuidado, y volvió a preguntar con educación—… ¿entonces conoces algún buen nombre que suene bien?

Mmm… no, Gokú, yo no tengo un buen nombre para tu hijo pero… —el Kaio también sonrió nuevamente, hablándole con simpatía y tomando el libro del librero. Era un libro forrado de azul, adornado con letras doradas—… puedes consultar este libro y tal vez encontrar un nombre adecuado para el pequeño —puntualizó con seguridad.

¿"Los mejores nombres para tu bebé"? —Gokú leyó el título del libro y le echó una hojeada rápida… en realidad no había pensado en leer, ya que no le agradaba mucho hacerlo—. Bueno, entonces voy a leerlo —dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

Vamos, Gokú, tómalo con calma, ya me enteré que tu esposa desistió de ponerle Sócrates al niño y, por lo visto, tu hijo mayor piensa encargarse de eso —Kaio – sama le palmeó un hombro para confortarlo—. Así que, en cuanto encuentres el nombre que te guste, lo mejor es ir a ver a Gohan, ¿no crees?

Muchas gracias, Kaio – sama, ahora mismo voy a leer —el moreno pareció más animado y decidió salir de la vivienda para sentarse debajo de un árbol a leer, esperando de verdad encontrarle un súper nombre a su segundo hijo.

_Y de vuelta en la Tierra…_

Esa tarde Milk había intentado convencer al pequeño recién nacido de aceptar el nombre de Donatello, o de perdida el de Kepler, esperando que, ya sin la presencia de los inoportunos amigos de su difunto marido, el bebé no llorará; más sus ruegos no fueron escuchados por Kami – sama, ya que el chiquillo soltó el llanto de sólo escucharlos.

Está bien, corazón, está bien, me rindo… no te llamaras Donatello ni Kepler… —admitió derrotada por enésima ocasión, a punto de soltarse también a llorar, pero de la pura frustración—… pero, por favor, ya no llores más.

Dámelo mamá, yo lo cargo —le dijo Gohan solícitamente tomando al niño en brazos, y éste detuvo su llanto mirando a su hermano mayor con gesto lastimero—. Ya, bebé, ya no llores, mamá sólo quiere que tengas un buen nombre… —le habló con amabilidad y cariño sonriéndole grandemente, y después bajó la voz haciéndole gestos simpáticos—… no es su culpa que sean unos nombres feos —a lo que el angelito sonrió levemente, intentando tocarle el rostro.

Milk, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?... Te ves muy cansada —Ox Satán se acercó a su hija y la sostuvo por los hombros para obligarla a acostarse en el sofá de la sala. Y de verdad que le urgía un descanso a la morena, ya que su mañana con el pequeñuelo había sido bastante agitada—. Yo iré por las compras a la ciudad cercana y Gohan cuidará bien del bebé, ¿verdad, Gohan? —agregó con cordialidad dirigiéndole a sus nietos un gesto de lo más cariñoso… esos eran sus nietos, fuertes, saludables y vigorosos.

Claro que sí, abuelito, yo cuidaré de mi hermanito… mamá, tú no te preocupes y descansa —admitió el jovencito sonriendo grandemente con su amabilidad característica, para transmitirle confianza a su progenitora.

… Está bien, papá, haré lo que me sugieres… —ella pareció meditarlo un segundo y después suspiró de conformidad, estirándose un poco—… y Gohan, por favor, no vayas a sacar a tu hermano fuera de la casa ya que no quiero que se enferme —añadió algo autoritaria mirando con suspicacia a su primogénito, como adivinando sus planes.

Este… no, mamá, ¿cómo crees?... no voy a sacar a mi hermanito a ningún lado —el muchachito hizo una leve mueca al verse descubierto, porque en realidad había tenido la intención de llevarse al chiquitín de paseo por los campos cercanos, y tal vez podrían volar en la Kinton.

Bien, entonces me voy… no tardo —Gyūmaō se despidió con cortesía entendiendo el sentir de su nieto mayor, pero era mejor no oponerse a las órdenes de su hija.

Adiós, abuelito… vamos, bebé, voy a contarte una historia fantástica —Gohan se llevó a su hermanito hasta su habitación, y se recostó con él en su camita, hablándole de varias cosas maravillosas sobre su papá.

El chiquillo pareció entretenido por un espacio de quince o veinte minutos, agitándose emocionado y mirando a su hermano con gesto de admiración. Después se le cerraron los ojitos de sueño y se durmió plácidamente chupándose el dedito. Gohan lo quedó mirando con gesto enternecido… había que encontrarle pronto un buen nombre ya que no quería que su hermanito quedara en calidad de anónimo. Al final, contagiado por el sueño del pequeño, también se quedó dormido a su lado.

¿Pero qué… qué está pasando? —Gohan despertó bruscamente al sentir que se caía con velocidad, y, aunque intentó detenerse en el aire, no lo consiguió—. ¡Aaaaayyyyy! —gritó con visible desesperación.

Ya casi se estrellaba contra el suelo, era cuestión de segundos. Bien, había soportado peores golpes, por lo que cerró fuertemente los párpados como si con eso pudiera evitar el dolor de semejante trancazo. Más, tan súbitamente como empezó a caer, sintió que volaba, aunque no era por sí mismo. Había algo suave y esponjoso debajo de él, era una sensación conocida.

¿Nube voladora? —se preguntó extrañado mirándola, e inmediatamente levantó la vista al advertir que ya no estaba solo. Definitivamente debía de estar soñando.

¡Hola, Gohan! —era Gokú el que se encontraba de pie sobre la Kinton, y le saludó tan despreocupadamente como era su costumbre—. Siento mucho el haberte despertado así, hijo, no era mi intención asustarte, pero tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante —añadió sin dejar de sonreírle con afecto.

¿Papá, eres tú? —el jovencito parpadeó más de dos veces, e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre su progenitor al tiempo que le brotaban lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, justo como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño—. ¡Papá, volviste! —exclamó soltando una carcajada, pero ambos cayeron de la nube voladora ante el ímpetu de su emoción.

¡Aaaaayyyyy! —gritaron al unísono sin soltarse de su abrazo. Afortunadamente la Kinton reaccionó a tiempo y les evitó un buen golpe, elevándose una vez más con ellos.

¡Fiuf, qué cerca estuvo!... gracias por esa, Nube voladora —Gokú se limpió el sudor con el dorso de su mano, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Lo siento mucho, papá, fue mi culpa… —dijo Gohan en voz muy baja, mostrándose avergonzado por su conducta infantil.

Vamos, Gohan, no hay problema por eso, a mí también me da tanto gusto verte —le dijo su padre con afecto acariciándole la cabeza hasta despeinarlo un poco—. Haz crecido mucho en todo este tiempo, y también es bueno saber que tu mamá y tu hermanito se encuentran bien, y que él es un niño muy sano… supongo que será un buen amigo para el pequeño Trunks —agregó con una sonrisa más grande.

¿Entonces ya sabes que tengo un hermanito?, ¿pero… cómo? —Gohan se mostró estupefacto. Su mamá no había confirmado el embarazo sino hasta después de que su padre murió… ¿de qué forma se había enterado su progenitor del suceso?

Así es, Gohan… Kaio – sama me ha contado muchas cosas —afirmó el adulto sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Qué dices, nos vamos de pesca? —externó al final con un aire de diversión.

Este… bueno, papá, como tú quieras —respondió el muchachito sin quitar la cara de desconcertado.

Entonces agárrate fuerte… ¡Démonos prisa, Nube voladora, y vámonos de pesca! —le dijo Gokú a la Kinton sin ocultar su emoción. La Kinton obedeció y salió disparada con velocidad, por lo que Gohan tuvo que aferrarse a la cintura de su padre para no caerse.

Cruzaron toda el área que rodea al monte Paoz, y descendieron en un tranquilo lago entre las montañas. Nadaron un rato entre los peces, se divirtieron como rapazuelos y bucearon para admirar el fondo del lago y sus magníficos colores, y ya después pescaron un gran pez para comérselo, poniéndolo a cocer en la fogata que prepararon para tal fin. Ambos se recostaron a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, sintiéndose tan felices de estar juntos otra vez. Pero, al cabo de un momento, a Gohan le brotaron lágrimas una vez más, y esta vez de tristeza… ya nunca sería lo mismo sin su papá, nunca más jugaría con él y su pobre hermanito jamás lo conocería en persona.

Gohan, no tienes que llorar —Gokú le habló con amabilidad, interpretando correctamente el sentido del llanto, utilizando a la vez una entonación paternal—. Yo siempre estaré con ustedes mientras me recuerden… con tu mamá, contigo, con tu hermanito, con todos mis amigos, y sé que tú y los muchachos defenderán bien a la Tierra ahora que ya no estoy aquí —agregó con seguridad—. Te pido de favor que no dejes de entrenar y que también entrenes a tu hermanito, ya que algún día él tendrá que hacer lo mismo que todos los demás… —dijo un tanto serio, tal vez vislumbrando un futuro incierto, para inmediatamente completar con su tono despreocupado de siempre—… He de imaginar que Vegeta entrenará personalmente al pequeño Trunks cuando ya tenga la edad suficiente para resistirlo.

Bueno… eso sí pero… —el jovencito limpió sus ojos meditando en esa petición—… yo no creo que mi mamá me deje entrenar, y menos que entrene a mi hermanito… le prometí que de ahora en adelante me dedicaría a estudiar mucho, mucho, mucho, para ser un gran investigador o un matemático de renombre —dijo en voz baja un tanto avergonzado, ya que, si bien no le agradaba mucho pelear, tampoco quería dejar de serle útil a sus amigos y a la humanidad. Deseaba de verdad emular las acciones de su padre si fuera necesario hacerlo, pero, sin un entrenamiento constante, pronto perdería condición.

Mmm… ya veo, tal vez tenga que hablar con Milk después de todo —Gokú se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y habló en un susurro… nunca terminaría de comprender las obsesiones de su esposa por ver a su hijo mayor convertido en un hombre de ciencias—. Bueno, Gohan, una promesa es una promesa, así que debes cumplirla al pie de la letra —le dijo a su primogénito mirándolo con complacencia—, pero, de todos modos, no olvides entrenar cuando tengas tiempo —añadió recomponiendo la amable sonrisa.

Sí, papá, voy a tratar de hacerlo, te lo prometo —dijo el jovencito afirmativamente con seguridad, para al siguiente segundo mostrarse preocupado—. Por cierto, papá, necesito encontrarle un buen nombre a mi hermanito… ¿ya sabes qué mi mamá quería ponerle el nombre de Sócrates? —interrogó con entonación afligida.

Sí, Gohan, ya lo sabía y por eso estoy aquí, ya que a tu mamá siempre se le ocurre cada nombre extraño… —respondió el adulto palmeándole el hombro para hacerlo sentir sosegado —… de hecho, a ti te quiso llamar Einstein —añadió tan tranquilamente, como si se tratara de un simple chiste.

¿Eins… en serio? —Gohan abrió la boca pasmado. Así que su progenitora también lo había "torturado" cuando era un indefenso bebé—. ¿De verdad mi mamá quería que yo me llamara Einstein? —y se imaginó cómo hubiera sido su vida si tuviera que cargar con el nombre de Einstein… ni pensar en escuchar a su padre y a todos gritándole "¡Einsteiiiiin!" en medio de una batalla, eso sería ridículo.

Bueno, a Milk le pareció un nombre fabuloso, pero tú lloraste mucho porque no estabas de acuerdo en llamarte así —le dijo su progenitor poniendo un simpático gesto de meditación, casi como si volviera a recordar ese día en especial.

Qué raro… mi hermanito también lloró mucho ayer cuando mi mamá le dijo que su nombre sería Sócrates… lo hubieras visto —mencionó el jovencito en entonación maravillada, ya que no tenía ni idea de que él se había defendido de igual manera a esa tierna edad—. Incluso Trunks lloró con él y dijo que el nombre de Sócrates era muy feo —añadió sonriendo nuevamente.

Vaya, conque el pequeño Trunks ya puede hablar… de verdad que ha pasado el tiempo —observó Gokú con complacencia, para inmediatamente preguntar con curiosidad—. ¿Y cómo se encuentra Vegeta ahora?

Él está muy bien viviendo con Bulma, papá, pero… —Gohan le respondió con educación y respeto, y luego volvió a mostrarse preocupado—… ¿qué nombre puedo ponerle a mi hermanito?... o tal vez mi mamá terminará poniéndole Pascal —le preguntó, convencido de una cosa: su padre se le había aparecido en sueños por algo más importante que enterarse de la vida del Príncipe. Si estaba al corriente de muchas cosas gracias a Kaio – sama, era seguro que también supiera algo de Vegeta, por lo tanto, lo prioritario era un nombre para el bebé.

… es cierto, Gohan, tienes razón… lo olvidé por un momento —respondió el adulto al cabo de un segundo de desconcierto, carcajeándose un segundo por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Posteriormente abrazó a su hijo mayor por los hombros, señalándole la lejanía, en donde el cielo se teñía de carmesí indicando el ocaso—. ¿Puedes ver bien los colores del cielo, Gohan?... desde aquí se ve como si fuera más de uno —dijo tan sonriente y despreocupado como siempre.

Tienes razón, papá… y arriba parece más oscuro que abajo —reconoció el muchachito en tono embelesado, admirando el horizonte lejano.

¿No crees que tu hermanito puede llevar el nombre del cielo? —le preguntó Gokú con complacencia.

En tanto, Milk también se había dormido profundamente, recostada en el sofá de la sala. Fue el llanto del recién nacido el que la hizo despertar con premura.

¡Oh, mi pequeño! —dijo sobresaltada al levantarse, encaminándose hacia su habitación—. ¿En dónde se habrá metido Gohan? —se preguntó con algo de molestia, pues no concebía que su primogénito hubiera abandonado al bebé.

Abrió la puerta intempestivamente, dispuesta a llamarle la atención a su hijo mayor por ser un irresponsable.

¡Gohan!, ¿qué estás…?... —exclamó en voz alta cuando se fijó en la silueta que se dibujaba a contraluz. Era una silueta conocida, de alguien que añoraba demasiado—… ¿Go… Gokú?, ¿eres tú? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Hola, Milk… vine a conocer al nuevo bebé y a darte las gracias por él —le saludó éste llevando en brazos a su segundo hijo, el cual ahora dormía plácidamente—. Y también quiero pedirte perdón por no ser el mejor marido del mundo… de verdad siento tanto haberte dejado así —añadió con algo de vergüenza.

¡Oh, Gokú!, ¡te he extraña…! —ella sollozó por un segundo y se disponía a abalanzarse sobre él, más al instante se percató de que alguien faltaba en esa habitación—… ¿y Gohan? —preguntó angustiada buscando a su hijo mayor con la mirada—. ¡Gokú!, ¿dónde está Gohan? —dijo más que desesperada.

Tranquilízate, Milk, esto es sólo un sueño… —le explicó Gokú con amabilidad y su característica sonrisa, arrullando al angelito dormido en sus brazos—… Gohan se encuentra en su cama con el bebé a su lado, así que, cuando vayas a despertarlos, hazlo con cuidado para que no vayan a caerse —agregó.

¡Uf, qué alivio!, por un momento pensé que… —la joven madre lanzó un suspiro de complacencia, y fue entonces que sintió el fuerte brazo de su esposo rodearla por los hombros atrayéndola a él, lo que la hizo enrojecer brevemente—… Gokú… yo… —tartamudeó en voz muy bajita, a punto de desbordarse de la emoción. El sentirlo nuevamente junto a ella después de todo ese tiempo la puso un poco nerviosa—… yo te he echado de menos…

Oye, Milk, ¿te gustaría que diéramos un paseo en la Nube voladora? —más el moreno la interrumpió sin prestarle demasiada atención a su bochorno ni a sus palabras, hablándole con la sencillez acostumbrada.

Por una fracción de segundo la morena sintió unas ganas locas de gritarle a su marido ante esa falta de conciencia y de romanticismo, ya que su confesión de amor no fue tomada en cuenta. Pero se contuvo al verlo acomodar al pequeñuelo con mucho cuidado en su cunita, arropándolo con delicadeza mientras le trataba de acostar también el cabello alborotado. La mirada de su esposo era de mucha ternura, y eso le bajó el mal humor al instante.

Nuestro nuevo hijo es un bebé muy bonito, así como lo fue Gohan —dijo Gokú muy sonriente al dirigir nuevamente la mirada hacia su esposa—. Cuídalo mucho y dale muchos abrazos de mi parte, ¿sí? —le pidió al enderezarse.

… sí, Gokú, no te preocupes por eso, nuestro hijo será igual de fuerte que tú y que Gohan —le respondió Milk en voz sentimental, recobrando el gesto dulce y amoroso.

Bueno, pues ahora… —en un sorpresivo movimiento, el Saiyajin tomó a su mujer levantándola entre sus brazos, arrojándose por la ventana con ella—… ¡Nube voladora, ven! —exclamó sin disimular su gozo antes de caer entre los árboles, y la Kinton hizo su aparición justo a tiempo.

¡Aaaaahhhhh! —ella gritó aterrada abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello, para, al siguiente minuto, regañarlo en voz muy alta, eso sí, sin soltarse de él—. ¡Gokúuuu!, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo, eh?

Te dije que daríamos un paseo en la Nube voladora —se explicó el moreno con calma y sin soltarla, hablando en entonación divertida—. ¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos juntos la primera vez? —le preguntó con un deje de curiosidad, mirándola fijamente.

Pues claro que me acuerdo bien, tonto… —la dama volvió a desviar la mirada en tanto sus mejillas se ponían coloraditas… ¿cómo no iba a recordar ese día? Ese día se juró a sí misma que quería ser la esposa de ese niño tan atrevido y simpático. Además, el que SU Gokú lo recordara hizo que su corazón latiera más deprisa—. ¿Y a dónde piensas llevarme, Gokú? —le preguntó al final con un tonito de coquetería, volviendo a mirarlo con gesto de felicidad absoluta.

Podemos ir al lago a donde fuimos con Krilin mientras esperábamos por el "Cell Game", es un lugar muy bonito y ahora ha de estar lleno de flores… ¿te gusta la idea? —le indicó y preguntó con curiosidad, sin dejar la amabilidad de lado.

Bueno… es un buen lugar para pasarlo juntos y a solas… —respondió ella enrojeciendo con intensidad, ya que "ideas" apasionadas le cruzaron por la mente.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser hacer en sueños "eso que llaman amor" aunque no hubiera terminado la cuarentena? "¡Ay!, ¿pero en qué cosas estás pensando ahorita?", y se reprendió duramente en su interior, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación, "¿Qué va a pensar Gokú de ti?"

Milk… ¿acaso te sientes mal? —su marido la quedó mirando con extrañeza, no encontrando el motivo de ese comportamiento.

No… es decir… Gokú… —la pobre tartamudeó con renovado nerviosismo, ocultando con prontitud el rostro entre sus manos—… ¡ay, es qué me da mucha pena decírtelo! —externó con la voz ahogada, sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

¿Mhm?... —el moreno pareció más que confundido ante esa actitud… definitivamente, nunca entendería a su esposa por completo—. Oye, Milk, si quieres ir al baño sólo tienes que pedírmelo —le dijo con calma.

Si no es porque el hombre la sostenía entre sus brazos, era seguro que la dama se hubiera caído de la Kinton. Al instante recobró el mal humor… o sea, ni muerto su marido dejaría de ser un insensible.

¡Por supuesto que no necesito ir al baño, torpe!... —le gritó golpeándolo un poco en los pectorales con los puños cerrados, y, después, bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro casi imperceptible—… es sólo que quiero decirte que… —y desvió la vista por enésima ocasión… ¿por qué le daba vergüenza?, al fin y al cabo, aunque muerto, Gokú seguía siendo su marido, el hombre que amaba.

Milk… ¿de verdad te sientes bien? —y él no dejó de observarla detenidamente. Un brusco viraje de la Kinton le hizo fijar nuevamente su atención en el paisaje—. ¡Ah, qué bien, ya llegamos!... —exclamó en tono complaciente—… muchas gracias por el paseo, Nube voladora —y al momento se despidió de la nubecilla dando un salto, sosteniendo fuertemente a su esposa.

Aterrizaron en el prado sin ningún contratiempo, y Gokú bajó a Milk en forma cuidadosa, estirándose un momento.

¡Ah, es un gusto estar aquí! —dijo al estirarse, aspirando una bocanada de aire. Posteriormente se dirigió a su mujer con su amabilidad característica, mirándola con su gesto de diversión—. Bueno, Milk, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

Pues… no sé… ¿qué quieres hacer tú? —la morena respondió con timidez sin mirarlo directamente, ya que aún sentía el rubor en las mejillas.

Mmm… pues yo quisiera comer uno de los deliciosos guisados que tu preparas y que he extrañado tanto… —él pareció un tanto pensativo por un segundo, externando su deseo, y ella se debatió nuevamente en su interior… o sea, sólo había añorado la comida que cocinaba—… pero, como eso no se puede ahora, mejor te reto a una pelea… ¿Qué dices?, te aseguro que voy a dejar que ganes —agregó más que sonriente, adoptando una pose de batalla.

… —Milk se puso más seria, lanzándole una mirada tétrica… tenía que ser el idiota de su marido.

¿Qué pasa? —Gokú se enderezó mirándola sorprendido.

¡Gokúuuuu, eres un verdadero torpe!, ¿cómo puedes pensar sólo en comer y en pelear, eh? —y su esposa le reclamó enfurecida, soltando el llanto—. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes mis sentimientos?... te he echado mucho de menos en este último año y a ti no parece importarte… —externó sollozante, dejándose caer en el suelo visiblemente compungida, ocultando una vez más el rostro—. ¡Quiero que me abraces, que me beses y me digas que me amas! —dijo con la voz ahogada en llanto.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Milk sintió que Gokú la levantaba y la estrechaba amorosamente entre sus brazos, y ella le correspondió sin dejar de llorar.

Milk, discúlpame, por favor… —le dijo muy bajito hablándole cerca del oído—… yo también te he extrañado a ti aunque no parezca —añadió, separándose un poco de ella para enjugarle algunas lágrimas—. ¿Sabes?, tus ojos se ven más bonitos cuando no lloras —adicionó antes de darle un sorpresivo y pequeño beso en los labios, dejándola pasmada por un segundo.

Go… Gokú… ¡Oh, Gokú, te amo tanto! —la dama tartamudeó un instante, y después, sonriendo de felicidad, lo besó con más intensidad.

Ya más relajados, hicieron una competencia de carreras y una ligera batalla para posteriormente tumbarse en el pasto bajo un árbol cercano, y admirar así como caía la noche.

Gokú… no quisiera despertar de este sueño nunca —dijo Milk en entonación soñadora, sin ocultar su emoción por estar a su lado.

Vamos, Milk, si te quedarás dormida todo el tiempo ¿quién atendería a los niños? —respondió el Saiyajin con su característica sonrisa—. Gohan no puede hacer todo él solo, y el bebé te necesita —puntualizó enderezándose hasta quedar sentado, mirándola con bastante afecto—. Yo siempre he dicho que eres una gran mujer y la mejor mamá del mundo —añadió.

Ay, Gokú, dices cosas muy bonitas —ella le imitó al enderezarse, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él—. Y tienes mucha razón ya que nuestros hijos necesitan de mí… pero yo te necesito a ti —añadió soltando unas lagrimitas, ya que le dolía en el alma el que su esposo se hubiera inmolado de esa forma tan terrible.

No llores más, Milk —Gokú las limpió nuevamente con todo cuidado, y volvió a abrazarla por los hombros poniéndose momentáneamente serio—. Ni Gohan ni yo sabíamos exactamente lo que pasaría al enfrentar a Cell, no estábamos seguros de vencerlo; y si ese monstruo no era eliminado hubiera asesinado a todos los seres humanos… Yo no podía permitir que hiciera eso con los habitantes de la Tierra, y menos que te matará a ti también… eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer —se explicó calmadamente, utilizando en esta ocasión un tono formal.

Eso puedo entenderlo pero… —la morena no pareció muy de acuerdo, debatiéndose interiormente ya que fue ella la que perdió a su ser amado—… tú ya no estás conmigo —agregó con algo de timidez.

Oye, yo estaré siempre contigo mientras tú no me olvides… contigo y con los niños —él le volvió a sonreír con afecto—. Eres maravillosa, Milk, ¿lo sabes? —añadió acomodándole un mechón que se le había soltado al pelear.

La joven madre miró a su marido con ojitos tiernos sin decir nada más, sintiendo la paz que su corazón necesitaba. De pronto pareció recordar algo.

Oye, Gokú, nuestro pequeño todavía no tiene un nombre… Traté de ponerle el distinguido nombre de Sócrates, también Platón, Donatello y Kepler, pero se puso tan llorón como Gohan a su edad —le dijo en entonación preocupada.

Milk… no eres muy buena para encontrar nombres, eso deberías saberlo también —le dijo Gokú en tono desfachatado tras disimular breves gestos de horror al escuchar semejantes patronímicos que su esposa había ideado para su segundo hijo… menos mal que él encontró el adecuado.

… —le morena pareció enfadarse por enésima ocasión, pero recuperó al momento el gesto consternado—. ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a llamarlo?... no tengo más nombres —agregó afligida.

Oye, Milk, ¿ya viste que lindos colores tiene el cielo al atardecer? —pero él distrajo su atención señalando hacia el firmamento, como si fuera más interesante apreciar el ocaso solar que encontrarle un nombre a su hijo—. Hasta parece que hubiera más de uno… uno arriba de otro.

Gokú, ¿qué tienen que ver ahora los colores del cielo con el nombre de nuestro hijo, eh? —la aludida le cuestionó con algo de reproche, echándole en cara su falta de buen juicio.

A mí me gusta mucho el color rojizo en el horizonte cuando el sol se oculta… bien podría decirse que allí es la parte baja del cielo —más Gokú continuó admirando la lejanía por unos segundos más, para inmediatamente mirarla con afecto—. Yo creo que el mejor nombre para nuestro hijo es Goten… parece que tiene algo que ver con la parte baja del cielo —explicó con simpleza.

¿Goten? —la morena lució desconcertada… ¿de dónde había sacado su marido ese nombre tan peculiar?

Sí, y, además, él está de acuerdo conmigo —afirmó el Saiyajin con convicción.

Pero… Gokú, ¿qué estás diciendo? —ella abrió de más los ojos, sorprendida.

Bueno, antes de que tú me descubrieras le hablé cuando lloraba, y le dije que ya no se sintiera triste porque su nombre iba a ser Goten —respondió él encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. Al momento se quedó calladito y volvió a dormirse… así que creó que le gustó —puntualizó.

Goten… —Milk se mostró algo indecisa, meditándolo un segundo. Bien, el nombre de verdad sonaba lindo, así que sonrió satisfecha—. Está bien, Gokú, entonces nuestro bebé se llamará Goten… —dijo con alegría—… pero cuando tengamos nietos uno tendrá que llamarse Einstein —añadió con una sonrisita.

Ay, Milk… ¿qué son los nietos? —Gokú casi pone los ojos en blanco ante esa insistencia, y luego preguntó con extrañeza.

Olvídalo, Gokú, ya lo sabrás a su tiempo —le respondió la dama cariñosamente dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al tiempo que lo abrazaba—. Gracias por venir a ayudarme —añadió enrojeciendo una vez más, sintiéndose como una adolescente enamorada.

Gokú la abrazó también levantándola un momento del suelo, y él sí le dio un beso en los labios… un tierno beso de despedida.

Ya tengo que irme, Milk, o el Gran Kaio – sama se enojará conmigo —le dijo después de besarla, mirándola con mucho cariño y dándole un ramito de flores salido de quien sabe dónde—. Cuida mucho a los niños y espero verte en el paraíso cuando sea tu momento —añadió antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Go… Gokú… —ella pareció algo triste cuando él se esfumó, más volvió a sonreír mirando el cielo estrellado—. ¡Gokúuuuu, allá te veré algún día! —y cerró los ojos apretando el ramito de flores entre sus brazos.

Cuando los abrió se encontró de nueva cuenta en el sofá de la sala, y se levantó con cuidado para preparar la cena, ya que escuchó el automóvil de su papá que volvía con las compras.

Fue sólo un sueño… sólo un sueño muy lindo —se dijo a sí misma más, al mirar con atención hacia la mesita de centro, encontró el ramito de flores, de las flores que crecían en ese lugar.

Sonrió una vez más, ya que no fue solamente un sueño.

_Nota: ¿Qué tal, eh? Me fui de largo pero creo que valió la pena todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llamarle Goten a Goten, ¿no? Ahora me saltaré un buen tiempo porque otras cosas tienen que suceder en la vida de nuestros pequeños Saiyajins. Un saludo y sean felices, y esperen con calma la continuación, ya que "El Universo está en juego…" también me ocupa._


	10. Chapter 9

**Una decisi****ó****n de m****á****s all****á…**

**Cap****í****tulo ****9****.**

_Nota: Nos adelantaremos mucho tiempo en el tiempo porque hay otros interesantes datos que aclarar. Y Trunks aún no habla del todo bien, pero ya se da a entender mejor con casi dos años cumplidos. Así que diviértanse._

_Previamente, en el capítulo anterior…_

_Goten… —Milk se mostró algo indecisa, meditándolo un segundo. Bien, el nombre de verdad sonaba lindo, así que sonrió satisfecha—. Está bien, Gokú, entonces nuestro bebé se llamará Goten… _

Varios meses han pasado desde el nacimiento de Goten, y el más pequeño de los hijos de Gokú y Milk había crecido en todos los aspectos, incluso bien podría hacerle la competencia a Trunks en cuanto a comer se refiere, aunque, como aún no tiene toda su dentadura, no podía masticar galletas de avena ni con chispas de chocolate.

Todos los amigos se mostraron maravillados en cuanto Gohan les contó sobre la manera en que su papá les había ayudado en sueños a él y a su mamá para ponerle a su hermanito el nombre de Goten; y el bebé había mostrado su conformidad riendo grandemente en cuanto le dijeron como se llamaría, y no paró de reír por lo menos unas dos horas hasta que el sueñecito de mediodía lo hizo dormir tranquilamente. Bueno, una cosa era segura, y es que el nombre de Goten se escuchaba muchísimo mejor que Sócrates o Platón, que incluso Trunks estuvo de acuerdo y lo repitió varias veces haciendo que su más pequeño amigo se carcajeara junto con él, de lo contentos que estaban por ello, hasta que llegó la hora en que el chiquillo de cabellos lavandas volviera a casa, ya que Bulma continuó con sus visitas a la familia Son por lo menos una vez al mes.

Gohan se daba tiempo para estudiar y ayudar a su mamá en el cuidado de su hermanito, asumiendo con responsabilidad su papel de hermano mayor y apoyo para su progenitora. El cuidar a Goten no era difícil, ya que el pequeñuelo era bien portado y se entretenía mucho oyendo a su hermano repasar las lecciones de lengua extranjera o matemáticas en voz alta, lo mismo que cuando le contaba historias sobre su papá, pero, en cuanto Trunks llegaba de visita, ambos chiquillos le hacían ver su suerte al mayor, dado que el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma es bastante revoltoso y con trabajo permanecía quieto en un solo lugar, y Goten no dudaba en querer imitarlo en todo.

Uno de esos días en que Bulma fue de visita, y las dos damas estaban charlando animadamente sobre cosas de mujeres, Gohan tuvo que encargarse, como siempre, del cuidado de ambos infantes, interrumpiendo por un buen tiempo sus estudios. No es que eso le molestase, pues, a pesar de sus obligaciones, sigue siendo un niño aun, así que le gustaba divertirse a sus anchas con los dos pequeños aunque eso tenía un precio muy alto, ya que el torturado era él.

¡Gohan no me atrapa! —el pequeño Trunks ya se movía con mayor agilidad y seguridad, pues dentro de unos meses cumpliría los dos años y, de la misma manera, su vocabulario era más fluido y entendible. En ese momento se carcajeaba con ganas al ser perseguido por el mayor de los Son, el cual llevaba de "caballito" al pequeño Goten.

¡_"Tunks"_! —y el bebé balbuceaba muy feliz jalándole el cabello a su hermano, quien aguantaba el maltrato sin quejarse.

¡Oye, Trunks, ven acá! —el muchachito le gritó al niño sacando la lengua, jadeando con algo de cansancio—. ¡Les voy a contar un cuento a Goten y a ti! —añadió resoplando.

¿Un cuento? —Trunks se detuvo mostrando interés, a la vez que pateó a una imprudente y simpática ranita que vivía cerca de la residencia Son, la cual no tuvo tiempo de escapar y salió volando muy lejos.

¡_"Code ota vez"_! —Goten no pareció muy conforme de que se hubieran detenido y balbuceó unos vocablos ininteligibles al tiempo que le tironeaba el cabello a su hermano con más fuerza… con eso de que lo llevan cargando, así cualquiera.

¡Ouch!... Goten, ahora sí me dolió muchísimo —Gohan se quejó bajando a su hermanito de su espalda y acomodándoselo en los brazos, soltando una lágrima.

Los dos chiquillos se carcajearon un momento al verlo lloriquear levemente, y después Trunks recordó lo del cuento.

¿Vas a contarnos un cuento divertido, Gohan? —le preguntó con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente. Su abuelita también le contaba cuentos, pero esos cuentos eran… demasiado infantiles en su opinión profesional.

Claro que sí, Trunks, les voy a platicar la historia de los Saiyajins —respondió el jovencito sonriéndole con amabilidad, encaminándose hacia el árbol que crecía frente a su casa.

¡_"Sí"_!, ¡_"Sai'jins"_! —el más pequeño de los Son manifestó su entusiasmo y agitó los bracitos de contento. Aunque no entendía del todo lo que era un cuento, y menos lo que eran los Saiyajins, eso sonaba bien si a su amigo y a su hermano les parecía bien.

¿Los Saiyajins?... mi papá también es un Saiyajin —el niño de cabellos lavanda se mostró algo intrigado, ya que estaba al corriente de que su progenitor tenía algo que ver en eso al ser el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, aunque éste en realidad no le haya platicado nada, pues conocemos que la sensibilidad y la facilidad de palabra no se dan en Vegeta, y mucho menos con su retoño.

Ajá —admitió Gohan sin dejar de sonreír… ese Vegeta y su proceder, y se dejó caer sentado en el césped—. Tú papá es el gran Príncipe Saiyajin, y mi papá también era un Saiyajin —añadió acomodando a Goten a su lado con mucho cuidado.

¡_"Sai'jins"_! —repitió el bebé con bastante gozo.

Oohh… entonces tú, yo y Goten también somos Saiyajins —Trunks pareció asombrado ante tal revelación y descubrimiento.

Gohan afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de empezar a contar la historia que él sabía, cortesía de su tío Raditz cuando se presentó ante ellos atreviéndose a desafiar a su papá Gokú y a secuestrarlo a él, lo que había derivado en su muerte, la de Raditz, a manos del señor Pikoro.

Hace mucho tiempo existió un planeta llamado Vegetasei… —decía cuando el pequeño Trunks le interrumpió con una pregunta.

¿El planeta de los Saiyajins tenía el nombre de mi papá?... ¿por qué? —interrogó con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro.

¡_"Sai'jins"_! —a Goten le sonaba gracioso repetir lo mismo, así que no dudó en hacerlo una vez más, aunque se metió el dedo pulgar a la boquita y puso gesto de interés mirando alternativamente a sus dos acompañantes.

Sí, Trunks, a tu papá le pusieron el nombre del planeta en su honor —se explicó Gohan con mucha calma.

¿Y el planeta Vegetasei estaba muy lejos de la Tierra? —el pequeño de cabellera lavanda no pudo ocultar su curiosidad y sus ganas de saber más del tema en cuestión.

Muy lejos —afirmó el mayor de los Son sin dudarlo.

¿Más allá del Sol? —volvió a cuestionar el chiquillo queriendo darse una idea precisa de la distancia.

Mucho más allá del Sol —comentó Gohan con amabilidad y sin perder la paciencia.

¿Cómo tres veces? —Trunks no pareció satisfecho con eso ya que quería una cifra concreta… sólo al hijo de una mujer de ciencias le interesan los datos precisos a tan tierna edad.

Mmm… tal vez hasta diez veces —el muchachito sugirió pensativo, ya que él nunca se había hecho preguntas tan profundas.

Vaya, eso son muchos kilómetros… —dijo el niño con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro infantil. Pero eso no era lo único que quería saber—. Oye, Gohan, ¿Vegetasei era un planeta muy grande… tan grande como Júpiter? —así que no dudó en interrogar otra vez sobre otro tema que le preocupaba, extendiendo sus bracitos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Pues… a lo mejor si —observó el mayor de los Son en tono indeciso. Le pareció lógico que el pequeño hiciera preguntas de ese tipo, ya que lo más seguro es que Vegeta no le había platicado a su hijo nada de sus orígenes.

Órale, entonces si era un planeta grande… —Trunks no pudo ocultar su asombro, convencido de que había representado bien el tamaño de Júpiter, para después volver a la carga con sus preguntas—… ¿Y qué le pasó al planeta Vegetasei?... ¿por qué mi papá vive aquí ahora?... ¿y por qué tu papá vivía aquí también?... ¿y en dónde están los otros Saiyajins?

¡_"Sai'jins"_! —Goten no dudó en repetir la palabra que le causaba risa, sin sacarse el dedo de la boca.

Déjame contarles el cuento, Trunks, y así podrás saber lo que le pasó a los Saiyajins y al planeta Vegetasei —puntualizó Gohan retornando a sonreír.

Bueno —respondió Trunks acomodándose muy derechito y mirando a su interlocutor con renovado interés.

En el planeta Vegetasei habitaba una raza muy fuerte de guerreros, los Saiyajins… —el jovencito empezó una vez más con su relato en el punto donde fue interrumpido, más no pudo decir otra cosa ya que fue nuevamente cuestionado por el chiquillo de cabellera lavanda.

¿Y qué tan fuertes eran los Saiyajins, Gohan? —preguntó Trunks con curiosidad—. ¿Eran tan fuertes como mi papá?

"_Sai'jins, Sai'jins"_ —y el pequeño Son balbuceó una vez más, ya que también quería dar su apreciación.

Bueno… tengo entendido que tu papá era el Saiyajin más fuerte de todos los que vivían en el planeta en ese tiempo —el mayor de los Son le respondió al heredero de _Capsule_ con algo de inseguridad; y no porque cuestionara el dominio de Vegeta, ya que había peleado en contra y junto a él y, aunque aparentemente le había superado en el _"Cell's Games"_, no podía negar que el Príncipe era bastante poderoso. Aparte de eso, desconocía del todo los detalles de la vida Saiyajin, como el hecho de que los seleccionaban de acuerdo a su poder de batalla desde su nacimiento.

Aaahhh… —el pequeño Trunks abrió la boca sin ocultar su admiración, ya que su papá era un hombre fuerte.

Bien… los Saiyajins era unos guerreros verdaderamente fuertes, por lo que se dedicaban a conquistar otros planetas y libraban grandes batallas en el espacio… —Gohan trató de continuar con su historia empleando en esta ocasión una entonación algo teatral.

¿Y por qué los Saiyajins conquistaban planetas?... no entiendo —más el pequeño Trunks no puede estar mucho tiempo en silencio.

"_Sai'jins, Sai'jins"_ —Goten balbuceó por enésima ocasión, demostrando que estaba atento a la charla.

Vamos, Trunks, si no me dejas terminar con el cuento no podrás saberlo —le dijo Gohan disimulando un suspiro de desesperación ante esa nueva interrupción.

"_Quedo eche"_ —fue entonces que el estomaguito de Goten soltó un sonoro gruñido, y el pequeño recompuso un gesto compungido, ya que el hambre estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Veo que ya te dio hambre, Goten —observó Gohan sonriendo y levantándose con él en sus brazos. Con amabilidad se dirigió al niño de cabellera lavanda—. Oye, Trunks, ¿quieres ir a la cocina por galletas y jugo? —le preguntó.

Yo quiero jugo de naranja —ante la mención de echarse también un tentempié, el travieso chiquillo no dudó en tomar carrera con rumbo a la casa, riéndose de contento—. ¡Gohan no me atrapa! —exclamó en tono de superioridad.

¡Voy a alcanzarte! —respondió el mayor de los Son riéndose a su vez, y, acomodándose a su hermanito para que no se le cayera, apuró el paso para tratar de interceptar a Trunks.

¡_"Tunks", "Tunks"_! —Goten no dudó en imitar sus carcajadas, agitando sus bracitos de contento.

Bien, el tiempo debe seguir su curso y el segundo cumpleaños de Trunks Vegeta Briefs ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que en _Capsule_ se encontraban organizando los detalles para la celebración, cosa que a Vegeta no le hacía nadita de gracia, pero, en está ocasión, ya no hubo tanto problema a la hora de escoger un buen disfraz, ya que el chiquillo había seleccionado uno a su gusto. Una mañana después de desayunar…

¡Tomen esto, y esto, y esto! —Trunks corría por toda la casa llevando en sus manos una espada muy al estilo de los sables de luz de _"Star Wars"_, que tenía sonidos y brillaba de forma representativa. Afortunadamente sólo era una buena réplica de plástico que no cortaba, pero, aun así, había roto varias cosas con sus golpes, como un jarrón que adornaba la mesa central de la sala.

¡Trunks, detente en este mismo instante!... ¡Te estoy hablando, Trunks! —Bulma le seguía a una prudente distancia llamándolo a voces, dado que no quería ser lastimada por la efusividad de su angelito adorado—. ¡Mira nada más lo que has hecho… ese jarrón era un recuerdo! —añadió más que molesta al ver como el dichoso jarrón se estrellaba contra el suelo.

¡Yo no soy Trunks, mujer, soy el poderoso _"Darth Vader"_! —dijo el pequeño hablando con una seriedad inhabitual, y continuó corriendo por el pasillo. Y es que ya lucía también su máscara representativa del personaje, por lo que adoptó muy en serio ese papel.

¡Ush… Trunks, regresa aquí! —la científica pareció ofenderse de más ante el hecho de que su hijo la haya llamado mujer, muy al estilo del malhablado de su consorte… ya hablaría con él en su momento.

Anda, Bulmita querida, sabes que Trunksiee es un niño tan vigoroso y aguerrido como el guapo de su padre, así que ya no te enojes por un jarrón que te vas a arrugar pronto —Bunny Briefs alcanzó a su hija en la sala y le habló con su habitual tranquilidad para hacerla razonar. Antes de todo el alboroto había estado dándole los últimos retoques al disfraz de su querubín, especialmente a la capa—. Creo que tú y el joven Vegeta deberían darle pronto un hermanito a Trunksiee para que tenga con quien jugar… y así tu padre y yo tendríamos dos lindos nietecitos —observó en tono soñador, soltando un suspirito de emoción.

… —Bulma miró a su madre con aversión por unos segundos, preguntándose si su progenitora estaba mal de la cabeza… como si fuera tan fácil criar y educar a su hijo, un niño cuyos genes Saiyajins le daban una fortaleza increíble, y como si su marido fuera a mostrarse de acuerdo y brindarle su ayuda incondicional, ya que así de acomedidos son los Saiyajins. Al momento opinó con algo de seriedad, respirando profundamente—. Mamá, no debemos mimar mucho a Trunks o cuando sea un adolescente será un rebelde, y eso no estaría nada bien dado que él va a ser el próximo gerente de nuestra compañía —observó con convicción—. El Trunks que vino del futuro era un chico bien portado y educado, y Trunks también tiene que serlo —puntualizó con énfasis.

Ese guapo muchacho… espero se case pronto y te dé muchos nietecitos —dijo la dama muy sonriente.

Oh, sí, mamá, eso me hará muy feliz —la científica puso los ojos momentáneamente en blanco. Claro que sería fabuloso que, ahora que la paz volvió a ese futuro, el joven Mirai Trunks se encontrara una buena y linda muchacha para desposarse con ella, pero, en este tiempo, su pequeño Trunks aún era un niño chiquito.

Unos nuevos ruidos les hicieron volver la vista hacia el pasillo por el cual Trunks había desaparecido, y el pequeño gato que suele acompañar al Dr. Briefs montado en su hombro pasó corriendo, maullando asustado.

¿Y ahora qué pasa? —se preguntó Bulma verdaderamente intrigada por el actuar del felino.

¡Toma esto, y esto, y esto!, ¡nadie puede escapar del poderoso _"Darth Vader"_! —como respuesta a su pregunta, Trunks venía persiguiendo al gatito agitando la espada y haciendo mucho ruido, dejando a las dos mujeres completamente anonadadas. ¿Lo había espantado por sus exclamaciones o por la máscara?

¡Tama, pequeño mío, no te asustes!... ¡Trunks, detente por favor!... —el Dr. Briefs llegó corriendo y resoplando agitado… ya a su edad no es bueno hacer sobreesfuerzo físico—… puf, puf… Bulma, hija… —dijo en un resuello apoyándose en su solícita esposa y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo—… no deberías… puf, puf… darle tantos carbohidratos complejos y… puf, puf… vitaminas… a Trunks… puf, puf… hizo todo un… alboroto en el laboratorio… puf, puf…

Ese Trunks… —Bulma resopló con irritación. Sólo había alguien en esa casa que podría detener al niño sin sufrir daños en el intento.

Se dirigió con paso firme por el otro pasillo que conducía hacia la Cámara de Gravedad y, antes de abrir la comunicación con el interior, recompuso su mejor gesto soltando un suspiro profundo y aclarándose la garganta.

¡Vegeta, tenemos que hablar… ahora! —exclamó al instante de aparecer en la pantalla, fulminando a su consorte con sus azules pupilas, quien muy quitado de la pena había estado ejercitándose desde muy temprano. Obvio, con ese grito perdió la concentración y se estampó contra el suelo, ya que apenas estaba acostumbrándose a las 550 g.

¡Con… una… mierda! —resopló el aludido Príncipe con la quijada embarrada en el piso, y se enderezó con algo de trabajo—. ¿Y ahora qué p#$% m#$%& quieres, eh? —le espetó de muy mala manera.

¡Tienes que contener a Trunks porque necesito salir con él! —ella ni se amedrentó ante ese enfado, y continuó su perorata en entonación molesta—. ¡Sólo tú puedes hacerlo o destruirá toda la casa en poco tiempo!

¡Bah, ya te dije que el mocoso de Trunks no es mi problema! —Vegeta rezongó poniéndose erguido al final, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con furia—. ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso tenerlo, así que arréglatelas como puedas! —puntualizó.

Muy bien, Vegeta, muy bien… tú lo has pedido —por un segundo, antes de cortar la comunicación de golpe, Bulma le lanzó a su maridito adorado una mirada de lo más amenazadora.

¡Mph!, a ver si ahora ya le quedó claro y no vuelve a molestarme con eso —el Príncipe resopló manteniendo la entereza, pero, conociendo a su mujer como la conocía, era seguro que ella haría algo muy, muy malo, que le haría lamentarse por sus palabras… con esa mirada lo dijo todo.

Y, como lo había temido y presentido, la Cámara de Gravedad se apagó súbitamente, volviendo a la gravedad normal.

Esa Bulma es una verdadera… —masculló apretando varios botones en el tablero de control, pero no consiguió hacerla funcionar de nuevo. No le quedó más remedio que salir y darle la cara.

¿Y bien? —le dijo la dama al verlo emerger del cuarto, cruzada de brazos y con gesto de pocos amigos.

¡Carajo, cómo ch#$%&! —le respondió el hombre examinándola de arriba hacia abajo con verdadero desagrado, dispuesto a retirarse y buscar a su hijo—. Eres una fastidiosa insolente.

Pues tú dirás lo que quieras, pero el control maestro lo tengo yo —Bulma ya no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Por muy duro y temible que haya sido su consorte en el pasado, ahora había cambiado… por lo menos con ella y la familia, aunque no quiera demostrarlo abiertamente. Después mudó el gesto por uno de ternura y comprensión, mirándolo con ojitos tiernos y dedicándole una coqueta caída de pestañas—. De verdad siento molestarte en tu entrenamiento, Vegeta, pero debo llevar a Trunks con el pediatra además de cubrir otros pendientes como las compras de la semana, y únicamente tú puedes detenerlo y hacerlo razonar —puntualizó con seguridad.

¡Mph!, ahórrate los discursos —el Príncipe torció el gesto de más y se cruzó asimismo de brazos, como si esos argumentos le fueran baladíes, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago ante esa miradita de su esposa.

Justo entonces, el nombrado travieso de Trunks hizo su aparición luciendo aún la máscara y blandiendo la espada, como si los estuviera amenazando con el arma. Al Saiyajin hasta le dio un tic en la ceja al ver a su descendiente, ya que no había visto bien el disfraz que éste usaría en la dichosa fiesta… ¿qué tenía de especial usar una máscara tan… rara?

Yo soy el poderoso _"Darth Vader"_, así que ríndanse ante mí —dijo el niño hablando en tono teatral, haciendo una infantil imitación del personaje.

Trunks, por favor, tenemos que ir con el doctor para que te ponga las últimas vacunas… —Bulma volvió a enfadarse con el chiquillo, así que lo miró con severidad al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en sus caderas.

No soy Trunks, mujer, soy _"Darth Vader"_, y tengo el poder del lado oscuro de la fuerza conmigo —replicó el infante sin retroceder, colocándose en postura de batalla tal como lo hace un esgrimista en las olimpiadas.

Mira, mocoso endemoniado, déjate de estupideces y hazle caso a tu madre para que me deje en paz —Vegeta considero adecuado llamarle la atención al rapazuelo, así que le espetó con dureza lanzándole una mirada dura. Más Trunks se mantuvo en sus trece.

Yo soy _"Darth Vader"_, el más fuerte del Universo, y soy invencible —dijo con bastante seriedad y entereza para ser aún un pequeño.

Vas a tener que hacer más que eso, Vegeta… pero no se te ocurra lastimar a Trunks —le dijo la científica a su marido en voz muy baja, con un deje de advertencia en el tono.

¡Jah!, ¿qué daño puede hacer un crío? —el Saiyajin se sonrió despectivamente de lado, mirando a su pequeño hijo con aire de diversión… ¿así qué se sentía muy fuerte por traer ese ridículo disfraz puesto? —. Anda ya, Trunks, quiero ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer con eso —y sin más lo reto, haciéndole la seña con la mano de que se acercara.

El niño aceptó el desafío entendiendo el ademán, y se abalanzó sobre su padre con bastante velocidad para su corta edad. El hombre no se esperaba esa reacción tan rápida por parte del infante, ni ese golpe tan certero dado con brío en su espinilla… vamos, ¿es que aún no se enteraba del poderío de su vástago? Por muy poco no suelta una maldición, más aguantó el dolor ya que no quería delatarse ante su mujer ni ante el pequeño. Por cierto que Bulma puso un gesto de susto pues, en su opinión, ese trancazo se había escuchado bastante doloroso.

¡Oh, Trunks!, ¿qué hiciste? —exclamó la dama con algo de preocupación.

"_Darth Vader"_ es el más fuerte, así que es mejor que te des por vencido —por respuesta, el angelito retrocedió unos pasos para tomar un nuevo impulso, dispuesto a golpear una vez más a su progenitor y así demostrar que no mentía.

Suficiente —obvio que el Príncipe no caería otra vez en el juego, así que sin dificultad esquivó el golpe tomando al chiquillo por el pantaloncito y levantándolo en vilo—. Es hora de que te largues con tu madre —añadió al quitarle la espada, la cual se había roto por el mango, resintiendo el impacto que unos segundos antes le había dado al Saiyajin.

Mi espada… —Trunks rezongó con algo de molestia y pesar al ver su arma rota—… mi espada se rompió… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? —añadió haciendo un puchero.

Vamos, Trunks, tu abuelo puede arreglártela en un momento… mejor dejemos a tu padre entrenar porque tenemos que ir de compras —le dijo una sonriente Bulma tomándolo en sus brazos y acariciándole una mejilla al quitarle la máscara. Después le dedicó un coqueto guiño a su consorte a manera de agradecimiento, lanzándole el control maestro—. Muchas gracias, Vegeta, ya puedes continuar donde te quedaste —añadió retirándose con el niño, quien se despidió de su padre con un movimiento de la mano.

¡Bah! —el Príncipe sólo gruñó para expresar su descontento antes de colocar el control maestro y abrir la puerta de la Cámara, pero no pudo evitar echarle un último vistazo a su mujer, la cual caminó contoneándose según su costumbre. De verdad que estuvo loco por juntarse con ella, más no podía negarse lo bien que se veía, sobre todo después de la dichosa maternidad… así como no enloquecer. Y el niño sí que era un verdadero Saiyajin aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista.

Así Bulma terminó de arreglar a Trunks y posteriormente se dedicó a su arreglo personal en tanto el niño fue a la sala para dibujar y esperar a su mamá, llevando a su gorila con él. Antes de media hora recibieron una visita agradable, por lo que la científica tuvo que atenderle previamente para después salir a hacer sus mandados.

¡Krilin, hola!, mi mamá me dijo que viniste —la dama saludó al guerrero pelón con toda la amabilidad del mundo, ya que tal vez podía evitarse la ida a _Kame – House_—. Me da tanto gusto verte… ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó con algo de curiosidad sentándose a su lado. Trunks continuaba dibujando, y se veía bastante entretenido.

Bueno, Bulma, me da pena molestarte con mis cosas pero… —el aludido se mostró avergonzado por lo que diría a continuación, y enrojeció como un rábano—… le verdad es que… bueno, yo necesito… en realidad deseo…

Ya déjate de rodeos, Krilin… —le interrumpió la Briefs con algo de fastidio… ¿por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan lentos?—… si de verdad quieres conquistar a **18** debes mostrarte como un hombre de acción y de decisiones firmes.

Este… ¿cómo… cómo lo supiste? —el joven guerrero se atragantó con su propio fluido bucal al ser descubierto tan pronto, así que le interrogó a su interlocutora con asombro.

¿Pues con quién crees que estás hablando, eh? —respondió la muchacha empleando su tonito de sabihonda—. No soy solamente una mujer hermosa, sino también inteligente y conocedora de la vida como nadie —puntualizó con vanidad absoluta.

Eee… sí, claro, Bulma, tienes razón… —Krilin sonrió tontamente tratando de disimular su bochorno. "Ya veo porque Yamcha no tuvo más oportunidad… él no es un hombre de acción ni de decisiones como Vegeta" pensó un tanto aturdido, sintiendo algo de pena por su amigo beisbolista.

Pero por supuesto que tengo razón… la gran Bulma Briefs siempre tiene razón —alardeó la científica con sus aires de diva.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo… —lo mejor que Krilin podía hacer era no contradecir a su amiga o no le ayudaría con su problema, así que, a darle por su lado—. ¿Y qué puedo hacer para que **18** me acepte como… que seamos más que amigos? ¿Puedes decirme como conquistarla? —le preguntó con curiosidad y bastante deferencia.

Mmm… pues yo diría que… bueno, te daré unos consejos útiles, pero lo demás dependerá de ti —observó Bulma tras meditarlo unos segundos—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y con Trunks? Vamos a ir a ver a Milk y en el camino puedo explicártelos mejor —añadió volviendo a sonreír con toda su amabilidad.

Está bien, les acompañaré… sirve que también saludo a Gohan —dijo el guerrero afirmativamente.

Entonces por favor dame un minuto que tengo que ir por mi bolso… —la dama se levantó encaminándose hacia las habitaciones—… Trunks, te quedas con Krilin, vengo en seguida —hablándole a su pequeño con tono cariñoso. El niño no respondió, sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Krilin observó en silencio como el infante dibujaba afanosamente sin despegar la vista de la hoja. Ya llevaba como cinco hojas y otras diez arrugadas botadas a sus costados. Por un momento el guerrero sintió una oleada de calor en el corazón… sería fabuloso que él y **18** tuvieran un hijo, con quien jugaría sin dudarlo. Una duda le cruzó por la mente… ¿acaso el Príncipe Saiyajin jugaba alguna vez con su propio retoño?

¿Qué dibujas, Trunks?... se ve muy interesante —decidió conversar un poco con el chiquillo, preguntándole con bastante amabilidad y curiosidad, ya que no recordaba haber visto a un niño tan pequeño concentrado de esa forma.

Es mi proyecto de ciencias para cuando vaya a la escuela —respondió el angelito en entonación de infantil seriedad, como si fuera lógico que una criatura de su edad pensara en algo tan avanzado.

Coloreaba cuidadosamente de negro el gran círculo que había dibujado en la hoja, el cual no le había quedado nada mal tratándose de un chiquillo que apenas estaba dejando atrás la etapa de bebé.

¿Tu… proyecto de ciencias?... —el peloncito pareció impresionado y extrañado a la vez. Bueno, no podía esperarse menos del heredero de una familia científica de renombre—… ¿Y qué es? —volvió a preguntar con renovado interés.

Es el prototipo inicial de _"La Estrella de la muerte"_ con la que mi papá y yo iremos a conquistar planetas —respondió Trunks dándose aires… esa herencia no se puede negar—. Esta que estoy dibujando es la vista frontal… tú sabes, vista de frente —dijo señalando la hoja que estaba pintando—, y esa de allá es la vista lateral derecha —añadió señalando otra hoja—. La que está por allá es la vista lateral izquierda… la de allá es la vista superior o de planta… y esa otra es la proyección de 30 grados, que me quedó chueca porque no tengo hojas isométricas —adicionó tras señalar cada una de las hojas donde destacaba el dibujo… el mismo círculo negro. Al final sonrió grandemente, satisfecho por su trabajo—. Todavía tengo que hacer los diseños interiores para los cortes —puntualizó, y muy feliz retornó a su labor.

Vaya… eso es… fabuloso… —Krilin tuvo que sostenerse la quijada para no abrir la boca de la estupefacción ante esa explicación, una explicación que no cualquier niño daría con esa serenidad, y mucho menos hablaría en términos tan avanzados. Claro que no dejaban de ser los dibujos de un infante, ya que todas las vistas eran iguales en realidad.

En unos diez minutos iban con rumbo al monte Paoz y, mientras Bulma y Krilin platicaban sobre los asuntos del corazón del joven guerrero, Trunks se echó su siesta de mediodía, ya que quería estar bien despierto para jugar con Goten y pedirle a Gohan una opinión sobre su futuro proyecto de ciencias.

Y el gran día llegó…

El pequeño Trunks se levantó bastante temprano esa mañana, e insistió en ponerse su disfraz completo con varias horas de anticipación antes de la fiesta, la cual sería en la tarde, dando vueltas por toda la casa con un aire de inusual calma. Bulma se mostró un tanto angustiada al verlo así de tranquilo, ya que, por lo general, su angelito se comporta como diablillo, y no dudó en externárselo a su mamá mientras embolsaban los dulces en unas bolsitas decoradas para la ocasión.

Me preocupa Trunks, mamá, no se ve muy emocionado por la fiesta… —le dijo empleando una entonación de inquietud—… ¿acaso se habrá enfermado, tendrá temperatura o dolor de cabeza?... —se preguntó luciendo una mueca de aflicción en el rostro, y se dispuso a abandonar la cocina—. Mejor iré a buscarlo.

Descuida, Bulmita querida, Trunksiee está emocionado aunque no lo parezca en este momento… ¿no ves qué hasta ya se puso el disfraz? —respondió Bunny Briefs con seguridad, tomándola de un hombro para impedir que se fuera—. Luce tan adorable vestido de negro, y con esa capa… será tan atractivo cuando sea mayor, más que un superhéroe —añadió muy sonriente. Después le surgió una duda—. Aunque… la máscara oculta su lindo rostro… Bueno, creo que todo superhéroe debe proteger su identidad, ¿no?

… oh, sí, mamá, Trunks será el mejor de los superhéroes, el más súper de todos —Bulma sonrió como tonta por un momento… su madre y sus ocurrencias—. Pero, antes de que eso pase, tiene que crecer como un buen niño —puntualizó.

El Dr. Briefs se presentó por ahí, llevando al hombro al pequeño Tama, con el rostro relajado y feliz.

¡Ah, qué tranquilidad! —dijo serenamente y con su habitual amabilidad—. Es bueno que Trunks esté en paz por un momento —opinó al instante de confiscar una galletita de una bandeja, dándole un mordisco y convidándole al gatito—. Bulma, hija mía, estás galletas están deliciosas, y con un buen café sabrán mucho mejor —añadió saboreando el bocado, sentándose en una silla.

Muchas gracias, papá, me alegra que sean de tu agrado —la joven sonrió otra vez, mirando a su padre con agradecimiento y sintiéndose orgullosísima de su logro culinario… en sus años de adolescencia, cuando viajó con su amigo Gokú por primera vez buscando las _"Dragon Balls"_, no sabía ni hacer bien un huevo pasado por agua.

Eso es lo que hace el amor, querido —dijo Bunny Briefs sirviéndole a su marido el café que tanto anhelaba, y pasándole también un platito lleno de galletas—. Ahora Bulmita debe cocinar muy bien para tener siempre contento al guapo de Vegeta, no sea que vaya a quejarse por la comida… un gran varón como él debe ser bien alimentado, con manjares de alta cocina —agregó en tono de admiración, degustando a su vez una galletita—. Claro que, si alguna vez le falta algo, espero acepte cenar conmigo ya que yo también sé cocinar —puntualizó en un romántico hilo de voz, enrojeciendo momentáneamente de las mejillas.

Bulma y el Dr. Briefs la miraron con la boca abierta del asombro por un segundo, y una diminuta gota anime adornó sus cabezas… eso era vergonzoso. La joven reaccionó al recordar el asunto que la mortificaba.

Oye, papá, ¿has visto a Trunks? —le preguntó a su progenitor con curiosidad—. Hace como media hora que no lo escucho por aquí cerca —añadió preocupada.

Mmm… me parece que fue hacia la Cámara de Gravedad —respondió el aludido después de darle un sorbo a su café, convidándole al gatito otro pedazo de galleta—. En estos últimos días ha estado espiando a Vegeta varias veces, y puedo decir que ya quiere entrenar junto con él —observó sonriente.

¿En serio? —la muchacha se mostró algo sorprendida por la observación, ya que ella no se había percatado—. ¿Y cómo lo hace?... todavía está muy pequeño para alcanzar el tablero de control — indicó dudosa.

Bulma, hija, no olvides de quién es hijo Trunks… es un medio Saiyajin y también es bastante observador, tal como eras tú cuando niña —le dijo el buen hombre bebiendo otro poco de café—. Se las ha ingeniado de una u otra manera para conseguir su objetivo.

Nuestro Trunksiee ya está creciendo —dijo la señora Briefs con tono soñador, sirviéndose una tacita de café.

¿Y cómo sabes eso, papá? —cuestionó Bulma con renovada curiosidad. OK., al ser su retoño un semisaiyajin tal vez ya se elevara algunos centímetros del suelo, y eso explicaría como llegó al comunicador. Pero, el que su padre lo supiera y ella no era para contrariarse.

Recuerda que el pasillo que conduce a la Cámara pasa por el laboratorio principal, así que, la semana pasada lo vi caminado por ahí, y me dio curiosidad saber que travesura planeaba hacer, por lo que me asomé para verlo bien —explicó el doctor comiéndose una galleta más.

Ya veo… —Bulma se quedó pensativa un segundo, soltando un suspiro muy bajo de resignación. Era evidente que la tenaz sangre Saiyajin corría por las venas de su descendiente, y eso era algo contra lo que jamás podría luchar.

Y en lo que esta amable charla se desarrollaba, veamos hacia donde se dirigió el pequeño travieso.

Efectivamente, Trunks se encontraba en ese instante frente al acceso de la Cámara de Gravedad, muy derechito vistiendo por completo el traje de _"Darth Vader"_: traje negro semiajustado, guantes, botas y capa del mismo color oscuro, la máscara, su espada en el cinto… Aparentaba estar muy concentrado en algo, ya que no se movía ni un centímetro, mirando fijamente la pesada puerta de metal. Al cabo de unos minutos adoptó una postura extraña, casi como si de un momento a otro fuera a lanzar un disparo de _Ki_ desde su diminuta mano para así destrozar la puerta, algo que en realidad le sería imposible dado que aún no dominaba y mucho menos controlaba su poder interior al ser demasiado chico para recibir un entrenamiento formal. Pero eso no era motivo suficiente para desalentarlo.

Tengo que hacerlo… —murmuró para sí con una voz que demostraba carácter, aunque sin dejar de parecer voz infantil—… ya que el poder de la fuerza está conmigo… con el gran _"Darth Vader"_ —añadió más que convencido de que él era el famoso personaje sólo por vestir con ese disfraz.

Podemos suponer que, bajo la máscara, el ceño infantil estaba arqueado por el esfuerzo de concentración. Súbitamente la puerta se abrió, y el niño se mostró feliz ante el resultado.

¡Síiii, lo hice! —exclamó con júbilo cuando, ante él, se presentó su progenitor asomándose por el resquicio. Eso pareció desilusionarlo, ya que entonces había sido el autor de sus días quien accionó los controles de apertura—. Ahh… creí que ya lo había conseguido… —masculló con vocecita apesadumbrada, bajando la manita y agachando la cabeza.

Vegeta lo quedó mirando con algo de interés por un segundo, sin comprender del todo que es lo que su hijo había querido hacer vestido de esa forma tan… peculiar. Inmediatamente recordó la celebración de cumpleaños y soltó un imperceptible bufido… como le gustaba a su mujer y a los padres de ésta el derrochar eso que llaman dinero. Bien, era el momento de retirarse a la habitación dado que le había prometido a Bulma que estaría presente en la dichosa fiestecita, aunque eso no le agradara para nada. Sin embargo, y por extraño que parezca, no le pareció apropiado dejar al niño cerca de la Cámara de Gravedad ya que podría ser peligroso, por lo que decidió llevárselo con él de muy buena manera.

Trunks… —le dijo con seriedad tratando de no escucharse muy brusco—… no te quedes ahí parado como idiota y vámonos, ya que de seguro tu madre ha de estar buscándote —indicándole con la mirada que mejor lo siguiera, a lo que el chiquillo obedeció sin chistar en está ocasión, soltando un suspiro de contrariedad—. ¿Y qué se supone que pensabas hacer ahí, eh? Ese no es un lugar para que estés jugando —le preguntó con algo más de dureza, llamándole la atención.

Yo quería enseñarte cómo es que _"Darth Vader"_ mueve todos los objetos con el poder de la fuerza, papá… pensé que la fuerza estaba conmigo —pronunció el pequeño con aguda voz, mostrándose enfurruñado por su fracaso y haciendo una especie de puchero.

¡Bah!, cuando te entrene como es debido harás cosas mucho mejores que esa tontería —dijo el Príncipe con severidad ya que no quería oírlo llorar—. No olvides nunca que tú eres un Saiyajin del más alto rango, y vas a conseguir todo lo que te propongas porque también perteneces a la realeza —espetó sonriendo disimuladamente con malicia, ya que soñaba con ese día en el que su hijo le pusiera al mozalbete de Gohan, el hijo mayor del difunto Kakarotto, una buena paliza que lo ubicara al fin en su lugar dentro de la jerarquía Saiyajin. De Goten ni se acordaba ni se preocupaba por el momento.

¿Y cuándo me vas a entrenar, papá? —quiso saber el infante en tono emocionado, olvidándose por completo de su malestar, mirando a su progenitor a través de la máscara.

Ya llegará el día, Trunks, y es mejor que te prepares porque el entrenamiento no es un estúpido jueguito —respondió el hombre sin dejar de sonreír de lado, sintiéndose más orgulloso que un pavo porque su pequeño heredero se mostrara interesado en aprender.

¿Y también entrenaré a quinientas gravedades como tú… y… y voy a ser más fuerte que Gohan… y… y voy a ganarle a todos los malos? —preguntó el niño con mayor curiosidad… ya se sentía como todo un campeón de las artes marciales.

Paciencia, Trunks, todo es a su tiempo —Vegeta le habló con mayor calma en cuanto llegaron a la cocina, donde sabía se encontraba la familia reunida—. Bulma, creo que se te perdió algo —soltó con brusquedad dándole un "delicado" empujón al pequeño para meterlo en la estancia, retirándose con prontitud del lugar.

Muchas gracias, Vegeta… Trunks, mi niño travieso, ¿qué hiciste está vez? —la dama se mostró agradecida con su pareja y recibió amorosamente al angelito entre sus brazos, dándole un abrazo apretado por unos segundos para impedirle se fuera atrás de su progenitor—. Espero no hayas hecho enojar a tu padre con tus juegos —añadió en tono de reproche tierno, quitándole la máscara y acomodándole la cabellera.

Mi papá me va a entrenar cuando sea más grande, me va a entrenar en la Cámara de Gravedad y voy a ser más fuerte que _"Darth Vader"_ y que Gohan —fue la respuesta del chiquillo en entonación de júbilo, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Eso me da tanto gusto…—la científica le indicó a su retoño sonriendo grandemente, ya que, el hecho de que su consorte mostrará alguna atención por el pequeño hijo de ambos era una buena señal—. ¿Quieres leche y galletas?... tu abuelita me ayudó a prepararlas —agregó sentándolo en su silla alta.

¡Sí, galletas, qué bien! —obvio que al infante le agradó la invitación ya que, si de comer se trata, un Saiyajin no desprecia el alimento.

Pero vayamos a dar una vueltecita a casa de los Son, los cuales se preparaban para ir al cumpleaños del pequeño Trunks. Y podemos ver a Gohan sufriendo un poco por arreglar a Goten, dado que su hermanito ya se movía con más libertad y le hacía a su mamá un tanto más arduo su trabajo maternal, y eso que apenas cumpliría un año en poco menos de dos meses… ya ni el mayor había sido tan "destrampado" cuando tenía esa edad.

Anda ya, Goten, debes ponerte el pantalón de tu disfraz para que podamos ir a la fiesta de Trunks —decía el muchachito en voz suplicante, ya que al bebé le había dado por gatear alrededor de la mesa del comedor, metiéndose debajo de ella para complicarle la vida a su hermano.

¡_"Goan"_ no me _"atapa"_! —respondió el chiquillo riéndose con algo de picardía ante su travesura, volviendo a gatear presuroso para asomarse del otro lado.

Goten… —el jovencito tuvo que dar un rodeo tratando de alcanzarlo, más el infante volvió a meterse bajo la mesa para permanecer oculto—… si no nos damos prisa no podremos comer pastel —agregó en fingido tono de pesadumbre, ya que, si algo caracterizaba al más pequeño de los Son, era el voraz apetito heredado de su progenitor.

¡Yo _"quedo"_ _"patel"_! —ante esa suculenta promesa, Goten no dudó en salir de su escondite y abalanzarse intempestivamente sobre Gohan, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y claro que el mayor se llevó un buen golpe—. ¡Voy a _"comed"_ _"patel"_! —balbuceó de contento, riendo encantado por haber "vencido" a su hermano.

Gohan… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —la voz de Milk llegó a sus oídos, hablándoles por el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones. La morena había decidido tomar una ligera siesta para así estar en condiciones de cuidar a su menor hijo en la fiesta—. ¿Ya están listos Goten y tú? —preguntó acercándose a ellos.

Eee… ya casi lo logramos, mamá —respondió el aludido un tanto apenado sin poder quitarse de encima a su hermanito, el cual balbuceaba muy quitado de la pena.

¡Yo _"quedo"_ _"patel"_, yo _"quedo"_ _"patel"_! —decía el pequeñuelo balanceándose sobre su hermano.

Oh, Gohan, no puedo creer que ni siquiera le has puesto el pantalón a Goten —Milk los descubrió en el piso, así que reprendió cariñosamente a su primogénito mirándolo con seriedad—. Ya se acerca la hora y tu abuelo no ha de tardar en llegar —puntualizó.

Lo siento mucho, mamá —el jovencito se mostró más avergonzado por ser descubierto de esa manera inapropiada para alguien de su edad.

Afortunadamente todos estuvieron listos a la hora convenida, y tomaron rumbo hacia _Capsule_, no olvidando llevar una buena dotación de mamilas y papillas preparadas por si a Goten le daba hambre en el camino… con eso de que es un Saiyajin en crecimiento, era probable que sucediera antes de llegar a la fiesta.

No me llevaré tiempo describiendo la gala para el heredero del gran consorcio tecnológico porque hay otras cosas que tratar en la historia, más no dejaré de hacer mención de que los dos pequeños Saiyajins se divirtieron de lo lindo rodeados de otros niños, haciéndoles ver a Gohan y a sus respectivas madres su suerte al correr por toda el área de la fiesta, ya que Goten, estando cerca de Trunks, quería imitarle en todo. Lo bueno es que hasta los adultos se entretuvieron con el show de payasos que los Briefs habían contratado nuevamente, así los parvulitos pudieron estar sentaditos por lo menos una media hora para después disfrutar los bocadillos preparados para la ocasión. Sólo que Goten no pudo evitar quejarse con sentimiento ya que él no podía comer de todo como los demás invitados al no tener completitas sus muelas, pero fue compensado con doble porción de pastel obsequiada generosamente por su hermano.

Ahora daremos un salto en el tiempo, en el primer cumpleaños del hijo más pequeño de Gokú, ya que aquí se darán algunos detalles de importancia para el futuro.

Ha de suponerse que, después de una gran pachanga como la celebrada en _Capsule_, una fiesta en casa de los Son debía de ser sencilla, con no demasiados invitados ya que, al vivir en el monte Paoz, no tenían vecinos cercanos, y menos con niños. Y, como tampoco Gohan asistía a una escuela elemental de manera formal, su círculo de amistades era bastante reducido. Si Milk ofreció una recepción fue porque Bulma le insistió en ello, ya que el pequeño Goten también merecía festejar su cumpleaños… no todos los días se cumple un año de vida.

Y todos los amigos de Gokú se encontraban reunidos en el lugar, exceptuando Ten Shin Han y Chaozu, a los cuales no habían podido ubicar desde un buen tiempo atrás, y Vegeta, quien por ningún motivo volvería a juntarse con los insectos; está vez Bulma optó por no discutirle, ya que se trataba de pasarla bien entre amigos, no de aguantar el mal genio de su consorte. Incluso la androide **18** se había presentado al cumpleaños acompañando a Krilin una vez más, pues escogió evitar la celebración de Trunks para no tener que ver nuevamente y soportar al Príncipe Saiyajin. Después de entregarle los obsequios a Goten, quien ya caminaba mucho mejor que la última vez, los invitados degustaban los alimentos y charlaban sobre diversos temas de interés.

¿Qué cuenta la temporada este año, Yamcha? —le preguntó el maestro Rōshi al joven beisbolista al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su bebida refrescante—. He de decirte que me he perdido varios partidos porque justo a la hora en que los transmiten estoy viendo mi programa educativo favorito, y tú sabes que sus lecciones son importantísimas —añadió en tono de disculpa.

Maestro… no mienta y dígale a Yamcha que no ve los partidos por ver las clases de aerobics —Oolong no dudó en aclarar el verdadero motivo del descuido—. Usted no puede negar que le es más entretenido ver cuerpos femeninos bien formados que a toda una tropa de hombres golpeando una pelotita con un bate —agregó en tono de sabihondo al tiempo que se chupaba un dedo para limpiar la salsa de carne que se le había impregnado.

¡Oolong, no seas torpe! —Kame Sen'nin no titubeó en golpear al metamorfo con su bastón, causándole un chichón extremadamente doloroso.

No hay problema, maestro, ya que la temporada ha estado algo floja este año… apenas hemos ganado tres partidos —respondió Yamcha sonriendo un poco con vergüenza, dándole también un trago a su respectiva bebida—. Por cierto, Krilin, ¿qué tal el trabajo?, ¿ya mero te dan vacaciones? —y posteriormente se dirigió a su pelón amigo preguntándole con curiosidad, lanzándole a su vez una miradita significativa, ya que el pequeño guerrero se había mostrado de lo más atento con la rubia androide que le hacía compañía. Por cierto que la joven no había probado bocado en sí, y, al parecer, no requería alimentarse como el resto de los mortales.

Este… bien, Yamcha, todo va de maravilla y en una semana gozaré de mis vacaciones —contestó éste algo abochornado, esperando que **18** no fuera a incomodarse con la charla.

Pero es un gusto saber que te va bien en el trabajo, pequeño Krilin… eres un muchacho de lo más responsable, y, aunque no eres muy apuesto, también tienes lo tuyo —la señora Briefs intervino en la conversación acercándoles una nueva charola con apetitosos bocadillos, dándole unas palmaditas cariñosas en el redondo cráneo. Al segundo volvió la vista hacia la _Jinzō Ningen_, preguntándole con duda—. ¿Acaso no te gustó la comida, querida?, ¿o es que estás guardando la línea?

No —respondió la aludida con algo de fastidio y sequedad—, yo no necesito comer como ustedes.

Oh, qué interesante… me gustaría tanto ser un androide para no tener que comer, ya que por mi pequeño Trunksiee tengo que preparar muchos pasteles y creo que he subido como dos kilos desde su cumpleaños —dijo Bunny en tono soñador y, al mirarse detenidamente, se mostró un poco preocupada, así que no dudó en dirigirse respetuosamente al anciano Kame Sen'nin—. Dígame una cosa, maestro Rōshi, ¿cree usted que mis caderas están más anchas? —y casi pone esa parte de su anatomía en las narices del viejo verde.

Al mañoso viejecillo le sangró la nariz del puro gusto, ya que la dama aún tenía un lindo cuerpo a pesar de sus años, y, tratándose de encantadoras mujeres, el centenario hombre no se ponía remilgoso.

Mi querida señora Briefs, usted siempre se ve muy bien —le dijo limpiándose disimuladamente el apéndice nasal.

Por su parte Bulma y Milk vigilaban que Trunks y Goten terminarán de comer adecuadamente bien para que pudieran ir a divertirse, y, cuando hablemos de comer adecuadamente bien para un Saiyajin se refiere a que muestren buenos modales en la mesa. Gohan aprovechó ese lapso de descanso y así charlar un poco con Pikoro y Dendé, los cuales no habían dudado en asistir a la celebración aunque al namek adulto le pareciera una pérdida de tiempo el hacer fiestecitas, y se mantenía apartado según su costumbre, pero era una buena oportunidad para estar al tanto de su joven discípulo, por el cual, como todos sabemos, siente un aprecio especial. En cuanto los dos chiquillos terminaron de comer y decidieron jugar "carreritas" a su estilo, fue la señal de que el mayor de los Son tenía que cuidarlos, siendo auxiliado por su buen amigo Kami – sama.

¡Uf, pero qué cansada estoy! —Bulma se dejó caer en una silla cerca de Yamcha, resoplando un poco y abanicándose con la mano—. Ese Trunks es cada día más inquieto —agregó tomando una bebida fría.

Y qué lo digas —dijo Milk imitándola, sentándose a su vez al lado de su padre—. Goten es más travieso que Gohan a su edad.

Vamos, chicas, el que los niños sean tan activos es una muestra de su buena salud —opinó Gyūmaō soltando una leve carcajada, dándoles a ambas una palmadita en el hombro que las sacudió un poco—. Yo creo que no les gustaría si se enfermarán alguna vez —puntualizó convencido de su argumento.

Claro… los Saiyajins difícilmente deben de enfermar… —dijo la científica sobándose el hombro con disimulo, mirando al gran hombre con algo de molestia por haberla maltratado de esa forma.

Eso es cierto, ya que a Gohan no le ha dado ni un resfriado en todo este tiempo —observó la morena sobándose también, dando una muestra de su experiencia.

Bueno, una raza de guerreros tan poderosa como los Saiyajins no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidades —Krilin habló en entonación madura y formal, dándoselas de conocedor—. Cuando estuvimos peleando contra Vegeta nos comentó que a los Saiyajins los seleccionaban de acuerdo a su nivel de pelea al nacer.

Ay, pero que emocionante… seguramente Gokú estaba entre los mejores ya que era un hombre bastante fuerte así como lo es el guapísimo de Vegeta —Bunny Briefs intervino en tono soñador y complaciente—. Lástima que ya no hay más Saiyajins, me hubiera gustado tanto invitarlos a cenar a todos —añadió con algo de pesadumbre.

… —todos la quedaron viendo con gestos de estupefacción en sus rostros. Sólo el Dr. Briefs, quien sonrió un tanto abochornado, y Bulma, que soltó un bufido bajo de irritación, no parecieron asombrados.

Tienes toda la razón, mamá, es una verdadera lástima que ya no haya más Saiyajins —dijo la joven científica al segundo, simulando su molestia lo mejor que pudo. Inmediatamente, al notar que el platillo de la _Jinzō Ningen_ estaba casi intacto, se dirigió a ella con toda su amabilidad—. **18**, ¿se te ofrece algo en especial para comer?

No te molestes —respondió la rubia con parquedad, ya que se sentía tan fuera de lugar con todos ellos, los que le habían retado en alguna ocasión. Súbitamente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió solamente a Krilin, hablándole con seriedad—. Mejor me voy de aquí, Krilin, ya sabes dónde buscarme —le dijo dispuesta a elevarse.

Este… **18**, por favor, dame un minuto y te acompañaré a casa en el automóvil, ¿sí? —el peloncito se levantó también dirigiéndole una reverencia pronunciada, tomándole de las manos y mirándola con ojitos suplicantes.

Que sea un minuto, no más —la rubia pareció sonreír sutilmente por una fracción de segundo, más retornó al gesto serio en un santiamén y se soltó con algo de delicadeza del agarre del guerrero para acomodarse coquetamente un mechón de cabello. Sin despedirse de nadie se encaminó hacia el sitio donde habían aparcado el auto compacto en el que ella y él habían llegado.

Muchas gracias por todo, Milk, Bulma, amigos, si ustedes me disculpan tengo que llevar a **18** a su casa —el joven se despidió apresuradamente de todos inclinándose respetuosamente ante los señores Briefs y Ox Satán.

Oye, Krilin, antes de que te vayas aclárame una cosa —Bulma le miró inquisitivamente—, ¿seguiste mis consejos al pie de la letra? —le preguntó esperando una respuesta clara.

Bueeno… ya casi lo consigo, por eso tengo que irme —reconoció éste sonriendo ruborizado, y presurosamente se dirigió al automóvil, no sea que el tiempo le ganara y **18** se fuera dejándolo plantado.

Ese jovencito descerebrado, ¿cuándo aprenderá? —observó Rōshi pensativamente mirando cómo se alejaba el vehículo.

Yo espero que pronto nos den la sorpresa —dijo Bunny Briefs sin ocultar su emoción—, hacen una linda pareja y ella es una chica encantadora, ¿verdad que sí, querido? —y terminó preguntándole a su marido con tono seguro.

Por supuesto que sí, cariñito, **18** es muy encantadora a pesar de que sigue teniendo el frío carácter de un androide —respondió éste dándole una fumada a su cigarrillo.

Mamá, ¿por qué se fue Krilin? —Gohan se acercó un momento para cuestionar el motivo que había llevado a su pelón amigo a retirarse antes de tiempo, ya que lo vio irse con la rubia.

Bueno, Gohan, hay cosas de adultos que tú aún no debes saber —le respondió su progenitora guardando la compostura—. ¿Dónde dejaste a Goten? —al segundo, percatándose de que su hijo más pequeño no estaba acompañándolo, le interrogó con algo de desesperación.

No te preocupes, mamá, Dendé los está cuidando a él y a Trunks… —respondió el jovencito en voz apagada… su madre y sus preocupaciones—… estamos jugando a las escondidas y a mí me tocó buscarlos ahora.

Está bien, pero por favor procura que no se ensucie mucho —le dijo ella en tono de reconvención.

Descuida, mamá —el muchachito se fue evitando poner los ojos en blanco, soltando a su vez un imperceptible suspiro.

Bien, como una parte significativa en la historia tiene que ver con la relación de Krilin y **18**, les seguiremos la pista.

Después de retirarse de la celebración de cumpleaños, el vehículo compacto en el que viajaban Krilin y **18** recorría la carretera a una buena velocidad. La tarde caía y en menos de tres horas sería el crepúsculo que indicaba el inicio del anochecer, así que lo mejor era no entretenerse en el camino. Ya llevaban un buen trecho sin decirse ni media palabra, admirando los paisajes de los alrededores del monte Paoz, llenos de vegetación y de fauna exótica. La rubia _Jinzō Ningen_ tenía una expresión insoldable mirando a través de la ventanilla, y el joven guerrero no se atrevía a interrumpir sus pensamientos, no sea que fuera a decir alguna tontería que la hiciera enojar.

Estoy segura que si **16** siguiera vivo le gustaría ver todo esto —dijo la joven al cabo de unos minutos más, con algo de pesadumbre y torciendo levemente el gesto con contrariedad—. Era un buen sujeto a pesar de ser un robot completo —añadió soltando un suspiro bajo, pero sin tomarse la molestia de ver de frente a su acompañante.

… —por una fracción de segundo Krilin no supo ni que responder… ¿por qué tan de repente mencionaba a ese androide tan especial? Seguramente lo extrañaba aunque en realidad no habían convivido mucho tiempo, sí, eso debía ser—. Tienes razón, **18**, ese **16** era un buen tipo y tenía un gran corazón aun siendo una máquina —dijo en tono convencido y seguro, mirándola de reojo.

Desde que se hicieron amigos habían platicado sobre tantas de las cosas ocurridas en esos días previos al _"Cell Game"_, ya que la joven rubia no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en el momento en que Cell la había absorbido, hasta que recuperó el sentido en el Templo Sagrado de Kami - sama. Muchas veces después, si bien se había reencontrado con su hermano, tenía lapsos de rabia despotricando su odio y coraje en contra del viejo Dr. Maki, desquitándose con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Los dos se instalaron en un bosque cercano a la Capital del Norte, dedicándose a cometer actos fuera de la ley asaltando a los pocos transeúntes que se aventuraban a un día de campo en la región. Para Krilin fue muy difícil ubicarlos y acercárseles ganándose su confianza, y no desistió de su cometido no obstante **17 **no lo había recibido muy bien que digamos. Poco a poco los convenció de cambiar de vida, pero eso es algo de lo que no trataremos aquí, ya que lo relevante es la relación que Krilin y **18** desarrollaron en ese lapso de tiempo.

Ahora el guerrero _"Z"_ esperaba armarse de todo su valor para pedirle formalmente a la joven androide que fuera su novia y, ¿por qué no?, casarse en uno o dos años; lo más feo que podría ocurrir es que le dijera que no y le diera un golpe en la cara. Este parecía ser un buen momento, sólo que no sabía cómo empezar.

Ese maldito viejo… —**18** continuó con su perorata, expresándose con bastante resentimiento—… nunca le perdonaré el haberme hecho esto —puntualizó con amargura.

Este… —a este punto Krilin se quedaba sin argumentos, tratando de comprender todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos acumulados por la _Jinzō Ningen_. Claro que él opinaba que ese demente de Maki Gero tuvo el final que se merecía por utilizar a la damisela en sus sucios propósitos, pero, también muy en el fondo, le parecía que todo eso tenía un lado positivo, ya que la había dotado de una fuerza increíble y resistencia, y seguramente no envejecería muy pronto al tener energía ilimitada—… oye, **18**, yo no creo que sea tan malo el que seas una androide… —le dijo un tanto temeroso, y ella volteó a verlo con amenazadores ojos.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —le espetó gravemente, como si tuviera ganas de asesinarlo ahí mismo.

Este… digo… tú eres bastante fuerte y… y también tienes mucha energía y… —el pobre tartamudeó bastante nervioso, atragantándose un instante con un poco de fluido bucal que pasó por su garganta—… y eres muy linda porque te ves muy joven y… —añadió sudoroso, ya que el gesto de rabia en el rostro de la muchacha seguía imperturbable—… y hasta Bulma te tiene envidia porque te ves mejor que ella —agregó para finalizar.

La expresión de la dama se serenó y volvió nuevamente la vista hacia la ventana, y el peloncito soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio. "¡Uf, menos mal que no me malinterpretó del todo!", pensó en sus adentros. Decidió cambiar el rumbo de la charla y habló en entonación cortés y respetuosa.

**18**… ¿te gustaría escuchar un poco de música? —le preguntó.

¿Por qué no? —respondió la aludida encogiéndose un poco de hombros, sin dignarse a mirarlo.

¿Alguna música en especial? —le volvió a preguntar el joven antes de cometer otro desatino.

La que tú quieras mientras no sea de banda —dijo la joven con indiferencia.

Bien, se decidió a sintonizar alguna estación de radio local en la que transmitieran suaves melodías de la región, y, por un buen tiempo, permanecieron nuevamente en silencio.

"¿Cómo se lo digo?" Krilin se debatía en sus adentros, pues no le parecía que los consejos de su amiga la científica le fueran de verdadera utilidad tratándose de **18**, una fémina fuera de lo común. Vamos, ni la misma Bulma había seguido sus propios consejos al actuar, dado que, sin temor a equivocarse, era más que seguro que Vegeta no le regaló ni flores, ni chocolates, y menos le escribió poemas de amor apasionado y, aun así, la dama de cabellera azul terminó aceptando al Saiyajin por cónyuge a pesar de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos que quería como pareja a un Príncipe Encantador como el de los cuentos de hadas… bueno, el individuo sí era un noble con todas las de la ley en su planeta natal, y tal vez eso le fue favorecedor a su causa. Pero la rubia no era del tipo de mujer que se "alucina" con todo, como aquella Marón de la cual prefería no acordarse, así que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso y elegir las palabras adecuadas.

Krilin, ¿te parece que soy más bonita que tu amiga la loca? —unos minutos después de su lucha interior, al joven guerrero le llegó la dulce voz de la androide que le hablaba con amabilidad.

Ehhh… por supuesto que sí, **18**, tú eres mucho más linda que Bulma —respondió éste enrojeciendo con algo de intensidad y sonriendo avergonzado, ya que la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y le pareció un tanto fuera de lugar—. A mí me gustas… —añadió abochornado en extremo.

Mmm… seguramente sólo lo dices porque ella ya vive con ese antipático simio peleonero —opinó la _Jinzō Ningen_ con algo de recelo, mirándolo por el espejo lateral de su lado.

No, no, no, no… es en serio lo que te digo, **18**, créeme —él negó firmemente con la cabeza para que no hubiera duda de sus palabras—. Eres la chica más linda que he conocido en mi vida —agregó en un hilo de voz, agachando la cabeza momentáneamente.

Detén el auto —indicó la joven con seriedad y en tono firme.

¿Qué? —Krilin pareció anonadado por ese cambio… ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

Que detengas el auto —le repitió la androide en el usual tono que no admite ser contrariado.

Este… sí, está bien —el guerrero aparcó el vehículo en un claro. La región del monte Paoz ya había quedado atrás y se acercaban a la ciudad Satán, así que la carretera estaba pavimentada en mejores condiciones. Cortésmente fue a abrirle la puerta de su lado para que descendiera, hablándole al momento en tono de pesadumbre—. **18**, por favor, disculpa mi atrevimiento…

Vamos a volar, tonto… —fue la respuesta de la rubia acomodándose la cabellera—… Ya me aburrí de viajar en esta cafetera y deseo estírame un poco —adicionó con desdén mirando al automóvil con algo de desprecio, dirigiéndole al momento una mirada amable al guerrero—. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes volar, Krilin? —le preguntó con curiosidad, disimulando una sonrisita.

… —el muchacho se mostró un tanto fuera de onda… ¿era por eso? Entonces todo estaba bien—. Bueno, cuando me lo propongo soy veloz como un rayo —respondió sonriente, tratando de no sonar presumido.

¡Pues alcánzame si puedes! —dijo la rubia al instante de salir disparada hacia el firmamento, soltando una alegre y sonora carcajada.

¡Oye, **18**, no sea así, no me dejes aquí solito! —Krilin tuvo que apurarse y guardar precipitadamente el vehículo en su capsula, siguiendo a la _Jinzō Ningen_ con algo de apuro.

Y unos pocos meses después de esto, la rubia androide aceptó ser la novia del guerrero, prometiéndose guardarlo en secreto por lo menos hasta sentirse seguros de comunicarlo a los demás.

_Nota: La relación de Krilin y __**18**__ es una que también da mucho de qué hablar, ya que tampoco Akira Toriyama dio pistas sobre cómo se dieron los hechos. No la presento del todo ya que no es la finalidad de mi fic, pero si es importante mencionarla porque, como ya se dieron cuenta, su pequeña hija juega un papel trascendental en la vida de Goten y Trunks, nuestros jóvenes protagonistas. Más adelante contaremos algo sobre su concepción y vida, así que no se lo pierdan. Un saludo y gracias por leerme._

_P.D. Una disculpa a los amantes de la música banda, ya que a mí en lo personal no me agrada… ¿alguien que pueda decirme sobre cuáles son los géneros musicales más sonados en el Japón? Gracias._


End file.
